Harry Potter et la guerre de l'ombre
by Alecto89
Summary: [FINIE] Harry part à la recherche des Horcruxes. Seul. Mais, quand on a le pays entier à ses trousses, pas facile de mener à bien le but qu'on s'est fixé sans aller à l'encontre de certains principes. Rester dans l'ombre pour diriger une guerre, pas facil
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure :** C'est avec une grande joie-et une certaine émotion- que je publie ma toute première fic ( fière la fille ! lol) et ce qui me ferait trop plaisir, c'est d'avoir des reviews qui me dicent ce que vous en pensez ! Alors, prière de cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche après la lecture du chap', merci. Un peu d'indulgence ne serait pas de refus non plus !

Bonne lecture ô toi qui a daigné cliquer sur ma fic !

**Chapitre 1 : Mariage au Terrier**

Le ciel était bien gris, et la température bien fraîche pour un 30 juillet, mais ce n'était pas quelques degrés en dessous des normales saisonnières anglaises qui allaient empêcher les habitants du Terrier de fêter comme il se doit le mariage de leur fils aîné avec Fleur Delacour. L'après-midi était entamé depuis un long moment, et personne, dans le jardin fraîchement dégnomé, ne semblait l'avoir réellement remarqué.

La mariée, maintenant Mrs Bill Weasley, et son époux dansaient entourés d'autres couples. L'atmosphère était à la joie, nullement entravée par les quelques aurors, placés à l'écart, qui veillaient sur tout ce beau monde d'un œil vigilant.

Accoudé au buffet, près des petits fours (ou, du moins, ce qu'il en restait), Harry Potter, à la veille de son dix-septième anniversaire, observait ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger danser un rock endiablé, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux verts dévièrent sur la gauche pour croiser ceux de Ginny, qui avait aussi vu les deux danseurs. Il eut le temps de la voir réprimer un éclat de rire avant qu'elle ne retourne à sa conversation avec une Nymphadora Tonks aux cheveux bleu électrique et un Remus Lupin au sourire heureux.

- Tu devrais aller danser un peu avec elle, tu sais…

- … à notre connaissance, notre adorable petite sœur n'a jamais mangé personne.

Harry se retourna pour voir les jumeaux Weasley le regarder d'un air goguenard.

« Et vous ? » répliqua-t-il, « Danser avec une jolie française ne vous intéresse pas ? »

« A moins, » ajouta-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant, « que vous ne soyez trop occupés à ensorceler le champagne offert gracieusement par le père de Fleur ? »

« L'idée est excellente, nous y avons déjà pensé… »

« Mais un sort nécessite une baguette… »

« Et maman, méfiante, à tort d'ailleurs… »

« Nous a confisqué les nôtres pour la journée, comme tu dois te le rappeler… »

« Ce qui nous oblige à utiliser une technique un peu moins subtile… »

« Et beaucoup plus difficile à utiliser discrètement. »

« Heureusement que nous sommes des professionnels, Fred ! »

« Oui, George, heureusement. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Harry, intéressé.

« Ce que nous avons fait, tu veux dire. » dit Fred.

« Sans entrer dans les détails, disons qu'on te déconseille désormais de toucher aux petits fours. » ajouta George d'un air mystérieux.

« D'après nos calculs, la farce devrait commencer dans environ… trois minutes. » repris Fred, empoignant Harry par un bras.

« Soit le temps approximatif pour danser une valse ! » Poursuivit George, lui prenant l'autre.

Et tous deux le poussèrent brutalement en direction de Ginny.

Celle-ci interrompit sa conversation et jeta vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« Euh… » commença le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu, « Ca te dirai une petite valse ? »

Le large sourire qu'elle lui fit signifiait sans aucun doute une réponse affirmative. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la piste pendant que les musiciens commençaient à jouer une salsa.

« Tant pis pour la valse. » songea Harry en posant une main sur la taille de Ginny.

Il était agréable de pouvoir se détendre un peu en sa compagnie, le mois passé n'ayant en effet pas été des plus reposants. La semaine chez les Dursleys, aussi ennuyeuse que longue, s'était achevée par des adieux un peu froids, voire même carrément polaires.

Sitôt arrivé au Terrier sous bonne garde, Harry s'était vu donner une foule de corvées afin d'aider une Mrs Weasley quasi hystérique à préparer le mariage. Tous les habitants du Terrier avaient subi le même régime, ne leur laissant guère de temps pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Pourtant, Harry avait pris soin de réfléchir, entre une vaisselle et un dégnomage express, au but qu'il s'était fixé après la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait ensuite dû expliquer, lors d'une très longue conversation avec Ron et Hermione autour de carottes à éplucher, pourquoi il ne voulait pas les laisser l'accompagner à la recherches des Horcruxes.

Après un rude débat, souvent interrompu par Mrs Weasley ou Fleur venues vérifier la cuisson des petites fours ou autre tâche culinaire de la plus haute importance, il avait fini par les convaincre. Hermione avait cependant émis une condition : qu'eux aussi fassent des recherches de leur côté à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et qu'ils gardent un contact permanent en cas d'urgence.

A ce moment-là de la discussion, Harry avait objecté qu'un contact permanent était impossible avec les hiboux, le courrier prenant trop de temps à parvenir à son destinataire.

Hermione avait alors demandé : « Est-ce que tu as gardé le miroir à double sens de Sirius ? »

Stupéfait, le brun avait dû admettre que c'était une bonne idée, et avait alors appelé les jumeaux Weasley à la rescousse.

Ceux-ci n'avaient eu aucun mal à réparer le miroir qui s'était brisé un an plus tôt et à retrouver son double dans le débarras du 12, Grimauld Place. Hermione avait ensuite métamorphosé le sien en miroir de poche et l'avait raccordé à une boîte de maquillage de poche.

« Ce sera moins propice à éveiller les soupçons. » avait-elle répondu au regard écœuré de Ron.

Suite à cela, le trio avait mis au point le « Plan Disparition du Survivant » et Harry avait demandé à Bill, qui travaillait à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, de lui retirer suffisamment de gallions pour qu'il puisse courir les routes en toute autonomie…

La musique cessa, et les danseurs se séparèrent. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un bref regard avant de se diriger d'un accord tacite vers le buffet. Alors que Ginny tendait la main vers une mini tartelette, Harry lui attrapa le poignet. En réponse à son air interrogateur, il lui montra Percy Weasley, raide dans sa robe de cérémonie noire.

Celui-ci, invité uniquement grâce à l'insistance de Mrs Weasley, discutait avec Clément Delacour, el père de Fleur, à propos de son actuel poste en tant que secrétaire de Rufus Scrimgeour, le ministre de la magie, ce qui n'est pas rien, n'est-ce pas ? Son interlocuteur n'avait l'air que très vaguement intéressé et regardait avec envie en direction de la piste. Percy saisit alors d'un air digne l'un des derniers éclairs au chocolat restant, et le porta nonchalamment à sa bouche.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il y eut un grand « Crack ! ». Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le coq indigné qui avait pris la place du jeune Weasley et tout le monde éclata de rire. Tous, sauf bien sûr le Weasley en question et sa mère furieuse qui cherchait du regard ses deux jumeaux infernaux.

Ces derniers, heureusement pour eux, avaient eu la bonne idée de se dissimuler parmi la foule des invités.

Finalement, après une minute ou deux, il y eut une nouvelle explosion et Percy réapparut, les lunettes de travers, les cheveux décoiffés et les oreilles plus rouge qu'un souaffle. Atrocement gêné et en colère, il fendit la foule avec visiblement l'intention de se venger de ses frères, toujours sous les éclats de rire.

Harry et Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, furent rejoints par Ron et Hermione. Après une seconde de silence, Ron déclara d'un air tranquille :

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils recrutaient les secrétaires ministériels dans les poulaillers maintenant ! »

Cette remarque suffit à faire reprendre les rires alors que Fred et George jouaient à cache-cache avec leur frère et leur mère. Un infanticide n'aurait pas été du meilleur effet en ce jour de mariage : cette dernière se contenta donc de leur passer un magnifique savon dès qu'elle les eut sous la main.

Harry, plié de rire, pensa que ce mariage loin de la guerre, bien qu'étant un moment éphémère, resterait dans les mémoires, et, se rappelant soudain que le lendemain, il serait majeur, il se dit que c'était la journée idéale pour entrer définitivement dans le monde adulte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'autrice : **Bien le bonjour ! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu, comme Soso et Tiphoune (à qui je fais plein de bisous pour la remercier de son courage et des ses remarques judicieuses qu'elle griffonne sur mes brouillons) et Riri, même si tes encouragements se limitent à : 'Mouais c'est pas mal.' Heureusement que je te connais bien, tiote soeur !

Remerciements tous spéciaux à ma première (et unique) revieweuse : **Marilou Lupin** ! Salutations bien basses, et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ton conseil que je me suis empressée de suivre !

Et à ceux qui arrivent, je vous dis : Wellcomeand enjoy !

**Chapitre 2 : Le Plan « Disparition du Survivant »**

Harry fut réveillé le lendemain par Ron qui le secouait sans ménagement. 'Dépêche-toi, par Merlin, je te rappelle qu'on passe notre permis de transplanage ce matin, à neuf heures !'

Grognement de la part de l'intéressé. 'Quoi ?' demanda Ron. Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide au réveil et faillit s'étouffer.

'L'est que six heures Ron ! Je comprends que tu angoisses à l'idée de le repasser, mais ce n'est pas en me beuglant aux oreilles que tu vas te détendre !'

'Oh.' se contenta de répondre le rouquin. 'Hum. Désolé.'

'Pas grave, au moins, je suis sûr d'être à l'heure.' soupira Harry en s'asseyant et posant ses lunettes sur son nez.

'Au fait,' dit Ron après quelques secondes de silence, 'Bon anniversaire !'

Harry s'immobilisa, complètement réveillé. C'était vrai. Il avait dix-sept ans, il était enfin majeur… La protection dont il bénéficiait jusqu'alors avait pris fin. Et c'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait décidé de partit à la chasse aux Horcruxes…

D'un bon, il jaillit hors de son lit, attrapa sa baguette posée sur son chevet et se plaça au centre de la pièce. Il prit une profonde inspiration sous le regard perplexe de Ron et énonça clairement : 'Failamalle.'

Quelques tee-shirts volèrent à travers la pièce et son Éclair de Feu, qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce, alla se poser sur le couvercle de sa malle qui resta obstinément fermée.

'Je crois que ça ira plus vite à la main, vieux' fit Ron, moqueur, 'Tu m'as l'air aussi doué que Tonks pour les sorts ménagers !' Et il éclata de rire.

Harry Potter, en tant qu'adulte responsable, un sourire rusé aux lèvres, eut une réaction autrement prévisible : d'un geste souple de la baguette, il envoya son oreiller s'écraser sur le visage de son ami, qui arrêta aussitôt de rire.

'Peut-être pas les sorts ménagers, mais je maîtrise parfaitement le sort d'expulsion.' répliqua-t-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Commença alors une bataille de polochons acharnée qui ne cessa que lorsque tous les habitants du Terrier se furent réveillés, et que les deux protagonistes décident soudain de signer le traité de paix pour affronter les jumeaux venus donner une bonne leçon à ces gamins qui se permettaient de les réveiller de si bon matin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Niveau six, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage.'

'Bonne chance tous les deux. Ron, ta mère est sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire des courses, elle ne sera sûrement pas là à votre retour. Harry, des Aurors t'attendront à la sortie du Ministère pour t'escorter à la maison quand tu partiras. Faites de votre mieux…'

Harry et Ron dirent au revoir à Mr Weasley et sortirent de l'ascenseur, avant que les protes ne se referment derrière eux.

Ils prirent le second couloir sur leur droite et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois sur laquelle était cloué un panneau dont les lettres écaillées annonçaient :

**Centre d'essai de transplanage**

**Passage du permis**

Harry échangea un regard avec un Ron au teint blême et frappa trois coups.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un vieil homme au regard perçant et aux petites lunettes rectangulaires. Il avait la peau parcheminée, des pommettes creuses et portait une robe de sorcier marron et élimée. Il les observa attentivement l'un après l'autre, ses yeux s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde de trop sur la cicatrice de Harry. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix sèche et tranchante.

'Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter ? »

Ron et Harry hochèrent la tête, trop tendus pour répondre.

'Bien. On va commencer par toi, Weasley, vu que c'est la deuxième fois que tu viens.'

Ron parut pâlir encore plus, si c'était possible. L'homme s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, et d'un signe de tête, indiqua à Harry un banc en bois dans le couloir.

'Tu peux t'asseoir là en attendant.' dit-il avant de lui fermer la porte au nez. A peine trente secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis que la porte s'était ouverte.

Harry se mit à faire les cent pas, négligeant le banc, et jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à sa montre. Puis, au bout d'exactement treize minutes et vingt-six secondes, la porte se rouvrit et Ron sortit, un sourire aux lèvres. En réponse à l'interrogation muette de Harry, il leva le pouce, et lui souffla : 'Bonne chance.' lorsque l'instructeur lui fit signe d'entrer.

Le bureau dans lequel le jeune homme pénétré était dans un fouillis indescriptible. Des monceaux de parchemins, empilés les uns sur les autres sur le bureau, menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment, des registres empilés dans un angle à même le sol dont les feuillets s'échappaient, des étagères débordant de paperasses, et même un sandwich à demi mangé posé sur le siège du bureau. Seul un espace libre au fond de la salle, permettait de se déplacer sans avoir à craindre de marcher sur quelque dossier ou plume d'aigle traînant là.

'Alors voyons…' le sorcier extirpa d'un geste vif un morceau de parchemin d'un des tas posés en équilibre. 'Harry James Potter. Né le 31 juillet 1980, tu as suivi une formation au transplanage au collège Poudlard, auprès de l'instructeur Tycross, c'est cela ?

'Oui.'

'Bien, maintenant que les formalités sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses.'

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'espace libre. Harry remarqua alors qu'un cercle était tracés sur le sol.

'Tu connais la manœuvre : tu restes où tu es, puis tu transplanes dans le cerceau.'

Harry se concentra, et une seconde plus tard, durant laquelle il eut l'habituelle sensation désagréable qu'il passait à travers un tuyau de plomberie, il réapparut impeccablement au milieu du cercle.

'Bien joué, Potter.' dit l'examinateur, 'Mais ça, c'était le plus facile. Maintenant, voyons comment tu te débrouilles sur les longues distances.'

Il lui donna un bout de parchemin (sortit de Merlin savait où) sur le quel Harry lut : 'Londres, Chemin de Traverse, devant la boutique Fleury et Botts.'

'C'est bon ?' interrogea l'homme. 'Tu vois où c'est ?'

Hochement de tête de la part de l'intéressé.

'Alors je t'attends là-bas.'

Et sur ces paroles, il disparut dans un tourbillon de robes.

Harry, interdit, mit quelques secondes à se reprendre. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à son morceau de parchemin, et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il releva les paupières, il se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse, en face du libraire, avec son examinateur qui lui souriait. 'Félicitations, dit-il, tu viens d'obtenir ton permis de transplanage.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait nuit, et le croissant de la lune suffisait à peine à éclairer les trois silhouettes qui se tenaient dans le jardin du Terrier. L'une d'elle trébucha soudain, et faillit s'étaler de tous son long.

'Chut, Ron !' murmura la deuxième, avant de se tourner vers la dernière ombre et lui souffler : 'Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?'

'Oui, Hermione,' répondit Harry, 'Pour la énième fois, je n'ai rien oublié.'

'Ah, d'accord…' Puis, 'Au fait, j'ai failli oublier' reprit-elle en fouillant dans sa poche.

'Mac Gonagall est passé ce matin, pendant que Vous étiez au ministère. Elle m'a dit que Dumbledore t'avais laissé ceci.' Elle lui montra la bague qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main. Harry n'eut aucun mal, malgré le manque de lumière, à reconnaître l'anneau de Marvolo Gaunt.

'Et encore joyeux anniversaire' dit Hermione, le sourire crispé.

'Merci.' répondit-il en empochant l'objet.

Il y eut un instant de silence, ponctué seulement par le bruit du vent.

'Bon' fit Harry 'Eh bien… Je vais y aller.'

'Harry ?' appela Ron. Harry croisa son regard. 'Fais attention à toi, vieux.'

'Vous aussi. Et veillez bien sur Ginny.' répondit le brun.

Ron hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le Survivant se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, qui se jeta dans ses bras.

'Bonne chance?' lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, avant de le relâcher. Harry recula de quelques pas, attrapa sa malle, et disparut en transplanant

Ron et Hermione restèrent immobiles, scrutant encore l'endroit où leur meilleur ami se trouvait quelques instants auparavant.

Une bourrasque souffla soudain, et la jeune fille frissonna. Ron lui posa une main sur l'épaule, puis chuchota; le nez levé vers les étoiles : 'Plan 'Disparition du Survivant' achevé. Mission accomplie.'


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Me revoilà, fidèle au rendez-vous, pour le chapitre 3 (wouaaaa) ! Chapitre, **Marilou Lupin**, qui est aussi un 'chapitre de transition' (mes excuses, mais il en faut, des chapitres de transition !), mais promis, le prochain, il y aura de l'action... En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

Merci aussi à **geobabault **qui a aimé mes premiers chapitres, et à **Marion** à qui je dis bonjour, et qui me lit parce que Tif m'a fait de la pub (elle est formidable, Tif ! Elle me corrige et elle donne mon adresse aux autres !) Merci merci !

Un p'tit bonjour aussi à Tif', Nico, Anne-Lise, Nora, bref, tous ceux qui n'ont pas la patience d'attendre et doivent déchiffrer mes brouillons griffonnés et bourrés de fautes d'orthographe (la honte!) ! Merci ! Si je m'attendais, à ce que la classe de 1eS2 se passionne pour ma fic, ben...

Buena lectura, amigos ! (y amigas)

**Chapitre 3 : Première escale**

Il était près de cinq heures, l'heure du thé, et Rubeus Hagrid astiquait son arbalète sur le pas de sa porte lorsqu'une chouette blanche se détacha du ciel pour se poser à ses pieds. Le garde-chasse releva les yeux et vit qu'elle lui tendait la patte gauche à laquelle était accrochée une lettre.

'Hedwige ? dit-il T'as du courrier pour moi ?'

La chouette hulula et vint se poser sur son épaule, patte toujours tendue. Hagrid prit la lettre et lut :

_Hagrid,_

_Je dois partir quelque temps, je ne sais pas combien exactement, et je ne peux pas prendre Hedwige avec moi. Je te la confie, je sais que tu en prendras soin. Elle n'était pas très contente quand je lui ai expliqué, et risque de déprimer un peu, désolé._

_Dis bonjour à Graup de ma part, _

_Harry_

_PS : La deuxième lettre est à apporter à Mac Gonagall._

Le garde-chasse, perplexe, gratta sa barbe et observa la chouette comme s'il espérait que sa seule présence expliquerait l'attitude étrange de son maître. Puis, avec un profond soupir, il se leva, saisit la seconde missive accrochée à la patte droite qu'Hedwige lui tendait à présent, et, après lui avoir conseillé d'aller manger un morceau à la volière, il se mit en route en direction du château que l'on apercevait au loin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Professeur Minerva Mac Gonagall, directrice de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard, écrivait à son bureau lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. 'Entrez !' Dit-t-elle d'une voix forte.

'Professeur, s'exclama Hagrid, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Hedwige a amené du courrier pour vous, et…'

'Hedwige ? Qui est Hedwige ?' interrompit la directrice, étonnée.

'La chouette de Harry. Vous devriez lire, ça a l'air important.'

'Potter ?' dit-elle en saisissant la lettre qu'on lui tendait.

Elle décacheta le morceau de parchemin et lut le mot, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'elle le reposa, elle avait le teint blême, et les lèvres serrées.

'Un problème professeur ?' interrogea Hagrid.

La directrice resta immobile, plongée dans ses pensées. Un problème ? Une catastrophe plutôt…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, une explosion de flammes jaillit dans le foyer de la cheminée et le visage inquiet de Molly Weasley apparut au milieu des flammes.

'Professeur,' fit la tête 'Professeur, veuillez m'excuser, mais il vient de se produire un fait très inquiétant...'

'Laissez-moi deviner.' Coupa Mac Gonagall, 'Potter a disparu, c'est cela ?'

Mrs Weasley écarquilla les yeux. 'Comment le savez-vous ?' balbutia-t-elle.

'Je viens de recevoir sa lettre annonçant qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard cette année.' Répondit la directrice dans un soupir.

Hagrid sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique mais se tut.

'Quoi ?' S'exclama Mrs Weasley. 'C'est… c'est une plaisanterie !'

'J'ai bien peur que non, il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Potter de faire des blagues pareilles.'

'Que pouvons-nous faire, professeur ?' demanda Hagrid.

'Vous, pas grand-chose, hélas. Quant à moi…' Mac Gonagall baissa le ton et continua, comme si elle parlait plus à elle-même qu'aux autres. 'je vais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Rufus Scrimgeour.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A des dizaines de kilomètres de là, un train roulait paisiblement, permettant à ses passagers d'observer à tout loisir la campagne britannique.

'Maman maman, regarde ! Regarde !'

'Oui, ma chérie, il est très joli le troupeau de vaches. Mais fait moins de bruit s'il te plaît, tu vas réveiller le jeune homme.'

La fillette se détourna du paysage et de ses passionnants bovidés pour regarder le seul autre membre du compartiment avec sa mère et elle. L'inconnu remua en effet dans son sommeil avant de finir par s'immobiliser. Elle crut un instant qu'il s'était rendormi, mais s'aperçut ensuite que ses yeux verts étaient ouverts, et que son regard vif était celui de quelqu'un parfaitement éveillé. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle l'observait avec curiosité, il lui fit un sourire et dit : 'Bonjour !'

La fillette lui rendit son sourire, en plus timide, et répondit 'Bonjour. Comment tu t'appelles ?'

'Harry. Et toi ?'

'Nina !'

Harry, amusé, tourna la tête et demanda à la mère de la petite : 'Savez-vous quand on arrive à Whitehaven ?'

'Dans environ une demi-heure je dirais.'

'Très bien, merci.'

Il s'étira, se leva, fit un clin d'œil à Nina au passage, et sortit du compartiment avec la ferme intention de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il déambula ainsi dans les couloirs du train, croisant de temps à autre un autre passager… Utiliser un moyen de transport moldu lui avait paru préférable à ceux sorciers, car plus discrets et plus sûrs… Il ne s'était pas risqué au transplanage, ne connaissant pas la localisation exacte du lieu où il se rendait : Godric's Hollow.

Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à dénicher les maigres informations qu'il possédait sur l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Ce n'est qu'après quelques questions lancées nonchalamment dans une conversation avec Rémus Lupin et d'intenses recherches menées aux bons soins d'Hermione qu'il avait appris que la demeure – le manoir – avait précisé Rémus se trouvait dans la région du Cumberland, près d'une petite bourgade moldu répondant au doux nom de Whitehaven.

Harry ne savait pas se qui le poussait à se rendre là-bas, ni pourquoi cela lui semblait si important. Une intuition, venue de Merlin savait où lui soufflait que s'il y avait un endroit de toute l'Angleterre où il devait commencer par à aller, c'était sur la tombe de ses parents.

Le jeune sorcier fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le chariot à friandises qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans. S'apercevant qu'il était affamé (ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, le dernier repas qu'il avait pris remontait au pain au chocolat et café mangés le matin dans la gare) il s'acheta quelques barres de céréales et une bouteille d'eau.

'Si Molly Weasley apprenait ça, elle ferait un arrêt cardiaque.' Songea-t-il en déballant une des barres et commençant à rebrousser chemin vers son compartiment.

Deux heures plus tard, James Evans, alias Harry Potter, avait élu domicile à l'Auberge de la Bonne Soupe, nom aussi ridicule que moldu, et examinait une carte de la région, achetée un peu plus tôt à la librairie du coin. La chambre qu'il avait louée était petite mais confortable, et beaucoup plus accueillante que la propriétaire acariâtre qui lui avait remis les clés avec un sourire grinçant.

Examinant la carte d'un œil vague, Harry se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber plus mal : l'endroit était à peu près propre si on oubliait la salle de bain, et sa chambrette était même équipée d'un poste de radio.

Sortant brusquement de sa rêverie, il se pencha un peu plus sur la carte. Là ! Un point noir, tellement minuscule qu'il avait bien failli le manquer, avec une petite étiquette à coté, annonçant que 'Godric's Hollow' se trouvait à trois kilomètres au sud de la ville, au cœur d'un petit bois.

Harry se leva d'un bond, oubliant soudain qu'il était l'heure de dîner et qu'il avait aussi faim qu'il était fatigué. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il vit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir et que la nuit était presque tombée.

'Tant pis' songea-t-il.

Il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit rapidement son balai de course, son nécessaire à balai et sa cape.

Du nécessaire à balai, il sortit une petite boussole de cuivre qu'il attacha au manche de son Éclair de Feu en un tournemain. Enfilant sa cape, il ferma à clé d'un coup de baguette la porte de la chambre et d'un deuxième ouvrit la fenêtre. Un troisième coup de baguette, sur son crâne cette fois, et il était désillusionné.

Si un moldu était passé sous le lampadaire de la rue à cet instant, il aurait vu une ombre étrange se déplacer sur le sol, mais il aurait eu beau lever la tête, rien dans le ciel n'aurait indiqué qu'un jeune sorcier juché sur son balai volant venait de passer au-dessus de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure :** Hellooo ! Ca va, vous allez bien ? Oui ? Tant mieux !

Je suis desolée pour mon petit retard, j'ai eu un petit contre temps. Et j'ai bien peur d'en avoir encore, le mois de juin approchant, et avec lui ses funestes 13e et 23e jours, ceux que j'aurais préféré pouvoir zapper d'un coup de baguette magique : les jours du bac français ! bouaoua ! Tout ça pour dire que, non contente de me faire chr à réviser parce que je veux avoir de bonnes notes, je risque d'être quelque peu ralentie dans mon écriture ; eh oui, juin n'est pas un mois très productif, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Bref, passons aux remerciements : Marion que je remerice pour les compliments sur mon écriture révérence, Tif, Nora et Anne Lise, qui me rajoutent des comments tordants sur mes brouillons, merci les filles, et bien sur Nico et sa review super drole et super longue (j'attends ton contrat d'association avec impatience mon vieux, en bavant d'impatience ce qui,comme tu le dis si bien, fais ressembler à un certain monstre à la peau violette et aux pattes griffues). Un p'tit bjr à Soso ou Fifi (c'est au choix) que je verrai ptet samedi (t'as intérêt à être là !) ! MERCI !

Je salue également ceux qui nous rejoignent, ceux qui sont déjà là mais qui sont trop timides pour me le dire (je demande pas la lune, juste UNE review pour me dire que vous êtes là !)

Voici donc le chapitre 4, chapitre comportant un peu plus d'action que le précédent (heureusement, mes blagues nulles remontent un peu la platitude de ma fic... heu...) et rassurez-vous messieurs-dames, ça va aller de plus en plus fort ! J'espère qu'il y a des fans de Stephen King dans la salle ! héhé

Ce chapitre a été écrit sur la musique d'Evanescence, Fallen, alors forcément, les amateurs de guimauve et autres trucs roses et sucrés, je leur conseille vivement de passer leur chemin...

Prêts pour le chapître déprime n°1 ? Alors, c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Chapitre 4 : Godric's Hollow**

La nuit était tombée, et il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Au loin, le tonnerre gronda. Il y eut un bruissement d'air suivit du bruit sourd de deux pieds qui se posent simultanément au sol. Un murmure, une brève lueur, et Harry apparut, faiblement éclairé par le bout illuminé de sa baguette. Il était trempé malgré sa cape, mais n'en avait cure. Il regarda aux alentours.

Il se trouvait dans une large clairière, l'ombre des arbres se détachant dans le ciel d'encre pailleté d'étoiles ; au centre, on distinguait des ruines recouvertes par la végétation. Harry promena son regard autour de lui et eut un bref sursaut de surprise en apercevant une forme blanche, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. La pluie ruisselant sur son visage, il s'en approcha à pas lents. Il s'agissait en réalité de deux pierres tombales collées l'une à l'autre sur lesquelles étaient gravées :

_**James & Lily Potter**_

_**1960 – 1981**_

Ému, le jeune homme s'agenouilla et baissa la tête. Voyant un petit vase en cuivre posé sur le marbre de la tombe, il pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura : 'Orchideus.'.

Un bouquet de roses blanches apparut alors dans le vase, magiquement épargné par la tempête qui se déchaînait.

Harry posa la paume de sa main sur le marbre, promettant, jurant intérieurement au couple mort pour lui sauver la vie de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour les venger et détruire l'être responsable de leur disparition, et de celle de beaucoup d'autres : Lord Voldemort. Et alors qu'une larme salée venait se mélanger à la pluie qui ruisselait déjà sur son visage, Harry passa un index machinal sur les deux noms gravés. A la seconde où il toucha le 'r' de son nom, les inscriptions s'illuminèrent, reproduites par un fil de lumière.

Stupéfait, Harry observa le fil sinuer paresseusement le long de la tombe, et s'étendre sur le sol. Il se dirigeait vers les ruines de la maison.

D'un bond, le Survivant fut debout, baguette levée. Il suivit le fil d'or à pas rapides, comme hypnotisé, comme si rien au monde n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. Il ne fut pas ralentit pas les rochers qui jonchaient le sol, ni par les hautes herbes, ni par les buissons de ronces qui avaient poussé dans l'enceinte des ruines.

L'orage continuait de faire rage.

Ses vêtements déchirés, Harry s'arrêta brutalement lorsque le fil doré s'enfonça sous un amas de pierres. Il leva sa baguette et put dégager assez de cailloux pour apercevoir une trappe. Le filament de lumière était accroché à l'anneau permettant de l'ouvrir.

Sans une hésitation, Harry tira sur le cercle de fer. La trappe s'ouvrit et la lumière disparut en même temps que l'étrange torpeur dans laquelle le jeune homme se trouvait. Il secoua la tête, puis baissa les yeux sur la trappe. Dans la pénombre crée par la lueur de sa baguette, on voyait des marches de pierre qui descendaient dans les ténèbres.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, à la manière du plongeur qui se prépare à battre le record d'apnée, le jeune Potter commença à descendre l'escalier, tout en se demandant pourquoi une pièce secrète se situait sous l'ancienne maison de ses parents, et à quoi elle avait bien pu leur être utile.

La réponse à ses interrogations ne se fit pas attendre : dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur le sol de la cachette, des torches s'allumèrent tout autour de lui. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

La pièce était de dimensions honorables, et les murs recouverts de livres jusqu'au plafond. Des sofas, canapés et coussins apparemment confortables étaient disposés autour d'un bureau dans un angle de la pièce, dégageant un espace suffisant pour qu'un troupeau d'hyppogriffes puissent y vivre à l'aise – ou pour s'entraîner, tout simplement – songea Harry en regardant le mur du fond.

Celui-ci, seul à ne pas être couvert d'étagères, était chargé de poignards, couteaux, épées et autres armes blanches accrochées au mur dont la simple vue donnait des frissons dans le dos. Oui, de toute évidence, ses parents utilisaient cette salle à des fins guerrières… Ce devait être des duellistes hors pair…

Il détourna les yeux des armes et vit sur sa droite un rideau de velours noir tendu dans un angle de la pièce. Il se précipita vers lui, et le tire pour découvrir un autre couloir qui menait à une cavité plongée dans l'obscurité.

Harry y entre à pas lents, les ténèbres l'enveloppant. Il avança ainsi à l'aveuglette, baguette éteinte mais prête, jusqu'à ce que sa main touche un objet en bois. En tâtonnant, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un lutrin supportant ce qui ressemblait à un grimoire. Un bruissement étouffé souffla soudain au dessus de lui et s'amplifia. Inquiet, Harry fit ce qu'il aurait du faire dès le début : il dit 'Lumos !'

Aussitôt, l'enfer se déchaîna.

Des centaines d'ombres noires papillonnèrent autour de lui, le giflant, le noyant, remplissant tout l'espace. D'instinct, Harry se protégea le visage avec ses bras pour tenter d'échapper à toutes les chauves-souris affolées qu'il avait éveillé.

Il resta quelques instants ainsi, la tête entre les bras, entourés de ce ballet noir et bruissant, avant de retrouver un semblant de sang froid. Comprenant que les petites créatures ailées étaient encore plus terrifiées que lui, il put respirer un peu plus calmement et baisser les bras pour observer attentivement le livre qu'il avait senti dans le noir, le visage toujours frôlé de temps à autre par une aile poilue.

La couverture de l'ouvrage était toute simple, en cuir vert, et très abîmée, témoignage d'un usage intense. Elle ne portait aucun titre, si ce n'est ses nombreuses éraflures. Harry saisit le livre et s'empressa de quitter la pièce, abandonnant les chauves-souris avec soulagement.

De retour dans la salle d'entraînement, il avisa un fauteuil qui avait l'air moelleux, impression qui se confirma dès la seconde où il se fut affalé dedans. Il souleva la couverture de grimoire et s'aperçut que quelqu'un avait glissé un morceau de parchemin plié quatre dedans. Il le prit et le déplia avec précaution, craignant que le message ne tombe en poussière. Ce qu'il y lu suffit à lui faire oublier tout le reste.

_Harry, mon fils, mon trésor,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que nous sommes, James et moi, morts tous les deux, et que tu es désormais suffisamment âgé pour avoir pu entrer dans le Refuge._

_Cet endroit, où tu te trouves actuellement, est un endroit qui a été construit il y a bien des années par un de tes ancêtres Potter (j'ignore totalement lequel, je ne suis pas du tout calée en généalogie) et est destiné à protéger l'héritier de la famille (aujourd'hui toi) à l'aide d'un sortilège de Fidelitas modifié, mis en place automatiquement le jour de ta naissance._

_Seul un Potter (par le sang ou par alliance) est habilité à y pénétrer et est donc inaccessible à tout autre. Tu y trouveras de nombreux ouvrages, accumulés au fil du temps, qui traitent de nombreux sujets en rapport avec la magie, et en grande majorité sur l'Art du Duel qui pourraient t'être utiles._

_Mais assez parlé du Refuge. Le livre dans lequel tu as trouvé cette lettre est un journal de bord que James et moi avons tenu lors d'une mission confiée par Dumbledore. Une mission toute particulière qui, hélas, a aussi fait office de lune de miel (argument de poids, comme tu peux le constater, que Dumbledore a utilisé pour nous convaincre…). Ce que nous y avons découvert, même ce cher professeur ne l'avait pas prévu (c'est ce que je suppose en tout cas). Nousdevions au depart nous contenterde lui faire le rapportsur ce qu'il voulait savoir : un résumé le plus complet possible du séjour de Tom Jedusor en Europe de l'Est, avant qu'il ne revienne en Angleterre sous les traits de Voldemort. Une sorte de retour aux sources en quelque sorte… Qui s'est averé être une mission dangereuse..._

_Si tu as hérité de la curiosité typiquement maraudeuresque de James, tu dois être intrigué. Rassure-toi, tous les détails te seront donnés au fur et à mesure._

_Maintenant, je te laisse à ta lecture. Je veux que tu saches que, où que je sois, quoi que tu fasses, tu seras toujours mon fils, et je t'aimerai toujours._

_Ta maman, _

_Lily_

Harry Potter, un sourire triste aux lèvres, replia lentement le parchemin et le posa sur la table près de lui. Il tourna la page de garde et commença alors sa lecture…

**Note bis** : Mouahahah ! Comme vous avez du le remarquer, j'adore les fins sadiques ! Eh oui ! c'est marrant non ? non, c'est vrai. Bon, j'suis sympa je vous fait un mini topo de la suite (mais mini, hein, plus courts qu'une minijupette - c'est une petite minijupe ) ! En gros, il y aura un voyage façon montagne russe par cheminée internationale, des portes claquées au nez, des soeurs jumelles, et une petite partie d'escalade ! Pour plus de détails, tapez 1, pour laisser une review, taper 2...

Vous avez tapé 1. Pour laisser une review, taper 2, pour recommencer, taper 3.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteure :** 'lut tout le monde ! Je m'excuz humblement de monhumble retard, j'ai eu un léger contretemps. Vous avait prévenu : bac français. Bref, de toute façon c'est les vacances donc le bac : poubelle !

Ce chapitre retardataire é le suivant sont une sorte de flash back qui retrace les aventures de Lily et James à Bratislava puis quelques part dans les Monts Métallifères. J'ai du ouvrir un atlas pour voir si géographiquement ce que je racontais était praticable avec la réalité, et donc je confirme : les lieux cités existent bel et bien et sont 'Trademark'. Si des noms de villes peuventêtre marque déposée, ce qui n'est pas sur.

voili voilou voila. Passons maintenant aux remerciements :

Salutations à ma toute première lectrice, ma petite soeur et merci à mes quatre correcteurs-lecteurs-commentateurs. Bonjour à tous ceux qui étaient déjà là et à ceux qui nous rejoignent, merci à ceux qui ont envoyés des reviews, en particulier à **TiOubO** qui devait commencer à en avoir marre d'attendre que Harry commence sa chasse aux Horcruxes - il va s'y mettre t'inquiètes c'est promis, bientôt. Ceux qui attendent du combat et du sang... devront patienter encore un chapitre. Le prochain c'est le bon ! Un énorme COUCOU ! à **Naseis !** Quoi? Toi aussi le bac ? Sauf que toi... le Vrai bac ! Waou ! Et bé... Je t'épargnes la sempiternelle question 'Alors ? Tu l'as réussi ?' parce que je sais à quel point c'est ch de devoir répondre 10 000 fois la même chose ! A la place, je t'offre un paquet de carambars virtuels pour fêter ça ! Et les moutons jamaicains te font la bise ! lol Au fait à qd ton prochain chapitre ?

Allez, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Journal d'un couple heureux**

_Bratislava, le 12 juillet 1979._

_Nous sommes arrivés le matin même par cheminée internationale – note : c'est la dernière fois que je prends ce truc, au retour, je demande à Lily de transplaner ! – et nous sommes descendus à l'hôtel que Dumbledore nous avait réservé. Le type à l'entrée nous a regardés avec des yeux comme des soucoupes lorsqu'on lui a dit que nous étions en lune de miel. Manifestement, la Serbie n'est pas une région privilégiée par les jeunes mariés en vadrouille… J'en connais un qui va m'entendre à notre retour ! Heureusement pour lui, il nous a facilité la tâche, et nous a donné une liste des sorciers possibles que Voldemort aurait pu contacter. Leurs caractéristiques communes : puissants et plus ou moins versés dans la magie noire. Rien que ça._

_Le Premier auquel nous avons rendu visite n'a pas eu une réaction des plus encourageante…_

Trois coups frappés à une porte en bois.

Des bruits de pas.

Les gonds grincèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un très vieil homme aux yeux perçants passa une tête méfiante dans l'entrebâillement. Ses traits se détendirent imperceptiblement lorsqu'il vit le jeune couple devant lui.

'Vous désirez ?' dit-il d'une voix bourrue.

'Bonjour Monsieur.' Répondit la jeune femme rousse aux yeux émeraude. Le vieux sorcier posa son regard sur elle, soudain très intéressé. Une légère rougeur colora ses pommettes et il lui rendit son sourire… en plus idiot.

Lily Potter replaça d'un geste soigneusement calculé une mèche derrière son oreille et poursuivit : 'Excusez nous de vous déranger, mais, voyez-vous, nous sommes à la recherche d'un vieil ami, et il est possible qu'il soit passé chez vous il y a quelques années. Un certain Tom Jedusor.'

Le teint du sorcier passa du rouge au vert à une vitesse digne d'un feu tricolore. Il leur jeta un regard apeuré et claqua brutalement la porte.

James et Lily Potter échangèrent un coup d'œil perplexe.

'Eh bien, dit James, les yeux pétillants de malice, on dirait que ton charme légendaire n'est plus ce qu'il était.'

'Heureusement, tu m'as épousé avant !' répliqua Lily amusée.

'Oui, heureusement.' Soupir. 'Bon, et là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On enfonce la porte ?'

'Non, je pense qu'on a appris tout ce qu'on pouvait ici, il ne dira rien, il a trop peur.'

'On sait au moins que Voldemort est venu ici, c'est un bon début.'

'Oui.' Lily sortit un morceau de parchemin et raya le premier nom de la liste. 'Au suivant.'

'Et cette fois, on laisse tomber le charme, d'accord ?'

'Jaloux, Mr Potter ?' demanda Lily avec un sourire mutin.

'Oh, affreusement.' Répondit James d'un ton mélodramatique avant d'embrasser sa femme.

Encore un peu de thé, Mr Potter ?' demanda Natacha Longsight. La vieille sorcière, dernière personne de leur liste, était tout à fait charmante. Il était difficile à croire, à la voir avec sa robe à fleur et ses cheveux soigneusement frisés qu'elle était la jumelle d'une alchimiste spécialisée dans la magie noire, mais le couple Potter avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences.

James hocha la tête et Natacha saisit sa théière en porcelaine pour lui verser une tasse de thé au jasmin. Elle la reposa ensuite sur la table basse et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

'Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous souhaitez rencontrer ma sœur, Natalia ?'

'Euh…' Lily hésita, puis se lança : 'Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un et nous pensons qu'elle pourrait nous renseigner.'

'Ha !' L'exclamation de la vieille femme oscillait entre l'hilarité et la douleur. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix avait perdu toute chaleur et son regard était dur.

'J'ai bien peur que Natalia ne puisse plus guère vous renseignez, comme vous dites. Elle est morte il y a plus de trente ans.

'Quoi ?'

'Ce quelqu'un que vous recherchez, est-ce que par hasard il se nommerait Tom Jedusor ?'

'Comment…'

'Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile. Que viendraient faire deux sorciers anglais à Bratislava, sinon ?'

'Nous ne –'

'Silence ! Croyez-vous que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit un de mes amis ?' Ses yeux exorbités lui donnaient l'air un peu fou. 'Vous n'en savez rien, n'est-ce pas ! J'aurais très bien pu être un de ses partisans, et vous, vous seriez morts ! L'imprudence est à éviter, ici !'

Elle sembla se calmer et c'est à voix basse qu'elle reprit.

'Vous avez de la chance. Je vais vous aider. Non, ne me remerciez pas ! C'est pour ma sœur que je le fais. Ma sœur, assassinée dans la montagne il y a presque trente-cinq ans, par Tom Elvis Jedusor.'

Lily et James ne dirent rien, attentifs, n'osant l'interrompre.

'Lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, Jedusor était à peu près de votre âge. Jeune, séduisant, il disait vouloir apprendre auprès de Natalia. A cette époque, c'était une puissante sorcière, beaucoup plus puissante que moi, et elle conservait jalousement les secrets de ses recherches. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un jeune homme très charismatique sur le pas de notre porte. J'ignore comment il a réussi à la convaincre, mais elle a fini par le prendre comme élève, à titre exceptionnel.

Il est resté presque un an ici, toujours poli avec moi, même si je voyais bien qu'à ses yeux, je n'avais aucun intérêt, je suis presque une cracmolle, voyez-vous ? Mais je ne m'en plains pas : c'est peut-être grâce à cela qu'il ne m'a pas tuée comme elle…

Oui, donc, je disais : tout allait bien. Jusqu'au jour, où, d'un ton tranquille, autour d'une tasse de thé, comme aujourd'hui, il demande à ma sœur ce qu'elle sait des Horcruxes. Je n'avais jamais vu Natalia sursauter aussi fort.'

'Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?' Demanda Lily, fascinée par le récit.

'Natalia m'a expliqué un jour qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau d'âme que son propriétaire aurait enfermé dans un objet.'

'Un morceau _d'âme_ ?' S'exclama James, horrifié.

'Ma sœur faisait certaines recherches sur les horcruxes. Ce sujet, tabou dans le monde de la sorcellerie, elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts.'

'Elle n'a quand même pas… ?'

'Oh, non. A ses yeux, c'était une chose abominable. Passionnante, mais abominable. Si elle en avait fait un, elle ne serait pas morte de toute manière, non. En fait elle recherchait le moyen de détruire un horcrux.'

'Et elle en trouvé un ?'

'Natalia était un peu paranoïaque concernant ce sujet. Toutes les recherches qu'elle menait, elle les faisait dans une grotte dans les Monts Métallifères, tellement protégée que je n'ai jamais pu y mettre un seul pied. La seule personne qui, à part elle, y soit entré, c'est –'

'Tom Jedusor.'

'Oui. Après qu'il lui ait posé la question sur les horcruxes, Natalia lui a dit qu'elle connaissait assez le sujet. Après une conversation houleuse, il a fini par la convaincre de l'emmener dans sa caverne. Ils y sont allés le lendemain, et le soir le chaudron de ma sœur lui explosait au visage et son élève disparaissait sans laisser de traces, emportant les secrets de son maître.'

Il y eut un long moment de silence, Lily et James méditant sur les paroles de Natacha Longsight. Puis James, mû d'une inspiration subite, s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda où se trouvait la caverne. Pendant que leur hôte leur répondait, Lily lui adressa un regard approbateur. Ils prirent ensuite congé de la vieille sorcière, la remerciant pour ses précieuses révélations. Avant qu'ils ne partent, elle leur conseilla d'être très prudents. Le couple Potter échangea un coup d'œil et Lily répondit : 'Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous savons nous défendre.'

Le lendemain, James et Lily gravissaient un minuscule sentier de montagne, perdu dans la végétation méditerranéenne et enduraient la chaleur écrasante du soleil. Presque aussi écrasante que leur sac à dos.

'On était_ vraiment_ obligés de prendre tout ce bazar ? Un seul sac aurait largement suffi !' Râla James.

'Je te signale, James chéri, que c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on prenne ton balai de course, des rations de survie, des fusées de détresse et des potions de guérison.'

'James chéri' répliqua que ç pourrait toujours être utile au cas où et que de toute manière, un Potter sans son balai, ce n'était pas un Potter.'

Lily ne répondant pas, il finit par arrêter de ronchonner et le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au pied d'une falaise. La jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, perplexe.

'Un problème, Lily-jolie ?'

'Eh bien, oui. Normalement l'entrée de la grotte devrait être ici mais… je ne la vois pas. Elle doit être dissimulée par un sortilège ou quelque chose comme ça…'

Sortant sa baguette, elle s'en servit pour sonder le mur, à la recherche d'une faille quelconque. S'apercevant que James ne bougeait pas, elle se tourna vers lui, agacée.

'Ca te dérangerait de m'aider un peu ?'

'Non, ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais je pense avoir trouvé l'entrée.' Répondit-il d'un air narquois.

Devant l'air abasourdi de Lily, il leva le doigt, montrant quelque chose au dessus de leur tête. Deux cent mètres plus haut, on voyait une cavité sombre dans la paroi. L'entrée d'une grotte.

'Et pour entrer, il suffit de dire : Sésame, ouvre-toi !'

D'un geste triomphant, il brandit son balai. Il prit un rouleau de corde du sac et, enfourchant vivement son balai, il lança par-dessus son épaule : 'Ca sert toujours d'avoir une bonne Étoile Filante avec soi !'

Lily s'étant ressaisie, elle essaya de le mettre en garde, mais peine perdue ! James s'éloignait inexorablement, atteignant l'entrée de la grotte.

Enfin, essayant de l'atteindre. Il n'était pas parvenu à la moitié du trajet que le manche de l'engin heurta une sorte de paroi invisible, manquant de faire tomber son passager dans le vide. James ne se rattrapa que d'extrême justesse et entendit Lily pousser un cri d'horreur.

Tout sentiment de triomphe évanouit, cramponné à son Étoile Filante, il resta totalement immobile, n'osant esquisser le moindre geste. Lentement, il avança et sentit la paroi invisible qui empêchait le balai d'aller plus loin. Un à un, il desserra les doigts de sa main droite et les tendit en avant, cherchant les limites du mur.

Il ne put que brasser de l'air.

Le champ de force ne s'appliquait qu'au balai.

Il redescendit et se posa près d'une Lily plus blanche qu'un linge.

'L'entrée est protégée' Dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. 'Un objet volant ne peut pas passer, mais nous, si.'

Lily resta quelques secondes sans réagir, puis répondit : 'Dans ce cas, il faut utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes.'

Elle se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit pitons, piolet, baudrier, corde et diverses choses utiles à l'alpinisme.

'D'où tu sors tout ça ?' S'exclama James.

'Quand j'étais petite, mes parents nous emmenaient à la montagne pendant les vacances. L'escalade est un sport très amusant pour les moldus.'

'Tu… tu ne vas quand même pas grimper comme ça ? Sans magie ?'

'Voldemort a dû protéger cet accès de tout moyen magique, mais il a sous-estimé les techniques moldues.' Répondit-elle en bouclant son harnais.

Bien sur, c'était on ne peut plus logique. Voldemort méprisait viscéralement tout ce qui se rapportait aux moldus. James ne put cependant pas empêcher un frisson d'inquiétude le parcourir lorsque sa femme s'approcha de la paroi. Elle se retourna vers lui et dit :'Je t'enverrai la corde une fois en haut pour t'aider à monter.'

James hocha la tête en silence et Lily débuta son ascension.

En la regardant faire, il dût admettre qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Très bien, même. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient sûrs et vue du pied de la falaise, elle ressemblait à une jolie petite araignée, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour planter un piton dans la roche. Elle parvint rapidement à la grotte, et quelques instants plus tard, la corde tombait aux pieds de James. Il s'arrima du mieux qu'il le put ('bordel, comment peut-on inventer des nœuds aussi tordus ?') et posa ses mains contre la paroi. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il dit, pour se donner du courage : 'Attention, voilà Spiderman !'

La culture moldue semble avoir une influence néfaste sur les sorciers.

L'ascension fut telle qu'il s'y attendait. Longue, et éprouvante. Se fut avec un intense soulagement qu'il se hissa sur la corniche où se tenait sa chère et tendre et qu'il se débarrassa de son baudrier. Haletant, il laissa la jeune femme l'aider à se relever, et ensemble ils se tournèrent vers les profondeurs de la grotte, scrutant les ténèbres et se demandant quels secrets elles pouvaient bien cacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Niarck Niarck ! J'adore faire des fins sadiques, c'est plus fort que moi ! rire de cinglée

Bon ok j'arrête le délire. Juste pour dire que les prochaines reviews je répondrais directement ça sera plus simple (sauf pour les anonymes) et plus rapide, vous n'aurez pas à attendre 3 plombes pour avoir la réponse ! Qui c'est qui mérite tout plein de reviews parce qu'elle est gentille ? C'est Alecto !

Allez, je suis trop sympa, un p'tit résumé du prochain chap ! Au programme : 28 marches d'escalier à grimper, un suspense à toute épreuve, de belles gamelles et de gentilles bestioles à la peau violette toutes mimi ! Sans oublier un peu d'hémoglobine pour parfaire l'ambiance !

si vous avez des interrogations, des remarques, des réflexions-sur-les-trucs-qui-clochent, le bouton bleu en bas !

La suite, dans le prochain épisode !


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteure : **Je vous en prie, lachez ces tomates ! Agissons en personnes civilisées, que diable ! Enfin quoi ! J'ai un peu de retard... disons, beaucoup de retard. C'est les vacances, que voulez vous ! Je n'ai pas été chez moi pendant plus de 2 semaines, dans un endroit ou on avait à peine une prise pour recharger son portable et ou le premier ordi se trouvait minimum à 100 mètres. Un peu de compassion serait la bienvenue... Même pas ? Bon tant pis...

Je me trouvais dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler une période de vide. No idea. Ma muse aussi était partie en vacances. Mais, maintenant elle est de retour, donc me revoila. C'est ma-thé-ma-tique. Pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou déplaisir, qu'en sais-je ?) je me remets à écrire (rien que cet aprem j'ai gratté 2 pages, c'est dire).

Un pitit résumé pour vous rappeler les derniers évènements ? C'est parti mon kiki :

Harry, en fouillant les ruines de Godric's Hollow, découvre une cachette souterraine. Cet endroit, Le Refuge, servait à ses parents de salle d'entrainements et de stockage d'objets utiles en temps de guerre. Il trouve dans une alcove isolée un livre relatant les aventures de James et Lily à Bratislava : leur rencontre avec Natacha Longsight, et leur ascension d'une falaise conduisant à l'entrée d'une grotte dans laquelle Jedusor se serait rendu. Le chapitre précédent s'arrêtait au moment où, après moult péripéties, notre couple adoré était parvenu à grimper (pour Lily) ou à se hisser douloureusement (pour James) à l'entrée de la caverne...

**Chapitre 6 : Le nid d'aigle**

'Lumos !'

La lumière perça les ténèbres, éclairant l'entrée de la caverne. Un éclat argenté brilla devant eux, révélant…

'Une grille ?'

Lily s'approcha, suivie de James qui alluma sa baguette à son tour. Elle voulut toucher la herse qui leur barrait le passage, mais James lui attrapa le poignet au vol.

'Attends…'

D'un geste de la baguette, il lança un sortilège de Révélation. La herse fut alors enveloppée d'un halo rouge plutôt malsain. Lily se pencha, examinant la lueur.

'Mmmh… Maléfice de Combustion interne, je dirais. Douloureux et efficace contre les intrus dans notre genre. Elle se tourna vers James pour demander confirmation. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, geste signifiant ici : 'C'est toi l'experte en la matière, moi et les enchantements, tu sais…'

La jeune femme retourna à son maléfice et appliqua le contre-sort 'Refrigerare.'

Le halo perdit aussitôt sa teinte rouge pour prendre une couleur bleue. Second coup de baguette :'Alohomora !' Et la herse se souleva dans un grincement qui les fit grimacer tous deux.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le tunnel, la lumière ne les éclairant qu'à grand-peine. Ils perdirent vite toute notion du temps, se contentant de marcher en silence. Un pas après l'autre, sur le sol irrégulier. Le silence était total, oppressant, et donnait l'impression d'être sous l'eau, tant le bruit même de leurs pas était assourdi.

Les nerfs à vif, ils parvinrent finalement devant un mur de granit lisse. James répéta le même manège que précédemment… sans résultat.

Lily jeta plusieurs autres sorts. Rien, la dalle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Agacée, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour se calmer et réfléchir plus calmement.

'Et si on…' commença James

'…enfonçait la porte ? J'y ai déjà pensé et je trouve que c'est une technique de brute, et donc, pas vraiment le style de Jedusor. Et puis, si le sort ricochait, hein ? Tu tiens tant que ça à te prendre un sortilège de Destruction dans la tronche ?' S'exclama Lily.

'Ce n'est pas en se hurlant dessus qu'on trouvera une solution.' Tempéra James.

Cette phrase rasséréna quelque peu Lily. Elle inspira bruyamment et parvint à se relâcher. Un peu.

'D'accord' Dit-elle. 'Va pour la méthode de bourrin. Mais l'autre se prépare à lancer un charme de Bouclier tout de suite.'

'Pas de problème.'

'Et il vaut mieux reculer un peu. Si ça marche des éclats de pierre vont voler partout.'

'C'est parti.'

Ils se mirent en place. James lança le sort (on ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce plaisir). Une gerbe d'étincelles violettes jaillit du bout de sa baguette et alla frapper le mur. Il y eut une violente explosion qui fit trembler les murs et un nuage de poussière compacte se forma, faisant tousser les deux jeunes gens. Quand il se fut dissipé, ils purent constater que tout ce qu'il restait de la porte en pierre, c'était un petit tas de cailloux disséminés un peu partout. James leva le poing en signe de triomphe et Lily se contenta d'une moue dubitative, mi-figue, mi-raisin. James se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire faussement désolé.

'Il semblerait que Jedusor soit une brute qui s'ignore finalement.' Dit-il.

'Oui, bon,' grommela Lily, 'On y va ou pas ?'

Ils franchirent la porte – ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait – côte à côte, baguette sur le qui-vive.

Aussitôt des torches s'allumèrent, éclairant une pièce parfaitement circulaire au centre de laquelle trônait un haut piédestal par lequel on accédait à l'aide d'un escalier en pierre. De là où elle se trouvait, Lily compta trois autres portes, en plus de celle qu'ils venaient de démolir : une en face d'eux, une sur leur gauche, une sur leur droite. Quatre au total, agencée à la manière des quatre points cardinaux…

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils posèrent le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier et commencèrent à monter. Lily compta vingt-huit marches avant qu'ils ne parviennent au sommet du piédestal. Celui-ci s'achevait par une petite colonne torsadée, s'évasant en son sommet, sur laquelle était posé un coussin rond de velours bleu roi. Et sur le coussin...

'Non' Souffla James, stupéfait.

Une broche, en bronze, finement ciselée, représentant un aigle prenant son envol. Son œil était en saphir et la double initiale, deux 'R' gravés à la base du cou de l'oiseau ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de sa propriétaire.

'La broche de Rowena Serdaigle **(1).** C'est... c'est dingue !'

Lily ne put qu'approuver, abasourdie. Ainsi, Voldemort possédait un objet des quatre fondateurs, et il l'avait caché ici, dans un endroit surprotégé... pourquoi ?

Prudemment, elle posa la main sur l'objet, craignant un piège, (elle n'allait quand même pas lui jeter un sort, c'aurait été un sacrilège !) et la retira aussitôt. Rien ne se passa. Soulagée, elle prit la broche et la glissa dans sa poche.

La salle se mit à trembler.

'Et merde !' S'exclama James.

Lily regarda désespérément autour d'elle cherchant d'où viendrait le danger. Elle eut le temps de voir la dalle que James avait démoli se reformer, intacte, avant que les trois autres portes ne se soulèvent. Trois immenses créatures à la peau violette apparurent à la lumière des torches. Elles étaient dotées d'une énorme bosse sur le dos et de deux longues cornes dangereusement pointues. Leurs griffes aux mains et aux pieds étaient aussi aiguisées que les défenses de sanglier dégoutantes de bave qui dépassaient de leur gueule.

'Des Graphorns' Murmura James, terrifié.

Les trois énormes bestioles, quelque peu désorientées par le brusque changement de luminosité, eurent tôt fait de repérer leur proie : James et Lily, toujours au sommet du piédestal. Et, bien évidement, en animaux agressifs, au lieu de rentrer bien sagement dans leur tanière, ils se dirigèrent à puissantes foulées vers eux, leurs griffes s'enfonçant dans la pierre.

Lorsque l'un des trois commença à gravir le pilier sur lequel ils se trouvaient, Lily tenta un Stupéfix, qui ricocha sur l'épaisse peau du graphorn.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel les créatures, décontenancées par cette attaque, hésitèrent, puis tout s'enchaîna.

James saisit le bras de Lily et commença à redescendre l'escalier en direction de la sortie maintenant obstruée. Sans cesser de courir, il la réduisit à nouveau en miettes, l'explosion blessant une de ces satanées bestioles. Ils avaient presque atteint la sortie quand un second s'interposa.

Il leur fonça dessus, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Lily et James se séparèrent, sautant chacun d'un côté de l'escalier. Le monstre se retrouva alors devant un choix cornélien : lequel des deux allait-il déchiqueter en premier ? Son choix se porta sur la jeune femme, d'apparence plus fragile. Il sauta de l'escalier, se retrouvant face à elle et lui coupant toute retraite. Grave erreur.

Lorsqu'il chargea dans le but de l'empaler au bout d'une de ses cornes, Lily était prête. A la vitesse de l'éclair, elle dégaina un des poignards qu'elle dissimulait dans les pans de sa robe. Elle esquiva les deux cornes pointues et enfonça son arme dans le cou du monstre.

Celui-ci poussa un rugissement de douleur et vacilla, mais ne tomba pas. Deux autres lames sautèrent dans les mains de Lily, prête à l'achever. Ce fut à cet instant qu'un deuxième graphorn jaillit aux cotés du premier, rendant le combat inégal. Lily raffermit sa prise en se demandant vaguement comment son époux s'en sortait...

James avait eu plus de chances que Lily : après avoir sauté des escaliers, il avait eu une seconde de plus qu'elle avant qu'une des créatures, celle blessée, ne lui tombe dessus. Au sens littéral du terme.

Le graphorn, manifestement plus sournois que ses congénères, avait escaladé le mur, s'était dissimulé dans l'obscurité du plafond et, dès que James était apparu dans son champ de vision, il s'était jeté sur lui.

Le jeune homme se serait certainement retrouvé écrabouillé comme une crêpe si, à l'ultime seconde, il n'avait pas levé la tête et, dans un reflexe fulgurant, était parvenu à s'écarter.

Une pluie de sortilèges s'abattit aussitôt sur le monstre qui ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure et avança dans la direction de James, obligeant celui-ci à reculer.

A cet instant retentit un hurlement de bête féroce.

'Lily.' dit James. Il souhaita lui porter secours, mais le graphorn lui barrait le passage, voulant visiblement en découdre. Énervé, James sortit son armultiple.

Une armultiple est un objet magique utilisé par les bretteurs de haut niveau. Inutilisée, elle a l'apparence d'un cylindre ouvragé en argent mais elle peut, lors d'un combat, se transformer en n'importe quelle arme blanche selon la volonté de son utilisateur.

Celle de James prit immédiatement la forme d'une épée légère, et le sorcier passa à l'attaque.

D'un mouvement qui aurait rendu jalouse une danseuse classique, il évita les cornes baissées de l'animal dont l'épée blessa le bras. James se baissa ensuite pour éviter une patte griffue qui tentait de lui arracher la tête. Se retrouvant aux pieds du monstre, il se releva en levant l'arme au dessus de sa tête. La lame s'enfonça dans le menton, transperçant le crâne. Le graphorn s'écroula et James dépassa son corps en courant sans un regard en arrière.

Il fit le tour du pilier et eut un aperçu de ce qu'il se passait de ce coté.

Lily faisait face aux deux derniers monstres en même temps avec seulement un poignard dans chaque main, et elle avait l'air de s'en sortir plutôt bien. Elle exécuta quelques passes, esquivant d'extrême justesse griffes et cornes, et asséna quelques douloureuses coupures à chacun de ses adversaires. Elle virevoltait, tournoyait, gracieuse et mortelle à la fois, épuisant à chaque pas les deux créatures qui, désorientées, menaçaient de s'empaler mutuellement. D'un geste vif, elle lança une de ses armes qui alla se ficher dans la gueule d'une des bêtes, qui s'écroula.

James bondit alors sur le dos du dernier graphorn en s'appuyant sur sa bosse, lui enfonça son épée dans la nuque et redescendit en se recevant avec légèreté, alors que le monstre s'écroulait en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière.

Le silence retomba brutalement. Puis, James croisa le regard de Lily, sourit et dit : 'Bien joué.'

Elle lui rendit son sourire d'un air épuisé. 'Bien joué à toi aussi.'

_Nous sommes ensuite sortis le plus vite possible de là et sommes rentrés à notre hôtel. Le gardien nous a_ encore _regardés avec des yeux ronds. Ben quoi ? Il a jamais vu de vêtements déchirés ?_

_Bratislava, le 14 juillet_

_Nous sommes retournés chez Natacha Longsight qui a accepté de nous laisser fouiller l'ancienne chambre de sa sœur. Nous y avons trouvé, magiquement dissimulé dans un mur, le journal des recherches de Natalia. Un coup de chance extraordinaire ! Écrit dans un langage codé (du russe), nous l'avons emporté avec nous pour le traduire et trouver un moyen de détruire l'Horcrux enfermé dans la broche de Serdaigle. _

_Car il nous semble logique qu'il s'agisse de l'Horcrux de Voldemort. Un objet aussi protégé..._

_Godric's Hollow, le 18 juillet_

_Nous sommes de retour en Angleterre. (Lily a vivement accepté le transplanage ; apparemment, elle non plus n'aime pas beaucoup la cheminette internationale) Dans notre rapport à Dumbledore, nous n'avons rien dit de la broche de Serdaigle, car nous tenons à détruire l'Horcrux nous-mêmes avant de lui en parler. Nous avons simplement dit que Natalia Longsight faisait des recherches sur le sujet. Ce vieux renard se doute certainement de quelque chose, mais n'a rien dit. La broche et le journal ont été rangés dans le Refuge, comme tous les documents top secret._

_Le 30 juillet _

_Enfin ! La traduction du journal, après deux semaines de casse-tête et arrachages de cheveux en tous genres, est finalement achevée. Visiblement, il manque beaucoup de détails, et les sortilèges sont incomplets : encore du boulot pour nous..._

Il y avait un gros blanc de plusieurs lignes, puis l'écriture changeait.

_31 Octobre 1981_

_Ca y est ! Nous avons réussi, l'Horcrux est détruit. Enfin. Dumbledore doit passer demain, nous lui en parlerons à ce moment là. Je vais pouvoir ranger ce livre, avec la lettre pour Harry dedans. J'espère de toutes mes forces qu'il ne la lira jamais. Dans tout les cas, la broche est rangée derrière la tétralogie_ Traité de Défense,_ dans son coffret. Voilà une bonne chose de faite._

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La date de destruction de l'Hocrux était celle de la mort de ses parents ! Dumbledore avait, par un hasard extraorinaire, faillit connaître l'existence des Horcruxes des années plus tôt ! Hélas, ça n'avait pas été le cas.

'Pas étonnant qu'il ne m'ait jamis parlé de la broche.' Songea le jeune homme en baillant. Passé l'excitation de la lecture, il se sentait épuisé. Il fallait pourtant qu'il recupère le coffret contenant l'ancien horcrux, reprenne son balai et retourne à l'auberge avant que quelqu'un se soit rendu compte de son absence...

'Plus tard.' Pensa Harry en fermant les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

**(1)** Le double R correspond à la version anglaise du nom : Rowena Ravenclaw. Je trouvais juste qu'esthétiquement, 2 'R' valaient mieux qu'un 'R' et un 'S'. Je vous ai malgré tout mis le nom en version française, nettement plus simple à prononcer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Toutefois, avant de vous quitter, j'aimerais apporter quelques précisions quant aux graphorns. Sachez que ce n'est pas moi qui ait inventé ces hideuses créatures, mais JKR. Hé oui ! Il est mentionné dans le livre _Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques_ des éditions Gallimard Jeunesse :

'Graphorn, classification MdlM : XXXX (Dangereux)

Le graphorn habite les régions montagneuses d'Europe. Grand, d'une couleur violette tirant sur le gris, doté d'une bosse sur le dos, le Graphorn possède 2 très longues cornes pointues, marche sur de grandes pieds à 4 doigts et manifeste une extrème agressivité. (...) La peau du Graphorn est encore plus résistante que celle du dragon et a le pouvoir de repousser la plupart des sortilèges.'

Je n'ai donc absolumment rien inventé. J'ai a la rigueur ajouté des crocs dégoulinants de bave car ça faisait un peu plus menaçant, mais c'est tout.

J'espère que ce chap' vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, dites-le ! Si c'est pas le cas, dites-le aussi ! Précisez pourquoi, ça me plairait aussi. Pour cela, des reviews ! Pliz !

Petite bande annonce pour le chapitre 7 : banquet, lecture intensive, fond de teint, jeu télévisé, un duel et du papier peint abimé ! Ca vous intrigue ? Alors, a bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur(e) :** Hellloooooo ! Aujourd'hui, lundi et jour de la rentrée pour bon nombre des lycéens et collégiens et j'espère qu'elle s'est bien passée pour vous, que vous êtes dans la classe de vos potes (et potesses) et que vous avez des profs sympas. Et pour l'occasion; un pitit chapitre tout beau ! Eh oui, la rentrée pour moi n'est que demain (à 8h du mat' quand même, je ne suis pas à envier) raison pour laquelle je suis devant mon ordi préféré présentement.

Le hasard a fait que le chapitre 7 s'ouvre également sur une rentrée, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou. Il y aura tout de même un peu d'action (mais point trop de sang pour ne pas choquer le jeune public, bien sûr) et deux ou trois trucs marrants (en tout cas je me suis poilée en les écrivant, mais connaissant mon humour...)

Un message important pour **TrulyTrudy** dont la review m'a fait TROP TROP plaisir ; franchement des reviews comme ça, ça motive un truc de fou ! Je te remercie d'avoir fait une exception pour moi et de ne t'être pas fié(e?) au nombre de review. Merci. Pour la longueur des chapitres je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien, étant donné que le plan de l'histoire est prévu depuis le début et découpé chapitre par chapitre et qu'il est par conséquent difficile de rajouter plus de choses à chaque chap'

Un petit resumen del chapter six histoire de vous remettre dans le bain ? Alors c'est parti :

_Continuant la lecture du journal de ses parents, Harry découvre les nombreuses péripéties qu'ils ont traversés dans la grotte, ancienne cachette d'une experte en magie noire et destruction d'horcrux. Ils découvrent au sommet d'un piédestal la broche de Serdaigle, mais au moment où Lily s'en empare, le piège se déclenche et Trois Affreuses Bestioles Violettes Baveuses, communément appelées graphorns sortent de leur nid douillet avec la ferme attention de se faire le couple Potter pour gouter. Le couple en question n'est pas du genre à se laisser bouffer et règle leur compte aux bestioles au fil d'un combat acharné et sanglant que nous passons ici (le jeune public vous comprenez). _

_La broche, comme Lily et James le déduisent plus tard, est un horcrux qu'ils parviennent à détruire grâce aux notes laissées par Longsight. Le hasard fait que Dumbledore n'apprend pas la destruction de l'ame, le journal s'arrêtant au 31 oct. 81, jour de la mort des Potter. Harry, bien fatigué par toutes ses émotions, pique un petit roupillon. Voilà où nous en étions. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses :_

**Chapitre 7 : Visite Surprise**

Il s'agissait de la septième rentrée scolaire d'Hermione au lycée Poudlard, mais la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu aussi peu de monde assister à la traditionnelle Répartition. La salle, qui avait toujours été bondée, semblait aujourd'hui presque vide. A toutes les tables, on pouvait observer des espaces vides d'un, deux, trois sièges, faisant disparaître l'impression d'unité et de convivialité qui avait perduré les années précédentes.

'Voyons le coté positif : j'aurais moins de monde à pourchasser après le couvre-feu pour les renvoyer dans leur dortoir.' Songea-t-elle, résignée. Sa nomination en tant que Préfète en Chef l'avait emplie de fierté, mais elle commençait à se demander si le poste allait, en dehors de sa fonction honorifique, être de quelconque utilité cette année…

Elle applaudit machinalement lorsqu'une petite brunette vint rejoindre leur table. A coté d'elle, Ron frappait mollement dans ses mains. Plus ennuyé que ça, tu meurs. Croisant le regard d'Hermione, il lui fit un mince sourire et lui murmura : 'Vivement le banquet. Je meurs de faim.'

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais… D'autres, à l'inverse, changeaient radicalement. Ainsi, le Professeur Flitwick, maintenant directeur adjoint, égrenait les noms sur la liste des nouveaux venus et le Professeur McGonagall siégeait à la place de directrice, raide dans son fauteuil, le visage fermé. Et s'il n'y avait que ça…

Hermione reporta son regard sur Ron. Tous deux avaient eu du mal à se faire au départ d'Harry. Le moral de Ron s'était considérablement amélioré lorsqu'il avait reçu sa nomination en tant que Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch, mais il n'empêchait que le rouquin était désormais un peu plus sombre et moins enclin à la plaisanterie. Hermione aussi s'inquiétait pour son ami. Son absence à coté d'elle à la table des Gryffondors lui donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu un bras.

Mais l'humeur de Ron et Hermione n'était rien comparée à celle de Ginny. La jeune fille, suite à la 'disparition' de Harry, n'avait rien laissé transparaître, mais certains signes ne trompaient pas : ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusées et der cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux.

A l'instar de Ginny, la communauté sorcière s'était, suite au départ de l'Élu, énormément inquiétée. La Gazette du Sorcier en avait fait ses choux gras ('Normal pour une feuille de choux.' Avait précisé Ron). Une sorte d'immense chasse à l'homme s'était mise en place, orchestrée par le ministèreLe signalement précis de celui qui représentait l'espoir du monde sorcier avait été diffusé à très grande échelle et une brigade d'Aurors dépêchée à sa recherche. En un mot, on avait traité le Survivant comme un mangemort de la pire espèce. Sans le moindre résultat, d'ailleurs. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient bien sur été soumis à un interrogatoire en règle, d'abord par le ministère, puis dans le train, par les élèves, et tous trois s'en étaient tenus à la version officielle : non, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Potter était parti et non, ils ne savaient pas où il pouvait se trouver. Mensonge éhonté, puisque Ron et Hermione lui parlait presque tous les soirs, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ?

Des applaudissements retentirent pour saluer la fin du discours de McGonagall. Dont Hermione n'avait pas écouté un mot Alarmée à l'idée qu'_elle, _Hermione Granger, préfète en chef, n'ait pas prêté la moindre attention aux paroles de sa directrice, elle frappa néanmoins dans ses mains avec conviction alors que leur dîner apparaissait sur les tables. Ron se jeta littéralement dessus, comme à son habitude. Il croisa le regard désespéré d'Hermione face à cette attitude et lui répondit, du fait de sa bouche déjà pleine, par un sourire contrit : 'Ben quoi ? J'ai faim !'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant que le banquet débutait à Poudlard, à des dizaines de kilomètres de là, Harry Potter lisait dans sa chambre de l'auberge de Whitehaven. Le livre, intitulé _Techniques et Sortilèges utiles à la Dissimulation_, Harry l'avait tiré de la bibliothèque du Refuge avec quelques autres de ses amis : en quinze jours, il avait eu le temps d'acheminer un nombre respectable d'ouvrages. Et d'en lire également quelques-uns. Et de mettre en pratique deux ou trois sortilèges cités.

Ces vacances en solitaire n'avaient pas du tout été désagréables, en fait. Il aurait même pu y prendre du plaisir si son signalement n'avait pas été diffusé à la télévision moldue.

C'était Ron et Hermione par le biais du Miroir à Double Sens qui l'avaient prévenu. Après qu'il les ait joints pour leur relater ses découvertes sur la broche de Serdaigle, leur conversation enthousiaste avait dévié sur un sujet beaucoup moins plaisant : il était recherché par tout le monde magique et des Aurors étaient lancés à ses trousses. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas trop inquiété : après tout, il s'était réfugié dans le monde moldu. Mais il avait vite dû se rendre à l'évidence ; Rufus Scrimgeour ressemblait peut être à un vieux lion, mais il était malin comme un singe. Les moldus avaient diffusés son signalement (sans photo, heureusement, mais un jeune homme avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, il n'y en avait pas cinquante).

Harry avait alors dû prendre des mesures draconiennes : il était allé acheter un tube de fond de teint dans un magasin de cosmétiques. Vous savez, cet endroit rempli à ras bord de vieilles dames cherchant à tout prix à masquer leurs rides et d'adolescentes obnubilées par leur apparence, ou tout Mâle (avec un grand 'm') digne de ce nom est regardé comme un extra-terrestre voulant téléphoner maison. Oui, oui, cet endroit-là.

Il y était donc allé, la cicatrice cachée derrière des mèches de cheveux qui gênaient sa vue, et, bien évidemment, avait été dévisagé par toute la populace féminine comme s'il était un habitant de la planète Mars.

Bien évidemment, la vendeuse l'avait aussitôt repéré, et était bien évidemment venue lui demander ce qu'il désirait.

Et bien évidemment, il avait raconté des salades.

'Oui… heu, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma sœur et… heu j'avais pensé lui offrir… heu, un tube de fond de teint.'

'Hmm…' Avait répondu la vendeuse, du 'hmm' qui critiquait clairement les goûts déplorables du jeune homme en matière de cadeaux.

Il avait fini par sortir de la boutique, un sac rose bonbon à la main contenant LE tube de fond de teint avec 'la couleur adaptée à celle de sa complexion.' Le sac, honni soit-il, avait fini à la poubelle et le tube sur l'étagère de sa salle de bain.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Harry, recherché par les Aurors, venait de terminer un chapitre passionnant sur divers sortilèges facilitant l'espionnage. Il avait en particulier lu un passage sur un sortilège permettant d'écouter à distance. Un dérivé des Oreilles à Rallonges de Fred et George Weasley en somme.

Harry saisit sa baguette posé sur sa table de chevet, relut le passage sur le sortilège de Sondage Sonore. D'un claquement sec, il referma le livre après avoir au préalable marqué sa page et le posa à coté de lui.

Il se concentra, les yeux fermés, et exécuta un geste circulaire du bras en prononçant mentalement la formule 'Sonum Tento !'** (1)**

Tout d'abord, rien ne se produisit. Harry n'entendait que le tic tac incessant de l'horloge accrochée au dessus de son lit.

Puis le bruit de l'eau gouttant au lavabo de sa salle de bain.

Un bruissement qui s'amplifia, s'amplifia, s'amplifia, jusqu'à devenir un grondement sourd. Une multitude de sons frappait ses tympans, du plus petit murmure à l'explosion d'un verre qui tombe sur le sol, les pleurs d'un bébé, une voiture qui passe, un homme chantant sous la douche, des bruits de pas une télé qui hurle, un cri de douleur, une goutte d'eau qui tombe...

Harry serra le manche de sa baguette, s'efforçant de ne pas leur crier de se taire. Il baissa son bras et le vacarme s'atténua. ComprisC'est la baguette qui fait office d'antenne.

Le jeune homme entendait désormais la télévision de la salle commune de l'auberge, au rez-de-chaussée, qui diffusait ce qui ressemblait à un jeu télévisé.

'Et maintenant, la question à dix mille livres ! Etes-vous prête Mrs Mitchell ?'

Un client maugréa contre 'ce foutu brouillard qui n'arrêtait pas depuis cinq jours.'

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit.

'Eh bien Mrs Mitchell, vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux !'

Deux personnes entrèrent dans un froissement de tissu.

'J'ai des rhumatismes et ça fait un mal de chien !'

'Vous désirez ?'Demanda la gérante de l'auberge.

'On applaudit bien fort notre courageuse candidate !'

Il y eut un froissement de papier qu'on déplie.

'Vous connaissez cet homme ?'

'La question à dix mille livres, donc, est la suivante…'

'Pourquoi ? Vous êtes des flics ?' Demanda la vieille aubergiste.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

Un clapotis d'eau qui coule…

'Non, pas vraiment non.' Répondit un des deux hommes.

'S'il te plait maman, j'peux avoir un bonbon ?'

'Si vous n'êtes pas flics, je n'ai rien à vous dire, fichez-moi le camp !'

'… Quand ont disparu les dinosaures ?'

Un murmure, tout bas…

'Impero !'

Harry mit brusquement fin au sortilège et eut l'impression d'être soudain devenu sourd. IL sauta sur ses pieds, un peu désorienté et stupéfait d'avoir été retrouvé par ce qu'il semblait être des mangemorts. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce _cher_ Voldemort puisse s'inquiéter pour lui au point d'envoyer quelqu'un sur ses traces ! Quel imbécile il avait été !

Le jeune homme ouvrit sa malle d'un coup de pied et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité un peu froissée. Il ne pouvait laisser ses affaires là et il n'avait pas le temps de faire sa valise. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule alternative.

Il jeta la cape sur ses épaules et s'enroula soigneusement dedans alors que des bruits de pas parvenaient déjà à son palier. Il se plaqua le plus silencieusement possible contre le mur, près de la porte.

La poignée tourna doucement. Une main poussa le battant et une autre armée d'une baguette passa dans l'entrebâillement. Puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand et deux hommes tout de noir vêtus entrèrent brutalement. Ils étaient assez jeunes et de toute évidence, nerveux. Surement recrutés récemment. Ne voyant personne dans la pièce, ils baissèrent leurs baguettes. Le second mangemort entré referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et « Mangemort n°1 » entra dans la salle de bain pour la fouiller. N°2 traversa la pièce pour examiner le livre posé sur le lit.

'Pas touche !' Souffla Harry.

L'homme se retourna, surpris… et se prit un Stupéfix entre les deux yeux. Son corps fit un bruit sourd en tombait sur le sol. Harry jeta sa cape à terre et se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle de bain, au moment même où sa porte s'ouvrait.

Il y eut un court instant de surprise mutuelle avant qu'Harry ne réagisse.

'Impedimenta !'

Le mangemort parvint à parer d'extrême justesse et, vif comme l'éclair, riposta aussitôt.

Harry parvint à esquiver et le sort frappa le mur, laissant une traînée noire sur le papier peint. Au temps pour les frais, heureusement qu'il avait payé le loyer d'avance !

'Stupéfix !' Lança Harry.

Aussitôt paré.

Un éclair argenté jaillit de la baguette du mangemort.

'Protego !'

Le sortilège put être freiné par le bouclier mais l'impact propulsa Harry contre le mur. Celui-ci (Harry, pas le mur) vit le mangemort lever à nouveau sa baguette…

'Levicorpus !'

L'homme poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva brutalement suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas. Harry lui jeta un Maléfice de Saucisson et le laissa retomber sur le sol, sans la moindre délicatesse. Il se pencha ensuite sur lui et le regardant dans les yeux. Ceux du mangemort étaient terrifiés.

'Tu peux avoir peur, lui dit-il d'un ton sec. Ton maître ne sera pas content d'apprendre que tu m'as laissé m'enfuir. Mais c'est ça, lécher les bottes de Voldemort. C'est un boulot très mal payé.'

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il perdait son temps à essayer de lui expliquer ça. Peut-être parce qu'il souhaitait que l'autre se rende compte de son erreur, peut être qu'il en avait assez de cette guerre stupide… La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le regard perplexe que l'autre lui lança.

Harry soupira et l'assomma d'un Stupéfix. Il se redressa et fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

'Failamalle.' Dit-il.

Ses progrès étaient étonnants. En un clin d'œil, toutes ses affaires se trouvaient dans sa malle, qui ferma miraculeusement.

Le jeune homme fit le tour de la pièce du regard, et, voyant qu'il ne manquait rien, disparut dans un 'pop !' sonore, laissant derrière lui deux silhouettes noires inconscientes.

**(1)** Et on remercie bien fort le dico français-latin pour la formule magique ! (révérence)

Tadam ! Le chapitre étant achevé, sur le bouton bleu vous devez cliquez. Une bande annonce, pour vous motiver, je fais :

_Prochainement dans _Harry Potter et la Guerre de l'ombre : _un bonus rien que pour vous parce que je suis trop gentille, un loyer de cinquante gallions, une discussion et des idées de génie et pour finir, de nouveaux profs tout a fait charmants (et je dis ça avec un max d'ironie)..._

A la prochaine ! (et je veux des reviews !)


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteure :** Woaw ! 4 reviews rien que pour ce chapitre ! Woaw ! Je suis trop heureuse, vous vous imaginez pas comme ça m'a fait plaisir ! Avant, j'en avait, une, deux, par chapitre, alors, là, 4 ! Woaw ! Merci ! Merci tout particulièrement aux reviewers, j'ai nommé :

**emma : **Voilà la suite que tu espèrais, mais malheureusement, pas aussi tôt que tu l'aurais voulue (pas ma faute, j'ai eu des tonnes de boulot depuis la rentrée et j'ai pas l'habitude de bosser autant - ça fait un choc, j'vous jure m'dame !), mais bref, comme le dit le proverbe, mieux vaut tard que jamais !

**Demenciae : **humm bien bien bien, voici la suite, j'attends tes reviews plus developpées avec impatience !

**ewiliane** : Ouch, tu me demandais la suite rapidemment, ouch, ça n'a pas été de trop le cas. Hum. Euh... en tout cas j'ai rempli ma part du marché, non ? Merci pour ta review !

**molly : **Hum, Lily et James ont, selon Dumbledore et la prophécie, envoyés bouler ('par trois fois défiés selon les termes exacts) l'Affreux trois fois, et un minimum de connaissance en matière de duel est recquis je pense dans ce cas là (Harry étant bien sur l'exception), non ? Je les imaginais bien avec une épée à la main à ces moments là, voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvent adeptes des arts martiaux. Quant à la 'à-l-aise-itude' de Harry, c'est surtout une bonne part de chance : il savait que des mangemorts allaient entrer dans son appart' et il se trouve que c'était des bleus, d'ou la raison pour laquelle il les bats aussi facilement. D'accord, des mangemorts débutants devraient normalement être plus forts que lui malgré tout... mais quand on regarde Crabe et Goyle, est-il possible de croire qu'ils battent des troisième année en duel ? Franchement, ça m'étonnerait. Et au sujet de la solitude, eh bien... si elle lui pèse. Ses amis lui manquent beaucoup et il préfèrerait surement être tranquillement à Poudlard avec eux que de courir le monde tout seul (mais de toute manière, on ne lui laisse pas le choix, au Ryry). Cette solitude devrait se sentir un peu dans ce chap', d'ailleurs.

Voili voilou ! Merci aussi à mes COC (correcteurs obsevateurs commentateurs) : Ariane, Tif', Nico, Anne Lise, Nora, et Marion qui vient de rejoindre le groupe (bienvenue, ô toi qui daigne lire mes brouillons)

Un p'tit coucou aussi à Marion-de-Madagascar-qui-n'est-plus-à-madagascar et à Soso (ou Fifi) !

Et pour me faire pardonner du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour publier ce chap, vous avez sroit à un p'tit bonus (qui en fait était prévu depuis longtemps mais chut il faut pas le dire)

BONUS !

Ce passage se situe entre les chapitre 7 et 8, il s'agit d'une petite scène en plus que j'ai eu envie d'ajouter. Il est né d'un délire avec ma sœur, première lectrice de mes chapitres, qui a toujours une scène à transformer en un truc complètement loufoque et à mourir de rire (c'est naturel c'est elle). Un petit truc dont il serait utile de se rappeler : les déboires de Harry lorsqu'il avait voulu cacher sa cicatrice avec du maquillage moldu.

**Ou lorsque changer de visage ne s'avère pas aussi simple qu'au premier abord**

Andy Spellman marchait d'un pas titubant dans une rue londonienne, revenant d'une soirée plutôt arrosée. Il était assez agacé, car son meilleur ami lui avait littéralement arraché le volant de sa voiture des mains, sous prétexte qu'il était ivre. Ivre, lui ! Et puis quoi encore ? N'importe quoi ! Il n'était pas, absolument pas ivre. Pas du tout. Mais on l'avait quand même obligé à rentrer à pied ! Lui !

Il dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour éviter de tomber et tourna à l'angle d'une rue pour entrer dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Avisant une poubelle devant lui, il lui donna un coup de pied furieux 'Saloperie !'

L'innocente poubelle aurait certainement subi davantage de violences si à cet instant une silhouette noire n'était pas apparue dans un crac ! sonore.

Andy écarquilla les yeux devant l'apparition, et tourna les talons d'un pas mal assuré.

'J'aurais p'tet pas du prendre de double whisky finalement' marmonna-t-il.

La silhouette haussa les sourcils, et, une fois que le bruit de pas se fut estompé, sortit sa baguette et l'alluma d'un 'Lumos'.

Harry fouilla ensuite dans sa poche de son jean, en tira le miroir à Double Sens et, s'observant dans la glace, se dit que, décidemment, Techniques et sortilèges utiles à la Dissimulation lui était bien utile.

Par petits gestes de la baguette, il changea la couleur de ses yeux. Les émeraude devinrent sapin, noir, marron foncé et se stabilisèrent finalement sur un marron orangé en picotant légèrement. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent pour s'arrêter aux épaules et prirent une teinte châtain foncé. Se qui ne les empêchèrent pas de garder leur aspect rétif et désordonné. Il faudrait les attacher s'il ne voulait pas ressembler à un homme des cavernes.

Au tour des lunettes, qui devinrent rectangulaires. Son visage prit un teint plus foncé et s'allongea légèrement, rendant ses pommettes plus saillantes.

Quelques grimaces de douleur plus tard (de telles modification ne vont pas sans), Harry examinait attentivement l'inconnu qui le dévisageait dans le miroir. Le résultat n'était pas trop mal, même s'il devrait renouveler certains sorts régulièrement. Désormais, Harry Potter avait définitivement disparu. Instinctivement, il porta son regard à l'endroit où se situait habituellement sa cicatrice et constata qu'il y avait un gros problème. La tache claire sur son front en témoignait.

Il allait devoir acheter un nouveau tube de fond de teint.

****

****

****

**Chapitre 8 : Petites mises au point entre amis**

'… la salle de bain est annexe à la chambre, et la cuisine est équipée d'une cuisinière à gaz, importée de chez les moldus. Oh, bien sûr, le système est magiquement sécurisé afin d'éviter tout risque d'incendie…'

Le jeune homme suivit la sorcière dans la pièce suivante, hochant la tête de temps à autre pour signaler son approbation.

'… le toit fuit de temps à autre, mais un impervius bien appliqué permet d'éviter ce genre de désagrément…'

La voix grinçante de la femme commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Vivement la visite finie.

'Il est bien sur possible de procéder à des modifications de l'aménagement mais il faut d'abord me demander mon accord e si possible celui d'un architecte magique. Voilà. Pour finir cette visite…'

Enfin !

'… je préciserai que trois des fenêtres donnent une vue magnifique sur le Chemin de Traverse.'

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la sorcière et demanda :

'Et le loyer ?'

'Ah, oui, suis-je bête ! Le loyer est de cinquante galions par mois, payables d'avance et non négociable.'

Le jeune sorcier plissa les yeux, faisant mine d'hésiter. Puis il fit un sourire et tendit la main.

'C'est bon, je le prends.'

Elle eut l'air interloquée par une décision aussi rapide. L'air de ne pas en croire sa chance, elle lui serra la main, ravie.

'Vous ne le regretterai pas, Mr Evans.

Harry, ou plutôt James Evans, attendit patiemment que la propriétaire de son nouvel appartement se soit décidée à partir. Une fois la porte de bois refermée, il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Sympathique, mais sacrément bavarde, la propriétaire. Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour faire apparaître sa malle. Il posa ensuite négligemment l'objet de bois à coté de lui, sur la table de la salle à manger et alla ouvrir une fenêtre pour aérer un peu.

Il s'accouda au rebord pour observer le Chemin de Traverse en contrebas, là où quelques sorciers et sorcières se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux. En face de lui, l'immense enseigne orange des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux semblait lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Le hasard avait en effet voulu que son nouveau logis se trouve juste en face de la boutique des frères Weasley.

A cet instant, Harry pouvait voir Fred (à moins que ce ne soit George) sortir pour raccompagner un client aux bras chargés de paquets…

Harry resta encore quelques minutes ainsi à regarder la rue qui s'étendait devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre et estimant l'heure correcte, alla ouvrir sa malle pour en sortir son Miroir à Double Sens.

Hermione Granger était confortablement installée sur son lit dans le dortoir filles de la tour Gryffondor, occupée à faire son devoir de Métamorphose. Deux lits plus loin, Parvati et Lavande étaient plongées dans une discussion passionnée, ponctuée de nombreux gloussements, ce qui ne semblait guère gêner notre brunette.

Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier prenant garde à ne pas faire de taches sur les draps, et s'apprêta à écrire une nouvelle ligne sur son parchemin lorsque le miroir posé à coté d'elle se mit à luire faiblement.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, jetant un rapide regard en direction de Parvati et Lavande. Poursuivant leur conversation, elles ne s'intéressaient pas du tout à elle.

Hermione laissa alors son devoir en plan, glissa le miroir dans sa poche et sortit du dortoir sans un mot.

Parvenue devant la porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année, elle frappa trios coups. Ce fut Neville qui lui ouvrit. Lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait à faire, il écarquilla les yeux.

'Hermione ? Euh, c'est le dortoir des garçons !' Bafouilla-t-il.

'Je voudrais parler à Ron, c'est urgent.'

Neville lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, hésitant, puis ouvrit grand la porte.

'Euh, oui d'accord.'

Il s'écarta pour laisser sortir Ron, se demandant pour quelle raison la Préfète en Chef venait chercher un élève dans son propre dortoir.

Les deux jeunes gens l'ignorèrent et descendirent les escaliers. Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune d'un pas rapide et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent trouvé une salle de classe vide et apposé un sortilège de Confidentialité sur la porte.

Hermione sortit le miroir de sa poche et en souleva le couvercle, laissant apparaître le visage de leur meilleur ami.

'Salut.' Dit-il

'Salut !' Répondirent-ils en chœur.

'Que se passe-t-il ?' Demanda aussitôt Hermione. 'Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que nous te contactions dès que nous le pouvions et que tu ne le fasses qu'en cas d'urgence ! Et… tu as changé d'apparence !''Désolé, mais je voulais juste vous tenir au courant des derniers évènements…'

Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis deux jours : l'attaque des mangemorts, les modifications effectuées sur son physique…

'Ensuite je suis allé au Chaudron Baveur, où j'ai passé la nuit. Le lendemain, j'ai épluché toutes les petites annonces de la Gazette pour trouver un appartement convenable sans être trop cher et en ai visité une bonne dizaine avant de trouver celui-ci. Je suis sur le Chemin de Traverse, numéro quatre-vingt quatorze, juste en face de chez Fred et George.'

Un long silence accueillit ses déclarations. Puis Ron ouvrit la bouche et dit :

'Waouh !'

Hermione opina machinalement, plongée dans ses pensées. Puis elle releva les yeux et demanda à Harry :

'A ton avis, comment Voldemort a-t-il fait pour savoir que tu étais à Godric's Hollow ? A-t-il simplement envoyé des hommes aux quatre coins du pays, de préférence dans les endroits où tu étais le plus susceptible de te rendre, ou bien savait-il exactement où tu te trouvais ?'

'J'opterais plutôt pour la première solution.' Répondit lentement Harry. 'S'il avait su où j'étais, il serait venu en personne, ou aurait envoyé ses meilleurs mangemorts, pas des débutants.'

Hermione ne sembla guère convaincue, mais Harry ne l'interrogea pas davantage. En général, lorsque la brunette ne disait rien, c'était parce qu'elle tenait à avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle supposait. A la place, le jeune homme changea de sujet.

'Alors… comment s'est passé votre rentrée ?'

'Pas trop mal, répondit Ron, à part qu'on a déjà des montagnes de devoirs à faire. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse avoir autant de travail en Métamorphose !'

Le regard qu'Hermione lui lança signifiait clairement qu'à ses yeux, avoir des rouleaux de parchemin à rendre dès le deuxième jour de cours était tout à fait normal pour des septième année.

'Ah ? McGonagall est si terrible que ça ?'répondit machinalement Harry.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris.

'Quoi ?' Interrogea le jeune homme.

'Eh bien, McGonagall est directrice de l'école maintenant, il y a donc un nouveau professeur de Métamorphose.' Lui dit Hermione.

'Oui, Mrs Liers est une vraie peau de vache. Elle ressemble un peu à McGo, mais en plus jeune et en pire.' Précisa Ron.

Harry sourit, amusé par le portrait que son ami faisait du professeur Liers. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il demanda :

'Et en DCFM ?'

'Euh…'

'En fait…'

'Ben…'

'On a pas vraiment de prof.'

Harry plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

'Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'pas vraiment de prof' ?'

'Apparemment, répondit Hermione, McGonagall n'a pas réussi a en trouver un, alors elle a demandé aux Aurors en faction à Pré-au-Lard de se relayer pour… pour nous faire cours.'

Harry n'en revenait pas.

'Elle a demandé aux_ Aurors_ ?'

'Oui. Tonks s'occupe donc des Première, Deuxième et Troisième Années, l'auror Millpertuis des Quatrième et Cinquième Années et l'auror Davis des Sixième et Septième Années.'

'Le problème, c'est qu'ils seront relevés le trimestre prochain. Résultat, les cours seront assurés par un 'prof' différents tous les mois : beaucoup de problème en perspective.'

'Et votre prof, il est bien ?' Demanda Harry.

'Aucune idée.' Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. 'On ne l'a pas encore eu.'

'La classe de Ginny l'a eue ce matin. Elle m'a dit que 's'il court après les mangemorts aussi bien qu'il fait cours, Voldemort n'a aucun souci à se faire'.'

Harry fit la grimace. C'était pire que ce qu'il craignait.

'Pas terrible.' Dit-il. 'Le pays est en guerre et les Aurors sont chargés de jouer les professeurs du dimanche.'

Sa déclaration fut accueillie en silence.

'Ce qu'il faudrait,' poursuivit-il, 'c'est quelque chose qui puisse apprendre aux élèves à mieux se défendre, tout en laissant plus de temps libre aux Aurors pour qu'ils puisent faire leur travail. Une sorte d'AD, mais accessible à tout le monde.'

'Mais il faut un professeur ! Tu… tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de revenir ?' S'exclama Hermione avec une note d'espoir.

'Non, non.' Dit Harry en souriant. 'En fait, je pensais plutôt à _plusieurs_ professeurs.'

Rob et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet.

'Tu ne penses quand même pas à…_ nous_ !'

'Pas seulement. Vous deux, Ginny, Neville et Luna.'

'Mais…' balbutia Ron 'Mais… Neville et Luna ? Attends, tu n'y penses pas ? Personne ne les écoutera !'

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione en quête de soutien. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant que faire.

'Hermione ?' Interrogea Ron.

'Euh… Il faudrait que les autres soient d'accord pour le faire, que McGonagall donne son autorisation, trouver un endroit pour se réunir… Je suppose que quelques conseils de ta part, Harry, seraient très utiles…'

'Alors tu es d'accord ?' Demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint.

Hermione inspira profondément et dit 'oui.'

Harry lui fit un sourire rayonnant puis se tourna vers Ron.

'Je suis sur que c'est du suicide, ce truc.' Dit ce dernier après un instant de silence. 'Mais c'est une caractéristique commune à tous les Weasley d'être un peu casse-cou. Je suis d'accord pour le faire.'

Le sourire du Survivant s'élargit encore plus.

'Merci. Merci tous les deux.

'Bah… de rien.' Répondit Ron.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

'C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu. On a tout juste le temps de rentrer dans la Salle Commune.'

'On est préfets Hermione, ce n'est pas dramatique si on a cinq minutes de retard !'

'Il faut montrer l'exemple. Et ça évitera d'attirer l'attention sur nous si on arrive à l'heure.' Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Puis, se tournant vers Harry : 'Bien, je demanderai à la directrice ce qu'elle pense de ton idée. On se recontacte dans trois jours ?'

'D'accord. Vous n'oublierez pas de me mettre au courant si vous trouvez quelque chose sur les Horcruxes.'

'Évidement.'

'Salut Harry, à dans trois jours !'

'A dans trois jours. Et… saluez Ginny pour moi.'

'On le fera vieux.'

Le miroir s'éteignit, le visage de ses deux meilleurs amis s'effaça.

Harry se retrouva seul dans son appartement, contemplant son visage dans le miroir.

Un visage qui lui semblait être celui d'un inconnu.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Et c'est fini ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chap sera en ligne dans une quinzaine de jours, promis ! ce qui nous amène au... euh... (regarde son calendrier) au environs du 4 octobre, petits veinards ! Je vous fais la bande-annonce ? Allez, le jingle

Tatadada tatadada

_Prochainement dans_ Harry Potter et la Guerre de l'ombre : _une directrice étonnée, beaucoup de responsabilités, un tampon magique, une carte de Londres, des bouffées de cigarette dans la tronche, une palissade à franchir, un pari de perdu, une armoire casse-pieds, un besoin urgent de pompiers, et un coffret mystérieux..._

Vous êtes maintenant prié(e) de bien vouloir laisser une review, merci.

See you !


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteure :** Alecto n'est qu'une vilaine menteuse ! Eh oui, j'ai honte je ne suis même pas fichue de tenir des délais corrects... Aie aie aie. Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme dit, le proverbe, pas vrai ? Le plus simple est que je n'annoce plus de date comme ça je suis sure de pouvoir m'y tenir ! (pas con jean pierre !) Mais qui aurait pu prédire que je galèrerai autant cette année pour tout faire à la fois (à savoir : 2 lignes du prochain chapitre pour en moyenne 10 exos de maths et une vingtaine de pages d'histoire à apprendre du jour au lendemain - miracle auquel je suis parvenue hier soir) ? Mais bon, c'est pas tout ça, je vous raconte ma vie ardue de lycéenne mais je me doute que vous vous en foutez royalement, de mon lycée (j'vous en veux pas, n'ayez crainte). Passons aux choses sérieuses (sirius disent nos friends anglais) :

Un grand merci à **molly **seule et unique revieweuse pour le chapitre 7 (honte à tous les autres ! Bouh ! - ceci est une plaisanterie) qui m'a répondu sur deux chap' de suite (merciiiiiiiii) : hé ne t'en fais pas pour Ryry, il en a vu d'autre et il verra pire ! (niark niark niark !)

Et salutations à la liste des potesses (et des potes) lectrice de brouillons qui accueille de nouveaux membres pour cette année, dans l'ordre : Tif, Nico, Anne-Lise, Norapadfrite, Marion, Aurore et Charlotte (liste non exhaustive, bien sur)

Et maintenant, celui que vous attendez tous, le seul, l'unique, le vrai, le beau, le séducteur, LE CHAPITRE 9 ! tonnerre d'applaudissements

****

**Chapitre 9 : Cobweb Orphanage **

Minerva McGonagall promena son regard sur les cinq élèves assis devant elle, stupéfaite. Tous la fixaient avec plus ou moins d'attention, attendant d'elle une réponse quelconque.

Elle replongea dans le rouleau de parchemin posé devant elle, écrit vraisemblablement par Hermione Granger, pour se donner un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir.

L'idée qu'ils lui soumettaient était bonne, excellente, même, et chaque détail avait été prévu. Le seul véritable problème résidait dans le fait qu'il allait falloir demander l'autorisation du Ministère. Mais, avec les arguments étalés sous ses yeux, la bénédiction du gouvernement ne serait qu'une formalité.

Elle releva les yeux et s'accorda un sourire. Auquel ses cinq élèves répondirent avec espoir.

'Bien.' Fit-elle, je ne vois aucun problème pour mettre en place ce groupe…'

La directrice de l'école put les entendre tous soupirer avec soulagement.

'Je tiens tout de même à vous rappeler que c'est un projet d'envergure, qui nécessite beaucoup de responsabilités. Cela ne doit _en aucun cas _passer avant vos études. Me suis bien fait comprendre ?'

Tous hochèrent la tête avec vigueur. Peut-être un trop de vigueur, d'ailleurs.

'Très bien.' Dit-elle, résignée.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle écrivit :

_Je soussignée, Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard, autorise la création de l'association d'élèves, baptisée Association de Défense, dont le but est d'améliorer les diverses techniques de duel des participants._

_Fait à Poudlard, le 12 Septembre 1997_

Elle signa et apposa le tampon magique et inimitable du lycée, le rendant ainsi authentique. Elle tendit ensuite le parchemin à Hermione qui le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.

'Une dernière chose,' ajouta McGonagall, 'lequel d'entre vous a eu l'idée de ce groupe ?'

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt, puis Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard furtif.

'C'est nous.' Dit Ron avec empressement. 'Hermione et moi.'

Minerva McGonagall s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant d'une moue sceptique. Puis, d'un geste, elle leur fit signe de sortir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, un sa sur le dos et une carte de Londres dépliée devant lui, Harry déambulait dans une rue de la ville parmi les moldus. Une bande de jeunes en moto le dépassa à toute vitesse, le frôlant de peu.

Arrivant à l'angle de la rue, il essaya de lire son nom sur la plaque à moitié recouverte d'un tag, proclamant 'Fuck the police'. Il parvint cependant à déchiffrer l'inscription : East Street.

Repérant cette rue sur sa carte, Harry s'y engagea et tourna à droite.

La raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans un quartier mal famé de la banlieue de Londres était fort simple : c'était ici que se trouvait Cobweb Orphanage, l'orphelinat qui avait vu naître Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Harry avait eu quelques difficultés à le localiser. En réalité, il s'agissait surtout d'un coup de chance. Dumbledore n'avait jamais précisé où cet endroit se trouvait exactement, et le jeune homme se doutait que si son ancien mentor ne lui en avait jamais fait part, c'était certainement que cela lui serait inutile. Mais Harry tenait à s'assurer qu'aucun objet susceptible de renfermer un morceau de l'âme de Lord Voldemort ne se trouvait là où se dernier avait passé son enfance.

Un petit tour à la London Library et à l'office du tourisme londonien lui avait appris ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Encore un coup d'œil sur la carte et Harry tourna à gauche pour entrer dans la rue qu'il cherchait : Portland Street. **(1)**

Le jeune homme ralentit le pas, cherchant le numéro 91. Il arriva devant une palissade en bois, là où aurait théoriquement dû se trouver l'orphelinat. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa face à la barrière, se demandant s'il fallait ou non l'escalader.

'Tu cherches quelque chose mon chou ?'

Harry se retourna brusquement pour voir qui avait parlé.

Trois femmes se trouvaient là, appuyées négligemment contre le mur. Toutes étaient vêtues plus ou moins de la même manière : minijupe en cuir, décolleté très échancré et maquillage à outrance. L'une d'elles, celle qui s'était adressée à lui, avait une cigarette coincée entre l'index et le majeur.

Harry s'efforça de rester impassible et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas qu'il espérait nonchalant.

'C'est exact, madame,' dit-il d'un ton aimable, 'je cherche Cobweb Orphanage.'

La femme eut un sourire ironique.

'Oh, si le petit bourgeois donne du madame, alors…'

Elle lui souffla une bouffée de cigarette au visage. La fumée âcre picota les yeux du jeune homme mais il conserva une expression neutre, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

'Il faut sortir un peu plus mon chou.' Poursuivit-elle. 'Ca fait un bail que l'orphelinat est à l'abandon. Il sera même démoli dans une semaine.'

Cela s'annonçait mal. Si le bâtiment était détruit, Voldemort avait sûrement déjà ôté tout objet important. Si objet important il y a eu, bien sûr.

'Est-ce qu'il serait malgré tout possible d'entrer ?' Questionna-t-il néanmoins.

'A part en escaladant la palissade et abimer des beaux habits du dimanche, je ne vois pas comment tu peux faire, mon chou. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu veux fiche dans ce truc en ruines ? Les jeunes du coin y vont bien de temps en temps squatter un peu, mais…'

'Ca, ce sont mes affaires. Au revoir madame.'

Il se détourna et observa attentivement l'obstacle de bois. Sous le regard goguenard des trois femmes, il enleva son sac à dos qu'il jeta par-dessus la palissade et recula de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan.

'Cinq livres qu'il entre sans une égratignure !' Lança la femme à ses compagnes.

'Tenu !' Répondit l'une d'elles.

Harry les ignora, évaluant plutôt la hauteur. Un peu plus de deux mètres…

Le sorcier bondit, son pied droit s'appuya sur les planches de bois, et il se hissa à la force de bras pour franchir la palissade sans encombre.

Il se réceptionna souplement puis ramassa son sac.

Dans la rue, il entendit distinctement : 'Tu me dois cinq livres Betty.'

Harry sourit et traversa la cour dont les pavés étaient éclatés par endroit, contemplant la bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui.

Visiblement ancienne, la seule qualification que l'on aurait pu lui donner était : 'complètement en ruine'. Ressemblant davantage à une caserne militaire qu'a un lieu destiné aux enfants, ses murs étaient lézardés un peu partout et toutes les fenêtres à croisillons avaient les carreaux brisés.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte dont la serrure avait été forcée et l'ouvrit, entrant dans l'ancien orphelinat.

Une inspection rapide du rez-de-chaussée ne donna aucun résultat. La seule découverte qu'il fit fut un vieux matelas défoncé, parsemé de mégots de cigarette et de seringues usagées, et une immense cuisine hors d'usage, où bon nombre d'araignées avaient élus domicile.

'Si Ron voyait ça !' Songea-t-il

Harry monta l'escalier. Enfin, escalader serait un mot plus juste, les marches vermoulues menaçant de s'effondrer à chaque pas ; ce fut avec soulagement que le jeune homme atteignit le premier palier, après un ultime grincement des planches de bois.

Il sortit sa baguette qu'il avait rangée dans sa poche le temps de l'escalade, et lança le Sort du Microscope qui révélait toute présence de résidus magiques, présents là où un sort a été appliqué. Décidément, les livres de Godric's Hollow étaient vraiment utiles...

La luminosité faiblit aussitôt, conséquence de l'enchantement. Toutes les particules magiques résiduelles luiraient ainsi d'un joli vert fluo. Satisfait, Harry avança dans le couloir devant lui et ouvrit la première porte à droite.

Deux lits superposés aux cadres rouillés, et une vieille armoire de bois aux portes branlantes. Rien d'autre, pas même une fenêtre. Harry sortit de la pièce et passa à la chambre suivante.

Il examina ainsi une douzaine de chambrettes sans rien découvrir. Le jeune sorcier s'apprêtait à ouvrir une nouvelle porte lorsqu'il interrompit son geste, la main à mi-chemin de la poignée.

Près de la serrure, des grains de lumière verte brillaient doucement.

Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Serait-il possible que… ?

Il entra dans la pièce, la baguette levée et vit aussitôt ce qui clochait : l'armoire irradiait de lumière, illuminant toute la pièce.

Elle n'avait pourtant rien de bien particulier, cette armoire ; les portes, grandes ouvertes, ne révélaient que des étagères vides.

Perplexe, Harry les examina une à une, essaya même quelques sorts, sans aucun résultat. Le jeune homme repoussa une porte pour pouvoir examiner l'arrière du meuble. Le halo luminescent diminua nettement.

Sourcils froncés, Harry rouvrit les battants en grands et examina plus attentivement le meuble, sondant chaque recoin, chaque centimètre carré de bois, ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois les portes en observant les particules, utilisa une bonne dizaine de sortilèges susceptibles de l'aider et secoua même le meuble à grands coups de Wingardium Leviosa, sans le moindre résultat.

Frustré de se savoir près du but sans pouvoir l'atteindre, il referma l'armoire un peu brutalement. Les particules magiques disparurent et le jeune homme se retrouva plongé dans la pénombre. Il décida de s'asseoir dos contre le mur, en face de la penderie pour examiner calmement les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui.

Il pouvait rester là, assis par terre comme un idiot à attendre un quelconque miracle, retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse prendre son miroir à Double Sens et demander conseil à Hermione… ou, pourquoi pas, démolir cette fichue armoire à coups de massue.

La dernière option n'était certes pas la meilleure, mais dans l'immédiat, c'était celle qui lui plaisait le plus.

Promenant machinalement son regard à la recherche d'une hache quelconque, il ne vit rien de très utile à la démolition des portes en chêne : des bouts de verre brisés, des morceaux de fer rouillés, de la poussière un peu partout, un lavabo ébréché, un cadenas luminescent, un… un cadenas luminescent ?

Harry se redressa et ramassa vivement l'objet, à moitié caché par un des pieds du lit. Il s'agissait d'un vieux modèle moldu, déjà ouvert, avec un code de trois lettres. Il semblait complètement rouillé au premier abord, mais quand Harry fit jouer les mollettes, il s'aperçut que le mécanisme était en parfait état de marche. De plus, les grains lumineux ne laissaient aucun doute : l'objet avait été ensorcelé, peut-être même l'était-il encore.

Harry alla vers l'armoire, rabattit le loquet, passa le cadenas dans le crochet prévu à cet effet et verrouilla les portes, un déclic annonçant la fermeture du cadenas.

Aussitôt, les mollettes se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse, faisant défiler des centaines de combinaisons, avant de s'immobiliser sur trois caractères : un L, une petite étoile, un V.

LV

'Lord Voldemort.' Songea Harry.

Evidement, quelle autre combinaison aurait pu choisir son ennemi pour verrouiller l'accès à un de ses horcruxes ? Les initiales du nom le plus craint de tout le pays, celui que même ses serviteurs n'osaient prononcer, quoi de mieux pour interdire l'accès à une parcelle de son âme ? Et dans ce cas, quel était le code qui ouvrait le cadenas ? Un code que lui seul et quelques uns de ses plus fidèles serviteurs pourraient connaître ?

La solution apparut aux yeux d'Harry si simple, si évidente qu'il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir trouvée tout de suite. Ses doigts s'empressèrent de manipuler le verrou, alignant un T, un E, puis un J, initiales du véritables nom de Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusor, celui qu'il portait encore lorsqu'il vivait dans cet orphelinat.

Le cadenas se détacha, tomba, roula au sol. Harry empoigna le loquet, prêt à ouvrir la porte avant de s'immobiliser brusquement, trouvant cela beaucoup trop simple. La vision de la main brûlée de Dumbledore s'imposa à lui. Oui, on n'est jamais trop prudent face au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il avisa le matelas défoncé sur le cadre du lit rouillé. Ca ferait l'affaire.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit basculer le tout, cadre et matelas, pour en faire une sorte de mur de protection. Le jeune homme se glissa ensuite dans l'espace entre le mur et le lit, pointa sa baguette en direction du loquet et ouvrit la porte.

Il eut tout juste le temps de s'accroupir au sol qu'une gerbe de feu jaillissait de l'armoire. Le souffle de l'explosion comprima Harry entre le matelas, lui écrasant la poitrine et il sentit une intense chaleur autour de lui qui lui léchait la peau, prête à mordre, à brûler, à dévorer…

Puis, les flammes s'éteignirent subitement, laissant place à une agréable fraîcheur. Harry se releva lentement et, voyant que le danger était passé, repoussa le lit d'un coup de pied.

Quelques flammèches dansaient encore paresseusement sur le sol ; Harry les éteignit à grands coups d'_Aguamenti_, puis s'approcha de l'armoire, intacte.

Les étagères avaient complètement changées d'organisation : il n'en restait qu'une, placée à hauteur de poitrine, sur laquelle trônait un petit coffret que le jeune homme reconnu aussitôt pour l'avoir vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Ce coffret, il appartenait à Hepzibah Smith, et contenait alors la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, horcrux de Voldemort.

Harry prit le boitier de cuir entre ses mains avec révérence, retint sa respiration et souleva le couvercle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

L'écrin était vide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)** : East Street et Portland Street existent bel et bien, mais appartiennent en fait un quartier riche de Londres, entre Vauxhall et London Bridge. On est passé devant en bus lors d'un voyage en Angleterre en 2e. Si je m'en souviens si bien de cette rue, c'est parce que l'adresse du fan club de Daniel Radcliffe est à Great Portland Street (les deux rues n'ont aucun rapport, elles se situent chacune d'un coté de la Tamise). Pitié, ne me demandez pas POURQUOI je me trimballe avec l'adresse de Daniel Radcliffe dans ma tête. On commet tous des erreurs de jeunesse…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais les fins de chapitres sadiques ? Vous aviez deviné ! Bah, comment vous avez fait ? Vous êtes trop forts ! N'empêche, je le fais quand même : niark niark niark !

Allez, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 10 (je ne mets pas de bande annonce, sadique oblige - flemme oblige aussi, peut-être) ! Avant de nous quitter, une petite question :

A quoi sert le bouton bleu en bas de votre écran ?

Bonne réponse, 'à poster des reviews' ! Vous avez gagné le droit de cliquer sur le bouton bleu, toutes mes félicitations !


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteure :** Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!

Salutations ami lecteur, ou amie lectrice et bienvenue au chapitre 10 ! Ici, c'est la fête ! Wahou ! (veuillez excuser l'auteuse pour ce comportement pour le moins incongru, mais elle est fatiguée pour cause de dix-septattitude due à son anniv - oui, parce qu'aujourd'hui cette grande folle a 17 ans, triste nouvelle pour le reste de l'humanité). Donc voici le chapter number ten, as you can see dears (my god ich hablo english !) pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou déplaisir selon les cas). Mais n'étant pas ici pour vous saouler avec mes palabres (ma vie privée, qu'est-ce vous en avez à foutre, hein ? mdr), passons aux réponses aux reviews :

**Angel Soya**, merci d'avoir si pleinement profité de ton 'bon pour une review', je suis fière de toi et j'apprécie énormément ton enthousiasme (j'apprécie qu'on me mette des trucs aussi sympas dans les reviews, ça motive) et je sais que mes chapitres sont peut être un peu court, mais bon, comparé au premier, celui-la est nettement plus long, preuve incontestable que je fais des efforts (ça mérite d'autres reviews pour la peine lol).

Merci aussi à **NEPHERIA** : 'la voici la voilà, la suite que tu voudras !' (j'ai mis voudra pour que ça rime, tant pis pour la concordance des temps)

Bonjour **TrulyTrudy**, mon jeune padawan (note que je connais mes classiques) qui m'encourage ! Tu dois être une de mes revieweuses qui postent le plus souvent, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton retard donc, tes reviews me feront toujours plaisir (je te réserve une place dans le top review prévu pour la fin - si j'arrive à la fin un jour)

Ah, **molly59**, je sais que je me répète, mais j'adore vraiment ta fic (je profite pour te faire de la pub : ALLEZ LIRE LA FIC 'Maitres Chanteurs' de molly59 ! Elle est géniale !) J'essayerai de t'envoyer un MP un peu plus tard (navrée de ne pas pouvoir le faire maintenant, je n'ai pas trop le temps et je n'ai aucune idée de la manière de faire, amateur oblige). En tout cas merci pour tout !

Hey, **amandine de la ts3** (au passage, j'adore ton pseudo !!) franchement, quand j'ai vu ton mot, ça m'a fait super plaisir, je m'attendais pas du tout ! J'étais devant l'ordi je lis mes mails, et là je vois que tu m'a écrit ! J'étais mdr, trop sympa en tout cas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Et merci au **Top Comment Gang** pour ses comments désopilants !

Bon hé bien voila j'ai fait le tour... Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, allez-y ! Bonne lecture !

****

**Chapitre 10 : Un service à rendre**

Harry resta immobile, stupéfait, abasourdi. Après plusieurs secondes, il parvint à reposer le coffret sur son étagère et, comme un somnambule, referma les portes de l'armoire et s'affala contre le bois, se laissant glisser au sol.

Passé le moment d'hébétude, il se mit à réfléchir. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la coupe de Poufsouffle avait été cachée ici, la présence de l'écrin le prouvait. Et si elle n'y était plus, c'était que quelqu'un l'avait prise. Quelqu'un, oui, mais qui ? Un allié ? Un ennemi ? Pourquoi ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans trouver de réponse.

Harry songea soudain à R.A.B., celui qui s'était emparé du médaillon avant Dumbledore et lui.

Était-il venu ici ? Le jeune homme en doutait, R.A.B semblait penser qu'il n'existait qu'un seul horcrux… Celui qui avait pris la coupe devait être quelqu'un d'autre… Peut-être avait-il laissé des traces…

Harry se releva et regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un indice, mais, évidemment il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'incendie, en dehors des cendres et de la suie. Il ne restait qu'une seule chose examinable : l'armoire elle-même.

Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas très bien les techniques qui auraient pu lui donner des informations sur celui qui l'avait précédé ; il en avait quelques notions théorique, lues dans un livre traitant de l'apprentissage des Aurors, mais pour ce qui était de la pratique… il fallait être auror.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Un auror ? Il savait exactement à qui s'adresser…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Expelliarmus !'

La baguette sembla hésiter avant de tomber mollement au sol et son propriétaire fut projeté violement cinq mètres en arrière.

Hermione se précipita pour aider à se relever le troisième année de Poufsouffle tandis que son adversaire de Serdaigle se confondait en excuses.

'Ce n'est pas mal' dit-elle, 'mais concentre-toi plus sur le fait de lui arracher sa baguette, pas de le jeter contre un mur, d'accord ?'

Elle conclut la remarque par un sourire encourageant pendant que le jeune garçon hochait vigoureusement la tête, l'air concentré.

La jeune fille lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et continua son inspection.

Plus loin, Neville, entouré de plusieurs première année leur apprenait à viser correctement, Luna parlait avec animation à un cinquième année de Gryffondor, Ron affrontait une minuscule Serpentard qui riait aux éclats et Ginny réprimandait vertement une quatrième année qui avait attaqué son camarade par derrière. Le tout agrémenté par des sortilèges fusant un peu partout on obtenait une joyeuse cacophonie dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ce n'était que la deuxième séance que donnait l'Association de Défense et il y avait foule : petits ou grands, Gryffondor ou Serpentard, nombreuses étaient les réponses à l'annonce placardée un peu partout dans l'école. Et pour diriger tout ce monde, cinq élèves n'étaient pas de trop.

Hermione jugeait pourtant qu'ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Aucun d'eux n'avait le don d' Harry en matière de Défense ou pour diriger une classe, mais ils parvenaient à s'organiser à peu près convenablement. Un programme avait été mis au point pour chaque réunion, adapté aux différents niveaux (débutant, doué, confirmé, indifférents à l'âge ou à la maison) et les taches réparties : Neville et Ron pour les débutants, Luna et Ginny pour les doués et Hermione pour les confirmés (la jeune fille suspectait fortement ses amis de lui avoir confiés les plus forts uniquement parce qu'elle avait proposés des sortilèges atrocement compliqués pour leur programme – elle et les discrets conseils de Harry).

Leur séance hebdomadaire du mercredi soir était surveillée par un des Aurors-professeurs. Hermione n'était pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi – veiller à la sécurité des élèves ou s'assurer qu'ils ne mettaient en place aucune armée susceptible de renverser le ministère ?

'Au moins,' Songea la jeune fille en regardant Tonks livrer un duel acharné à Ginny, 'ça fait plaisir à certains.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, alors que toute l'école prenait son petit déjeuner, deux hiboux grand duc vinrent déposer un lourd colis devant Ron. Celui-ci cessa de mastiquer son toast à la confiture de myrtilles pour observer son courrier d'un air perplexe.

Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Hermione. Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit signe d'ouvrir la lettre jointe au paquet. Ron s'en empara, décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia le morceau de parchemin qu'elle contenait. Ses sourcils sautèrent littéralement au plafond lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture :

_Salut Ron !_

_(et aussi Hermione)_

_Je t'envoie l'écrin qui a contenu la coupe de 'dame Blaireau' trouvé à l'orphelinat (je vous raconterai tout ça plus tard. Au fait Hermione, merci pour le conseil d'aller jeter un coup d'œil là-bas, c'était une excellente idée.). Ne vous faites pas d'illusions : lorsque je suis arrivé, la boite était vide, quelqu'un était déjà passé._

_Voici donc la raison de cette lettre : essayer de découvrir QUI. J'ai pensé qu'une personne habituée à ce genre d'enquête pourrait s'en charger : la très bonne amie de ce cher Rémus par exemple…_

_A très bientôt, _

_H._

_PS : Prévenez-moi si vous avez des courses à faire à Pré-au-Lard, je serai ravi de vous accompagner._

Ron passa la lettre à Hermione pour qu'elle la lise. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle semblait ravie.

'Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais sourire' Grommela Ron 'Ce n'est pas comme si on avait trouvé l'Hor - '

Hermione lui intima de se taire puis lui dit à voix basse :

'Non, mais on a une excellente piste. On n'a qu'à aller voir Tonks tout à l'heure, elle est de surveillance du château, avec la Carte du Maraudeur, ce sera facile.'

'Et si elle pose des questions ?' Objecta Ron.

'Hum… On improvisera !'

Ron observa Hermione. La jeune fille avait un air décidé, prêt à tout. Le genre d'air qui n'acceptait aucune concession, aucun répit et qu'elle arborait souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait des horcruxes.

'Quand tu as cette tête là, tu arrives presque à me flanquer la trouille.' Dit-il.

Elle eut l'air interdite, puis fit la grimace.

'Désolée.' Dit-elle. 'Je me suis un peu laissée emporter.'

'Un peu seulement ?'

Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis soupira brutalement.

'Désolée,' répéta-t-elle, 'c'est juste que… pour une fois que l'on peut faire quelque chose pour aider !'

Ron n'en revenait pas.

'Pour une fois que l'on peut faire quelque chose pour aider !' S'exclama-t-il. 'Hermione, qui a suggéré d'aller voir à Cobweb Orphanage ? Qui en a trouvé l'adresse ? Qui passe les trois-quarts de son temps libre à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ? Et essaye d'apprendre des sorts tordus aux septième année ? Tu en fais déjà plus qu'il n'en faut ! Il faudrait que tu ralentisses un peu le rythme, même ! Tu es tout sauf inutile et je suis sûr que Harry ne t'en voudra pas si tu n'as rien de nouveau à lui annoncer.'

'Chut, Ron, ne parle pas si fort !' Supplia-t-elle.

'M'en fiche !' Répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

Elle en fut estomaquée. C'était bien la première fois que Ron lui parlait ainsi, d'un ton aussi protecteur… Elle hésita, ne sachant trop que faire.

'Tu… tu trouves vraiment que j'en fais trop ?' Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Ron hocha la tête de manière catégorique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nymphadora Tonks faisait sa ronde habituelle de l'après-midi et force était d'admettre qu'elle s'ennuyait profondément. La plupart des élèves étaient en cours et les rares qu'elle croisait se dirigeaient soit vers la bibliothèque, soit vers leur salle commune. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être en danger, et à moins que les moutons de poussière ne se montrent soudainement belliqueux, patrouiller ne servait strictement à rien.

Tonks soupira et souleva une tapisserie pour emprunter un passage peu connu. Elle fit une grimace (nez de cochon à l'appui) à un chevalier qui venait de la siffler depuis son cadre, poussa le panneau de bois qui lui permit de rejoindre un couloir principal et se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

'Hé, Tonks !'

Identifiant les nouveaux venus, elle fut sur le point de les appeler par leur nom de famille, comme il sied de le faire à un professeur de Poudlard… puis décida qu'une petite entorse au règlement ne ferait pas de mal.

'Salut Ron, salut Hermione.'

Elle sut aussitôt qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard : discrets regards échangés, air faussement détendu, mains derrière le dos… Elle voulut faire au plus direct :

'Il y a un problème ?'

Encore un coup d'œil échangé.

'Eh bien…' Commença le jeune Weasley, 'on aurait un immense service à te demander…'

Eh voila, c'est fini pou aujourd'hui ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça continue ! Dans deux semaines ! Pour tuer le temps, que dites-vous d'une petite review ? Mmmh ?

Et n'hésitez pas, que vou aimiez ou que vous détestiez cette fic, je vous autorise expréssement à dire ce que vous pensez, alors lachez les com !

_Dans le prochain chapitre : de mauvaises nouvelles, une dispute, un cocktail étrange, un cambriolage qui rate, un drole d'endroit pour une drole de rencontre, des répliques qui tuent..._

A la revoyure les gens ! Je vous aimeuhhh !!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteure :** Helllooooo !! Ca va bien ? regarde autour d'elle et ne voit que des regards courroucés Heu... j'ai du retard, c'est ça ? Oui, mais on fait ce qu'on peut ! C'est déjà miraculeux que j'arrive à aller sur l'ordi plus de 5min (grand dragon maternel monte âprement la garde, et reste attablée au bureau pour travailler : dur...) alors, en plus lorsque je n'ai plus trop de devoirs à faire (petit DM de maths, patiente, sois sage, tu veux et fous-moi la paix).

Alors voilà, pas ma faute, et il est fort posible que le rythme ne s'accélère pas davantage mais soyez surs d'une chose : je n'arrêterai pas cette fic. J'ai passé trop de temps dessus pour laisser tomber, et je la finirai. Voilà, c'est dit. C'est une promesse.

Passons aux remerciements : un grand merciiii à **Angel Soya, Touone, SiaAhn Sacham, Ataensic, marion** pour m'avoir laissé une review au chapitre 10 ! (au fait marionnette, faudra que tu m'expliques comment je vais bien pouvoir caser une anecdote sur Christophe Maé (hiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Christophe, je t'aime ! ca te rappelle pas quelques chose ça?) et Merwann (re hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!) étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de spectacle du roi soleil dans HP ?)

Et remerciements tout particulier à **molly59 **dont la fic est toujours aussi géniale ! (encore un pti coup de pub rien que pour toi) Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du retard, mais je n'arrête pas, au contraire ! Pour info, je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 18 au brouillon. La seule raison pour la quelle ils ne sont pas encore en ligne est qu'ils sont trèèès longs à taper et que je n'ai donc pas de temps. Et je voulais aussi te dire : le coup de l'ultimatum, dans ta fic, j'ai eu exactement la même idée ! Sisi ! C'est noir sur blanc pour le chap 17 (oups, je me tais) ! Ca m'a fait tiquer lorsque j'ai vu ça !

****

**Chapitre 11 : Drôle d'endroit, drôle de rencontre**

Un mois plus tard dans la Grande Salle, un autre petit déjeuner pour un autre matin. Un autre moment passé à tenter tant bien que mal d'émerger du sommeil. Il y a d'abord ceux qui piquent du nez et ceux qui appuient leur tête sur leur poing, ceux qui font faire mollement trempette à leur tartines et ceux qui mâchonnent leur céréales au lait, mais tout Poudlard se trouve dans cet état d'hébétude si propre au réveil.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée du courrier. Là, les oreilles se tendent au bruissement des dizaines de paires d'ailes, les têtes se relèvent dans l'attente de bonnes… ou mauvaises nouvelles. Car voilà le cadeau de la nuit. Elle apporte chaque jour son lot de morts, de massacres et de désolation. La plupart du temps, la fin de la lecture du courrier est accueillie avec soulagement, mais il arrive que parfois…

'Alors ?'

Hermione replia le journal et le posa à coté d'elle avant de relever la tête, croisant les regards de Ginny et Ron.

'Personne que l'on connaît.' Répondit-elle.

Les épaules des frère et sœur se relâchèrent de concert.

'Mais il y a eu un massacre du côté de Portsmouth hier soir, et - '

'Noooonnnn !'

Tous tournèrent la tête en direction de Lavande Brown qui s'était jetée en larmes dans les bras de Parvati.

Celle-ci la réconforta comme elle le put, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort, puis l'aida à se lever pour la faire sortir de la salle où tout le monde la regardait, afin qu'elle puisse pleurer tout son saoul à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs.

Lavande ne viendrait pas en cours de la journée et le soir, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, ses plus proches amis se réuniraient autour d'elle pour tâcher de la dérider un peu. A un moment, Dean Thomas se lèveraient pour se diriger à grands pas vers la table où Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville se seraient assis…

Il leur jeta l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier au milieu des parchemins sur lesquels ils travaillaient.

'Tenez.' Leur dit-il d'une voix forte. 'C'est à transmettre à Potter. Demandez-lui comment ses _vacances_ (il insista vigoureusement sur le mot) se passent bien.'

Les quatre amis froncèrent les sourcils de concert.

'Lisez. Lisez le titre, allez-y !' Lança Dean.

Tous se penchèrent au dessus de la table pour déchiffrer, écrit en gros caractères :

**_MASSACRE A PORTSMOUTH_**

**_MAIS OU EST DONC L'ELU ?_**

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel les visages restèrent fermés, les mâchoires serrées. Puis :

'C'est quoi ton problème, Thomas ?' Fit Ginny d'un ton sec.

'Potter ! Ce journal dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas : qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Ca fait plus de deux mois qu'il s'est barré et qu'on n'a eu aucune nouvelle, non ?'

'Et ?' Coupa Ginny. 'Il a peut être autre chose à faire que de t'envoyer une carte postale, tu ne crois pas ?'

Toute la salle avait les yeux fixés sur elle et Dean, l'un en face de l'autre, s'affrontant du regard.

'Ou peut être qu'il se cache, bien à l'abri qu'il est, pendant que nos familles se font trucider !'

'C'est sûrement ce que tu ferais, toi à sa place, mais Harry n'est pas comme ça et il ne nous laissera jamais tomber !'

'Oh, je vois ! On reste fidèle à son cher héros !' Cracha Dean. 'Mais je te rappelle qu'il t'a largué, Gin, tu l'as oubliée ?'

Ginny resta la bouche ouverte, à court de réplique. Dean lui adressa un sourire moqueur qui la fit vaciller. Hermione, à côté d'elle, posa sa main sur son bras d'un geste apaisant, mais si elle avait eu des avada kedavra à la place des yeux, Dean Thomas serait mort.

Ce dernier, voyant que personne ne répliquait, eut un sourire victorieux, se retourna pour regagner sa place et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir enfoncer le clou en lançant une dernière pique :

'N'oubliez pas de transmettre mes amitiés à votre pote le trouillard !'

A la vitesse de l'éclair et sans que personne n'eut pu réagir, Ginny sortit sa baguette. Il y eut une explosion et Dean se retrouvait avec de superbes chauves-furies lui lacérant le cuir chevelu.

La jeune fille le dépassa à pas vifs pendant qu'il se débattait à grands renforts de cris de goret et grimpa l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

Hermione la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la tourelle, abaissa son regard sur Dean qui se démenait au sol et passa à coté de lui avec indifférence pour rejoindre son amie et réparer un peu les dégâts.

Elle la trouva comme elle l'avait supposée assise sur son lit, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

'Hé, ça va aller ?' Murmura-t-elle. Ginny renifla et secoua la tête, puis passa une main sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Son amie lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle venait de faire apparaître et que Ginny s'empressa de prendre.

Après un long moment d silence, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix faible : 'Désolée.'

'Pas de problème.' Répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

'Il m'a tellement énervé… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.'

'Bah, tout le monde a le droit de 'péter un câble' de temps en temps !'

L'expression fit sourire Ginny. Sourire qui se transforma en grimace, trahie par le ton amusé qu'elle employa ensuite : 'Heureusement pour cet imbécile que ça n'arrive pas très souvent !'

Son visage se alors songeur : 'Je me demande comment j'ai pu accepter de sortir avec lui ! La pleine lune, peut être.'

Hermione pouffa des simagrées de la jeune fille et renchérit : 'Mais non, voyons ma chérie,' fit-elle d'une voix éthérée, 'c'est la position relative de Mars et Vénus qui dictait votre conduite ! votre destin est écrit dans les étoiles !'

Ginny éclata de rire.

'Bravo pour la prédiction !' Hoqueta-t-elle entre deux fous rires.

'Merci.' Déclara Hermione d'un ton faussement modeste.

Leurs rires finirent par s'éteindre. Il y eut un instant de silence, chacune demeurant plongée dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Ginny demande d'un ton hésitant :

'Hermione… est-ce que Ron ou toi avez eu des nouvelles de Harry récemment ?'

Son interlocutrice sursauta, surprise une fois encore par la manie qu'avait son amie de sauter du coq à l'âne. Elle hésita sur la réponse à donner. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait répondu 'non' sans hésiter et sans remords, mais il s'agissait de Ginny, une amie amoureuse d'Harry depuis des années. Si quelqu'un avait besoin de savoir comment le jeune homme se portait, c'était elle.

'Oui.' Dit-elle finalement.

'Et… il va bien ?' La voix de Ginny était anxieuse.

'Oui.' La jeune fille soupira de soulagement.

'Et…' Ajouta Hermione 'Il demande souvent de tes nouvelles.'

Lentement, les lèvres de Ginny s'étirèrent pour former un sourire ravi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

La fumée qui s'échappait des pipes, cigares et calumets allumés commençait à donner la migraine ainsi que la nausée à Harry. Si seulement fumer était autorisé et béni par la loi, il aurait été quasiment certain que personne, dans ce bar de l'Allée des Embrumes ne se serait risqué à allumer un briquet de peur de se faire lyncher.

Il rajusta son capuchon, fit signe à une serveuse aux airs de vampire et lui commanda une seconde Bieraubeurre, plus pour éviter les regards soupçonneux que pour son goût (infect).

'Tien de mieux ? Si tu veux, j'peux te proposer une spécialité de la maison : l Bloody Mary, ça te dis ?'

Harry fut surpris d'entendre un nom de cocktail moldu dans un pub aussi mal famé et accepta la boisson afin d'éviter les foudres de la serveuse.

La vampirette tourna les talons, laissant le jeune homme seul à sa table et libre d'observer à travers les carreaux sales sa prochaine destination pour une 'visite de courtoisie horcruxéenne' : Barjow et Beurks.

Il s'agissait de sa troisième soirée passée dans ce vieux pub miteux afin d'essayer de déterminer la manière dont il pourrait fouiller la boutique discrètement et il n'avait toujours pas d'idée. Le vieux Barjow ne fermait jamais et des aurors patrouillaient souvent dans les parages.

Harry avait à sa décharge le fait qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de cambrioler un malhonnête commerçant et il commençait à s'interroger sur la réelle utilité de sa démarche, mais aucune piste n'était à négliger. Après tout, peut être Voldemort avait-il profité de la seule nuit par an durant laquelle le tenancier dormait pour allait planquer chez lui le seul Horcrux qu'il n'avait pas encore planqué, à savoir son serpent adoré ?

Totalement improbable.

En réalité, Harry espérait vaguement découvrir un indice sur le lieu où pourraient se trouver la coupe ou le médaillon, voire carrément les trouver comme par miracle dans l'arrière boutique du charmant Mr Barjow… ou apprendre quelque chose d'utile dans ce bar en rapport avec les mangemorts.

La serveuse revint avec un verre rouge sang qu'elle posa sans ménagement sur la table. Le liquide tangua dangereusement mais resta comme par miracle dans son récipient.

'Et voilà' s'exclama la serveuse, un Bloody Mary façon maison !'

Harry porta la boisson à ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer au goût âcre qui lui envahit la bouche.

'C'est fort, hein ?' Demanda la femme 'Ya qu'ici qu'on en trouve des comme ça…' Elle lui tourna le dos pour regagner son comptoir mais Harry entendit tout de même la fin '… avec du sang de mouton à la place du jus de tomate !'

Harry reposa aussitôt son verre et l'écarta de lui en tentant de masquer son expression de dégoût. Il jeta un regard machinal autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur une femme, assise sur un des trépieds bancals du comptoir.

C'était une femme d'âge mûr, d'environ quarante ans, aux longs cheveux d'un blond cendré attachés en queue de cheval sur sa nuque. Quelques mèches éparses s'échappaient de l'élastique sensé les retenir, tombaient le long de ses tempes et sinuaient sur ses épaules. Ces dernières étaient couvertes par une longue et ample robe de sorcier noire qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, laissant apercevoir des bottines de cuir, noir également. Ses mains, gantées tenaient un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré posé devant elle.

Elle dût sentir qu'on l'observait, car elle tourna brusquement la tête en direction du jeune Potter. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu délavé, presque blanc et immobiles, morts : la femme était aveugle. Cependant, quand Harry croisa ce regard, il eut l'impression qu'en un éclair, elle apprenait exactement qui il était et pourquoi il était là. Une impression de mise à nu, si intense qu'elle en fut presque douloureuse, un sentiment de danger, de menace qu'il se força à détourner le regard de ces yeux si troublants.

Il baissa ses propres yeux sur son verre, essayant d'ignorer le picotement désagréable sur sa nuque et se concentra sur la manière dont il allait bien pouvoir se débarrasser discrètement de son infâme boisson.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter : la femme aveugle était venue s'asseoir sur le siège juste en face de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque, plus silencieusement qu'une ombre.

Il la dévisagea sans mot dire et elle le fixa de son regard mort. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps (combien exactement ? Dix secondes ? Dix minutes ? Harry n'aurait su le dire) puis son interlocutrice sourit et dit le plus tranquillement du monde :

'Je ne savais pas que le Survivant s'amusait à cambrioler les boutiques de receleurs malhonnêtes, Mr Potter.'

Le Survivant en question haussa les sourcils, tâchant de conserver son sang froid. Il parvint même à rendre son sourire à la femme, en nettement moins large cependant. 'Que voulez-vous, les temps sont durs, on fait ce qu'on peut.' Répondit-il. Puis son sourire s'effaça et son expression se fit méfiante.

'Qui êtes-vous ?' Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

'Mon nom est Élizabeth Hawkeye. Je suis Légilimens.'

A ce mot, Harry se raidit. Sa main plongea instinctivement dans la poche de sa robe où se trouvait sa baguette : le seul Légilimens qu'il connaissait étant Severus Rogue, il jugeait que c'était plus prudent.

'Je ne ferais pas ça à votre place, ce serait le meilleur moyen pour rameuter tous les Aurors du coin. Et ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez, n'est-ce pas ?'

Le jeune homme obéit et reposa sa main sur la table. Il prit son verre pour se donner une contenance, le porta à ses lèvres et le reposa de suite en se rappelant ce qu'il y avait dedans.

'Et je ne suis pas une Mangemort.' Poursuivit la dénommée Hawkeye.

Harry fit une moue sceptique. La femme leva ses mains gantées et retroussa ses manches, révelant ses avant-bras vierges de toute marque des Ténèbres.

'Satisfait ?' Interrogea-t-elle.

Harry ignora la question et répliqua du tac au tac :

'Vous êtes vraiment aveugle ?'

'Je suis Légilimens, cela suffit.'

'Je croyais qu'il fallait un contact visuel pour pratiquer la Légilimency ?'

'C'est une technique, oui, mais ce n'est pas la seule.'

'Et quelles sont les autres ?'

'Cela ne vous regarde pas, vous n'êtes pas mon élève.'

Harry se tut, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

'Non, je ne vous prendrai pas comme élève.' Dit Elizabeth Hawkeye.

'Mais - '

'Vous êtes un très mauvais occlumens et faites par conséquent une cible idéale pour Voldemort ; mais vous vous défiez de moi et si un élève n'a pas confiance en son professeur, celui-ci ne peut rien lui apprendre.'

Harry chercha quelque chose à répondre et ne trouva rien à dire. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter l'utilisation du nom qui terrifiait tout le monde, ce qui prouvait définitivement que ce n'était pas une mangemort mais toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé lui avait appris à ne jamais se fier aux apparence. Hors, cette femme, malgré son handicap, lui apparaissait comme dangereuse et lui accorder sa confiance alors qu'il ne savait rien ou presque d'elle lui semblait de la plus parfaite stupidité.

Elizabeth Hawkeye le fixait toujours de ses yeux blancs, semblant l'étudier.

'Votre boisson n'a pas l'air de vous plaire, Potter.' Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Harry l'observa d'un air perplexe se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

'Non.' Finit-il par répondre, 'je n'aime pas beaucoup le sang de mouton.'

'Le thé vous conviendrait-il mieux ?'

'Euh…oui. Ils en servent ici ?'

'Non.' Fit-elle en se levant. 'Mais j'ai chez moi un délicieux Earl Grey. Ca vous intéresse ?'

'Avec plaisir.' Répondit le jeune homme qui venait de comprendre.

Il ne savait plus trop s'il avait confiance en elle ou pas et décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Il déposa cinq mornilles sur la table et suivit Hawkeye hors du bar. Elle le conduisit à travers de nombreuses ruelle, franchit de nombreuses intersections, tournant à gauche, à droite, à gauche… et ainsi de suite, elle, le guidant de sa démarche souple et silencieuse, lui, deux pas derrière, tous deux en gardant le silence.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par l'incroyable habilité de celle qui le précédait à s'orienter. Pas une fois elle n'eut l'air de chercher son chemin. De temps à autre, elle touchait le mur pour chercher l'angle du croisement, mais c'était tout, du moins, à ce qu'il semblait.

Ils finirent par arriver à une petite porte de bois dont la peinture verte était écaillée. Elizabeth sortit sa baguette, tâtonna un peu pour trouver la serrure et marmonna des paroles que Harry ne comprit pas. La porte s'ouvrit.

'Le salon est au fond du couloir. Faites comme chez vous je vais prépare le thé.'

Le jeune homme suivit les indications de son hôtesse et s'assit dans un fauteuil recouvert de tissu vert. Hawkeye revint rapidement avec un plateau à la main, servit la si anglaise boisson (un sucre, pas de lait, merci) et débuta aussitôt la conversation par le sujet qui les occupaient.

'Je vous préviens tout de suite, Potter : normalement je ne prends jamais d'élève. Alors je parlerai sans détours : je veux du sérieux, du travail, de la concentration. Ce sera dur, vous m'apprécierez parfois mais me détesterez souvent. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous dire que c'est pour votre bien, que vous l'avez voulu, je m'en moque, vous n'aurez en tout cas pas à vous plaindre ; la moindre plainte et je vous mets dehors. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?'

'C'était on ne peut plus clair,' songea Harry.

'DSois-je comprendre, demanda-t-il, que vous m'acceptez pour élève ?'

L'expression du visage d'Elizabeth Hawkeye ne nécessitait aucune réponse.

'Merci.' Dit-il simplement.

'De rien. Je vais vous en faire baver.' Répondit-elle simplement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron s'empressa de quitter la salle de cours d'histoire de la magie dès que la sonnerie eut retenti, Hermione le suivant à allure plus modérée. Tous deux prirent en suite la direction de leur salle commune afin d'y déposer leurs affaires avant d'aller dîner.

'Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment la révolution américaine du XVIIIe siècle peut susciter aussi peu d'intérêt.' Tempêta Hermione. 'C'est pourtant passionnant !'

'Mione, franchement, le XVIIIe et les révolutions je n'ai rien contre. C'est juste que Binns… euh… ne facilite pas la concentration.'

'Hum, excusez-moi ?'

Les deux amis s'interrompirent pour écouter la minuscule première année qui venait de les interpeller.

'Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ?' Acquiescement des concernés.

'Le professeur Tonks m'a chargée de vous donner ça.' Fit la fillette en tendant un rouleau de parchemin.

Hermione le saisit en remerciant la petite messagère, le déroula et le lut en silence. Elle releva ensuite la tête :

'Elle nous demande dans son bureau. Immédiatement.'

'Tu croies qu'elle a des résultats concernant la boite ?' Deamanda Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules : 'On le saura là-bas.'

Dix minutes plus tard, ils frappaient à la porte de Tonks.

'Entrez !' Entendirent-ils.

Ron ouvrit la porte.

'Ha, vous voilà vous deux ! Asseyez-vous.' Dit leur amie d'un ton sec.

Elle semblait très agitée, ne cessant d'aller et venir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Sa métamorphomagie témoignait d'ailleurs de cette agitation : Hermione et Ron pouvaient voir ses cheveux passer du rose vif au noir de jais et du court au long en quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle aille de son bureau au canapé dans lequel ils s'étaient assis. Tonks finit par sortir sa baguette, fit venir à elle l'écrin qui avait contenu la Coupe de Poufsouffle et la posa violemment sur la table basse devant eux.

'Alors ?' S'exclama-t-elle. Les deux amis la regardèrent sans comprendre.

'Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je n'en parle pas à mes supérieurs !'

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

'Euh… tu pourrais nous expliquer ?' Interrogea Ron.

'Que je retrouve les empreintes magiques et digitales d'Harry dessus, passe encore. Mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi il y a aussi celles de Severus Rogue ?'

Ahahahahahahahahahahah !!!! Ca c'est une fin comme je les aime ! Figurez-vous que ce chap est un de mes préférés, dans ceux que j'ai écrits, même si je me rappelle qu'il m'avait donné beaucoup de mal (c'est d'ailleurs ceux que j'ai le plus de mal à écrire que je finis par préférer. J'ai tellement sué dessus que le résultat me semble pour une fois à la hauteur de vos encouragements).

J'ai une autre annnonce à faire (que j'ai oublié de faire plus haut) : une petite soeur est en route ! Mais non, ma mère n'est pas enceinte, je parlais de la fic ! Il se trouve que j'ai quelques idées pour une suite possible de cette histoire, et si j'ai toujours le temps et l'envie de l'écrire quand je serais parvenue à terminer celle-ci, eh bien...

J'ai aussi oublié de remercier mes commentateurs préférés !! Coucou à Tif, Nico, Nora, Lisette, Marion, Aurore, Charlotte... mes excuses si j'ai oublié qqun !!


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteure :** Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de Noël et une Bonne Année, bonne santé ! C'est les vacances, ça fait plaisir (profitez-en bien ceux qui en ont !) ! Ce chapitre est très de circonstances je trouve étant donné qu'il se passe en décembre et que nous sommes... en décembre (wow c'est de la synchronisation ça !). Je préciserai que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Mais bon, passons aux remerciements :

Merci : à **Zefanhp**, qui adore le suspense, tu vas être servi, moi aussi, j'ai une petite préférence pour les fin de sadique (héhé) ;

à **Aranel** : au départ, je voulais publier un chapitre tous les 15 jours parce qu'une semaine c'est trop court pour moi, et un mois c'est un peu long pour vous, mais j'ai malheureusement beaucoup de mal à tenir mes délais (vilaine Alecto, pas gentille) donc en ce moment, c'est plutôt un nouveau chapitre tous les mois (désolée pour vous) ;

à **molly59 :** toujours fidèle au poste, ça me fait chaud au coeur, chaque fois que j'ai une de tes reviews ! Dans celle que tu m'as laissé, tu me poses tout un tas de questions... A propos de la confiance d'Harry pour Elizabeth Hawkeye... Héhé, cette question là, je n'y répondrais pas ('faut pas rêver non plus !) Mais en ce qui concerne les empreintes de Rogue sur le coffret, je vais me montrer magnanime : oui elles sont plus anciennes que celles d'Harry (ce qui est assez logique vu que Ryry a pris le coffret). De combien, je vais aussi te répondre (ma bonté me perdra), tout le moins approximativement : avant que Dumbledore ne meure !

à **Demenciae** : Hihihihihi ! Oui, c'est une méchante fin ! J'en suis fière d'ailleurs. Comme je l'ai déjà dit : j'aime beaucoup les petites fins de chapitres sadiques !

à **SiaAhn Sacham** : Merci !

à **Ataensic : **Ah, oui, Hawkeye... Tu n'es pas le seul (la seule ? Excuse moi j'ai un peu de mal à deviner si tu es une fille ou un garçon) à t'interroger sur elle... En tout cas merci pour ta review !

MERCI A VOUS TOUS QUI ME LISEZ !!!!!!!! Bonne lecture !

****

**Chapitre 12 : La Foire Hivernale Sorcière**

'Rogue ?'

'C'est ce qu'elle a dit.'

Harry s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise pour réfléchir et but machinalement une gorgée de sa biéraubeurre.

Ron, Hermione et lui étaient assis à une table un peu à l'écart des Trois Balais où ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'occasion du week-end de sortie d'Halloween. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là dès que Ron et Hermione avaient eu connaissance de la date exacte et lorsque tous deux étaient entrés, ils l'avait vu tranquillement assis à une table, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Après de longues et chaleureuses retrouvailles et une mise au parfum des dernières actualités du lycée, ils avaient relaté à Harry ce que leur avait dit Tonks.

'Et qu'avez-vous répondu à sa demande d'explication ?' Demanda le jeune homme.

'Rien du tout.' Répondit Ron 'La tête qu'on a dû faire a suffit à la convaincre qu'on ne savait rien.'

'Elle nous a tendu la boîte et nous a fait sortir.' Renchérit Hermione. 'Mais je ne sais pas si elle en a parlé aux autres aurors ou pas.'

Un soupçon d'inquiétude brilla dans l'œil d'Harry.

'Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ai fait.' Dit Ron.

'Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?' Répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

Ron haussa les épaules. 'C'est pas trop son genre.'

Harry, pressentant une dispute, décida d'intervenir avant que la jeune fille ne lance une réplique acerbe : 'Tout ça ne dit pas pourquoi Voldemort (Ron tressaillit) a demandé à Rogue de déplacer la coupe, ni où elle peut être maintenant.'

'A ce propos, tu nous avais parlé de Barjow et Beurks, tu y es allé ?'

'Heu… non. Pas encore, désolé.'

Depuis sa rencontre avec Élisabeth Hawkeye, sa professeure ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre minute de répit, venant le chercher aux aurores, en plein midi ou au beau milieu de la nuit selon son humeur, lui laissant le reste du temps pour récupérer. Il avait d'ailleurs eu un mal fou à se lever ce matin-là, n'ayant dormi en tout et pour tout que trois minuscules heures…

'Harry ?'

Le jeune homme émergea de sa rêverie et se rendit compte que ses deux amis le fixaient, semblant attendre une réponse.'

'Euh… excuse-moi, tu peux répéter ?'

'Je te demandais si tu avais appris quelque chose d'utile sur l'Allée des Embrumes ?' Dit Hermione, un peu inquiète.

'Ah ! Euh, non, rien du tout. Je suis tombé une fois sur Mondingus Fletcher qui essayait de revendre je ne sais quoi… Mais il ne m'a pas reconnu !' Ajouta-t-il en voyant les visages mortifiés de ses amis. 'Il m'a à peine jeté un coup d'œil.'

'Je l'espère, dit la jeune file, parce que si quelqu'un savait où tu te trouves, ce serait une...'

A cet instant, Ron lui donna un coup de coude et désigna d'un geste de la tête les nouveaux arrivants.

Les professeurs Davies, Millpertuis et Tonks, aurors de leur état, traversaient actuellement la salle bondée en direction du bar.

D'ici une dizaine de secondes, ils passeraient devant leur table. Et à cette table était assis un élève qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu à Poudlard, en compagnie de deux personnes proches de Harry Potter, recherché depuis des mois… Il était possible que ni Davies, ni Millpertuis ne fassent le rapprochement, mais Tonks comprendrait aussitôt.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent immédiatement vers Harry pour lui conseiller de se cacher… et découvrirent une chaise vide, le jeune homme ayant déjà enfilé sa cape d'invisibilité à la vitesse de l'éclair.

'Je vais vous laisser, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les voiles,' leur souffla-t-il 'on se revoit via le miroir, d'accord ?'

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête le plus discrètement possible en guise d'approbation et Harry se faufila entre les clients jusqu'à la sortie. Il pleuvait dehors et le jeune homme dû s'éloigner en rasant les murs pour que personne ne remarque les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur sa cape invisible.

Une fois parvenu dans une ruelle isolée du village, il ôta le vêtement et transplana dans son appartement du Chemin de Traverse.

xxxxxxx

Il faisait froid là où il était. Les dalles sous ses genoux étaient si glacées que s'en était douloureux. Il serrait ses dents pour les empêcher de claquer de froid. Et de terreur.

'Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?' Fit la voix glaciale et sifflante devant lui.

Il releva légèrement la tête et répondit d'une voix un peu plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire, mais ferme, heureusement :

'Bellatrix s'est occupée du directeur. Il est maintenant entièrement sous contrôle et a répondu à une lettre du ministre pour dire que tout était normal. Tout le bâtiment est occupé par bon nombre d'entre nous et les détraqueurs, et les aménagements que Vous avez demandé sont commencés.'

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il s'était raidi, attendant récompense ou châtiment. Puis :

'Bien.' Siffla le Seigneur. 'Et pour ce qui est de l'attaque prévue ?'

'Trente de vos serviteurs se tiennent près, ainsi que quelques géants.'

Il releva à nouveau la tête et eut le temps d'apercevoir son maître, un sourire tordu découpant son visage lisse. Il frissonna.

'C'est parfait.' Dit le Maître. 'Tu as bien travaillé. Va me chercher Malfoy.'

'Lequel, maître ?'

'Les deux, imbécile.' Sors maintenant.'

Il se releva précipitamment, s'inclina à plusieurs reprises et sortit à reculons. Il referma la lourde porte en bois et eut un frisson lorsqu'un courant d'air passa sur sa nuque. Décembre n'était décidément pas son mois favori…

Il prit à droite, longeant le mur de pierre, …

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à Elizabeth Hawkeye.

'Alors ?' Demanda-t-elle. 'Tu as réussi ?'

Harry hocha la tête en signe acquiescement.

'J'ai fait comme vous me l'aviez conseillé, j'ai utilisé le lien qui m'unit à Voldemort pour lire l'esprit d'un mangemort. Ca m'a fait la même impression que d'emprunter un chemin qui se divisait en centaines d'embranchements, une branche pour une personne connue de Voldemort. Vraiment très étrange…' Finit-il d'un air pensif.

Hawkeye eut un sourire amusé. Son élève avait fait des progrès spectaculaires. En moins de deux mois, il était parvenu à maîtriser l'occlumency, si bien que parfois, elle-même ne parvenait plus à lire son esprit et avait brusquement l'impression qu'il avait disparu.

Car, étant aveugle, les diverses pensées et sentiments que les gens ressentaient étaient la seule manière pour elle de 'voir' les autres ; sans même savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Elle pouvait sentir tous les esprits, humains comme animaux, à diverses distances selon l'intensité de concentration qu'elle y mettait. Ou du moins, ceux qui ne maîtrisaient pas ou peu l'occlumency.

Or, il se trouvait que son élève connaissait désormais sur le bout des doigts cette forme de magie, ce qui n'était pas facile à gérer pour elle. Il apprenait si vite, aussi ! Il utilisait aussi aisément la Légilimency que l'Occlumency, au point de pouvoir espionner Voldemort à son insu ! Stupéfiant.

Elle s'était alors décidée, vue la rapidité à laquelle il progressait, de varier un peu les plaisirs (ou déplaisirs, selon la personne) et lui avait fait faire de nombreux exercices pour améliorer ses performances en duels… Elle aurait adoré pouvoir voir son air stupéfait lorsqu'elle l'avait attaqué par surprise la première fois…

'Et ?' Finit-elle par demander. 'Qu'as-tu appris ?'

'Il y a une attaque de prévue dans deux semaines à la Foire Hivernale Sorcière. Et quelque chose se met en place à Azkaban, je n'ai pas trouvé quoi. Je suppose qu'ils souhaitent faire évader leurs camarades…'

'Mmmh…' Fit Hawkeye en guise de réponse, les sourcils froncés. 'En tout cas il va falloir s'occuper de cette histoire d'attaque. Suggestion ?'

Harry connaissait cete qustion. Elle la posait souvent lorsqu'elle lui soumettait un problème ardu à résoudre. Et gare à lui s'il se trompait ! La première fois, il avait haussé les épaules, complètement décontenancé par l'interrogation. Résultat : plusieurs exercices magiques supplémentaires, aussi éreintant les uns que les autres afin de soi-disant _développer son sens de l'esquive et ses réflexes. _

Depuis, il avait appris à réfléchir avant de répondre à ses questions.

'Eh bien, étant recherché par le ministère, j'éviterai d'aller gentiment prévenir les aurors,' répondit-il d'une voix posée, 'et je m'arrangerai plutôt pour leur envoyer une lettre anonyme les mettant au courant, puis d'aller faire un tour à la Foire, juste au cas où.'

Hawkeye approuva du chef d'un air pensif.

'Lorsque tu dis 'aller faire un tour', cela signifie se battre pour la frime ?'

Désarçonné (cela devenait une habitude avec cette femme), Harry répondit d'un ton hésitant :

'Euh…non. Ce serait pour m'assurer que les aurors ont pris les mesures nécessaires et, au besoin, leur filer un coup de main.'

'Tu te croies donc assez doué pour aider des aurors, plus vieux et plus expérimentés que toi ?' Dit-elle d'un air sévère.

'Je pense que contre une trentaine de mangemorts et quelques géants, de l'aide ne sera pas inutile.' Répliqua Harry.

Sa professeur le toisa un moment (ou sembla le toiser, difficile d'en être sûr avec une aveugle) puis se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et se dirigea vers une étagère en bois.

Elle tâtonna un peu, prit un objet et revint s'asseoir, posant sur la table un étui en cuir rouge abimé.

'Prends-la.' Se contenta de dire Hawkeye.

Harry obéit et retourna l'étui. Un cylindre en métal tomba dans sa paume ouverte. Il l'examina d'un air perplexe, observant les élégantes ciselures gravées dessus, lui évoquant vaguement quelque chose.

'C'est une armultiple **(1)**.' Dit la femme en guise de réponse à son interrogation muette. 'Tu as deux semaines pour apprendre à t'en servir à peu près correctement.'

Harry écarquilla les yeux, médusé.

'Je précise que ce que je t'apprendrai ne dois pas – ne dois jamais – te servir à tuer. Blesser, oui, mais je ne forme pas d'assassins.'

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

'Je veux ta promesse, Harry.'

'Je vous promets que je ne tuerai personne à la Foire aux Sorciers.' Dit-il.

Elizabeth ne releva pas la restriction apportée et le jeune homme en fut heureux : il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir une promesse plus générale.

Sa professeure se leva vivement et d'un geste, fit apparaître une épée avec sa baguette.

'Cest pas tout ça,' dit-elle du ton professeural qu'Harry lui connaissait, 'mais on a autre chose à faire. Au boulot, Potter.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

La Foire Hivernale Sorcière ; des centaines, des milliers de sorciers et sorcières de tous horizons qui se côtoient une fois par an ; la neige tombe à petits flocons, donnant à la scène une touche d'irréel. On se pousse, on se salue, on discute, on marchande à chaque étal à la recherche des cadeaux de Noël que l'on va offrir. Cette foule multicolore ressemble à une fourmilière où chacun est attelé à la tâche difficile de dénicher LE présent qui fera plaisir à celui qui le recevra et des chants de Noël, diffusés magiquement, tentent en vain de couvrir le brouhaha incessant des conversations.

Et soudain, un hurlement atroce, et la Marque des Ténèbres se détache du ciel gris perle.

D'autres hurlements encore, et la panique se répand. Alors qu'à peine quelques secondes avant, chacun souriait et s'affairait, désormais tous s'enfuient en criant, avec une seule chose pour guider, une seule idée en tête : fuir.

C'est la cohue, l'hystérie, où vous écartez sans ménagement votre voisin en songeant sans remords que si c'est lui, ce ne sera pas vous ;

Où vous sentez vos jambes se dérober sous vous avec désespoir, vous attendant à vous faire piétiner d'un instant à l'autre ;

Où, en somme régit la loi du plus fort, alors qu'au-dessus de vous, cette tête de mort tant crainte et tant haïe semble se rire de votre détresse.

Harry suivit le mouvement de la foule, puis d'un bond, sauta par-dessus le comptoir d'un marchand de verrerie magique et s'accroupit derrière. En quelques contre sorts, il rendit à son visage son apparence originelle – ce fut d'ailleurs un plaisir de retrouver ses cheveux noirs en pagaille – vérifia que sa cicatrice était visible et se redressa aussitôt.

Il fouilla dans ses poches, sortit de celle de gauche l'armultiple et de celle de droite sa baguette et ouvrit la porte dissimulée derrière un pan de tissu qui permettait normalement au marchand d'accéder à son comptoir.

Il parvint à un étroit passage qui correspondait à l'arrière de deux rangées de stand, prit à droite, remontant l'allée en courant.

'Bon sang, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?' Résonna la voix d'Elizabeth Hawkeye dans sa tête.

'Une minute, laissez-moi le temps d'arriver !' Répondit Harry de la même manière sans cesser de courir.

Il entendait les cris de panique de la foule et en arrière-fond, le chant de Noël :

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

Il perçut des bruits d'explosions sur sa gauche et d'un geste, fit sauter une porte pour s'y engouffrer.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

Il s'arrêta un instant le temps d'évaluer la situation. Des mangemorts combattaient une escouade d'aurors et quelques civils volontaires, comme lui. Les forces auraient été à peu près égales s'il n'y avait pas eu des géants dégommant tous les obstacles à grands coups de massue.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, franchit aisément le comptoir devant lui et sauta à pieds joints au cœur de la bataille.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

Il jeta un Expelliarmus à un mangemort qui avait eu la bêtise de lui tourner le dos. La baguette de l'homme vola, Harry l'attrapa au vol, la brisa sur son genou pendant que son rpopriétaire s'effondrait sous le Stupéfix de l'auror qu'il combattait jusque là.

Ce dernier fit un geste de remerciement en direction de notre Potter national et tous deux retournèrent à leurs affaires.

Harry courut en direction d'un géant qu'affrontait une demi-douzaine de sorciers. Le géant leva son énorme massue et d'un geste circulaire, en envoya valser trois.

'Enfin te voilà ! Pas trop tôt, j'ai déjà eu le temps d'assommer un des Gargantua avec sa propre matraque !' Fit la voix d'Hawkeye.

'Il y en a combien en tout ?' Demanda le jeune homme d'une pensée haletante.

'Six !'

'Trois chacun alors.'

'Tu sous-estimes mes forces Potter. Tu n'auras pas achevé le premier que j'en aurai déjà fini avec les cinq autres !'

'On parie ?'

Harry était au niveau du géant maintenant. Il eut le temps de le voir lever son énorme massue avant de rouler sur le côté pour éviter de finir en crêpe et se releva aux pieds de l'immense créature.

Son armultiple, qui jusque là avait conservé sa forme cylindrique, prit l'apparence d'une épée longue et effilée.

Le jeune homme, d'un geste large du bras, asséna un coup de taille à l'arrière des genoux du géant, lui sectionnant les tendons. Une gerbe de sang gicla, son ennemi hurla de douleur et tomba à plat ventre, manquant d'écraser une ou deux personnes. Quelques sorciers en profitèrent pour le ligoter le plus solidement possible pendant qu'Harry s'avançait déjà en direction d'un de ses camarades.

'Occulus Inflammatio !' S'exclama le jeune Potter en brandissant sa baguette. Le sortilège de Conjonctivite frappa le géant entre les yeux.

Ce dernier porta ses mains à son visage en poussant un cri de souffrance et de surprise mêlées, lâchant au passage son épée (deux fois la taille d'Harry).

'Wingradium Leviosa !'

L'arme s'éleva haut dans les airs, resta quelques secondes en vol stationnaire et retomba. Le pommeau atterrit sur le crâne de l'être gigantesque qui tituba sous le choc, tendit une main dans le vide à la recherche de son équilibre et s'effondra, assommé pour le compte.

'J'ai fini mes trois ! Et toi ?' Dit Hawkeye d'une pensée triomphante.

'Deux.'

'Premier arrivé, premier servi ! Si tu ne t'en occupes pas, je prends le dernier !'

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à observer d'un œil médusé Arthur Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt se battre côte à côte contre deux mangemorts. Plus loin, il aperçut Tonks entourée de capes noires qui semblait en mauvaise posture.

Sans réfléchir, Harry fonça dans le tas, en stupéfixa un, donna un coup de coude à un autre, lui cassant aimablement le nez et enfonça son poignard dans le bras d'un troisième qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près.

Il saisit ce dernier à bras-le-corps, s'en servant comme bouclier lorsque les autres répliquèrent à grand renfort de maléfices puis, d'un sortilège d'expulsion, l'envoya percuter deux mangemorts qui tombèrent sous le choc, ayant au préalable récupéré son armultiple.

Le poignard devint bâton d'argent qui alla frapper la tempe d'un homme qui s'écroula sous le choc en gémissant, et Harry tomba nez-à-nez devant Tonks.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux et le regarda avec une lueur interrogative dans les yeux.

'Salut Tonks.' Haleta Harry.

Il esquiva de justesse un sortilège et riposte aussitôt. Son adversaire para et lança coup sur coup deux maléfices.

Le jeune homme se baisser pour éviter le premier et invoqua un bouclier pour contrer le second. L'impact, cependant, le fit reculer.

Il trébucha sur un corps étendu au sol et se sentit tomber.

Il eut le réflexe de se mettre en boule et de faire une roulade arrière, vit le mangemort lever sa baguette, avant que Tonks ne le percute violemment, déviant ainsi le sort destiné à Harry. La jeune femme désarma son opposant et le jeune Potter le stupéfixa.

'Salut Harry. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?'

Ils se mirent dos à dos pour combattre ensemble.

'Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'Aurors ?' Dit Harry, ignorant la question.

'Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Un système de sécurité spécial a été mis en place, depuis le message anonyme qui nous informait de l'attaque.'

Elle lança un sortilège d'Aveuglement et en profita pour assommer deux mangemorts.

'Ah, vous en avez tenu compte, alors. J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas le cas.'

Elle arrêta momentanément de se battre pour le regarder d'un air abasourdi.

'Hé, fais attention !' Cria Harry en l'écartant d'extrême justesse de la trajectoire d'un sort.

Elle parut se réveiller et balança un Maléfice de Confusion dans les dents de l'opportun.

'C'était toi qui - ' Commença-t-elle.

'Oui.' Coupa Harry.

Il lança son poignard-armultiple comme un lanceur de couteaux et la lame alla traverser le poignet d'un adversaire. Le jeune homme grimaça.

'Joli coup !' Commenta Tonks.

'Je visais celui d'à coté.' Répondit-il contrarié.

Heureusement qu'Hawkeye n'avait pas vu ça !

Une rumeur grandissante s'éleva soudain :

'Les renforts ! Les renforts arrivent !'

'Pas trop tôt.' Grommela Tonks.

'Il est temps de partir discrètement, Potter.' Fit la voix de sa professeure préférée.

D'un 'Accio !', Harry récupéra son armultiple et se fraya un passage parmi les combattants.

'Au revoir, Tonks !' Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

La jeune femme tenta de le suivre des yeux, observant sa cape noire voler sous l'effet de la bise légère, mais il disparut vite parmi les ombres du soleil couchant.

**(1) Dans le chapitre 6, James Potter se sert d'une armultiple pour zigouiller les graphorns. C'est un objet cylindrique en argent lorsqu'il est inutilisé, mais qui peut prendre l'aspect de n'importe quelle arme blanche lors d'un combat. Elle est normalement réservée aux combattants confirmés. (petite info)**

Et c'est fini !!! Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Passionnément ? A la folie (je n'en demande pas tant mais...) ? Dites-le-moi ! Ecrivez des reviews ! Posez-moi des questions (je ne sais pas si j'y répondrai à toutes, il faut ménager le suspense) ! Allez !

Une petite bande-annonce pour motiver ? Allez, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, mesieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceintures et laisser vos pieds et vos mains à l'intérieur du véhicule :

_Dans le prochain épisode de HP et la guerre de l'ombre : des flèches en bois plantées dans du bois, une bouilloire cabossée, un malheureux manteau roulé en boule dans un coin, un calendrier, une histoire de jus de citrouille, des farces et attrapes et une liste de noms..._

Voilà, avant de vous quitter j'ai un truc trop important à dire, mais je suppose que vous êtes déjà presque tous au courant : JKRowling nous a fait un super cadeau de Noyel ! Le titre du tome 7 en anglais a été annoncé ! Je ne vous le dirais pas pour éviter de gacher la surprise à ceux qui ne veulent rien savoir mais vous pouvez le trouver sur !

Et là je vais essayer d'aller écrire le chap 19 (c'est-y pas gentil ça ?), même si ces derniers temps je suis un peu trop dans l'Assassin Royal pour cause de fin de lecture du tome 12 (Jadôôôôre ce bouquin!) et qu'à cause de ça j'ai un peu de mal a me concentrer sur autre chose ! Mais mince, quoi, on dit que je fais des fins de chapitre méchantes, mais là, c'est une fin de livre TROP méchante ! Bouhouh et j'ai même pas le tome 13 ! Il n'y est pas à la librairie en plus (je serais prête à claquer jusqu'à mon dernier cent pour pouvoir le lire ce livre à la con) !! Attendez, mais pourquoi je vous raconte ça moi ????


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteure :** Bon, eh bien, me revoilà, après un long moment d'absence ! Je vous épargnerais les excuses habituelles, du 'je bossais' à 'la connexion internet déconne' pour passer directement à quelque chose de beaucoup plus amusant et agréable : les remerciements, réponses aux reviews.

Un grand MERCI, donc à **Ataensic, Molly59, Bartiméus**, qui m'a envoyé trois reviews d'un coup, pour trois chapitres différents (!!) , **SiaAhn Sacham, Damien, marion**, et les incontournables **Tif, Nico, Nora(padnewchapitre :p), Lisette, Marion, Au', Charlotte et Mathilde** (qui vient de rejoindre le groupe décidément très ouvert de lecteurs de mes brouillons - je vais finir par faire payer des droits d'entrée, ma parole !).

Et j'ai bien failli oublier Riri, ma petite soeur, avec qui je délire un peu beaucoup trop le soir sur cette fic quand je lui explique que je bloque à tel ou tel endroit ! Si vous saviez les suggestions qu'elle me fait ! Disons qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Scrimgeour aurait perdu quelques membres, Harry aurait fait de la chirurgie esthétique, Voldy serait mort pour overdose de smarties et Hermione ferait la Star Academy ! Le jour où j'aurais envie d'écrire une fic délirante à plusieurs plumes, c'est à ma soeur que je m'associerais !

Oh, et si un de ces jours **mon prof de philo** vient lire ceci : _Monsieur,_

_ Melle Potter s'excuse très humblement de la manière quelque peu capillotractée dont est écrite cette histoire et tient également à signaler qu'elle n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen de faire conduire la voiture de James Bond à Harry ou jouer au poker. Il s'agit de plus d'une simple littérature de détente, c'est pourquoi il n'ai fait aucune mention de Kant, Alain, Freud ni d'aucun sujet de réflexion philosophique quelconque. _

_Merci de votre gracieuse compréhension, et s'il est possible de m'augmenter de quelques points mon dernier DS en raison de la dédicace spéciale que je vous fais sur ce site, je vous en serai extrèmement reconnaissante, signé : _

_Alex, dite Melle Potter, élève de terminale S 2._

Voila, bonne lecture (et vive le chocolat) !

**Chapitre 13 : Noël, joyeux noël !**

Les ombres semblaient prendre vie à chaque recoin ici. Harry accéléra le pas, sachant qu'en faisant cela, il atteindrait plus rapidement sa destination. Il écarta une branche basse et s'appuya dos à un sapin, écoutant les bruits de la forêt environnante, la main gauche crispée sur son armultiple, la droite sur sa baguette.

Il projeta son esprit selon les techniques de Légilimency qu'on lui avait appris à la recherche d'un être humain proche de lui. Et bien sûr, ne trouva rien, son adversaire ayant recours à l'occlumency.

Harry entendit soudain une branche craquer sur sa gauche. Il scruta les arbres d'un air méfiant et s'avança en direction du bruit, marchant le plus vite et silencieusement possible. Le jeune homme écarta des ronces de la main, enjamba un tronc d'arbre abattu et posa ensuite le pied sur un tapis de neige immaculée.

Il y eut un brusque déclic, suivit aussitôt d'un sifflement et Harry se jeta au sol alors que des flèches de bois allaient se planter dans un arbre. Le jeune homme se releva, le manteau couvert de neige et se mit à courir.

Il y eut d'autres sifflements, Harry transforma son armultiple en bouclier argenté sur lequel d'autres flèches se brisèrent. Il contra ainsi plusieurs traits mortels tout en poursuivant sa course, la neige crissant sous ses pas.

La salve de flèche s'arrêta aussi simplement qu'elle était venue, et Harry émergea dans une clairière. Au centre de celle-ci, une souche d'arbre, sur laquelle trônait une bouilloire en fer blanc cabossée. Le jeune homme sourit de soulagement : il était enfin parvenu son but. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide en direction de la souche, savourant d'avance un bon chocolat chaud.

Il sentit soudain un poids le pousser en arrière alors qu'une ombre noire envahissait son champ de vision. Il tomba sur le sol, lâchant sa baguette, sa tête s'enfonça dans la neige, le choc l'étourdissant un dixième de seconde.

La silhouette noire qui lui était tombée dessus leva la main, un scintillement l'informa que celle-ci tenait un poignard…

Harry tendit d'instinct son armultiple au dessus de lui, le choc des deux lames lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquèrent se répercuta jusqu'à son épaule et le fit grimacer…

Ses doigts cherchaient frénétiquement sa baguette dans la neige glacée alors que son adversaire tentait d'écarter de la main le poignard du jeune homme pour planter le sien dans son corps…

'Accio ! Accio !' Songeait-il, l'esprit affolé…

L'autre était parvenu à écarter son arme, malgré tous ses efforts,

'Accio !' Pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il sentit le manche de sa baguette lui sauter dans la main, son adversaire leva le bras…

Il y eut un éclair et la silhouette noire fut propulsée en arrière dans un tourbillon de tissu.

Harry se releva aussi vite qu'il le put dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre l'avantage dans le combat mais constata, lorsqu'il fut debout, que son adversaire l'avait devancé et l'attendait de pied ferme, un poignard dans chaque main, désormais.

Le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de voir le mouvement vif du poignet que l'autre fit avant de s'écarter vivement pour éviter le lancer de couteau. Son écart ne fut cependant pas suffisant et une brûlure lui traversa l'épaule.

Il ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur et de surprise mêlées et il lâcha – encore – sa baguette ; c'était à croire qu'on lui avait donné une baguette sauteuse, décidément !

Le poignard devint vite épée lorsque l'autre attaqua. Malgré la différence d'arme, l'adverse était bien supérieure à la sienne, longue et lourde. Harry ne cessait de pare les multiples attaques enchaînées à tout vitesse. Vint un moment où il ne put plus suivre le rythme, le poignard passa sa garde et la pointe se posa sur sa gorge.

'Tu as perdu, Potter.' Fit Elizabeth Hawkeye en ôtant sa cagoule.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un grognement agacé.

'Et ne râle pas comme ça, tu t'es fait surprendre comme le dernier des idiots quand je te suis tombée dessus, ce qui a fait que tu m'as fichu n'importe quoi après. Ton esprit était ouvert à tous les vents, imbécile !'

'Désolé.' Soupira Harry.

'Bon, ça va pour cette fois, je mets ça sur le compte de Noël. Dans l'ensemble, ça aurait pu être pire.'

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard surpris. Venant de sa professeure, c'était un compliment.

'Tu as mérité quelques jours de vacances.'

Cette fois, il avait dû mal entendre. Elle avait bien dit le mot 'vacances' ? Ce n'était pas possible !

'Et ne reste pas là comme un crétin ! Allez, fiche-moi le camp ! On se retrouve le deux janvier pour un bon dérouillage, tu as intérêt à être en forme !'

Ah, en fait, si, il avait bien compris. Mais tout de même, elle aurait pu parler clairement dès le début !

Harry eut un large sourire, lança un 'Merci, Joyeux Noêl' avec enthousiasme et transplana sans un mot de plus.

La clairière redevint silencieuse et Elizabeth Hawkeye se retrouva seule. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de bois. Elle en compta le nombre d'entailles avec le doigt et en ajouta une.

'Nous en sommes donc à la dix-huitième défaite de Mr Potter, aucune victoire et trois matches nuls. Il est en progrès le petit !'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry transplana directement dans son appartement. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau noir qu'il envoya en boule dans un coin et entra d'un pas joyeux dans la cuisine se faire chauffer du lait pour son chocolat tant attendu. Il remplit une tasse et s'assit sur une chaise avec soulagement.

C'est ainsi, en sirotant sa boisson, qu'il prit conscience à quel point son appartement était silencieux. Et vide. Et triste.

Son regard se posa sur le calendrier accroché au mur, à côté de la porte, qui annonçait la date du 24 Décembre.

Jour de réveillon.

Veille de Noël.

Tout seul.

A moins que ?

Harry repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ron, combien, trois jours auparavant ? Il ne le savait même plus. Son meilleur ami lui parlait de ses vacances et de Noël…

'Hermione est là depuis hier ; et Tonks, Rémus et toute la famille seront là, même Percy (grimace). Ils ont tous entendus parler de tes exploits à la Foire, si tu avais entendu papa ! Maman n'a pas arrêté de râler comme quoi 'tu étais complètement inconscient tu aurais pu te faire tuer, etc' mais elle était ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles.'

Harry avait souri, amusé par l'imitation de Mrs Weasley.

'Et toi ?' Avait demandé Ron d'un air dégagé.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'était effacé et il avait répondu d'un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant :

'Oh, moi, je suppose que je passerai Noël sur le chemin de Traverse. J'irai sûrement faire un tour dans les boutiques me promener un peu…'

'Si tu veux, tu peux venir passer quelques jours à la maison. Maman m'a dit hier qu'elle te réservait une place, au cas où. Je crois qu'elle sait qu'on communique,…'

Il y eut un silence.

'Euh… alors, tu vas venir ?' Avait demandé Ron avec espoir.

'Je… je ne sais pas. Je suis censé éviter que tout le monde sache ce que je fais…'

'Oh, allez, Harry, ce n'est pas comme si une escouade d'Aurors t'attendait à la maison ! Quel mal y aurait-il à fêter Noël ?'

Oui, quel mal y aurait-il ? Ca lui ferait sûrement beaucoup de bien…

Harry se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, il ôta tous les sortilèges qui modifiaient son apparence avec soin et se passe de l'eau sur son front pour enlever le fond de teint (honni soit-il !) cachant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il étala ensuite un baume cicatrisant que lui avait donné Hawkeye sur sa blessure à l'épaule, s'habilla de noir, habitude que sa professeure lui avait inconsciemment transmise, ramassa et sécha sa cape aux attaches d'argent et sortit, direction le Terrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Weasley s'affairait à ses fourneaux, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le brouhaha des conversations provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Les invités venaient de se mettre à table, et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle était en retard dans la préparation du repas ! Mais où était donc passé le sel ? Ah, si elle avait eu un elfe de maison, tout aurait été tellement plus simple ! Et puis… tiens, on sonne ?

Elle releva la tête, étonnée, s'interrogeant sur l'identité du visiteur avant que l'espoir ne vienne : se pourrait-il que - ?

Elle se précipita à la porte sans prendre le temps d'ôter son tablier et posa la main sur la poignée.

'Qui est là ?' Demanda-t-elle.

'Harry Potter.' Répondit Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Mrs Weasley souriante.

'Oh, Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Je n'osais plus espérer te voir ! Mais tu m'as l'air épuisé, tu es tout maigrichon ! Mais entre donc, en ai-je la tête ?'

Le jeune homme obéit, amusé de ces habituelles remarques et entra dans cette maison si familière.

'Merci de m'avoir invité.' Dit-il, alors qu'il traversait la cuisine.

'Mais c'est normal, voyons, tu fais partie de la famille ! Bon, je te laisse là, ma tourte n'est pas finie, tu connais le chemin !'

Et elle retourna à ses fourneaux pendant qu'Harry, le cœur battant, entrait dans la salle à manger.

Ils étaient tous déjà là et à son entrée, tous se turent brusquement.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour le saluer à grand renfort d'exclamations de joie. Harry salua brièvement tous les autres de la main :'Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé pour le retard.'

Mr Weasley se leva alors qu'il passait près de lui et répondit en lui serrant la main : 'Il n'y a pas de mal, Harry. Nous sommes tous ravis de te voir.'

Harry acquiesça avec un large sourire, retournant le compliment et prit place à la chaise libre à côté de Ron. Son sourire se figea lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ginny, assise en face de lui.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête et Harry, incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens, les tempes battantes, s'assit machinalement. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'Hermione s'adressait à lui, mais il ne voyait que ces yeux marron, un peu orangés d'un couleur fauve…

Au prix d'un violent effort, il parvint à se réveiller et se molesta intérieurement pour son manque de contrôle. Ginny et lui étaient séparés depuis plusieurs mois, bon sang, il n'avait pas à la fixer comme un idiot pendant des heures !

IL se tourna vers Hermione qui l'observait d'une manière ouvertement railleuse et il se sentit rougir légèrement, comme un idiot, cela allait de soi, il fallait en remettre une couche.

Il se redressa, tentant de conserver un semblant de dignité face à sa meilleure amie.'Excuse-moi, tu disais ?' Demanda-r-il du ton posé de celui qui viens de manquer une partie de conversation mondaine de la plus haute importance.

'Je te demandais si tu pouvais me passer le jus de citrouille, s'il te plait.' Répondit la jeune fille en tentant de masquer son fou rire.

'Oui, bien sur.' Répondit Harry, imperturbable.

Il saisit le broc par l'anse et le lui tendit. Mr Weasley, assis à côté d'Hermione, s'adressa à lui (A Harry, pas au broc, cela va de soi).

'Dis-moi, Harry, as-tu lu la Gazette du Sorcier cette semaine ?'

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. 'Heu, non, pourquoi ?'

'Parce que, depuis l'attaque de mangemorts à la Foire Hivernale Sorcière, elle n'a parlé que de ça… et de l'intervention du Survivant.'

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit les autres personnes de la tablée écouter leur conversation avec plus ou moins d'attention. Il aperçut notamment Percy tourner la tête dans leur direction, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme revient sur Mr Weasley.

'Oui, j'y étais, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.' Répliqua-t-il.

'Oh, ça, je le savais déjà, grâce à Tonks qui t'a vu là-bas. Je voulais juste te prévenir,' continua-t-il en baissant la voix, 'que les aurors sont toujours à ta recherche, et s'ils te capturent, c'est un aller simple pour Poudlard sous surveillance dans le meilleur des cas. Si la raison pour laquelle tu n'es plus à l'école est valable, et je suis certain que c'est le cas, j'agirais avec la plus grande prudence à ta place.'

Harry hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait reçu le message. Ce fut cet instant que choisi Mrs Weasley pour apporter l'entrée, au bonheur général. Le repas se passa ensuite dans une gaité et une détente bon enfant propres à Noël qui fit se sentir Harry plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Les jumeaux proposèrent ensuite de leur faire tester leurs toutes dernières inventions (Percy se rappela alors brusquement qu'il lui restait encore du travail et s'éclipsa ; seule Mrs Weasley sembla authentiquement déçue de le voir partir si tôt).

Ils découvrirent ainsi les lunettes à vision magique (permet de détecter toute trace de magie dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres), les bonbons crache-limaces ('On s'est inspirés de toi, Ron' avaient dit les jumeaux infernaux), le Réveil du Paresseux (plus de deux cents réveils différents pour les levers difficiles) et la Coloration Capillaire Magique (toutes les couleurs disponibles, y compris rouge et jaune à petits pois verts).

L'ambiance se calma quelque peu après un long moment et Fleur voulu mettre un peu de musique de chez elle. Les doux accords de la chanson plongèrent Harry dans une langueur nonchalante, la fatigue des nombreux entrainements se faisant sentir et Ron, vautré à coté de lui dans le canapé semblait sur le point de s'endormir à tout instant.

Hermione vint s'asseoir entre eux deux, visiblement plus en forme qu'eux et glissa discrètement un morceau de parchemin dans la main de Harry. Le jeune homme le déplia pour y lire trois courtes lignes.

'Jai fait quelques recherches dans de vieux registres d'élèves, les placards en sont pleins à craquer dans le bureau de Rusard, j'ai pu les consulter en tant que Préfète-en-Chef. Enfin, bref, j'ai cherché des élèves dont les initiales seraient RAB ou RB entre les années 50 et les années 80.

'J'ai trouvé au final cinq noms mais j'en ai supprimé deux, l'un étant un joueur de quidditch professionnel en Australie aujourd'hui et l'autre une femme de ménage à Ste Mangouste.' Dit la jeune fille d'une traite.

Harry, parfaitement réveillé à présent, consultait la liste avec attention. Les deux premiers noms, Rose Buttle et Ranoh Al Batollah ne lui évoquaient absolument rien.

Lorsqu'il lut le troisième, cependant, il sut d'instinct qu'il s'agissait du bon. Ecrit noir sur blanc, le nom de Régulus Arcturus Black fut comme une illumination. Un voile venait de se lever dans son esprit et le peu qu'il savait du jeune frère de son parrain lui revint en mémoire : engagé chez les mangemorts, a retourné sa veste pas peur de Voldemort…

Celui que Sirius traitait de trouillard lui sembla alors une sorte de héros incompris, tué alors qu'il accomplissait son devoir… son parrain avait laissé entendre qu'il vivait toujours au Square Grimmauld lorsqu'il s'était fait tuer. S'il y avait un endroit où Harry se devait d'aller, c'était donc à l'ancienne maison des Black.

Le jeune homme se releva aussitôt, une impression d'urgence le pressant à se hâter. Hermione suivit le mouvement en tirant Ron dans son sillage. Harry se dirigea à pas vifs vers Rémus Lupin qui discutait tranquillement avec Tonks.

'Excuse-moi, Remus, juste deux minutes. Est-ce que quelqu'un est de garde au QG de l'Ordre en ce moment ?'

Lupin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre sa brusquerie soudaine et Tonks répondit à sa place :

'Mondingus Fletcher et Deadelus Diggle normalement, même si à mon avis Fletcher doit avoir laissé Deadelus tout seul pour aller se saouler au bar du coin, tel que je le connais.'

Harry hocha la tête, la remercia et alla rapidement enfiler sa cape. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent et décrochèrent les leurs du portemanteau.

'Euh, qu'est-ce que vous faites, là au juste ?' Leur demanda le jeune homme.

'Quelle question, on t'accompagne, bien sur !' S'exclama Ron.

Harry les regarda sans mot dire, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

'Bien sur, dit-il doucement, quelle question.'

Et tous trois sortirent furtivement, comme des voleurs de la douce chaleur du Terrier pour se jeter la tête la première dans la tempête de neige qui faisait rage au dehors, avec un objectif : le 12, Square Grimmauld.

Tadam !

C'est fini !

C'est le moment que vous attendez tous : celui de laisser des reviews ! Non, vous en voulez encore ? Mais quelle exigeance ! Mais comme je suis super trop sympa...

Je vous laisse cliquer sur le bouton 'Next Chapter' pour la surprise !


	14. Chapter 14

C**hapitre 14 : Réactions et révélations**

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le hall du 12, Square Grimmauld aussi silencieusement que possible afin de ne pas réveiller l'hideux portrait de Mrs Black et pénétrèrent à pas de loup dans la cuisine. A leur entrée, un petit homme avec un immense chapeau haut de forme violet sursauta et ledit chapeau tomba au sol.

'Ah, par Merlin, vous m'avez fait peur ! Mais… mais…' Bafouilla-t-il en montrant Harry du doigt, 'Vous êtes Harry Potter !'

'Bonsoir, Mr Diggle, excusez-nous, nous ne faisons que passer.'

'Oh, mais il n'y a aucun problème, au contraire ! Vous désirez quelque chose ? Du thé, du café ? Si vous voulez, il me reste un peu de buche au chocolat dont Mondingus n'a pas voulu. Il a fté Noël avec un peu trop d'entrain celui-là.'

Il désigna d'un geste Mondingus Fletcher ronflant bruyamment sur la table en bois, puis se baissa pour ramasser son chapeau.

'Non merci. On aimerait juste savoir où ont été stockés les objets ensorcellés trouvés lors du ménage ?'

'On, je ne sais pas trop.' Répondit machinalement Diggle en époussetant son haut de forme, 'Dans le grenier je suppose. Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir de bûche ?' Il les quitta des yeux pour vérifier dans le reflet d'un plateau d'argent si son chapeau était bien droit : il le réajusta un peu.

'Non, non merci.' La porte claqua. Deadelus Diggle se redressa et vit que la pièce était vide. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le banc de bois, attirant à lui le morceau de bûche restant.

Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchèrent le médaillon un très long moment. Ils déplacèrent des armoires, vidèrent des cartons, examinèrent des objets, fouillèrent des malles et avalèrent beaucoup de poussière mais ne trouvèrent pas la moindre trace du médaillon doré avec un serpent dessus.

'Mais où est-il ?' S'exclama Harry, frustré.

Il venait de retourner complètement une caisse en bois et avait bien failli se faire mordre par une théière hargneuse, qu'il avait aimablement jetée contre le mur.

'C'est bizarre,' dit Ron, 'j'ai l'impression qu'il manque des choses. Je n'ai pas vu la tabatière tarabiscotée qui faisait une drôle de musique.'

'Ni les fioles contenant des poisons inconnus.' Fit Hermione en tournant les pages d'un vieux livre poussiéreux. Elle le referma d'un claquement sec et le posa sur une pile à côté d'elle. Ron s'approcha d'elle et jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture.

'_Les joies de la torture entre amis_. Charmant.'

Hermione ne tint aucunement compte de sn commentaire et poursuivit comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

'En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, il manque pas mal de choses, comme si quelqu'un avait fait le ménage avant nous.'

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel ils s'entreregardèrent.

'Mondingus.' Dit Ron.

Harry s'élança vers la porte et descendit l'escalier en trombe sans même vérifier si ses amis le suivaient. Il trouva Mondingus Fletcher comme ils l'avaient laissé, affalé sur la table de la cuisine et le prit par le col pour le secouer sans ménagement devant un Deadelus Diggle ahuri et avec de superbes moustaches de chocolat.

Se réveiller face à un Harry Potter furieux n'est en rien une expérience agréable et Fletcher aurait fortement choisi de l'éviter si on lui avait laissé le choix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur lorsqu'il eut compris la situation et la seule idée à peu près cohérente qu'il parvint à exprimer fut :

'Qu'i's'passe ?'

'Le médaillon, andouille, le médaillon doré, où est-il ?'

'Quoi ?'

Ron et Hermione entrèrent à cet instant et s'arrêtèrent à la porte, inquiets.

'Harry, calme-toi !'

'Oui, ce n'est pas en le secouant comme un prunier qu'il pourra te répondre, mon vieux.'

Harry inspira profondément et recourut à l'Occlumencie pour se débarrasser de tout sentiment de colère. Son expression devint neutre et son regard irradiant d'une fureur contenue prit l'éclat froid de la glace.

Il se tourna vers Fletcher qu'il tenait toujours par le col et demanda d'un ton calme, presque poli :

'Où est-il ?'

Même Mondingus, tout hébété qu'il était perçu le changement : l'adolescent colérique qui trépignait il y a à peine quelques secondes devant lui pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait avait laissé place à un homme dont la détermination et la puissance ferait fléchir le plus courageux. Or, courageux, Mondingus ne l'était guère, et il ressentit un bref instant l'impression diffuse de respect que seul Dumbledore imposait jusque là. Potter le regarda avec ses yeux émeraude qui brillaient intensément et leur environnement s'estompa peu à peu en volutes de fumée…

_Mondingus se sentit soulevé de terre, vit une porte s'ouvrir devant lui et le gérant le jeta violemment dehors. La rencontre brutale avec le sol fut douloureuse, même si la bous en amortit nettement le choc. Crachant et pestant, contre 'ces abrutis qui ne connaissent rien au dur monde des affaires', il ramassa le sac en toile de jute et les objets qui s'étaient éparpillés lors de son vol plané. Il balança une coupe dans son sac et secoua quelques vielles robes brodées d'or, maintenant couvertes de terre._

_Il aprecut plus loin un médaillon tombé aux pieds d'un passant. Mondingus tendit la main pour le récupérer, mais le personnage encapuchonné se pencha et le ramassa avant lui et le contempla un moment. _

_Il voulut le reprendre et le réclama d'une voix qu'il espérait menaçante. L'autre ignora ses paroles et demanda le prix. Mondingus hésita, puis lui indiqua le double de la somme à laquelle il espérait s'en débarrasser, après tout, il fallait bien compenser le bain de boue._

_L'autre lui tendit la somme sans même chercher à négocier et du coup, Mondingus regretta de ne pas avoir demandé plus. Espèces sonantes et trébuchantes dans la main, il voulut voir à quoi ressemblait son étrange client._

_Dans l'ombre du capuchon, il distingua des mèches blondes en bataille encadrant un visage anguleux aux traits fins et deux yeux bleus étincelant d'un éclat métallique et intelligent…_

Mondingus hoqueta et reprit conscience de son corps. Harry le tenait toujours fermement par le col et l'observa d'un air impénétrable. Il desserra lentement sa prise et Fletcher s'écroula comme une loque. Harry, le teint de cendre, s'appuya sur la table.

Un silence quasi religieux régnait dans la pièce alors que tous l'observaient d'un air anxieux.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Ron et Hermione :

'Venez, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, le médaillon n'est pas là.'

'Tu sais –' Commença Ron. Il s'interrompit lorsqu'Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ils sortirent en silence à la suite d'Harry et saluèrent d'un signe de tête Deadelus Diggle au passage.

La porte du 12, Square Grimmauld se referma derrière eux. La neige avait cessé de tomber, un tapis blanc recouvrant le sol, presque fluorescent dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Harry se tourna vers ses amis et leur tendit les mains.

'Accrochez-vous à moi. Nous allons faire un transplanage d'escorte.'

'Et où va-t-on ?' Questionna Hermione.

'Nous allons rendre une petite visite à Elizabeth Hawkeye.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils transplanèrent dans le vestibule avec un crack ! sonore. Harry s'avança dans le salon faisant fi des règles les plus élémentaires de politesse. Elizabeth Hawkeye n'eut même pas l'air surprise de le voir débarquer ainsi, ses amis un peu égarés sur les talons.

'Re-bonjour, Potter. Les vacances sont déjà finies ?' Dit-elle d'un ton posé, une tasse de thé à la main.

'Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que vous aviez acheté le médaillon de Serpentard ? Avant que vous ne perdiez la vue ?' Demanda Harry tout de go.

Silence.

'Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé.' Répliqua-t-elle.

Un autre silence, plus long cette fois, puis le jeune homme paru se souvenir que Ron et Hermione ne connaissaient pas sa professeure.

'Ron, Hermione, je vous présente Elizabeth Hawkeye, maître en occlumencie et en duels, Hawkeye, voici Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.'

'Bonjour.' Dirent-ils en chœur.

'Une tasse de thé ?'

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête et les trois amis s'assirent autour de la table. Elizabeth leur servit une tasse fumante dont ils burent quelques gorgées en silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent reposé leur coupe et se furent tournés vers l'aveugle, celle-ci commença son récit :

'J'ai connu Regulus Black dans le Poudlard Express qui nous emmenait vers notre première année à Poudlard. Nous avons été séparés lors de la Répartition, lui allant à Serpentard, moi à Serdaigle, mais nous sommes restés de très bons amis, toujours prêts à braver le couvre-feu ensemble pour dénicher des plantes dangereuses dans les serres, voler des livres dans la réserve ou tout simplement faire une ou deux blagues à des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles (elle eut l'élégance de prendre un air contrit). Nous nous entendions très bien, même si ses amis Serpentards ne me plaisaient pas beaucoup.'

La manière dont elle prononça la dernière phrase laissa Harry supposer que Regulus Black et elle s'entendaient beaucoup pus que 'très bien'. Préférant ne pas connaître tous les détails, il posa une autre question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

'Vous avez connu les Maraudeurs ?'

'Je les connaissais de réputation, oui, mais sans plus. Regulus ne parlait presque jamais de son frère, Sirius, même si je crois qu'il le jalousait un peu.'

Elle fit une pause et en profita pour boire une gorgée de thé.

'Nous nous sommes perdus de vue après Poudlard. J'ai suivi une formation d'Auror et suis entrée dans la Brigade à l'apogée de Voldemort, en septembre 1981. Le soir même de mon premier jour de mission, j'ai reçu une longue lettre de Regulus, dont je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis trois ans.

'J'ai cru qu'il était tombé sur la tête. Il me parlait de médaillons, de morceaux d'âme et de grotte dans laquelle il se serait rendu. Il m'a décrit très précisément le bijou qu'il prétendait avoir appartenu à Serpentard en personne et me donnait rendez-vous dans ce même pub miteux où nous nous sommes rencontrés, Potter.'

'Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensuite ?' Demanda Harry.

'J'avoue à ma grande honte que je n'y suis jamais allé et ce pour de nombreuses raisons : sa famille était versée dans la magie noire et mon rôle d'Auror m'interdisait de lui faire entièrement confiance ; et je crois que je lui en voulais horriblement de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles jusque là.'

Je suis donc restée tranquillement chez moi, pendant que lui a dû m'attendre longtemps, assis seul à sa table. Trois jours plus tar, l'équipe dans laquelle j'étais retrouvais son cadavre en pleine campagne. L'enquête montrait qu'il avait été exécuté par un mangemort et Regulus portait la Marque des Ténèbres, conclusion : assassiné pour avoir tenté de retourner sa veste.

'J'ai alors démissionné de mon poste d'Auror et je suis restée vivre ici avec mes remords, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, au beau milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes, je tombe sur une sorte de charlatan, le genre de type capable de vendre des chaudrons troués et volés. Le type avait un médaillon, fort semblable à celui décrit dans la lettre de Regulus, dont je connaissais chaque mot par cœur, tant je l'avais lue et relue toutes ces années. Je lui ai acheté pour la modique somme de vingt gallions, sur un coup de tête, parce qu'il représentait une sorte de… de dette que je devais à mon ancien ami.

'Lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du Médaillon de Serpentard et qu'il refusait tout simplement de s'ouvrir, je me suis laissée emporter par la rage et une frénésie incroyable. J'ai cherché par tous les moyens, nuit et jour à détruire ce que cet objet contenait et réussir là où Regulus avait péri : 'tuer' l'autre partie de l'âme de Voldemort.

'J'ai alors commis l'erreur de lancer un Avada Kedavra. La fermeture du médaillon a explosé en même temps que l'Horcruxe, me brûlant les yeux au passant et me rendant aveugle.'

Un silence lourd comme du plomb tomba sur la pièce, alors que chacun méditait sur ces révélations. Elizabeth Hawkeye avala d'une traite le thé qu'il restait dans sa tasse, à la manière de quelqu'un vidant un verre d'alcool pour se donner des forces. Elle se leva vivement de sa chaise, ayant retrouvé ses gestes brusques de professeur et disparut dans la pièce d'à côté.

Harry, Ron et Hermione l'entendirent fouiller dans des tiroirs. Elle revint avec un morceau de parchemin jauni et une petite boîte noire qu'elle posa sur la table.

'Ceci,' dit-elle en montrant le parchemin, 'est la lettre de Regulus. Et ça, (elle poussa la boîte en direction d'Harry) est mon cadeau pour te féliciter de tes progrès lors de mes leçons. Joyeux Noël, Potter.'

Le jeune homme, le cœur battant, souleva le couvercle et découvrit le médaillon doré qu'il avait autrefois vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore au cou de Merope Gaunt. Le 'S' en forme de serpent sinuait toujours sur le couvercle, marque indéniable de Serpentard.

Harry leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de sa professeure et alliée, vides et froids.

'Merci.' Dit-il, empli de reconnaissance.

'Ne te gave pas trop de chocolat pendant tes vacances, ou tu risques de n'être même plus fichu de soulever ton arme.' Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Et voilà, cette fois c'est bel et bien fini (ma bonté a ses limites et ma fic aussi) ! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire : le bouton bleu en bas !

Petite info qui a tout de même son importance (pour les connaisseurs) : figurez-vous que j'ai fini le 13e et dernier tome de l'asssassin royal de robin hobb et que je suis tout triste de la fin (verse une tite larme) mais comme je suis une insatiable curieuse, je viens de commencer les aventuriers de la mer ! Ah, Ambre, on ne te voit pas beaucoup, mais je t'adore ! Enfin, bref, voilà, le truc dont presque tout le monde se fiche et contrefiche.

Autre nouvelle, autrement plus intéressante : le 21 juillet !!!!!!!!! Est-il nécessaire de préciser à quoi se rapporte cette date ? Disons, tome 7, anglais, J-165, c'est plus clair ???

Bon je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 16 le mois prochain, alors : au mois prochain (peut être) !!

Ciao amigos


	15. Chapter 15

**Note :** Rahalalalala, j'ai ENCORE du retard ! Je suis impardonnable ! Mes plus plates excuses, courageux lecteurs et surtout merci de continuer à la lire malgré une auteur vilaine qui ne tient jamais ses promesses (stupide hobbit !) !! Et, juste comme ça, vous avez vu comme il fait beau ? Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, j'ai eu que deux heures de cours aujourd'hui... elle est pas belle la vie ??? (c'est peut être aussi dû au chocolat que je viens de manger, il parait que c'est excellent pour le moral ! Dommage que ça fasse grossir, hein ?)

**Remerciements : **Merci à **Philippe Gryffondor**, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise et pour l'action, eh bien, j'essaye dans mettre un maximum (moi aussi j'aime l'action)

**SiaAhn Sacham**, je te salue ! Tu sais que tu es parmi les personnes qui m'écrivent le plus de reviews ? Yen a une a quasiment tous les chapitres ! C'est génial, merci beaucoup ! Pour le couple Harry-Ginny... hmmm, j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop envie qu'ils se remettent ensemble trop vite, comme ça, en deux coups de cuillère à pot, c'es trop facile. Je préfère les petits échanges de regards d'amoureux transis-mais-qui-sont-trop-mal-à-l'aise-pour-se-bouger, un peu ambigus... Ah, je suis une sadique fleur bleue ! Malédiction !

**Molly59** toujours là aussi ! Ah, j'adore tes reviews ! Toi aussi tu m'as reproché -enfin, tu as reproché à Harry- le rapport Harry-Ginny qui, je l'avoue atteint une température un peu tiède (ne voie pas de sous-entendus mal venus, il n'est absolument pas question de chaleur torride - c'est pas mon genre d'écrire des choses pareilles !) Mais bon, je vais être gentille... ça va s'arranger, les affaires de coeur du Survivant (mais pas avant quelques chapitres ne soyons pas trop généreuse) !

Au sujet d'Elizabeth, c'est vrai qu'elle s'est très vite adaptée. Tellement qu'on se demande parfois comment elle a fait ! Je rappelerai juste qu'elle emploie la Legilimency d'une manière très particulière et très différente de celle que l'on connait grace à ce cher Severus Rogue. Elle en a appris quelques éléments à notre Harry national, mais pas tout ('faut pas exagérer non plus), et elle a adapté ces éléments à sa cécité... Oui, on peut dire qu'elle est surdouée, Hawkeye !

**Une petite remise en situation :** Alors, où en étions-nous ? C'est quand même important de le savoir, déjà que j'ai parfois besoin d'aller vérifier des éléments dans les chapitres précédents pour en écrire un, alors vous, le petit détail infime mais très important, au bout d'un mois, ça doit pas être facile de s'en rappeler ! C'est pourquoi je fais ce topo !

Parmi les éléments que je vous rappelerai, il y a surtout la destruction de la broche de Serdaigle par Lily et James Potter (cf chapitres 5 & 6) et le fait que Harry est venu passer les vacances de Noyel avec les Weasley. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier les tentatives d'espionnages d'Harry qui, guidé par Hawkeye, utilisait la Legilimency pour fouiller de ci de là dans la tête de méchant Voldy & co...

Veuillez attachez vos ceintures et laisser vos pieds et vos mains à l'intérieur du véhicule, nous allons décoller !! Mise à feu !! (non, non, je vais bien je vous jure docteur !)

**Chapitre 15 : La suggestion de Mc Gonagall**

'Bien, alors, où en sommes-nous ?' Demanda Hermione.

Tous trois étaient réunis dans la chambre de Ron afin de faire le point sur leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Ils étaient assis en cercle sur le sol et avaient étalé devant eux, comme des trophées les trois objets des fondateurs qu'ils avaient en leur possession : la bague de Marvolo Gaunt, la broche de Rowena Serdaigle et le médaillon de Serpentard.

'Eh bien, quatre horcruxes sur six ont été détruits, ces trois-là et le journal de Jedusor, actuellement à Poudlard.' Commença Harry.

'N'en reste plus que deux, la coupe de Poufsouffle et Nagini, le serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui.' Poursuivit Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête pour approuver.

'Oui,' murmura-t-elle 'n'en reste plus que deux.'

Il y eut un silence, chacun sachant ce que cela impliquait. Deux horcruxes avant que Voldemort ne redevienne mortel. Deux horcruxes avant que Harry puisse le combattre. Deux horcruxes seulement et l'un des deux devra tuer l'autre.

_Car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

Harry soupira et dit d'un ton faussement enthousiaste : 'Eh oui, vous avez fait du bon travail tous les deux, mais ce n'est pas fini !'

'Alors,' enchaîna Hermione, nous savons que le serpent reste la plupart du temps aux côtés de son maître, donc cela complique un peu les choses, et, à moins d'engager un kamikaze…'

'Elle n'est pas tout le temps avec lui.' Objecta Harry. 'Il arrive qu'il l'envoie en mission, comme la fois où ton père, Ron, s'est fait attaquer.'

Ron grimaça à ce souvenir.

'Oui, mais comment savoir quand elle est ou non avec Vol- vous-savez-qui ?'

'Ca, je pense pouvoir le faire par Légilimencie. Il suffira juste que je vérifie de temps à autre si Voldemort l'a près de lui ou non.'

Il leur avait récemment parlé de son nouveau don pour la lecture dans les pensées et tous deux s'étaient révélés à la fois ravis et inquiets à l'idée de pouvoir espionner n'importe quel mangemort à son insu.

Ils avaient cependant vite déchantés quand Harry leur avait signalé que quasiment tous les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres (ou Saigneur des Ténèbres comme s'était amusé à l'appeler Ron) maîtrisaient plus ou moins l'Occlumency, rendant inaccessible certaines informations capitales.

'Cette question reste donc en attente.' Conclut Hermione. 'En tout cas jusqu'à ce que Nagini soit séparée de son maître.'

'A ce moment-là, j'agirai.' Déclara calmement Harry.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, phénomène de plus en plus fréquent depuis que le jeune homme avait quitté l'école. Bien qu'il sache que leur amitié lui était fermement acquise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attrister de l'écart qui se creusait peu à peu entre lui et ses meilleurs amis.

Harry aurait donné cher (et il devinait que Ron et Hermione souhaitaient la même chose) pour pouvoir redevenir un adolescent normal, menant tranquillement ses études pour passer ses aspics au lieu de passer son temps à courir et se battre sans cesse. Et il savait que la seule et unique manière pour que tout retourne à la normale, c'était justement de courir et se battre, sans répit, jusqu'à ce que cette fichue guerre se termine. D'une manière, ou d'une autre…

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge pour briser le silence instauré : 'Bon, et pour la coupe ?'

'On sait que Rogue l'a prise au Cobweb Orphanage, mais pourquoi ?' Dit Hermione. 'Pour la cacher de Voldemort alors qu'il faisait semblant d'obéir à Dumbledore, ou au contraire pour l'apporter à son maître ?'

'J'opterais plutôt pour la deuxième solution.' Répondit Harry, la mine sombre. 'Si Rogue avait agi sur ordre de Dumbledore, le pense que celui-ci m'en aurai parlé.'

'Et dans ce cas, on n'est pas près de la retrouver, la coupe.' Fit Ron.

'A moins de retrouver Rogue.' Conclut Hermione.

'C'est bien ce que je disais.' Répliqua le roux en haussant les épaules. 'Nous sommes dans une impasse.'

'Oui.' Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

Hermione rangea finalement les trois anciens horcruxes dans leur étui respectif et Harry les empocha rapidement.

On frappa à la porte.

'Oui ?' Cria Ron.

Ginny apparut dans l'entrebaillement, ses mèches rousses encadrant son visage. Elle avait l'air un peu essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru en montant les escaliers.

'Harry' dit-elle, 'Mc Gonagall est en bas et elle voudrait te parler.'

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué, puis se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, les yeux interrogateurs. Pour toute réponse, Ron haussa les épaules et Hermione prit une expression perplexe. Ils finirent par se lever et suivirent Ginny en direction de la cuisine du Terrier.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice de Poudlard, était assis à la table, droite comme un 'i' et discutait tranquillement avec Mr et Mrs Weasley. A leur entrée, tous trois tournèrent la tête dan leur direction.

'Bonjour Potter, Weasley, Granger.' Les salua Mc Gonagall avec un hochement de tête et un sourire. 'Asseyez-vous.'

Ils obéirent et s'assirent face à elle. Harry eut soudain l'étrange impression de se retrouver dans le bureau de son ancienne professeure, sur le point de se voir retiré quelques dizaines de points.

'Ne prenez pas ces têtes, je ne vais pas vous donner de retenue.' Commenta la professeure, son sourire s'élargissant.

Harry le lui rendit et adopta une expression intriguée.

'Vous vouliez nous voir, professeur ?' Demanda-t-il.

'Oui, Potter, je devais vous parler, surtout à vous, mais puisque Mr Weasley et Miss Granger sont aussi là, je m'adresserai également à eux.

'Tout d'abord, je voulais savoir, à propos de la Foire Hivernale Sorcière ; est-ce vous qui avez envoyé une lettre anonyme aux aurors les avertissant de l'attaque ?'

'Oui.' Répondit simplement Harry se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

Minerva McGonagall prit une profonde inspiration avec l'air de dire : 'c'est pire que ce que je craignais.'

'Bien.' Dit-elle. 'Et pourriez-vous me dire comment vous l'avez su ?'

'Désolé mais non.' Répliqua le jeune homme.

'Et pourriez-vous trouver d'autres informations de ce genre ?'

Harry hésita un dixième de seconde, puis décida de répondre franchement.

'Oui.'

Nouvelle inspiration du côté de McGonagall.

'Potter, je vous en prie ! Imaginez ce que l'Ordre pourrait faire s'il disposait d'une telle source d'informations ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque de mangemort dans ce cas de figure, mais de l'enjeu d'une guerre ! Et vous refusez de nous donner le nom de votre informateur !'

Mc Gonagall se tut, guettant sa réaction. Harry ne chercha pas à la contredire lorsqu'elle parla d'une tierce personne qu'il aurait soi-disant corrompu pour son usage personnel : elle risquait de faire un arrêt cardiaque si elle apprenait que l'informateur en question n'était autre que Voldemort lui-même, à son insu. Le jeune homme voulait faire tourner cette conversation vers un sens qui lui serait favorable. S'il parvenait à la convaincre de son utilité, il pourrait peut être s'engager davantage dans la lutte qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors.

'Potter, tout l'Ordre du Phénix vous propose de le rejoindre. Vous pourriez nous être d'une aide inestimable, et il ne fait aucun doute que nous avons besoin de vous.'

Harry laissa durer le silence, sautant intérieurement de joie à l'idée d'avoir obtenu aussi facilement ce qu'il voulait.

'Potter ?' S'inquiéta McGonagall.

'C'est d'accord.' Dit-il finalement.

'Professeur, nous aussi nous souhaitons rejoindre l'Ordre !' S'exclama Ron indigné.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils et Harry renchérit pour l'empêcher de refuser.

'Je ne vois pas où il y aurait de problème.' Dit-il. 'Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Ginny si elle le souhaite pourraient être très utiles, ne serait-ce que pour écouter discrètement ce que les élèves de Poudlard murmurent lorsque les professeurs ont le dos tourné.'

Mrs Weasley, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, intervint : 'Ginny n'est pas majeure ! Il est hors de question que –'

'Je le serais dans quelques mois, maman !' S'exclama la jeune fille 'Qu'est-ce que ça change, quelques moi, quand il s'agit de se battre contre Voldemort (Mrs Weasley grimaça au nom) ? Je suis assez grande décider toute seule.'

'Je… c'est bien trop dangereux !'

'Toute la famille est en danger, maman, c'est la guerre ! Un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?' Tempêta Ginny.

'Enfin, Minerva, expliquez-lui !' Implora sa mère.

Le professeur McGonagall observa la jeune fille attentivement, comme pour la jauger. Ginny soutint son regard sans ciller.

'Je n'ai pas le droit de lui interdire sa décision, Molly.' Finit par dire la directrice. 'Si elle souhaite entrer dans l'Ordre, comme Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, je les accepte.'

Ginny, Hermione et Ron se sourirent, ravis. Mrs Weasley abandonna en soupirant, ne cachant pas son inquiétude.

'Bien, je vais vous quitter, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.' Dit McGonagall en se levant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses quatre nouvelles recrues :

'La prochaine réunion a lieu demain soir, 20h, au QG.'

Elle salua brièvement le couple Weasley, les remercia pour le thé et sortit rapidement.

Le temps qui les séparait de leur toute première réunion en tant que membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sembla passer désespérément lentement aux yeux d'Harry et de ses amis. Le moment où ils eurent à emprunter le réseau de cheminette finit malgré tout par arriver et ils parvinrent sans encombre au 12, Square Grimmauld.

A leur arrivée, presque tout le monde était déjà là. Des sorciers et sorcières qui discutaient gravement des dernières nouvelles étaient assis tout le long de la table de la cuisine, agrandie pour l'occasion, et attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leur chef. Harry, alors qu'il s'asseyait entre Ron et Hermione, entendit deux sorciers sur sa gauche commenter un article de journal :

'Oui, sa disparition est très étrange et un de mes contacts du ministère m'a dit qu'il était sur à cent pour cent qu'il travaillait sur un sujet aussi top secret que dangereux…'

'Dangereux ? On l'aurait enlevé ?'

'Ca, c'est la version officielle, en réalité, Shacklebolt s'est chargé de le mettre en sûreté – '

'Tiens, en parlant de Shacklebolt, où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu…'

Harry regarda autour de lui et constata qu'en effet, le grand auror noir était absent. Inquiet, il s'apprêta à en parler à Ron et Hermione lorsque McGonagall entra.

La directrice de Poudlard alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en bout de table ne saluant de hochements de tête distraits les agents de l'ordre qui lui disaient bonsoir. Visiblement soucieuse, elle se laissa tomber sur le siège. Le silence se fit presque aussitôt.

'Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être là.' Dit-elle d'une vois ferme. 'Des absents à me signaler ?'

'Remus Lupin, toujours en mission.' Lança Tonks, à deux chaises de McGonagall.

'Viktor Krum.'

Harry échangea un regard surpris avec Ron et Hermione.

'John Williams, à Ste Mangouste.' Lança une petite sorcière d'une vois frêle.

'Kingsley Shacklebolt.' Cria un des sorciers que le jeune homme avait entendu discuter plus tôt.

La directrice fronça les sourcils.

'Kingsley ? Quelqu'un connaît-il la raison de son absence ?' Questionna-t-elle.

Alors que personne ne répondait, l'angoisse sembla se propager dans l'assemblée. Avait-on perdu un des notres ?

'Bien, commençons.' Dit fermement la directrice.

Elle fit un bref signe de tête à Filius Flitwick, assis à sa droite. Celui-ci nota rapidement quelque chose sur le rouleau de parchemin étalé devant lui.

McGonagall poursuivit :'Veuillez sortir vos rapports, je vous prie.'

Il y eut une agitation et presque chaque membre de l'Ordre sortit de sa poche ses notes. Ils avaient tous un objet différent sur lequel écrire leurs comptes-rendus : livre de poche moldu, petit carnet à spirale, carte de vœux, magazine,… Harry vit même un sachet de bonbons usagé.

D'un coup de baguette, McGonagall les fit s'empiler à côté d'elle. Un autre mouvement du poignet et ils disparurent.

'Pour commencer, je vous informe que notre organisation comporte quatre nouveaux membres : Ronald et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.'

Il y eut quelques murmures enthousiastes et de nombreux regards curieux dans leur direction, puis toutes les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau vers McGonagall.

'Maintenant, nous allons parler de l'influence qu'exerce Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom sur les gouvernements étrangers…'

Et ainsi se passa la première réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix à laquelle assista Harry. Il fut très surpris par la variété des activités sur lesquelles planchaient ces sorciers et sorcières pour tenter de contrer Voldemort : espionnage de sorciers haut placés, mise en place de réseaux de contacts par le biais de personnes de confiance ; recherche de renseignements concernant un assassinat possible, protection de familles influentes, tant de tâches à accomplir, orchestrées efficacement par McGonagall… et malheureusement peu de résultats.

Le jeune homme fut en effet stupéfait de se rendre compte qu'il en savait autant, voire peut être plus que l'Ordre du Phénix sur certains points et ce uniquement grâce à ses tentatives plus ou moins réussies d'espionnage par Legilimency. Il fit d'ailleurs plusieurs remarques afin de compléter les propos des agents et s'attira ainsi de nombreux coups d'œil abasourdis. S'ils savaient ce qu'il aurait pu dire s'il maîtrisait mieux sa technique !

Finalement, la directrice fit apparaître devant deux ou trois membres un rouleau de parchemin scellé, contenant de nouvelles instructions.

'N'oubliez pas de les brûler lorsque vous en aurez pris connaissance.' Précisa-t-elle.

'Bien, la réunion est terminée, Stow, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes de garde du QG pour cette nuit. Je vous transmettrais la date de la réunion par hibou codé. Bonne soirée.'

Un brouhaha s'éleva dès qu'elle eut fini de parler. Les conversations étaient plus enjouées et l'atmosphère un peu plus légère qu'au début de la réunion ; des sorciers se dirigeaient vers le hall pour transplaner hors du QG et d'autres repartaient par cheminée.

Harry et les trois autres rejoignirent Mr et Mrs Weasley. Cette dernière empochait un des rouleaux de parchemin distribués.

'Oh, tu as reçu un ordre de mission !' S'exclama Ron. 'C'est pour quoi faire ?'

'Ca ne te regarde pas.' Répliqua sa mère. 'Alors, que pensez-vous de cette réunion ?'

Pendant que Ginny, Hermione et Ron émettaient leurs avis, Harry se sentit tiré à l'écart par McGonagall. Celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux un moment, puis dit à voix basse :

'Eh bien, on peut dire que vous étiez en forme ce soir. Je suis impressionnée Potter.'

'Merci.' Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. 'Je me demandais tout à l'heure si vous aviez une idée de ce qui est arrivé à Kingsley ?'

McGonagall soupira, ne pouvant s'empêcher de montrer son inquiétude.

'Je n'en ai aucune idée, Potter, mais je crains le pire. Il était sur une simple enquête de routine, concernant un prisonnier à Azkaban. Il allait rendre visite au directeur de la prison hier et devait me rendre compte ce soir – Potter, ça ne va pas ?'

Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Azkaban… elle avait parlé d'Azkaban… Il était sur d'en avoir entendu parler il y avait peu. Dans une immense salle glaciale, agenouillé, tremblant de froid et de terreur devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Quelque chose en cours à Azkaban…

'Potter ?'

'Euh… oui ?' demanda Harry, pris d court.

'Je vous demandais si ça allait ?' Fit McGonagall d'un ton inquiet.

'Oui, oui, tout va bien, je réfléchissais. Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Kingsley.'

'Comme nous tous, Potter. Bon, eh bien bonne soirée.'

Harry lui répondit machinalement alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Azkaban…

Il frissonna brusquement. Quelque chose se tramait et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout…

Ahahahahahahahah rire sadique - comme d'hab

Et voilà c'est fini ! a la prochaine mesdames-messieurs ! Et n'oubliez pas le pitit bouton bleu !!


	16. Chapter 16

Note : Un grand merci à Bétamèche et à son canif multifonctions (notamment avec son sabre laser multi-lames tournantes), à Evanescence qui a chanté tout au long de l'écriture de ce chapitre, à tous ceux qui commentent obligeamment mes brouillons (Riri, Tif, Nico, Nora, Anne-Lise, Marion, Aurore, Charlotte, Mathilde, Nini et Guillaume (ça commence à faire du monde) ) et à mes reviewers à qui je n'ai pas répondu et à qui je n'aurais hélas pas le temps de répondre pour ce chapitre car mon temps d'internet est de plus en plus limité, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup à Philippe Gryffondor, SiaAhn Sacham et molly 59 pour leurs commentaires. J'espère juste ne pas vous décourager en ne vous répondant pas pour cette fois.

Bonne lecture et joyeuses paques (mollo sur le choco quand même !)

**Chapitre 16 : Des vacances idylliques…**

Harry releva le visage pour mieux savourer le vent qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Il observa quelques instants le soleil pâlir doucement à l'horizon puis abaissa brusquement le manche de son Eclair de Feu et commença une série de piqués, loopings, vrilles dans les airs, laissant pour un temps ses soucis au sol et savourant pleinement le sentiment de liberté absolue, sans contrainte que lui procurait le Quidditch.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le soleil eut pratiquement disparu derrière les collines et qu'il fit trop sombre pour espérer voler sans risques. Il atterrit à contrecœur dans la neige du jardin, détendu et n'aspirant plus qu'à retrouver la douce chaleur du Terrier.

Il traversa le jardin blanc de neige immaculée, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un champ de sucre en poudre. Il frotta la neige et le givre collés à ses vêtements au pas de la porte et entra ensuite dans le salon, l'esprit léger et le balai sur l'épaule, pour trouver Ron, attelé à son devoir de Métamorphose, Hermione lisant son livre d'enchantements et Ginny, l'air morne et la plume en l'air cherchant de l'inspiration pour sa dissertation de Potions. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il posait l'Eclair de Feu et venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

'Ca va ?' S'enquit-il d'un ton allègre qui contrastait légèrement avec l'humeur de la tablée.

La jeune fille soupira. 'J'aurais préféré le Quidditch, si c'est le sens de ta question. _Les substances dangereuses et leurs propriétés_. J'ai autant de choses à dire à ce sujet que sur le parchemin sur lequel je l'écris et la rentrée est dans deux jours !'

'Si tu t'y étais prise plus tôt, tu aurais eu largement le temps de jouer au Quidditch ce soir !' Répliqua Hermione sans daigner lever les yeux de son livre.

Ginny la fixa attentivement, sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, puis se ravisa et retourna à son devoir.

Constatant que personne ne semblait souhaiter s'arracher à son dur labeur, Harry décida de les imiter. D'un geste sec, il fit apparaître le livre qu'il lisait en ce moment sous l'œil étonné de Ginny et commença un nouveau chapitre.

'Tu lis quoi ?' S'enquit la jeune fille.

'_Étude sur la maîtrise des armultiples._'

'La maitrise des quoi ?'

Harry lui expliqua du mieux qu'il le put ce qu'était une armultiple. Il remarqua que Ron et Hermione avaient également levé le nez de leur occupation respective et lui prêtait une oreille attentive. Décidant qu'une bonne démonstration valait mieux que la meilleure des explications, il sortit le petit étui rouge qui contenait son cylindre d'argent.

'Je vais vous montrer.' Dit-il en se levant.

Il transforma à la suite l'armultiple en épée, bâton, poignard, bouclier, saï **(1), **hache et de nouveau épée.

Ginny le regardait, stupéfaite.

'Tu veux essayer ?' Lui demanda-t-il. Il déposa l'armultiple, redevenue cylindre, dans sa paume ouverte mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour le prendre, se contentant de le fixer d'une expression indéchiffrable.

'Ca ne va pas, Ginny ?' Demanda doucement Harry.

'Si.' Répondit-elle à voix basse. 'C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte…' Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat farouche. 'Voldemort n'a aucune chance !'

Le jeune homme eut littéralement l'impression que son estomac venait de faire un saut périlleux arrière.

'Merci.' Répondit-il d'une voix étranglée, les joues en feu.

La jeune fille se leva, armultiple en main.

'Bon, tu me montres ?'

Ginny se débrouillait plutôt bien et se montrait douée dans le maniement d'une armultiple : une fois qu'elle eut compris le principe, elle donna de nombreuses formes à l'objet, tout d'abord « classiques », puis, lasse de faire toujours la même chose, décida d'improviser un peu et de créer quelque chose d'un peu moins conventionnel.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être abasourdi lorsque l'arme prit la forme d'une sorte de tire-bouchon géant aux côtés acérés : il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une armultiple savait faire ça !

Ginny lui lança ensuite le cylindre, qu'il rattrapa au vol, et lui fit un sourire narquois.

'A ton tour.'

Commença alors un concours de création d'armes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'Harry faisait une épée multi-lames, Ginny renchérissait avec un disque hérissé de pointes et lorsque la jeune fille inventait le lasso en métal articulé, il créait la fléchette en forme d'abeille.

Ce petit duel dura un long moment sous les regards abasourdis de Ron et désespérés d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley les appelle pour dîner et que Ginny se souvienne brusquement qu'elle n'avait toujours pas achevé sa dissertation de potions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Bon, c'est l'heure !' Fit Mrs Weasley en regardant l'horloge. 'Vous n'avez rien oublié ? Ron, tu as bien pris les pull over que j'avais déposé sur ton lit ?'

'Oui, maman.' Répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mrs Weasley n'écouta même pas sa réponse et le serra dans ses bras.

'Soyez sages, ne faites pas trop de bêtises et écrivez-moi souvent !' Elle passa à Ginny, qu'elle embrassa sur la joue et étreignit Hermione.

Harry, sa malle à côté de lui et avec le visage de James Evans, dit au revoir à ses trois amies qui retournaient à Poudlard ace un pincement au cœur, songent qu'il aurait pu être avec eux s'il n'avait pas arrêté les cours. Ron lui serra sobrement la main et Hermione se jeta à son cou.

Il hésita un instant sur la conduite à adopter avec Ginny, mais la jeune rousse ne lui laissa guère le temps de polémiquer et le serra dans ses bras.

'Fais attention à toi…' Lui souffla-t-elle avant de relâcher soin éteinte.

Ron saisit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette, la jeta dans le feu et énonça clairement 'Poudlard !' Avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Hermione le suivit, puis Ginny, après un dernier regard pour Harry, partit à son tour.

Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers Mrs Weasley.

'Bon, eh bien, au revoir et merci pour tout…'

'Au revoir Harry.' Répondit-elle en le serrant contre elle et, le relâchant ensuite : 'Et reviens quand tu veux surtout !'

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et prit de la Poudre de Cheminette.

'Le Chaudron Baveur !'

Il ferma les yeux pour éviter l'infernal défilé de cheminées qui se déroulait à toute vitesse devant ses yeux et parvint à atterrir sans trop s'étaler sur sa malle. Il sortit ensuite du Chaudron en saluant Tom, le barman, et traîna sa valise sur le Chemin de traverse désert jusqu'à son appartement.

Il en referma la porte, laissa là sa malle et voulut s'asseoir aussitôt dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

Le seul problème, c'était que quelqu'un y était déjà installé.

'Tu es en retard, Potter. Et j'espère que tu es en forme, parce que je t'ai préparé un programme d'entraînement du tonnerre !'

Harry contempla quelques instants Elizabeth Hawkeye, une tasse de thé à la main et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sourire que le jeune homme lui rendit. En beaucoup plus crispé, cependant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry d'écroula sur son lit avec un soupir de soulagement, chaque muscle de son corps endolori. Hawkeye n'avait pas retenu ses coups, aujourd'hui… ni les jours d'avant, d'ailleurs. Presque trois semaines qu'il avait repris l'entraînement et sa professeure ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit, mettant à chaque fois la barre un peu plus haut, si haut que parfois le jeune Potter avait bien du mal à l'attraper.

Il ôta ses lunettes dont la branche droite était tordue, les posa sur sa table de chevet, trop épuisé pour songer à les réparer et effleura sa tempe éraflée avec prudence.

Quelle idée d'utiliser des boules de pétanque pour s'entraîner, et de les ensorceler pour qu'elles adoptent un comportement semblable à celui des cognards ! Harry avait dû les esquiver, les contrer ou les détruire, toutes l'attaquant en même temps jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles lui percute violemment la tête, manquant de l'assommer…

Oui, Hawkeye pouvait être vraiment insupportable par moments…

Vraiment insupportable…

Kathleen s'ennuyait profondément. Les enfants étaient couché, son auror de mari travaillerait certainement jusque tard dans la nuit et la lecture de son roman était quasiment achevée alors que le sommeil, lui, ne se décidait pas à venir.

Elle repoussa les couvertures, agacée et descendit les escaliers à pas de loup, pour ne pas réveiller les filles qui dormaient profondément dans la chambre d'à côté.

Une potion de sommeil, n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour dormir correctement et John n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'elle en prenne une car mauvais pour la santé 'Cela crée une dépendance et le sommeil est alors trop artificiel pour être sain.' Avait-il dit avec ses sourcils si adorablement froncés.

Oui, mais John était trop occupé à courir après les mages noirs pour être là à lui faire des reproches, alors…

Elle ouvrit le placard à potions et saisit la fiole contenant celle de Sommeil. Un courant d'air glacé courut sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna pour en cherche la provenance.

Ses yeux n'eurent que le temps de s'écarquiller de terreur en voyant les silhouettes noires avant qu'un éclair rouge ne fuse.

La fiole tomba et se brisa sur le sol, puis se fut le noir…

'Alors ?' Fit une voix glacée.

'Tout est en place, maître, des groupes de trois ou quatre se sont rendus aux lieux indiqués et ne devraient pas tarder à revenir.' Répondit la femme dans un murmure.

'C'est parfait Bellatrix. Avery, le message est prêt ?'

'Oui, maître, Scrimgeour le recevra dès que tous les prisonniers seront… sous bonne garde.'

'Très bien, l'opération se déroule à merveille. J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de ce cher ministre de la magie face à cette situation si… inconfortable pour lui. Cela risque d'être particulièrement intéressant…'

'Mais, maître,' se permit d'objecter Bellatrix, 'il est possible qu'il refuse de céder…'

'J'en doute fort, Bella,' Répliqua la voix glaciale d'un ton amusé, 'Scrimgeour a été le chef du Bureau des Aurors et il reste très attaché à ses camarades. Il serait regrettable que les familles de ses anciens coéquipiers disparaissent aussi tragiquement…

'Et quand bien même il s'obstinerai, eh bien, tant pis pour eux. Cela fera quelques Inferi de plus à mon armée.'

Il se réjouissait à l'avance en imaginant le cruel dilemme qui allait déchirer le 'Ministre de la Magie' : abandonner son poste à un de ses stupides mais dévoués serviteurs ou bien laisser mourir une dizaine d'innocents que cet imbécile connaissait ?

A cette idée, la mince fente qui faisait office de bouche à Lord Voldemort s'étira pour former un sourire des plus sadiques et Harry Potter se réveilla brutalement, le souffle court, la cicatrice douloureuse, un rire sardonique résonnant à ses oreilles.

**(1)** Un saï, pour votre information, est une sorte de mini-trident, chinois ou japonais, impossible d'être plus précise. Pour les amateurs du genre, c'est ces trucs là qu'utilise Elektra dans le film Daredevil sur fond de musique Evanescence. Neo s'en sert aussi dans Matrix Reloaded chez le Merovingian.

Un petit **BONUS !!!** Parce que ma sœur s'est plainte de la courtitude de ce chapitre (remarquez, elle se plaint toujours à ce sujet)

**Le diabolique entraînement infernal de la mort version B **

(merci à Tif qui m'a suggéré ce titre, tiré de FullMetal Alchemist)

'Bien, Potter, tu es prêt ?'

Harry, en pantalon, bottes et tee-shirt noirs, scruta les ténèbres qui l'entouraient avec attention, la main crispée sur sa baguette.

'De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.' Répliqua-t-il.

Hawkeye avaient en effet eu l'extrême obligeance de le traîner, en lui ayant au préalable bandé les yeux, dans un lieu particulièrement… humide. Et, d'après l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air, il s'agissait apparemment des égouts de Londres. Charmant.

Il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. Quelque chose qui couinait. Un rat.

_Vraiment_ charmant.

Il se demanda un instant s'il était préférable de rester obstinément immobile jusqu'à ce qu'Hawkeye daigne venir le sortir de là ou de s'enfuir en hurlant de terreur.

'Alors c'est parti ! Le thème du jour : tu es en situation d'infériorité face à un ennemi invisible ! Que vas-tu faire ?' S'exclama Hawkeye.

Elle était vraiment obligée de prendre ce ton ravi pour lui dire ça ????

'Lumos !' Dit-il.

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir plusieurs rats sur les côtés, au sec et la silhouette de sa professeure à sa gauche, puis dû parer aussitôt un sortilège. Le choc le fit reculer d'un pas, sa botte s'enfonçant dans la vase.

Il éteignit immédiatement sa baguette, comprenant que cela faisait de lui une cible parfaite et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent à nouveau et il jeta un stupéfix au hasard à l'endroit où il avait entrevu Hawkeye quelques instants plus tôt. Celui-ci s'écrasa sur le mur et projeta une gerbe de poussières et de pierres qui tombèrent dans l'eau avec un clapotis sonore.

Un nouveau sortilège, provenant de sa droite, le manqua de peu et il entendit un 'pop !' sonore qui résonna dans toute la galerie : Hawkeye utilisait le transplanage pour se déplacer !

Le silence retomba, entrecoupé par les couinements incessants des rats et le murmure de l'eau. Harry n'osait pas remuer d'un orteil pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il tendit l'oreille à la recherche du moindre indice susceptible de lui indiquer où l'adversaire se trouvait.

Chaque muscle tendu, les yeux fermés, il percevait l'eau qui s'égouttait sur sa droite, les rats qui s'agitaient à sa gauche…

Un autre éclair jaillit et par réflexe, Harry plongea dans l'eau vaseuse. Il effleura le fond d'une texture visqueuse peu ragoutante, nagea, toujours sous l'eau, jusqu'au rebord de pierre de gauche et émergea. Il s'empêcha de respirer goulument de l'air frais et prit au contraire une lente et silencieuse inspiration.

Il s'adossa à la pierre et cala ses pieds dans la vase pour éviter que le léger courant ne l'emporte. Les tempes battantes et l'oreille aux aguets, il attendit que son adversaire s'impatiente et se trahisse…

Il perçut un infime bruissement, proche de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un bruit de pas feutré lui indiqua que l'autre approchait. Harry serra plus fortement le manche de sa baguette, attendant le bon moment…

Encore un autre pas au dessus de lui…

Harry pivota brusquement et lança un stupéfix que son adversaire ne contra que de justesse avant de riposter aussitôt. Harry fut plus rapide : il transplana moins d'un mètre derrière l'autre et lui balança son coude dans le creux du dos. Hawkeye émit un grognement.

Harry pivota, le bras droit tendu pour la vaincre d'un sort. A une vitesse fulgurant, son adversaire lui asséna une manchette au poignet qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette ; par on ne sait quel miracle, le jeune homme parvint à saisir le bras de l'autre au vol. Il manqua de recevoir un maléfice qui ne lui roussit que quelques cheveux puis poussa brutalement son opposant, qui recula d'un pas… et bascula dans l'eau.

Le jeune homme retrouva à tâtons sa baguette et éclaira les lieux.

Devant lui, Elizabeth Hawkeye, apparemment furieuse, pataugeait dans l'eau grisâtre, ses cheveux blonds collés sur son front et semblait lui jeter un regard furibond de ses yeux aveugles.

Harry, incapable de s'en empêcher, éclata de rire.

'Désopilant, Potter.' Siffla-t-elle.

Elle se sentait l'air d'une parfaite idiote avec de la boue jusqu'au cou, et elle comprenait à merveille le fou rire de son élève, se rendant compte à quel point elle devait avoir l'air ridicule !

Lentement, son expression de fureur se détendit, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres… et malgré elle, ses éclats de rire se joignirent à ceux du jeune Potter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note :** Bon, siouplé, ne lancez pas de tomates !! Je n'ai pas arrêté cette fic, et j'ai bien l'intention de la finir si j'en ai le temps ! J'ai juste mis en pause mes activités fanfictionniennes le temps de réviser et de passer mon bac. Maintenant que c'est fait, me revoi là !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 17 : … à crise politique**

Harry resta un instant immobile, allongé sur le dos et le cœur battant la chamade, sans savoir que faire.

La situation était pourtant d'une horrible clarté : Voldemort frappait et frappait fort, enlevant les familles des Aurors pour faire chanter Rufus Scrimgeour et le forcer à démissionner.

Et le jeune homme savait exactement où tous ces otages seraient emmenés. Il était d'ailleurs certainement le seul à pouvoir modifier la situation en faveur du ministre et sauver ainsi une cinquantaine de personnes.

'La routine quoi.' Songea-t-il ironiquement.

Bon, pas le temps de traîner. D'un geste vif il chausse ses lunettes, se rappela qu'une branche était tordue, les retira avec agacement et les répara d'un coup de baguette avant de les remettre sur son nez, le tout en utilisant la Legilimency dans l'idée de prévenir Hawkeye.

Comble de malchance, celle-ci avait érigé ses habituelles murailles mentales avec l'Occlumency, empêchant quiconque de la déranger et Harry eut beau hurler mentalement contre ses barrières, sa professeure et alliée ne réagit pas le moins du monde, trop occupée à dormir, comme cela lui arrivait de temps à autre.

Frustré, il sauta de son lit et empocha baguette et armultiple posées sur sa table d chevet.

Puisqu'Hawkeye était indisponible, il se débrouillerait seule. La meilleure façon d'agir pour le moment était de foncer au ministère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 3 heures 15 du matin. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Scrimgeour avait le sommeil léger !

Il prit sa cape qu'il avait laissée la veille sur le dossier d'une chaise, l'enfila rapidement, modifia, pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois ses traits déguisés, reprenant sa tête normale et transplana aussitôt après.

Le hall d'entrée du ministère de la Magie était désert à cette heure-ci, sans même personne pour monter la garde. Harry dépassa ce qu'il restait de la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Les grilles dorées s'ouvrirent et le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'aux boutons, incapable de deviner où pouvait se trouver le bureau du ministre. En désespoir d cause, il enfonça tous les boutons de sept à un. Les grilles se refermèrent et l'ascenseur descendit.

'Niveau sept, Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, club officiel des Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets Saugrenus.

Non, ce n'était pas ça !

Le sixième niveau passa, puis le cinq, le quatre, le trois, le deux…, puis enfin :

'Bureau du Ministre de la Magie, Quartiers particuliers à l'usage des personnages officiels, Salle de Réception.'

Harry sortit avec soulagement et fut littéralement assommé par les merveilles qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Un large couloir, dont les murs étaient tapissés de velours vert sapin et de boiseries magnifiquement sculptées, des tableaux de part et d'autre. Des lustres de cristal étaient suspendus au plafond et les innombrables chandelles éclairaient comme en plein jour.

Le jeune homme avança droit devant lui sur le parquet aux motifs géométriques compliqués, dépassant des couloirs visiblement secondaires mais tout aussi tape-à-l'œil et les portraits des anciens ministres exposés aux murs, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui saisisse soudain les deux bras et qu'une baguette magique s'enfonce dans sa gorge.

'On ne bouge plus jeune homme !' Fit l'auror qui lui avait pris le bras gauche.

Le 'jeune homme' sentit que l'autre auror lui confisquait sa baguette pour la mettre dans sa poche.

'Je dois absolument parler à Rufus Scrimgeour, de toute urgence !' Dit Harry le plus calmement possible.

'Ah, vraiment ?' Fit celui de gauche. 'Eh bien, ça tombe bien, on t'y amène pour qu'il écoute ce que tu as à lui dire et décide si on t'envoie à Azkaban tout de suite ou pas !'

Le Survivant se sentit prodigieusement agacé par le ton méprisant que l'autre employait. Il venait quand même pour sa famille, si tant est que cet idiot en avait une. Il contint cependant la réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres et se laissa gentiment guider – traîner – jusqu'au bureau du ministre de la magie.

Scrimgeour était penché au-dessus de son bureau avec Percy Weasley et un autre homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Tous trois relevèrent la tête à leur entrée.

'Monsieur le ministre, ce jeune homme s'est introduit de nuit dans le ministère pour soi-disant vous parler.' Fit l'auror-de-droite.

Le regard de Scrimgeour se porta sur Harry. Il écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant :

'Potter ?' (Percy étouffa une exclamation).

'Mr Scrimgeour,' commença aussitôt le jeune homme en se dégageant de la poigne des aurors, 'une prise d'otages a été faite par les mangemorts. Les familles de vos aurors – bref coup d'œil à l'auror-de-gauche – ont été capturées. Vous allez recevoir d'une minute à l'autre une lettre de chantage : soit vous abandonnez votre poste à Augustus Rockwood, soit ces gens sont massacrés.'

'Rockwood est à Azkaban.' Coupa l'homme inconnu.

'Ils sont évadés, lui et tous ses petits camarades, il y a presque deux mois.' Répliqua Harry.

'Ca m'étonnerai ! Je reçois tous les jours un rapport du directeur de la prison lui-même qui me dit que tout va bien. S'il y avait eu le moindre problème, il m'en aurait aussitôt averti.'

'Le directeur de la prison est sous imperium.'

L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par un 'tic tic !' qui venait de la fenêtre.

'Weasley, s'il vous plaît.' Dit Rufus Scrimgeour sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Percy se hâta en direction de la fausse fenêtre et l'ouvrit d'un sort, révélant un conduit métallique qui partait vers le haut, en direction de la surface, le ministère, ne l'oublions pas. Un corbeau s'engouffra dans la pièce, déposa une lettre et repartit aussitôt. Percy la saisit, l'ouvrit et lut.

Son teint se fit de plus en plus pâle au fil de sa lecture et lorsqu'il la tendit au ministre, sa main tremblait. Scrimgeour lut à son tour, les yeux sautant d'un bord à l'autre de la feuille, puis releva la tête, l'air grave.

'Dawlish, Williamson... attendez dans le couloir.'

Les deux aurors obéirent immédiatement et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

'Je peux récupérer ma baguette ?' Demanda Harry.

Dawlish, l'auror-de-droite, consulta son supérieur du regard. Scrimgeour hocha la tête ; l'homme fouilla dans sa poche et lui rendit la baguette comme à regret avant de sortir de la pièce derrière son acolyte.

Scrimgeour soupira une fois le battant refermé et s'assit dans le grand fauteuil, derrière son bureau avant de faire les présentations :

'Gawain Robards, chef du bureau des aurors.' Fit-il en désignant l'inconnu. 'Vous connaissez Mr Weasley, je suppose ?'

Hochement de tête affirmatif des deux cotés.

'Bien, installez-vous, Potter et expliquez-nous un peu la raison de votre présence.

Harry prit place dans la chaise en bois qu'on lui montrait et commença ses explications : 'Cette attaque est prévue depuis plusieurs mois, mais je n'en ai appris le motif que cette nuit. Azkaban a été prise et le directeur placé sous Imperium. Les mangemorts, aidés sûrement de détraqueurs ont libérés leurs amis et les autres prisonniers... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus.

'Les otages se trouvent là-bas, dans la prison, quartier haute sécurité. (le ministre fit un geste à Percy qui commença à prendre des notes frénétiques) Ils sont gardés par des mangemorts et des détraqueurs, mais également par des Inferi, placés tout autour de la forteresse...

Le jeune homme poursuivit ainsi quelques temps, fournissant quelques détails péchés ici et là au cours de ses excursions mentales. Il était très étrange de raconter des pensées qui se trouvaient dans son esprit sans qu'elles ne lui appartiennent, dissolues et extraites au compte-gouttes de sa mémoire.

Des informations qu'il n'aurait jamais crues détenir jaillissaient de ses lèvres comme un discours appris par cœur et qui rien ne troublait, excepté le grattement continu de la plume de Percy. A un moment donné, Gawain Robards se précipita en direction d'une armoire à documents et après y avoir fouillé fébrilement, en avait tiré une carte de la prison et lui avait demandé d'indiquer où se trouvaient les otages, où logeaient les mangemorts et où se situaient les troupes en faction.

Harry avait pu répondre à presque toutes les questions en montrant plus ou moins ce que le chef des aurors attendait sur la carte. Lorsqu'il se tût, les trois autres occupants du bureau l'observaient à la fois graves et stupéfaits. Scrimgeour se tourna finalement vers son collègue :

'Robards, réveillez tous les aurors et décrétez l'alerte maximale, que tout le monde soit sur le pied de guerre, puis partez à Azkaban. On va tirer vos familles de là. Weasley, veuillez lui donner vos notes pour qu'il puisse mettre sur pied un plan d'attaque et d'évacuation. Potter…'

Il hésita, semblant s'interroger sur la conduite à tenir face à celui qui venait de lui offrir une chance de sortir de ce cauchemar.

'Potter, vous resterez en compagnie de Dawlish, avec interdiction de bouger d'ici tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée, j'ai encore des questions à vous poser.'

'Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'y réponde !' Songea Harry.

Il savait très bien quel genre de questions le Ministre de la Magie souhaitait lui poser : si cela ne l'intéressait toujours pas d'aller clamer sur tous les toits à quel point le ministère était fantastique, puisque l'Elu le soutient, vous êtes vraiment sûr que ça ne vous intéresse pas, Potter, non, vraiment ?

Peut-être qu'il exigerait également de savoir d'où Harry tenait tous ces renseignements et où il était passé ces derniers mois et pourquoi il avait quitté Poudlard… Bref, que des questions auxquelles le jeune homme n'avait pas le moins du monde l'intention de répondre.

L'auror Dawlish entra, et Scrimgeour lui recommanda de 'veiller à ce que Mr Potter ne manque de rien'. Dawlish hocha la tête d'un air entendu : si 'Mr Potter' essayait de s'enfuir, ne surtout pas se gêner pour l'arrêter.

Harry envisagea un instant de refuser de bouger de sa chaise, puis choisit la capitulation… momentanée.

Il suivit ainsi Dawlish hors du bureau. Au moment où il sortait, Scrimgeour disait à Robards : 'Dès que la situation sera sous contrôle, ou si la mission échoue, envoyez-moi, vous ou un de vos hommes, une note de service externe via Poudre de Cheminette ; j'aviserai alors…'

La porte se referma derrière lui. Dawlish s'assit sur un banc, dans le couloir la mine sombre. Harry resta debout, appuyé dos contre le mur juste en face de l'auror. Robards sortit au bout de quelques minutes et traversa le couloir en courant. Les aurors partaient en guerre.

Et l'attente commença…

Longue…

Interminable…

Insupportable…

De temps à autre, Harry faisait les cent pas, tel un lion en cage, sous le regard agacé de Dawlish.

A d'autres moments, il essayait la Legilimency pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passait à Azkaban, mais, soit parce qu'il était trop nerveux ou les mangemorts trop agités, il lui était impossible d'obtenir mieux qu'un flot discontinu d'images et de sentiments : un inferi qui brûlait, des cris de joie, de douleur, de désespoir, du sang, la mort…

Le jeune homme ne pouvait guère supporter cette déferlante d'horreur plus de quelques secondes. Il fermait alors son esprit, se détachait du mur et recommençait à faire les cent pas, toujours sous le regard agacé de Dawlish.

Et l'attente continuait, toujours aussi interminable, toujours aussi insupportable…

Et Harry refaisait encore et encore l'aller-retour devant l'auror, jusqu'au moment, inévitable, où la fatigue commença à se faire sentir.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, face à son ange-gardien et croisa brièvement son regard avant que l'autre ne détourne les yeux d'un air ennuyé. Le jeune homme continua à le fixer, hésitant à demander du café ou du thé. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour finalement faire sa requête, sa cicatrice l'élança brusquement.

Ce fut si rapide, si inattendu qu'il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Dawlish le regarda avec une expression interrogatrice dont Harry ne tint nullement compte, soudain complètement réveillé.

IL se sentait un peu nauséeux avec l'impression lancinante que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose de surmrenant, de désespéré, de mortel, car maintenant que tous les otages étaient libérés, la partie était perdue, du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient, et alors…

Dawlish se leva, les sourcils froncés…

Harry eut soudain l'impression que le temps s'était ralenti. Chaque fibre de son être était aux aguets…

Un cri de douleur filtra par les portes du bureau ministériel, Harry tournait déjà la poignée et poussait le battant, qui claqua contre le mur.

Il vit le ministre debout, derrière son bureau qui regardait Percy Weasley se tenant la main, les traits crispés par la douleur. Un serpent d'un vert éclatant se tenait devant lui, sur le meuble en bois. L'animal tourna alors ses yeux rubis vers Harry.

Sa cicatrice le brûla à nouveau et il eut l'étrange impression de se voir lui-même par les yeux de la créature. Le regard de l'autre lui vrillait les pupilles et le jeune homme sut que Voldemort connaissait dès lors les raisons de l'échec de son plan : lui, Harry Potter.

Harry, malgré ce regard écarlate qui pesait sur lui comme une chape de plomb, tira son armultiple de sa poche. Le poignard siffla et alla se planter dans le corps du serpent, dont le cri d'agonie se répercuta dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Le corps de l'animal tressauta quelques secondes avant que la lueur rouge ne s'éteigne de ses yeux e qu'il ne s'immobilise, mort.

Harry tourna la tête vers Percy, blanc comme un linge qui fixait sans la voir sa main. Deux perles de sang gouttaient là où le serpent avait mordu.

Scrimgeour réagit et appela Dawlish : 'Allez chercher un médicomage, vite !'

Harry croisa le regard de Percy et ils surent tous deux qu'un médicomage, désormais, était inutile. Percy vacilla et Harry se précipita pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

'Harry…' Dit le jeune Weasley d'une voix implorante.

Harry lut dans ses yeux une terreur indicible, alors que la mort voilait peu à peu le regard de Percy. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée sur la manière de réagir.

Horrifié par ce qui allait inéluctablement se produire, il se sentait triste et impuissant alors qu'un Weasley, celui qu'il aimait le moins mais un Weasley malgré tout, agonisait devant lui.

'Ca va aller Percy,' dit-il d'une vois apaisante et qu'il ne souhaitait pas trop tremblante, 'calme-toi, ca va aller.'

C'était pitoyable, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire de mieux.

'Courage, Weasley,' ajouta Scrimgeour, le visage tendu, 'un médicomage arrive pour vous soigner dans quelques minutes. Ca va aller.'

Ca va aller…

'Harry…' Fit Percy faiblement. 'Je… je voulais te dire… dire à tout le monde… je suis désolé… désolé… pour tout.'

La gorge serrée, Harry ne réussit qu'à tordre sa bouche en un pâle sourire.

La respiration de Percy se ralentit peu à peu, le jeune Weasley ferma les yeux et sa tête retomba doucement, comme s'il s'endormait, jusqu'à ce que finalement, sa poitrine cesse de se soulever. L'horloge du bureau sonna six heures du matin. Percy Weasley n'était plus.

Et ce chapitre est fini ! Voilà voilà ! Bon, je suis gentille, je mets une mini annonce pour le prochain (branchement du mode voix off) :

_Dans le prochain épisode de HP et la guerre de l'ombre : des remords, de la déprime, un sandwich au thon (très important, le sandwich au thon), un ministre de mauvaise humeur, des négociations._..

Et maintenant, j'ai droit aux reviews ? Dites ! Allez, quoi, soyez sympas !!


	18. Chapter 18

**Note :** Hey ! Et voilà au bout d'une semaine, le nouveau chapitre ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?? Hmmm ?

Bien passons aux remerciements :

Merci à **emma** : ahah, le sandwich au thon, j'ai mis ça juste pour rigoler, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me fasse une remarque dessus ! Si c'est comme ça, je continue (surtout que ça me fait délirer de mettre des trucs idiots comme ça ) ! En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**ptitelutine**, salutations ! Et merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à voir (enfin, à lire) ! Bref, tu dois être contente, voilà la suite !

Merci à **klaude** pour ta review ! J'ai bien aimé ta version avec 'Ginny qui va voir Dean pour le casser' ! Bon, dommage, je voyais pas trop où j'aurais pu caser un truc pareil, mais bon, on peut toujours imaginer une petite scène en plus quelque part...

**voldemort xxx**, merci pour ton compliment ! 'C'est du bon taf', on me l'avait pas encore sortie ! Mais j'aime bien !

Bon, voilà , je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant !

**Chapitre 18 : Deuils**

Harry apprit par la suite que le serpent qui avait causé la mort de Perceval Ignatus Weasley se trouvait dans une note de service externe piégée. Elle était, selon toute vraisemblance adressée au départ à Rufus Scrimgeour. Percy n'avait été que celui qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

L'enquête qui eut lieu par la suite permit d'établir l'enchaînement des évènements de la nuit. Le corps de Kingsley Shacklebolt, presque méconnaissable en raison des innombrables plaies sanguinolentes, blessures, brûlures et morceaux en moins avait été retrouvé près de la cheminée du bureau du directeur de la prison d'Azkaban. L'autopsie avait prouvé qu'après avoir été longuement torturé, il avait été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium.

Le corps et l'esprit en miettes, l'auror avait certainement été incapable d'y résister et avait alors envoyé la lettre piégée sous forme de note de service en direction du bureau ministériel ; les protections placées habilitaient n'importe quel auror à y laisser un courrier. On connaissait la suite…

La libération des familles des aurors ne s'était également pas faite sans pertes : plusieurs aurors avaient été tués, ainsi que deux des otages, une maman et son bébé, laissant derrière eux une fillette de sept ans. Et Azkaban n'avait pu être reprise. La prison était tombée, devenant le repaire officiel de Voldemort et la bête noire du ministère, incapable de s'y lancer à l'assaut.

Ils avaient contré les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais la victoire était amère…

'Harry ?'

Le jeune homme releva la tête et aperçut Mr Weasley tenant sa femme par l'épaule au bout du couloir du Ministre. Le jeune homme se leva de son banc, d'où il n'avait plus bougé depuis que Scrimgeour l'avait convoqué plusieurs heures plus tôt pour qu'il assiste au rapport d'enquête. Cela devait faire seize heures qu'il était au ministère et il était épuisé.

'Mr et Mrs Weasley…' Dit-il d'une voix faible.

L'esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil, il comprit pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils étaient venus chercher le corps de leur fils.

Avant qu'il n'ait trouvé la oindre chose à dire, Mrs Weasley s'était jetée dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots. Harry la consola du mieux qu'il le put, lui tapotant le dos.

Il croisa le regard de Mr Weasley, le teint gris et de profondes cernes sous les yeux et tenta de sourire. Sans y parvenir.

Mrs Weasley finit par le relâcher et se raccrocha au bras de son mari comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il lui caressa mécaniquement les cheveux et tous deux frappèrent à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son banc attitré et resta assis à fixer le d'en face, à moitié endormi.

Il sentit soudain une présence légère dans son esprit, cherchant à le contacter, et la repoussa obstinément, pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la millième fois en deux heures. Il ne voulait pas parler à Hawkeye, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant… plus tard. Tant pis si elle hurlait après.

Il ne voulait rien d'autre que rester là, à chercher la faille, l'erreur qu'il avait bien pu commettre : s'il avait compris plus tôt les intentions de Voldemort, s'il était resté dans le bureau au lieu d'attendre dans le couloir, si le serpent ne l'avait pas mordu, Percy serait toujours vivant et Harry n'aurait pas eu à supporter cette écrasante certitude : il aurait pu empêcher cela…

Il ouvrait la porte et la poussait de toutes ses forces, il avait sa baguette … Percy était debout, se tenant la main, trop tard, le mal était fait…

'Potter ?'

Harry repoussa négligemment la voix d'Hawkeye comme une mouche qui tournait un peu trop près de sa soupe.

Il ouvrait la porte du bureau, se précipitait, mais trop tard…

'POTTER !'

Le jeune homme sursaute comme si on l'avait giflé. Hébété, il regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette noire, aux cheveux blonds épars, debout à coté de lui.

'Hawkeye ?' Demanda-t-il.

'Non, le Père Noël ! Bien sûr que c'est moi !' Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle tâtonna un peu à la recherche du banc et s'assit en soupirant.

'Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?' Dit Harry, trop épuisé pour être vraiment stupéfait.

'Cela fait dix heures que j'essaie de te parler par Legilimency. Comme tu m'envoies sur les roses à chaque fois, je suis venue en personne. Bon, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé qui t'as mis dans cet état.'

D'une voix monocorde, Harry lui relata tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis l'instant où il avait rêvé de Voldemort. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser une pointe de reproche lorsqu'il mentionna le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu la prévenir, reproche qu'elle encaissa sans broncher. Parler lui faisait du bien, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il avait peu à peu l'impression que le poids qui sembler lui peser sur les épaules s'allégeait peu à peu. Lorsqu'il se tut, il se sentait mieux : le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait face à la mort de Percy n'avait pas disparu, mais il était désormais supportable.

Hawkeye le contempla longuement de ses yeux vides, lisant en lui comme un livre ouvert. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et sortit sa baguette. D'un geste, un sandwich au thon d'une taille honorable et une grande tasse de café fumant apparurent sur le banc.

'C'est pour toi. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre le thon-mayonnaise…' Dit-elle.

Harry s'aperçut brusquement qu'il était affamé ; il remercia sa professeure et mordit sans plus de cérémonie dans le pain. Il mangea en silence, mastiquant avec plaisir la nourriture pendant qu'Hawkeye attendait patiemment qu'il finisse.

Il achevait de vider sa tasse de café lorsque la porte du bureau ministériel s'ouvrit. Hawkeye rabattit vivement sa capuche sur son visage.

Mr Weasley le visage grave et Mrs Weasley, les yeux rouges, sortirent dans le couloir. Ils dirent sobrement au revoir à Harry et précisèrent que l'enterrement aurait lieu le surlendemain, puis s'éloignèrent, Mr Weasley tenant sa femme par l'épaule.

Elizabeth tourna ensuite la tête vers le jeune Potter et lui indiqua d'un geste la portez.

'Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.' Fut son seul commentaire.

Harry se leva et s'arrêta devant le panneau de bois. Il tira machinalement sur sa cape pour arranger un peu sa tenue et frappa.

Rufus Scrimgeour était assis à son bureau, lisant un parchemin posé devant lui d'un air sombre.

Il releva brièvement la tête, lui fit signe de s'asseoir et rebaissa les yeux sur sa lecture. Harry obéit et s'installa sur une chaise, évitant soigneusement de regarder la silhouette enveloppée dans un drap blanc étendue au sol contre le mur.

Scrimgeour finit par relever le regard et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil rembourré, les mains croisées sur le ventre, le fixant attentivement en silence.

Harry attendit patiemment que le ministre daigne entamer la conversation. Jeu classique, qui finissait toujours par la mise en position d'infériorité de l'adversaire dans un duel verbal. Le jeune homme étant de plus fatigué et par conséquent de mauvaise humeur, il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer complaisant.

Le silence s'étira un moment, durant lequel ils s'observèrent en chiens de faïence. Quand il devint évident qu'Harry n'ouvrirai pas la bouche, le ministre se redressa sur son siège d'un geste impatient et agrippa le bord de son bureau dans une attitude pour le moins belliqueuse.

_Perdu._ Songea Harry avec satisfaction.

'C'est un grand service que vous nous avez rendu là, Mr Potter.' Commença Scrimgeour. Le ton était posé, mondain, même, de celui de l'homme d'affaires qui pense négocier un contrat gagné d'avance. La voix était un peu étranglée, cependant.

Harry se laissa à esquisser un infime sourire et attendit qu'il poursuivre.

'Un grand service… et ce n'est pas le premier que vous nous rendez. Déjà à la Foire Hivernale Sorcière … Serait-ce trop vous demander de me dire d'où vous tenez toutes ces informations ? De tels renseignements seraient d'une valeur inestimable pour le ministère en ces temps troublés. Il nous serait donc utile d'y avoir accès… (il prit une inspiration rapide, comme un plongeur qui s'apprête à se jeter dans une eau des plus saumâtre) Il va de soi qu'en échange, toutes poursuites contre vous seront arrêtées sur le champ, et vous serez donc libre d'aller où bon vous semble. Acceptez-vous ?'

Harry fit mine de réfléchir un instant. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de réclamer quelque chose qui lui serait utile, bien que la lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux du ministre tendait à prouver que ce dernier préfèrerait largement ne pas avoir à faire à des conditions trop couteuses… Harry devrait donc se contenter de quelque chose qui n'avait aucune espèce d'importance aux yeux du ministère et qui ne poserait aucun problème…

'La manière dont j'obtiens ces informations ne regarde que moi.' Dit-il calmement. 'Cependant, j'accepte de coopérer et de vous apporter toute l'aide possible.'

Scrimgeour eut un sourire tendu et attendit la suite.

'Mais je demande en échanger que vous m'accordiez une faveur…' Harry fit une pause théâtrale, pesant ses mots, davantage pour agacer son interlocuteur que par effet de style. 'Je voudrais avoir accès aux rapports d'enquêtes du Bureau des Aurors. Notamment celui sur le mangemort Severus Rogue.'

Le ministre fronça les sourcils.

'Pourquoi faire ?' Questionna-t-il. 'Non, laissez-moi deviner : ça ne me regarde pas ?'

_Masi c'est qu'il est intelligent le petit Scrimgeour !_ S'amusa le jeune homme.

Harry attendit le verdict. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages s'actionner dans le cerveau du ministre. Le fait qu'il recherche visiblement Severus Rogue pourrait peut-être contribuer à sa capture, ce qui lui serait très pratique pour redore son blason politique auprès e la communauté sorcière. De plus, s'il acceptait, Harry devrait régulièrement entrer et sortir du ministère… encore du bon pour son image de marque. Accepter lui apporterai plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients, donc…

Scrimgeour soupira puis dit finalement : 'Très bien. Vous avez dons libre accès aux Archives des aurors. Je vais en informer Gawain Robards et vous fournir un laissez-passer. Vous pouvez sortir.'

Harry se leva.

'Merci.' Dit-il simplement.

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus, le sourire aux lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un vent glacial soufflait au sommet de la colline où toute la famille Weasley s'était réunie pour l'enterrement de Percy. Ils étaient tous emmitouflés dans leur cape noire en silence pendant que le mage chargé des obsèques récitait les paroles d'usage. Harry releva la tête pour regarder les visages. Mr Weasley, le teint grisâtre, qui serrait sa femme par l'épaule, et Mrs Weasley qui s'essuyait les yeux avec un mouchoir ; Charlie se passant la main sur le visage ; Bill qui fixait le cercueil d'un regard vide pendant que Fleur pleurait en silence à côté de lui ; Fres et George, l'air grave ; et à côté d'Harry, Ron tenait Ginny par la taille.

Le mage finit son oraison et deux sorciers tenant des torches s'avancèrent. Ils allumèrent les fagots placés sous le cercueil et très vite de hautes flammes crépitèrent. Ginny laissa échapper un sanglot. Harry lui prit la main et la serra gentiment pour la consoler.

Ils restèrent tous ainsi à fixer les flammes en silence un moment puis le mage fit baisser le feu et lança un sort. Les flammèches orangées semblèrent s'enrouler sur elle-même, oscillèrent et se regroupèrent en une sphère lumineuse. Celle-ci se solidifia et refroidit, prenant un aspect vitreux, constellé de paillettes argentées. Le mage s'en saisit et la tendit au couple Weasley. Mr Weasley la prit et serra brièvement la main de l'homme. Celui-ci s'éloigna avec ses assistants pour laisser les membres de la famille entre eux.

Arthur et Molly Weasley descendirent de la colline à pas lents, leurs enfants et Harry à leur suite et s'arrêtèrent dans le verger, là où ils jouaient d'habitude au Quidditch tous ensembles.

Sept arbres, auxquels Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pris garde auparavant étaient alignés près du muret qui délimitait la propriété, de taille moyenne et décroissante : un chêne, un aulne, un tilleul, deux marronniers aux branches entrelacées, un châtaignier et un noisetier, chacun planté l'année de la naissance d'un enfant Weasley.

Mr Weasley tendit la sphère à sa femme qui s'agenouilla au pied du tilleul, l'arbre de Percy. Elle essuya sa joue humide de larmes et d'un coup de baguette, creusa un petit trou dans le sol et y déposa la gemme avant de la recouvrir de terre. Elle se releva et tous se regroupèrent autour d'elle.

'Rentrons.' Dit-elle à sa famille. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry. 'Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu le veux, Harry.'

Harry secoua négativement la tête. 'Non, je vais vous laisser.'

Mrs Weasley hocha du chef et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

'Tu es sûr que tu ne veux vraiment pas rester ?' Demanda Ron.

Harry hésita, puis refusa. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, au milieu d'une famille en deuil, brusquement privée d'un de ses membres, non. La meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire, qui contribuerai à venger Percy était d'aller au ministère faire des recherches sur les dossiers des Aurors et de chercher des indices sur Severus Rogue.

'J'ai des choses à faire.' Dit-il.

Ron hocha la tête sombrement et suivit sa famille, déjà rentrée au Terrier.

Fini ! J'avoue, c'est un petit chapitre, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose... Le chapitre 19 ne sera pas plus agité... peut être un peu plus drôle... Je vous fais un petit topo ? Pas de sandwich au thon de prévu cette fois-ci, mais :

_une boule de suif, un carnet noir, une pirate, de la paperasse, de la pâperasse et encore de la paperasse, la belle au bois dormant, du parchemin rose, un no man's land, une paresseuse par excellence et une grande rasade de café !_

Reviews ??


	19. Chapter 19

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Chapitre 19, nous voilà !! Et j'ai de plus une assez bonne nouvelle (quoique tout est relatif) : j'ai terminé ma fic au brouillon !! Bon, il faut encore que je tape et révise un peu une dizaine de chapitres, mais sinon, c'est un bon début ! Je vais également essayer d'accélérer un peu le rythme de parution, histoire d'avoir fini tout ça avant septembre prochain. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai bien peur que vous n'en voyez jamais le bout, car à la rentrée, j'entre en première année de médecine, et dieu sait que je vais en baver ! Mais ne mettons pas la charrue avant l'hyppogriffe, nous n'en sommes pas encore là...

Passons maintenant aus réponses aux reviews : Un grand merci à **ptite lutine** qui a toutt à fait raison de signaler que le chapitre 18 était court, mais, comme je l'ai annoncé, celui-là n'est guère mieux ;

à **Philippe Gryffondor**, qui est de retour parmi nous ;

à **SiaAhn Sacham **qui m'a complimenté sur mes talents de production d'atmosphère d'enterrement et ça me fait trop plaisir, si tu savais comment j'ai eu du mal à me mettre dans l'ambiance pourtant ! Au fait j'ai une question : il vient d'où ton pseudo ?

à **Derek,** qui nous rejoint : bienvenue !

**Petits rappels, comme ça en passant : **Rememorons-nous le fait que Percy est mort, tué par un serpent destiné au départ à notre ministre de la magie préféré (sentez l'ironie, comme c'est beau !) ; ainsi qu'au tout tout début de la fic, chapitre 4 et 5 si je ne m'abuse, les multiples péripéties de James et Lily qui ont retrouvé le carnet de recherches de l'albanienne (c'est comme ça que ça se dit ?) Nathalia Longsight, et que Harry a récupéré à Godric's Hollow. N'oublions pas que Harry a obtenu le droit de lire les archives du Bureau des Aurors, ceci dans l'espoir de retrouver Severus Rogue qui, rappellons-le, est le fil directeur qui mène à la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Je crois que tout est là, et je vous remercie encore de me suivre, malgré l'intrigue quelque peu tordue, et difficile à suivre lorsque les chapitres sont espacés de plusieurs semaines !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19 : Un dossier presque parfait**

Ron et Ginny retournèrent à Poudlard trois jours après l'enterrement de leur frère aîné et d'âpres négociations avec leur mère. Mrs Weasley, suite au décès de son fils, était brusquement devenue surprotectrice envers ses enfants restants et avait refusé du jour au lendemain que ses deux cadets ne quittent la maison tant que la guerre ne serait pas terminée.

Il avait fallu une crise de fureur de Ginny telle que Ron n'en avait jamais vue et l'intervention apaisante de leur père pour que Molly Weasley revienne à la raison, et convienne qu'enfermer ses deux derniers n'était peut-être pas une excellente idée.

Et c'est ainsi que Ron et Ginny se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs familiers du château de Poudlard, traînant péniblement leurs malles en direction de leur salle commune. Arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, ils prononcèrent le mot de passe (Boule de Suif) et entrèrent dans la salle des Gryffondors.

Ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur eux à leur passage, Ron, suivit de sa sœur, se dirigea vers la table dans un angle de la pièce qu'occupait Hermione.

Celle-ci était plongée dans la lecture d'un petit carnet et un morceau de parchemin posé à côté d'elle indiquait qu'elle prenait des notes assidues. Elle releva cependant la tête lorsque Ron s'affala sur la chaise d'à côté et referma son livre, non sans en avoir marqué la page.

'Salut vous deux !' Dit-elle. 'Ca va ?'

Ginny s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle et parvint à lui sourire.

'Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?' Demanda-t-elle en indiquant le livret d'un geste de la main.

'Oh,' répondit Hermione d'un ton négligeant, 'juste un ou deux trucs pour ma culture générale.'

'Ah.' Fit pour toute réponse la jeune rousse.

'Au fait, Luna t'as pris les cours pendant ton absence.' Lança Hermione. 'Elle te les donnera tout à l'heure pendant la réunion de l'AD.'

'D'accord.' Ginny se le va et ramassa sa malle. 'Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que je range mes affaires. A tout à l'heure.' Fit-elle platement.

Ron attendit qu'elle ait disparu dans l'escalier en colimaçon avant d'écarter la main qu'Hermione avait posé sur la couverture du carnet et en lut le titre.

'_Recherches quant à l'âme divisée_, par N. Longsight. Je vois. C'est Harry qui te l'a donné ?' Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

'Oui, par hibou ce matin. Je lui ai demandé avec le Miroir à Double Sens. J'ai pensé que la traduction du journal de recherche que les Potter ont trouvé chez Natalia Longsight pourrait servir. Et d'abord, comment as-tu deviné ?'

'Je te connais bien.' Répliqua-t-il malicieusement. 'Tu n'aurais pas répondu aussi évasivement à Ginny su ça n'avait pas été quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas à savoir.'

Hermione fit une moue faussement boudeuse, en réalité amusée de l'observation de son ami. Et flattée, également, qu'il la connaisse aussi bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait là ?

Elle chassa ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête agacé et reprit son air sérieux habituel.

'Oui, bon, le problème, c'est que c'est assez compliqué à comprendre comme concept, et les recherches sont un peu en fouillis. Ca va me prendre pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir réussir à détruire un horcruxe. Et ce n'est qu'un traité théorique, je ne parle même pas de la pratique !'

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Gwendoline Strokes, poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des lions.

'Hey, Ron ! Ca va ? Si tu es là, ca veut dire que les entraînements reprennent ! C'est super ! D'ailleurs, j'avais un truc à te demander…'

Secousse de la chevelure, battements de cils… si Hermione avait été paranoïaque, elle aurait juré que cette espèce de greluche essayait de draguer. Et la voila qui prenait Ron par le bras et qui l'entraînait un peu à l'écart, pour parler Quidditch soi disant… Et cet idiot se laissait faire ! Avait-il déjà oublié qu'à l'origine il discutait avec elle, Hermione, d'un sujet de la plus haute importance ? Mais non, elle n'était pas jalouse, enfin !

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres furieusement les lèvres et ramassa vivement ses affaires qu'elle jeta dans son sac le plus calmement possible avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des filles. En passant devant Ron, elle tenta malgré tout de croiser son regard, mais il était apparemment trop occupé à rire avec cette chère Gwendoline pour s'en rendre compte. Elle poussa un soupir et s'efforça de chasser cela de son esprit ; elle avait un carnet de recherches à comprendre. Après tout, la victoire d'Harry en dépendait peut être ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily Monroe, auror de son état et surnommée la Pirate par ses collègues en raison du bandeau noir qu'elle portait sur l'œil, était d'humeur quelque peu revêche. La raison en était simple : elle avait écopé le matin même d'un dossier les plus rébarbatifs qui soient, c'est-à-dire comportant plus de recherches à faire et de paperasseries à remplir que d'action.

Elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir casser un peu de mangemort ce matin-là.

En soupirant, elle referma la porte des Archives, pièce de taille moyenne mais qui semblait minuscule en raison des piles de dossiers qui s'entassaient sur les étagères. Elle dépassa une allée si étroite qu'elle aurait dû y entrer de profil et se dirigea vers la section qui l'intéressait, située dans un angle de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta, surprise, lorsqu'elle vit que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà là, assis à la seule table des Archives. Le type était affalé sur un morceau de parchemin, une plume mollement tenue à la main et visiblement, il dormait profondément.

Comme il l'a été mentionné plus tôt, Emily Monroe n'était pas de bonne humeur, et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se montrer aimable et de laisser la seule chaise de la pièce à un crétin qui avait apparemment fait un peu trop la fête la veille.

Aussi vivement que le permettait l'exigüité de l'endroit, elle se dirigea vers 'la belle au bois dormant', se pencha au dessus de lui et lui secoua l'épaule.

'Allons, debout là-dedans !' S'exclama-t-elle.

Le type se redressa vivement et lui saisit le poignet avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez pour mieux voir qui l'avait brutalement réveillé et relâcha sa prise sur l'auror.

Celle-ci dévisagea le jeune homme – yeux verts, cheveux bruns, visage fin – et ouvrit des yeux étonnés lorsqu'elle vit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Elle savait, comme tout le reste de la Brigade, que le ministre avait donné l'autorisation à Harry Potter d'examiner les dossiers des Archives ; tout le monde s'était interrogé sur les raisons pour lesquelles le jeune garçon était passé du jour au lendemain de l'adolescent fugueur qu'ils avaient à retrouver à tout prix au petit protégé du chef de l'état. Certains prétendaient qu'il avait sauvé Scrimgeour d'un attentat à la bombe magique, d'autres qu'ils avaient payé sa liberté avec de l'argent extorqué aux gobelins. Bon nombre d'entre eux (et Emily en faisait partie) soupçonnaient que cela avait un lien étroit avec la libération des otages à Azkaban – mais en réalité, personne n'en savait rien.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour sortir un peu plus des limbes du sommeil et demanda :

'Quelle heure est-il ?'

Emily Monroe fut désarçonnée par la question. Etait-il possible qu'il ait passé la nuit ici ? A faire des recherches ? Si c'était le cas, l'exploit aurait mérité d'être applaudi : elle-même était incapable de tenir plus d'une heure penchée sur ces vieux dossiers. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit endormi…

'Environ 8h30.' Finit-elle par répondre.

Harry hocha la tête en remerciement et retourna à son travail sans un mot.

Abasourdie, l'auror le regarda faire. Toute mauvaise humeur soudain disparue, elle décida brusquement qu'un café bien serré ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle sortit de la pièce ; avant de fermer la porte, elle jeta encore un coup d'œil au jeune Potter : il ne bougeait pas, absorbé par ses recherches. Les autres ne la croiraient jamais lorsqu'elle leur dirait ça !

Harry prêta vaguement attention au départ de l'auror et se pencha à nouveau sur le dossier Severus Rogue, pour ce qui était au moins la troisième fois depuis qu'il s'était assis là la veille.

Les aurors faisaient admirablement bien leur travail, il fallait le reconnaître : rien, apparemment n'avait été laissé au hasard et tous les détails concernant l'ancien maître des potions avaient été cherchés, étudiés sous toutes les coutures et compulsés dans le dossier après avoir été jugés comme importants ou non.

Harry avait lu, en vrac, des extraits de bulletins de notes de Severus Rogue, le résumé du procès qui l'avait jugé innocent, avec Dumbledore comme témoin principal, l'acte de naissance, le rapport d'enquête au sujet de la mort de Dumbledore et même un morceau de parchemin rose, signé Dolores Ombrage, intitulé _Conclusion de l'inspection de S. Rogue, par la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard_ qui avait arraché un sourire ironique à Harry.

La quantité de papier était impressionnante et le jeune homme, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour rester attentif, avait fini par s'assoupir au milieu d la nuit et avait, comme l'avait bien supposé Emily Monroe, passé la nuit aux Archives avec le dossier comme oreiller.

Il bailla longuement et s'étira à la manière d'un chat avant de se remettre courageusement au travail, avec l'impression désagréable qu'il s'échinait pour rien, mais refusant malgré tout d'abandonner, faute d'autre piste à exploiter. D'un geste brusque, il rabattit les pages du dossier pour le reprendre à son début.

Severus Rogue, fils de Tobias Rogue et Eileen Prince, né le 28 janvier à Londres… Il passa ainsi les deux premières pages, cherchant un indice quelconque, une faille, un défaut dans le travail d'enquête des aurors, un détail qui ne collerait pas, une piste intéressante à exploiter, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui donner l'endroit où se terrait le mangemort.

Et il finit par le trouver.

Il s'aperçut à un instant qu'il manquait au moins un document : un ordre de mission, adressé à Pietr Sample et sa coéquipière Eddie Slothing les assignait à la tache suivante : opérer une inspection classique au lieu-dit Spinner's End dans le Norfolk. Ce lieu-dit était, comme Harry l'avait lu sur un autre parchemin, la maison où le jeune Rogue avait vécu ses onze premières années en compagnie de son père moldu. L'ordre de mission, qui aurait dû logiquement le suivre, était introuvable.

Intrigué, le jeune homme nota les deux noms concernés et, morceau de papier à la main, sortit des Archives et alla au QG des aurors.

La salle, séparée par de cloisons qui délimitaient les bureaux, était bourdonnante d'activité. Sans prendre garde aux nombreuses conversations en cours, Harry se dirigea vers la zone de pause où il savait affichées les heures de permanence de chaque auror.

Quand il arriva au « No man's land », ainsi que le surnommait les membres du Bureau, les quelques aurors rassemblés autour de a cafetière magique interrompirent quelques secondes leur conversation pour lui jeter des regards intrigués. Harry les salua d'un signe de tête, notant la présence de l'auro au bandeau de pirate qui l'avait réveillé aux Archives et alla lire le tableau d'affichage.

Aucun auror du nom de Pietr Sample ou Eddie Slothing ne figuraient sur le planning de permanence. Certain de tenir une piste, le jeune homme interpella les personnes présentes.

'Excusez-moi, mais je cherche Pietr Sample et Eddie Slothing. Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où je peux les trouver ?'

Les aurors se tournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent un moment d'un air à la fois curieux, agacé et gêné avant que la femme au bandeau ne réponde sèchement :

'Sample est mort la semaine dernière à Azkaban. Quant à Sloth – Slothing – elle doit être à son bureau, box n°17.'

'Comme d'habitude.' Renchérit un homme au visage jovial. 'Cette bonne vieille Sloth ne paie pas de mine. On la surnomme Sloth' dit-il en s'adressant à Harry 'parce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle est : la Paresse incarnée ! **(NdA : Sloth veut dire paresse en anglais)** J'espère que tu n'as pas de service à lui demander, il lui faudra longtemps avant de se décider à travailler ! Elle s'arrange d'ailleurs toujours pour ne pas être de garde.'

Il désigna le planning qu'Harry venait de consulter.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire contraint, ne sachant trop s'il fallait rire ou non. Il les remercia aimablement et se rendit au box indiqué, un peu inquiet par ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir y trouver.

Il découvrit Eddie Slothing assise sur sa chaise, les pieds sur le bureau, occupée à lire un numéro de Sorcière Hebdo. C'était une femme rondouillette dont les cheveux châtain n'avaient visiblement pas été coiffés depuis plusieurs jours et lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta à l'entrée de son bureau, elle releva les yeux d'un air ennuyé.

'Oui ?' Demanda-t-elle avec un accent traînant.

'Euh… c'est au sujet d'unemission que vous auriez faite dans le Norfolk… l'inspection de spinner's end.'

Elle le fixa en silence, si longtemps qu'il crut qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Pourtant, elle finit par dire lentement :

'Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.'

Harry soupira et enchaîna : 'S'il vous plait, faites un effort ! C'est important, sur Severus Rogue.'

Elle leva nonchalamment la main en signe d'apaisement.

'Je sais ce que je dis.' Fit-elle avec cette même lenteur exaspérante. 'J'ai une excellente mémoire. Je peux me rappeler aussi bien de ma toute première mission – une affaire de lampadaire tueur – que de la dernière que j'ai effectué – un vol d'objets magiques d'une valeur totale de deux millions huit cent cinquante mille gallions. Je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais été à Spinner's End.'

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Harry hésita entre laisser tomber cette étrange femme ou continue de la harceler. Eddies Slothing continuait de le fixer d'un air vide.

'Il y a alors eux possibilités, dit-elle néanmoins, soit cette mission n'a jamais eu lieu…'

'Pourtant il existe un ordre de mission à votre nom –' Coupa Harry.

'… soit elle a bien eu lieu et je me suis acquitté de ma tache, continua Slothing d'un ton impavide, mais on a supprimé tout cela de ma mémoire.'

Harry l'observa, abasourdi qu'elle puisse évoquer la disparition potentielle de ses souvenirs aussi simplement que du temps qu'il faisait. Il s'aperçut ensuite que si cette dernière hypothèse était vraie, qu'on ait vraiment effacé la mémoire pourtant excellente d'Eddie Slothing – et certainement celle de son équipier, c'était pour une bonne raison. Rogue était un expert en ce qui concernait l'exploitation des souvenirs et Harry était prêt à parier son Eclair de Feu que le maitre de Potions s'était réfugié pendant un temps dans la maison de son enfance avant d'être découvert par les deux aurors.

La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même : si Severus Rogue s'était caché à Spinner's End, il y avait de bonnes chacnes pour qu'il s'y cache toujours.

Le jeune homme, saisit d'un besoin de vérifier immédiatement sa théorie, remercia précipitamment Sloth, toujours tranquillement assise sur sa chaise et tourna les talons.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau des Aurors, il s'arrêta soudain, revint au 'No Man's Land', se versa un gobelet de café qu'il but d'un trait sous le regard abasourdi des gens présents. Se sentant un peu mieux, il avisa une assiette de cookies à côté de la cafetière, en prit deux, croqua dans un et empocha l'autre, puis jeta un gallion d'or dans le petit pot portant l'étiquette 'Pour le café, merci.' Avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas.

Il mordit une seconde fois dans son biscuit, un sourire sardonique aus lèvres. Il parvint devant l'escalier et enfonça le bouton d'appel.

_A nous deux, Rogue…_

Les grilles de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le conduisant hors du ministère. Direction : Spinner's End.

**Bande-annonce pour le chapitre 20 : **Des sortilèges de partout !! (sang blague ?) ; de l'escalade, encore (j'ai une certaine préférence pour l'escalade ; ça fait des années que je tanne mes parents pour qu'on aille conquérir le Mont Blanc pendant les vacances, mais, allez savoir pourquoi, ils ont toujours refusé !) ; une vieille baraque toute démolie avec des planches qui grincent et des fenêtres déglinguées ; de la superglue magique ; et bien sûr, la question que tout fan se pose : Rogue, gentil ou méchant, pour finir ?

et, of course, des reviews !!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Réponses aux reviews :** Alala, qu'est ce que je suis gatée ! Plusieurs reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment très agréable ! Bon, en tout cas, voici le chapitre 20, avec un peu plus d'action que les deux précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que : qu'est-ce que j'en ai cé pour l'écrire ! Il m'avait fallu plus d'un mois pour faire le brouillon, alors qu'en général, une quinzaine de jours suffisait (sauf les trois derniers chapitre qui ne m'ont pris ue 10 jours à eux trois ! Mais c'était les vacances...) !

En tout cas, merci à **ptite lutine**, je crois que tu seras contente ! Mais je n'en dit pas plus (je suis sadique, il ne faut pas l'oublier) ! lol

**firerblade 71** : ahahah ! Bravo, bien vu ! Oui, je me suis légèrement inspiré d'izumi curtis pour Elizabeth Hawkeye, je l'admets, je l'assume, mais j'aimais trop cette femme ! D'ailleurs, je trouve que le personnage d'Elizabeth est plutôt réussi ! J'suis assez fière de l'avoir crée ! D'ailleurs, allez, je t'avoue un truc : dans mon tout premier scénario de départ, elle n'apparaissait pas ! Je l'ai rajouté comme ça, au détour d'un chapitre, pour qu'Harry ne se sente pas trop seul, et finalement... ben, j'l'adore ! lol Elle ressemble un peut à mon prof de maths de cette année par certain côtés... la méthode pédagogique est presque la même !! Mais bref, en tout cas, merci beaucoup !!!

**Philippe Gryffondor :** Ah, un de mes plus anciens reviewers ! Ca fait un moment que tu postes des reviews, non ? Bon, en tout cas, merci beaucoup ! J'attends ta review impatiemment !

**SiaAhn Sacham :** Aaaah, ok ! Merci pour les explications etymologiques, je n'aurais jamais trouvé ! Que de culture égyptienne, je suis impressionnée... Ah, et merci pour ta review (en passant ;p) !

**Chapitre 20 : Retrouvailles désagréables**

Harry avançait dans la ruelle mal éclairée de la démarche souple qu'il avait acquise lors de ses entrainements avec Hawkeye, ses bottes noires produisant à peine un murmure sur le béton irrégulier.

Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans sa cape, la faisant flotter derrière lui. Il frissonna et vouta les épaules, effort inutile pour se protéger du vent mordant, et s'arrêta finalement au bout de l'impasse, devant une vieille maison moldue aux murs décrépis et à l'aspect délabré. Le jeune homme se tint quelques instants à l'observer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de noter la ressemblance entre l'habitation et le caractère désagréable de son propriétaire.

Il leva sa baguette et jeta un Sortilège de Révélation. La porte d'entrée et les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée se mirent à briller d'une lumière rouge peu attrayante, signalant tels des projecteurs l'emplacement des divers sortilèges de protection mis en place.

Harry nota que, bien que les deux premiers étages soient totalement hermétiques à une quelconque intrusion, la protection du deuxième de la bâtisse laissait un peu à désirer et qu'il y avait des trous béants dans la sécurité de Spinner's End. Ce n'était cependant pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

Une fenêtre notamment, semblait totalement dépourvue de sortilèges. Le jeune homme regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pris son Eclair de Feu ; il y avait de l'escalade en perspective.

Il avisa une gouttière qui passait à proximité de ladite fenêtre. Environ un mètre les séparait, mais quelques briques étaient descellées à cet endroit, créant une cavité idéale pour y poser les pieds. Cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Harry inspira profondément, s'approcha de la gouttière en zinc et commença son ascension. Il grimpa aisément jusqu'à hauteur de la cavité et pivota autour du tube métallique pour se caler contre la paroi le mieux possible. Ses gants de cuir crissèrent désagréablement contre le métal ; ignorant les élancements qui commençaient à poindre dans ses bras, il avança son pied gauche au dessus du vide et son esprit eut soudain la bonne idée de faire dans l'ironie.

'N'y pense pas. Ne pense surtout pas à ce qui arriverais si tu tombais, ni à la bouillie que deviendra ton corps lorsqu'il se sera écrasé… De toute façon c'est trop tard.'

Il poussa un très bref soupir de répit lorsque son pied put se reposer dans le trou du mur ; la jambe droite suivit le même chemin ; doucement, il fit glisser son bras gauche qui alla agripper convulsivement le bord de la fenêtre.

Il était désormais face contre le mur, les bras en croix comme un papillon épinglé, une main à la gouttière, l'autre à la fenêtre.

'D'accord… Et maintenant ?' Se demanda-t-il. **(Note de Tif : il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire un triple salto avant suivi d'un retournement quadra jambial et d'un atterrissage au trois quart de la pointe des pieds avec déplacement d'équilibre de 57 pourcents)**

Question pour le moins existentielle, mais l'heure n'était pas à la philosophie. Il lâcha lentement sa grande amie gouttière et attrapa le volet. (**NdTif : c'est aussi une solution) **Priant pour que le panneau de bois tienne le coup, il s'y suspendit de tout son poids et parvint tant bien que mal à se hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La main gauche toujours accrochée au volet, il tira de sa poche sa baguette et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un 'Alohomora' avant de se faufiler par l'ouverture et de se réceptionner souplement sur le plancher. Il était entré.

Il entreprit d'abord de fouiller les étages inférieurs, plus silencieux qu'une ombre, sans rien découvrir d'intéressant et passa au troisième. Un bruit le fit tendre l'oreille. De la porte la plus proche filtrait des bruits insolites, sifflement, bouillonnement, frémissements, signe d'une intense activité magique.

Baguette parée, il souleva le loquet et poussa le panneau de bois avec prudence… avant de grimacer lorsque les gonds produisirent un grincement atrocement sonore.

Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une sorte de laboratoire rempli d'éprouvettes et des chaudrons bouillonnants que déjà Severus Rogue ne réagisse.

Harry contra le sort et riposta aussitôt. Rogue parut légèrement surpris et se jeta derrière une table en marbre. Le maléfice frappa un lot de fioles qui explosèrent sous l'impact ; des éclats de verre volèrent ; Harry s'avança, sur ses gardes ; Rogue surgit ; Harry esquiva sans mal le flacon que le maitre de Potions lança ; Le projectile se fracassa contre le mur et le liquide dégoulina sur la pierre.

Harry tenta un stupéfix informulé que son ennemi para sans mal avant de riposter. Le jeune homme contra le sort d'un bouclier, mais le choc le propulsa contre le mur derrière lui. Sa tête heurta durement la pierre. Il voulut lever le bras, mais sa manche refusa de se détacher du mur, de même que le reste de son corps, comme il s'en aperçut avec horreur. La potion que Rogue avait lancé – volontairement, il s'en rendait maintenant compte – était poisseuse et incroyablement collante, comme de la…

'Super glue magique, Potter.' Dit Rogue avec un rictus moqueur. L'homme s'approcha de lui, baguette levée. 'Même si votre toute nouvelle maitrise de l'occlumency m'a surprise, ce n'est pas encore suffisant…'

L'esprit tournant à plein régime, Harry cherchait frénétiquement un moyen de se sortir de là, maudissant au passage sa stupidité sans bornes. Si jamais il s'en sortait, il se promit de ne plus jamais foncer tête baissée dans des situations dangereuses.

Pour l'instant, cette promesse était franchement compromise, songea-t-il. Rogue leva sa baguette – une idée, vite, une idée – et ouvrit la bouche…

Le jeune homme rassembla toute son énergie et, à l'aide de l'occlumency, frappa tel un bélier les murailles mentales de Rogue. Celui-ci tressaillit comme si on l'avait giflé. Un autre impact mental fissura les barrières. Harry se faufila aussitôt dans la brèche.

Le temps d'un éclair, il se retrouva submergé par une foule de souvenirs et de sentiments qui le noyèrent de leur essence, imprimant leur marque sur lui. Il en apprit durant ce bref laps de temps, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Lorsqu'il parvint à se dépêtrer de cet amalgame, il avait découvert ce qu'était le passé de Rogue, son adolescence à Poudlard, entouré de toutes parts de serpentards sang purs, alors que lui n'était que le fils d'un moldu au chômage, grognon et un peu trop porté sur la bouteille. Pour s'intégrer et échapper à une solitude qui le poursuivait depuis son enfance, il s'était servi de son ascendance maternelle et de son talent naturel pour les potions et la magie noire, que l'influence de ses camarades de dortoir avait amené sur son chemin. Sa vie aurait dû être très facile à suivre qu'il n'avait jamais eu Lily Evans comme voisine en cours de Potions dès la première année.

La jeune fille et lui avaient, aux yeux de Rogue, de nombreux points communs : ils avaient tous deux une origine moldue, une passion pour les potions, adoraient la glace au chocolat, la lecture et les surprises et bien sûr, détestaient James Potter cordialement.

Une amitié véritable était rapidement née entre eux, malgré la violente rivalité entre leurs maisons. Une amitié qui, au fil des conversations autour des chaudrons et des fous rires étouffés à la bibliothèque, s'était peu à peu transformée en autre chose, que le jeune Severus avait identifié comme de l'amour.

Amour non partagé, comme il l'avait constaté lorsqu'avec inquiétude il voyait Lily se plaindre de moins en mooins de 'Potter', qu'elle avait ensuite appelé 'James' alors qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, Severus.

Son anxiété, sa passion, son désespoir et son sentiment de trahison lorsque Lily avait fini par sortir avec James, tous cela l'avait laissé comme hébété et c'est dans une sorte de sursaut de révolte qu'il s'était retrouvé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui avait juré allégeance, se promettant par devers lui de ne plus jamais laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur le reste

Et il s'était tenu à sa promesse, jusqu'au jour où, par le plus grand des hasards, il avait surpris une vieille chouette déclamer des prédictions d'une voix d'outre-tombe à propose de quelqu'un susceptible de vaincre le maitre. Comprenant qu'il possédait une bombe à retardement, il avait couru auprès de son Seigneur lui répéter tout ce qu'il avait entendu. L'orgueil qu'il avait tiré de la promotion obtenue ensuite avait vite laissé place à l'horreur lorsque le nom de Potter s'était mis à être chuchoté dans les couloirs de la forteresse des Ombres, ainsi que l'on nommait la cachette du maitre.

'Le maitre veut le fils Potter.' Disait-on. Le fils de Lily. Et sa conscience, qui jusque là s'était tue, lui chuchotait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer les rumeurs, de laisser Lily en danger de mort ; qu'il n'avait pas le droit, en somme, de s'opposer à elle dans une guerre qui n'en finissait pas. Pour Lily, et surtout pour lui-même, il avait mis son orgueil de côté et était allé voir la seule personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner : Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier avait eut l'air à peine surpris de le trouver devant la porte de son bureau. Lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué sans détour pourquoi il était là, Dumbledore lui avait proposé de devenir espion à sa cause, le prévenant des hauts risques qu'il courrait. Il avait accepté ; il se fichait des risques désormais.

Ses bons et loyaux services lui avaient valu une protection conte le ministère, un travail et le droit de reprendre son rôle d'agent double lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait son retour, avec les difficultés supplémentaires : le maître voulait qu'il espionne Dumbledore, et Dumbledore voulait qu'il espionne Voldemort. Il j et si bien ce rôle de double espion qu'il en avait fini par ne plus réellement savoir lui-même quelle cause il servait ; on perd très vite ses illusions lorsqu'on est entre deux tirs. Dumbledore avait d'ailleurs, avec se sagacité coutumière, vite remarqué ce détachement total dont faisait montre Severus.

Était-ce pour découvrir par Narcissa Black le projet que fomentait le Maitre qu'il avait fait le Serment Inviolable l'année précédente, ou bien pour leur prouver à tous qu'il était bel et bien un serviteur fidèle et zélée ? Il ne le savait pas et cette question sans réponse l'avait maintes fois empêché de dormir durant les derniers mois.

Un Serment Inviolable est malheureusement, par définition inviolable, ce qui, dans son cas, posait un problème, puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu promettre à Narcissa Malfoy. Lorsqu'il avait rapporté cela à Dumbledore, celui-ci l'avait fixé gravement et lui avait annoncé le plus simplement du monde qu'il y avait fort à parier que la mission, c'était lui, Dumbledore.

'Je n'ai pas de certitude absolue, bien sûr, mais certaines informations que j'ai reçu il y a quelques temps appuient cette hypothèse.'

Avec un sentiment d'horreur grandissant, Severus avait observé son protecteur, incapable de dire le moindre mot.

'Evidemment, cela vous place dans une situation quelque peu problématique, car le jeune Malfoy, bien qu'étant un jeune sorcier doué, ne me semble en aucun cas apte à m'assassiner froidement.'

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Severus rassembla ses forces pour poser la qui l'exécrait, car la réponse, quelle qu'elle fut, ne lui laisserait aucune solution satisfaisante :

'Que dois-je faire ?' Murmura-t-il.

Dumbledore le fixa longuement, le regard songeur.

'Ce que je vais vous demander risque de vous surprendre', dit-il, ' mais je voudrais que vous accomplissiez votre serment ; aidez le jeune Mr Malfoy à remplir la mission que Voldemort lui a confié ; aidez-le à tuer Albus Dumbledore.'

'Que – quoi ???'

'Donnez-moi juste un an. Une année scolaire, le temps de régler quelques affaires, c'est tout ce que je demande.'

'Mais… vous… Vous allez bien, monsieur ?'

'Severus !' S'exclama Dumbledore.

Rogue se tut, intimé au silence. C'est l'effet que produit généralement Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il se met en colère. C'est froid et puissant et ça fait parfois un peu peur.

'Severus, je ne suis plus tout jeune (Rogue se détendit en constatant que le ton s'était aussitôt radouci) et j'ai fait mon temps. Mon vieux corps est perclus de rhumatismes, je m'essouffle en grimpant les escaliers de l'école et je ne suis plus aussi puissant qu'autrefois. Epargnez-moi les longs moments de déchéance et de maladie qui précèdent la mort. Laissez-moi vivre tranquillement ma dernière aventure. S'il vous plait.'

Severus restait médusé, aussi choqué par le fait que Dumbledore lui avoue aussi simplement ses problèmes de santé que par la supplique que dissimulait sa tirade. Fumseck le phénix émis un trémolo doux-amer, à la fois triste et mélancolique, qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque.

Il avait relevé les yeux, qu'il avait jusque là gardés baissés et, la gorge noué par un chagrin venu de nulle part, il avait accepté.

Il avait tenu parole. La mort dans l'âme, alors que les autres mangemorts se congratulaient pour cette victoire sur l'ordre du Phénix, lui avait dû recourir à toute sa maitrise de soi pour ne pas hurler son désespoir et son horreur. Cette guerre allait-elle jamais prendre fin ?

Harry, hébété, sortit de la déferlante sonné et se retrouva de nouveau collé au mur par la super glue magique comme un moucheron à une toile d'araignée. L'araignée en question, baguette en main, avait d'ailleurs une lueur très inquiétante qui brillait au fond de ses yeux noirs.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Rogue, il comprit que ce dernier savait exactement ce que le jeune homme avait découvert et que le maitre de potions était aussi furieux que mortifié. D'où la lueur inquiétante.

Harry allait, de toute évidence, regretter amèrement ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Au point où j'en étais de toute manière…_

Rogue l'observa encore quelques secondes, puis d'un mouvement sec du poignet, fit disparaître la colle qui le maintenait accroché au mur. Harry se sentit s'affaisser et manqua de s'écraser face contre terre. Il parvint tant bien que mal à conserver son équilibre et se redressa devant l'expression impassible de Rogue. Le fait que ce dernier n'esquisse pas le moindre sourire moqueur était peut-être le plus terrifiant.

Toujours menacé par la baguette magique, Harry se baissa lentement pour ramasser la sienne, lâchée lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé collée au mur et tout aussi lentement, la mit dans sa poche.

D'après ce qu'il venait de voir, il estimait que Rogue ne s'abaisserait pas à ensorceler quelqu'un avant d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que ce soit bien le cas.

Rogue arqua un sourcil, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Parfaitement conscient que sa survie dépendait entièrement du maitre de potions, Harry retint son souffle ; il n'y avait qu'un pas avant qu'il ne se retrouve nez à nez à Voldemort.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, Rogue abaissa légèrement sa baguette – sans la ranger, évidemment, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

'Que venez-vous faire chez moi, Potter ?' Demanda-t-il abruptement.

'Chercher un renseignement.'

'Et vous pensez que je vais vous le donner bien gentiment, par bonté de cœur ? Etes-vous stupide ?'

'C'est important.'

Rogue eut un rictus, et éclata d'un rire sans joie.

'Voilà qui est fâcheux ! Car, voyez-vous, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous aider en quoi que ce fut.'

'S'il vous plait…'

Le sourire de Rogue disparut. Cette situation venait soudain de lui en rappeler une autre, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, un autre sorcier aussi à sa merci que le jeune Potter l'était actuellement…

Harry remarqua le changement d'expression de l'ancien professeur et en profita pour retenter sa chance :

'Cobweb Orphanage, une coupe en métal avec la marque de Poufsouffle dessus.'

Rogue le dévisagea avec attention, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

'Et en quoi cela est-il important ? Cela remonte à des années…'

Harry eut un sourire ironique.

'Parce que vous pensez que je vais vous répondre bien gentiment ?'

La bouche de Severus prit un pli agacé. 'Très bien.' Capitula-t-il.

'C'était l'une de mes premières missions en tant qu'aspirant mangemort. Je devais ramener cette coupe sans me faire tuer par les pièges qui la protégeaient et la remettre ensuite au mangemort qui faisait le guet.

'Qui ça ?'

'Lucius Malfoy. En quoi cette coupe vous intéresse-t-elle, Potter ?'

Harry ignora la question, réfléchissant. Voldemort tenait à ses horcruxes plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux rouges, alors pourquoi avait-il voulu récupérer celui-ci ? Et pourquoi confier la tâche à un bleu ? Cela ne tenait pas debout !

'Votre maître vous a-t-il donné la raison de cette mission ? Une explication quelconque ?'

Le regard que le mangemort lui lança valait toutes les réponses du monde. Evidement que non, imbécile, voulait-il dire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous raconte pas sa vie ! C'est à peine si on sait quel est son plat préféré !

'Oui, bon, laissez tomber.' Soupira Harry. 'Ah, au fait pourriez-vous ranger votre baguette ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Rogue ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et poursuivit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

'Le maitre n'a rien dit, dit-il, mais j'ai cru comprendre que les aurors surveillaient l'endroit d'assez près, alors que lui était occupé à préparer une attaque d'importance.'

'Mmh. D'accord, merci pour tout.' Mû par une inspiration subite, Harry posa une autre question. 'Au fait, vous ne savez pas quand Nagini ne sera pas avec Voldemort ?'

'Nagini ?'

'Le serpent qui l'accompagne toujours.'

'Ah ! Eh bien, non… Ah, si ! Le mois prochain, une attaque d'intimidation est prévue contre Mrs Longdubat. Cette vieille chauve-souris… cette honorable vieille dame s'est mise en tête de dénoncer les pots-de-vin que certains employés du ministère reçoivent de notre part en échange d'informations, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécie pas beaucoup qu'on vienne lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues (il lança un regard significatif à Harry). Bref, il y aura le serpent, Nagini, pour qu'il puisse surveiller par son intermédiaire comment se passe la mission.'

'Où et quand ?'

'Le 18 février, aux alentours de dix heures. Mrs Longdubat va diner chez des voisins et elle a l'habitude de rentrer chez elle à pied.'

'Très bien, merci.'

Rogue grommela de façon incompréhensible alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la porte.

'Potter !'

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris. 'Oui ?'

'Sachez que c'est la dernière fois que je vous aide. Faites attention à vous à l'avenir.'

Harry ne savait pas très bien s'il devait considérer cette dernière remarque comme une menace ou comme une recommandation. A défaut, il hocha la tête et sortit en refermant la porte.

Severus Rogue resta immobile, sa main toujours serrée sur sa baguette, au milieu de ses chaudrons qui n'émettaient qu'un léger clapotis. Seul, au milieu du silence, il fixait la porte par où était parti peut être le seul espoir du monde sorcier. Un courant d'air froid s'insinua dans son cou et il frissonna avec l'impression d'entendre chuchoter.

'Et veillez à ce qu'Harry survive Severus, en dépit de notre animosité envers lui. Car nul n'a besoin de plus d'aide que lui...'

'J'ai fait ce que je pouvais.' Marmonna-t-il par devers lui.

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Ca vous a plu ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Bon, passage en mode bande annonce...

_Dans le prochain épisode de Harry Potter et la guerre de l'ombre : la lune (satellitaire) ;les exploits au Quidditch du nouvel attrapeur (ennuyeux) ; des reliques mortelles (qui sont pour bientôt ! le 21 juillet !) ; quelques petits problèmes (comme d'hab) ; une polémique sur les mesures drastiques prises par l'ignoble Vous-Savez-Qui (interminable & douloureuse) ; des gâteaux faits par Tonks (infects) ; et..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Note : Salut à tous ! Vraiment désolée pour mon retard, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'à l'ordi en ce moment, il bugue complétement ! Plus moyen d'accéder à mes mails, et le temps de connexion est de cinq minutes (quand c'est pas 20 !) De plus, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour publier ces chapitres (car, oui : pour me faire pardonner, j'en publie trois d'un coup) et je pars en vacances demain ; je serais de retour à la maison le 18, avant de repartir encore une fois le 23... Le programme de la mort ! Sans oublier le fait que j'ai lu HP and the Deathly Hallows, et qu'il m'a fallu un certain temps avant de m'en remettre et réussir à me convaincre que ce que j'avais écrit n'était si nul que ça... D'ailleurs quand j'y pense, j'ai un peu honte de m'être lancée la dedans... Mais passons : les chapitres 21, 22 et 23, if you please ! **

**Have a nice reading !**

**Chapitre 21 : Au clair de la lune**

Harry tenait le miroir à Double Sens à la main, assis sur son lit.

'… et il a dit que –'

'Oh, et tu ne devineras jamais !' S'exclama Ron, ravi. 'Figure-toi que Gryffondor a battu Poufsouffle au Quidditch ! L'équipe était formidable, mais j'ai bien cru que Rogers allait manquer le vif –'

'Rogers ?'

'Note nouvel attrapeur. Il est loin d'être aussi bon que toi (Ron lui lança un bref regard d'excuse) mais il se débrouille ! Et même que –'

'Ron, tu lui raconteras tes exploits au Quidditch plus tard, pour le moment, Harry nous parlait de Rogue.' Dit Hermione. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le ton sec qu'elle avait employé était démenti par le sourire qu'elle affichait.

'Ah, oui, désolé…'

'Pas grave.' Dit le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel pour la treizième fois depuis le début de la conversation. Harry était très heureux pour Ron qui, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe des Lions, tirait une grande fierté de sa victoire, mais son manque évident de concentration commençait à lui taper légèrement sur le système.

D'où sortait-il cette soudaine impatience qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Ron et de ses frivolités ? Le sérieux d'Hawkeye avait-il déteint sur lui ou bien la distance creusait-elle un fossé dans leur amitié ?

'Je disais donc, avant que Ron ne parle de Quidditch, que Rogue avait remis la Coupe de Poufsouffle à Lucius Malfoy et qu'il n'aurait aucune idée de ce qu'elle est devenue.'

'Donc, pour retrouver la Coupe, il faut retrouver Malfoy…' Résuma Hermione.

'Décidément, c'est une vraie chasse aux trésors !' S'exclama Ron.

'Une chasse aux reliques, plutôt.' Rectifia Hermione.

'Oui, bon, c'est pareil, sauf que reliques, ça sonne surtout comme très dangereux ou super mortel !'

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge pour couper court à la polémique.

'Pour en revenir à nos reliques de la mort **[1**, Rogue m'a aussi dit que Nagini servirait de garde lors d'une attaque le mois prochain.'

Il leur expliqua le projet visant à s'en prendre à la grand-mère de Neville en quelques mots, constatant qu'il avait cette fois toute leur attention.

'Je pense donc, que je vais en profiter pour abattre le serpent. Hawkeye m'accompagnera au cas où, pour me filer un coup de main.'

'Et tu as prévenu les aurors, ou quelqu'un, que Mrs Longdubat allait se faire attaquer ?' S'enquit Hermione.

'Non.'

'Mais il faut que tu –'

'Je ne le ferai pas Hermione, pour la simple et bonne raison que si je le fais, Mrs Longdubat risque de ne pas passer par là où elle devrait, le aurors seraient dans nos pattes à poser des tonnes de questions et que, comme Voldemort a des espions au ministère, la mission pourrait être annulée. C'est une occasion unique, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la manquer.'

'Tu mettrais donc une vieille dame en danger sans la prévenir ? Au risque qu'elle se fasse tuer ?'

Harry la fixa d'un air grave et désolé. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que même si cette idée de manipuler les gens ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

'Hermione, la seule manière de détruire Voldemort, c'est de tuer Nagini, et la seule manière de tuer Nagini, c'est de nous servir de Mrs Longdubat comme d'un appât. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution.'

Hermione le dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

'Tu as changé.' Dit-elle brusquement. 'Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de Rogue ou d'Hawkeye ou si cela remonte à avant, mais tu es devenu… calculateur… Et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Tu me fais penser à Voldemort quand tu agis comme ça.'

Il accusa le coup violemment et espérait qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, que c'était juste pour le faire réagir... La sensation de gêne qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs minutes s'accentua et il détourna les yeux pour éviter de croiser ceux de la jeune fille.

'Je vais devoir y aller.' Dit-il précipitamment. 'Je… je dois aller au ministère… pour les recherches…A la semaine prochaine…'

Et avant que Ron ou Hermione n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, il tapota le miroir de sa baguette, mettant fin à la communication.

'…désolé.' Ajouta-t-il, s'adressant à son reflet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ferma la porte du bureau de Gawain Robards d'un geste agacé et traversa la rangée de boxes dans lesquels s'affairaient les quelques aurors qui n'étaient pas encore en mission.

Son compte rendu quotidien sur les informations qu'il avait quant aux activités de Voldemort n'avait en effet pas été apprécié par le chef du Bureau, et pour cause : Harry avait été incapable de donner la moindre bride de renseignement digne de ce nom depuis une semaine.

Tous les mangemorts s'étaient en effet mis à pratiquer l'Occlumency avec une ardeur suspecte, rendant impossible tout espionnage mental.

La seule explication à cela résidait dans le fait que Voldemort, par le biais du serpent qui avait tué Percy Weasley, avait aperçu Harry. Il avait dû en déduire que c'était encore à lui, Harry Potter, qu'il devait l'échec du projet Azkaban et que par prudence, il valait mieux que ses chers mangemorts soient plus muets que des tombes sur tous les plans. Harry se demanda fugacement si c'était Rogue qui avait servi de professeur aux autres mangemorts… Ce n'était pas rassurant…

Mais arrêtons là la polémique sur les mesures drastiques prises par l'ignoble Lord Noir et revenons-en à Mr Robards et son mécontentement. Harry avait donc été faire son rapport – inexistant – et le sieur Robards, dans sa grande mansuétude et sa chaleureuse bienveillance, lui avait fait vertement remarquer son inutilité et l'avait menacé de lui interdire l'accès aux archives et de le ramener à Poudlard sous bonne garde.

La première menace ne préoccupait pas outre mesure Harry, pur qui les archives n'offraient plus qu'un intérêt limité maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Severus Rogue ; en revanche, la seconde était plus inquiétante, car, mise en application, elle le priverait de la liberté dont il jouissait depuis plus de six mois, et entraverait sérieusement sa recherche des horcruxes.

Harry entra dans le 'no man's land' et, morose, se servit une tasse de café. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le planning des gardes, et il se rappela soudain que l'attaque de Mrs Longdubat se produirait dans deux semaines. Il aperçut alors le minuscule rond blanc placé devant le dix-huitième jour du mois de février.

L'attaque de la grand-mère de Neville tombait le jour de la pleine lune.

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué par cette étrange coïncidence. Un auror se servit une tasse de café à côté de lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le jeune homme l'ignora et tendit la main pour prendre un biscuit.

'J'éviterais, à votre place.' Fit l'auror.

Harry se tourna vers lui, interrogateur. 'Pourquoi ?' Demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable.

'Parce que quand Tonks fait des gâteaux, il est rarissime de ne pas tomber sur un morceau de coquille d'œuf ou un gâteau qui soit brûlé. C'est une excellente auror, mais il vaut mieux qu'elle laisse la cuisine à quelqu'un d'autre.'

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était du Tonks tout craché. Il essaya de s'imaginer Remus Lupin, obligé de rester aux fourneaux pour les repas et son sourire se fit encore plus large.

'Eh bien, merci pour le renseignement.' Dit-il. 'Euh…'

'Jones.' Il serra la main d'Harry avec énergie. 'Et vous, vous êtes Harry Potter, je sais – ses yeux s'attardèrent une fraction de seconde sur sa cicatrice – j'ai entendu le grand patron vous hurler dessus tout à l'heure et comme j'ai un rapport assez délicat à lui rendre, je crois que je vais attendre quelques minutes avant d'aller le voir.'

Le regard curieux qu'il lui adressait indiquait qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi Gawain Robards s'était énervé sur le Survivant. ET Harry n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

'Oh oui, Mr Robards est de mauvais poil ce matin, il vaut peut être mieux que vous attendiez qu'il se calme.'

Il vida ce qu'il restait de café puis jeta négligemment son gobelet dans la poubelle située à l'autre bout de la pièce.

'Bon je vais devoir y aller. Au revoir Mr Jones.'

'Au revoir Mr Potter.'

Avant de partir, Harry regarda à nouveau rapidement le calendrier lunaire. La minuscule pleine lune, à côté du 18 février, semblait sourire d'un air moqueur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une lune d'argent scintillait dans le ciel noir d'encre constellé d'étoiles et éclairait à des kilomètres à la ronde, inondant le paysage d'une lueur bleutée. Parfaitement circulaire, elle planait au dessus de leur tête telle une menaçante épée de Damoclès.

Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation de l'astre lunaire et reporta son attention sur la route caillouteuse qui s'étendait devant lui.

Hawkeye se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, elle aussi accroupie derrière les arbustes qui encadraient le chemin, à guetter l'arrivée de Mrs Longdubat. Placés dans un virage, ils voyaient parfaitement les pierres blanches de la route qui se détachaient des ténèbres jusqu'à l'horizon.

Et ils attendaient…

Le jeune homme étouffa tant bien que mal un bâillement et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Une bise glacée se leva, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres. A coté de lui, Hawkeye leva brusquement la main.

Il tendit l'oreille et perçut une suite de claquements réguliers, semblables au bruit que font des talons de chaussures sur la pierre. Plissant les yeux, i distingua une silhouette noire sur le chemin de cailloux blancs, coiffée de son étrange chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé. Mrs Longdubat, la grand-mère de Neville.

Harry se redressa légèrement et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. L'armultiple qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche se transforma en poignard.

Un hurlement de loup retentit, auquel un autre répondit…

'Et merde.' Siffla Hawkeye à côté. 'Des loups-garous !'

La même pensée sembla avoir traversé Mrs Longdubat, car elle s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, et alluma le bout de sa baguette.

Il y eut un silence absolu…

Une ombre jaillit d'un buisson pour se jeter sur la vieille dame. Un éclair rouge jaillit et le loup fut projeté en arrière.

'On y va, Potter !'

Hawkeye s'élança, suivie de près par Harry. D'autres loups sortaient déjà du couvert des arbres et encerclaient la sorcière, se rapprochant d'elle.

Tout en courant, Harry se concentrait sur la Legilimency, cherchant un autre être vivant caché à l'abri des arbres…

'J'ai trouvé le serpent, je m'en occupe !' Lança-t-il à) Hawkeye. Elle hocha la tête pour économiser son souffle et Harry obliqua sur la gauche, sautant par-dessus le fossé, s'engouffrant dans les taillis.

Il écarta une branche, traversa des gerbes de fougères et parvint à une trouée au milieu des arbres. IL examina rapidement l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le serpent ; il était désert.

Entre les arbres, on apercevait la route. D'où il était, il voyait Hawleye et Mrs Longdubat, encerclées par des loups-garous affamés, visiblement en mauvaise posture.

Avec un sentiment d'impuissance et d'urgence, il scruta désespérément les ténèbres environnantes. Où était cette fichue bestiole, bon sang ?

Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui l'avait avertit ; un infime bruissement de feuilles mortes, ou de la Legilimency utilisée de manière latente, mais il se retourna brusquement en fendant l'air de son épée pour échapper à l'immense reptile qui s'était soudain jeté sur lui tous crochets dehors.

Nagini évita la lame de justesse en baissant sa tête plate et fit face à Harry, les pupilles écarlates de son maître flamboyant de fureur dans l'obscurité.

'Potter…' Siffla Voldemort.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Harry fit tournoyer entre ses doigts une fléchette aux bords acérés et la lança ensuite, visant l'œil du serpent.

D'une ondulation rapide, il s'écarta de sa trajectoire, l'arma éraflant quelques écailles.

L'horcruxe se redressa de toute sa hauteur, oscillant par à-coups, cherchant un angle d'attaque.

Lorsque ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de son ennemi, Harry crut voir, pour la première fois, de l'inquiétude briller dans les pupilles rouge sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur Nagini ? Semblaient-elles dire. Serait-il possible qu'il sache ?

Harry se concentra, leva sa baguette et :

'Avada Kedavra !' S'exclama-t-il.

Une faible lueur verte s'éleva de sa baguette et s'évanouit. Raté.

Le serpent plongea…

Harry roula sur le côté et se releva, alors que Nagini attaquait à nouveau.

'Expello !'

Le serpent fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière par le Sortilège d'Expulsion, heurta un tronc d'arbre et retomba mollement su le sol avec un sifflement de rage et de douleur. Son corps sinueux se tortillait, sa queue fouettant l'air alors qu'il essayait de se redresser.

Un cri de douleur parvint alors de la route. Espérant qu'Hawkeye s'en sortait, Harry leva de nouveau sa baguette. Faisant face à la créature, il se concentra de toute ses forces sur la haine qu'il éprouvait envers son maitre, sur sa volonté de venger sa famille, son parrain, les dizaines d'innocents tués par Voldemort et sur le fait que le serpent, en tant qu'horcruxe, représentait son ennemi, qu'il devait le tuer, qu'il devait _vouloir_ éliminer l'animal devant lui…

'Avada Kedavra !'

Dans un ultime sursaut de survie, Nagini avait essayé de se jeter sur lui pour le mordre. L'éclair de lumière verte la frappa de plein fouet et elle retomba, morte alors qu'un hurlement terrible explosait dans la tête d'Harry. Sa cicatrice le brûla atrocement alors que la souffrance envahissait Voldemort. Haletant, le jeune homme tomba à genoux, cherchant à repousser cette douleur qui n'était pas la sienne.

Les mains crispées sur son front, les pensées de Voldemort tourbillonnant dans sa tête, i sut que le Lord Noir ne connaitrait dès lors plus le moindre répit tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas anéanti, détruit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de son corps qu'un tas d'ossements. Et il savait exactement par quoi, ou plutôt par qui, il allait commencer…

Avec un sentiment de panique et d'horreur, Harry songea à Ginny, Ron et Hermione, tranquillement à Poudlard… Non, il ne laisserait pas cela se faire, c'était impossible !

Et la présence de Voldemort se retira soudain, éclipsée par la pensée réconfortante de ses trois amis qui les soutenaient…

Il reprit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, les genoux dans l'herbe mouillée, des hurlements des loups-garous proches… Hawkeye et Mrs Longdubat !

Harry se releva, les jambes tremblantes, e évitant de regarder le cadavre du serpent. D'un accio, il récupéra son armultiple. Il y eu un bruit de pas étouffé et une Hawkeye échevelée et ensanglantée jaillit dans la clairière.

'Hawkeye ! Que s'est-il passé ?'

Ces yeux aveugles n'exprimaient aucun sentiment, amis sa bouche grimaçait et ses lèvres tremblaient.

'On décampe, Harry, il n'y a… oh, attention !'

Un loup-garou, qui l'avait sûrement suivie, surgit d'entre les arbres. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, il reculait en titubant, un poignard d'argent dépassant de sa poitrine. Sans attendre, Hawkeye, l'arracha aussitôt, du sang éclaboussant ses mains, et d'un vif revers, lui trancha la gorge avant de repousser le corps.

Harry la contempla, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue tuer…

'Que… Où est Mrs Longdubat ?' Demanda-t-il.

Le visage de sa professeur se fit dur.

'Les loups sont parvenus à nous isoler toutes les deux. Ces foutues bestioles sont incroyablement vicieuses et intelligentes, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de m'en sortir. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Mrs Longdubat… Je suis désolée, Harry, il n'y a plus rien à faire, quand je suis partie, ils… ils étaient en train de dévorer ce qu'il restait d'elle… Il vaut mieux que tu ne voies pas ça…'

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine. La grand-mère de Neville… Il eut une vision fugitive de Neville, le visage décomposé, apprenant par McGonagall que le dernier membre de sa famille venait de mourir… Tout était de sa faute !

Il croisa le regard inexpressif d'Hawkeye. Il avait soudain la nausée.

'Allons-nous en d'ici.' Dit-il, la gorge serrée.

**[1 **Pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée, c'est le titre du tome 7 en VF (pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas encore, s'il y en a)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Rendez-vous à la gare King's Cross**

_MORTELLE PLEINE LUNE_

_Le cadavre de Mrs Augusta Longdubat, 77 ans, a été retrouvé ce matin sur la route de Slithy's Clapton. Cette éminente sorcière, respectée dans la communauté magique, portait tous les signes caractéristiques d'une attaque de loups-garous et la marque des Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom flottait au-dessus du corps, indiquant clairement l'identité du meurtrier._

_Ce crime ignoble, cependant, s'entoure de certains éléments étranges. Outre les cadavres de nombreux loups-garous qui d'après le sorcier-légiste, ont été tués à l'arme blanche (alors qu'aucune arme de cette sorte n'a été retrouvée sur Mrs Longdubat), un énorme serpent de près de trois mètres a été découvert dans les bois environnants._

_Les aurors chargés de l'enquête ont refusé de faire de commentaire, mais on est en droite de supposer qu'Augusta Longdubat a reçu une aide mystérieuse et que ces alliés aient dû s'enfuir, dans l'impossibilité de sauver la vie de la malheureuse victime…_

'Et ça s'étend comme ça sur trois pages !' S'exclama Gawain Robards en jetant l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur le bureau du ministre. 'Qu'avez-vous à dire de cela, Potter ?'

Harry, assit sur une chaise, le fixa sans mot dire, puis tourna la tête pour regarder Rufus Scrimgeour, assis face à lui dans un confortable fauteuil. Les deux hommes étaient furieux, mais Scrimgeour, à l'inverse de son subordonné, semblait contenir sa colère.

Le jeune homme s'appuya faussement tranquille sur le dossier de sa chaise et dit, d'une manière qu'il espérait compatissante et innocente : 'C'est vraiment une histoire horrible. Cette pauvre Mrs Longdubat…'

'Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! Nous savons parfaitement que 'laide mystérieuse' n'est autre que vous et quelques complices ! Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu de cette attaque ? Vous étiez censé me fournir un rapport, Potter ! Si les aurors étaient intervenus, Augusta Longdubat serait encore vivante, mais non ! Harry Potter préfère jouer cavalier seul ! Vous êtes responsables de sa mort !'

Harry ignora ostensiblement Robards et la pointe de culpabilité qui le tiraillait, et s'adressa au ministre :

'J'assume entièrement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je… je regrette de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher, mais j'ai mes raisons de n'avoir prévenu personne.'

'Et quelles sont-elles ?' Fit sèchement Scrimgeour. 'Vos raisons ont-elles un rapport quelconque avec le serpent que l'ont a retrouvé à proximité, tué d'un avada kedavra ?'

Harry cilla mais ne dit rien. Le ministre était décidément un homme très intelligent.

'Saviez-vous que l'utilisation de ce genre e sortilège est passible d'un enfermement à Azkaban, Mr Potter ?' Poursuivit-il.

'Oui.' Répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

'Il ne tient donc qu'à vous de ne pas nous obliger à en arriver là…'

'Sans compter que cela ternirait un peu l'image du ministère !' Répliqua le jeune homme.

Le poing de Scrimgeour se crispa de fureur.

'…je pense cependant qu'une punition s'impose. L'accès aux archives vous est donc désormais formellement interdit, ainsi que tout contact quelconque avec les aurors. Vous êtes dès lors dans l'obligation de venir au ministère tous les jours pour y faire un rapport digne de ce nom à Mr Gawain Robards. A la moindre entorse aux règles, Potter, je vous fais enfermer au ministère et vous y place sous surveillance permanente. Est-ce clair ?'

'Limpide.' Dit Harry les dents serrées.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ouvrit la porte se son appartement et jeta sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise, passablement énervé par son rendez-vous avec Rufus Scrimgeour. D'un geste sec de la baguette, il transforma à nouveau son visage, qu'il avait modifié en celui de James Evans le temps de rentrer chez lui. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'un hululement retentit.

Faisant volte-face, il vit une chouette effraie perchée sur le robinet de la kitchenette. Surpris, il l'observa s'envoler et se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil à côté de lui. Il détacha la lettre et l'oiseau repartit aussitôt par la fenêtre ouverte.

Harry déroula le morceau de parchemin. Ce qu'il lut lui fit hausser les sourcils de stupeur :

_Ce soir, 19h, gare King's Cross_

_Quai n°1_

_S. Rogue_

Il resta immobile à fixer la lettre avec une expression pensive. Il réfléchissait : pourquoi Rogue voulait-il le voir soudain ? Ce la avait-il un rapport avec l'attaque de loups-garous ? Etait-ce un piège ? Pouvait-il y aller sans risques ?

De toute évidence, la probabilité pour que des mangemorts débarquent avec détraqueurs en laisse et baguette en main sur un quai de gare moldu était quasi nulle. Rogue semblait plutôt souhaiter rencontrer Harry discrètement, mais pour quelles raisons ?

'Bah, on verra bien !' Songea le jeune homme.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et jeta un œil sur l(horloge murale. Il avait deux heures à tuer avant le rendez-vous.

Il s'installa plus confortablement (autrement dit, il mit les pieds sur la table) et sortit son armultiple de sa poche pour jouer avec, habitude agaçante qu'il avait fini par prendre et dont il n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser.

Il fit ainsi tourner un poignard entre ses doigts en fixant le plafond d'un air ennuyé. Les secondes s'égrenaient les unes après les autres…

Le poignard vola et Harry le rattrapa de justesse par le manche. La lame s'enroula ensuite autour de ses doigts pour former un coup-de-poing américain. Il desserra le poing et sa main se retrouva enveloppée d'un gant métallique équipé de griffes.

Le jeune homme l'observa, étonné comme toujours par les extraordinaires capacités de métamorphose des armultiples. Avaient-elles seulement des limites ?

Harry ôta les pieds de la table. La matière argentée glissa sur son avant-bras comme une seconde peau. Mû par une inspiration subite, il se concentra. Il frissonna lorsque l'argent coula dans son dos et émergea par sa manche, recouvrant son autre main. Il souleva son pantalon et aperçu un éclat métallique.

Son corps tout entier était recouvert d'une couche protectrice, solide et résistante comme du kevlar et légère comme de la soie.

Il essaya de la faire se rétracter pour laisser apparaître ses mains et l'empêcher d'être visible là où sa peau était nue mais, si cela ne posa aucun problème pour la main gauche, la main droite conserva une marque argentée en travers de la paume, reliée à l'armure (car s'en était une, discrète et super efficace).

Evidemment. C'avait été l'une des premières choses qu'Hawkeye lui avait expliqué. _Une armultiple ne se transforme qu'entre les mains du bretteur._ Bon, eh bien, tant pis. Il mettrait des gants…

Harry passa le temps qui suivit à étudier les facultés de l'armure : des griffes aux doigts et aux orteils permettaient de grimper aux murs, une longue lame partant du dos de la main valait la meilleure des épées et des pointes acérées disposées le long des avant-bras permettait des coups de coude violents.

On pouvait malgré tout noter des inconvénients : l'impossibilité de l'armultiple à se diviser en plusieurs parties posait problème lorsqu'il fallait lancer un poignard, et bien évidemment, les métamorphoses avaient tendance à trouer vêtements et chaussures…

'Reparo.'

Les profonds sillons creusés dans les murs et le plafond par les griffes disparurent et le plâtre reprit son apparence lisse originelle.

Tout en faisant de même avec ses vêtements moldus et ses baskets, le jeune Potter regarda l'heure. Il sortit des gants d'un tiroir et enfila ensuite un blouson. Il avait rendez-vous avec Rogue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gare King's Cross. Un boucan omniprésent règne dans le hall, de temps à autre couvert par la voix féminine annonçant le départ ou l'arrivée d'un train. Les gens se hâtent ou patientent, mangent u morceau ou traînent de lourdes valises, se croisent et se recroisent dans un éternel ballet de transport ferroviaire.

Harry, un petit sac sur l'épaule pour passer inaperçu, émergea du métro à la suite d'un homme d'affaires en train de téléphoner. Il le doubla rapidement et croisa une bande de boy-scouts pressés qui déboulaient en sens inverse avec d'énormes sacs sur le dos. Il leva le nez à la rechercher du panneau indiquant : 'Platform 1' et se fraya tant bien que mal un passage entre une famille nombreuse et une bande de supporters de Manchester United pour arriver au quai souhaité.

Celui-ci était presque désert, étant donné que le prochain train n'était pas prévu avant trois quart d'heure. Harry aperçut alors Severus Rogue dans un élégant costume moldu noir et lisant le Times assis sur un banc.

Il s'approcha de lui d'une démarche nonchalante et s'arrêta devant le distributeur de boissons qui trônait à côté du banc. Il introduisit une pièce dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Croisant le regard de Rogue, il appuya au hasard sur les boutons. Rogue hocha légèrement la tête. Harry prit la cannette de soda et s'assit à côté de lui. Sous prétexte de boire une gorgée de la boisson, il demanda :

'Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? Et pourquoi ici ?'

Le mangemort tourna une page de son journal et répondit sans le regarder :

'Nous sommes tous surveillés. J'ai dû raconter à Drago que j'allai chercher des ingrédients chez l'apothicaire…'

'Drago ?'

'Oui. Le maître m'a chargé de m'occuper de lui – de le surveiller. Il se méfie de lui depuis qu'il s'est montré incapable de… tuer Dumbledore.'

'Je vois.' Dit Harry d'un ton froid. Il but une longue gorgée de soda.

'Ne commencez pas à m'accabler de reproches, Potter, vous n'avez rien à dire ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de tuer ce serpent ? Vous vouliez voir si vous étiez suffisamment malin pour lancer l'Avada Kedavra ?

Harry tourna la tête vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Rogue lui lança un regard assassin.

'Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !' Siffla le jeune homme.

'Oh, Potter s'amuse à tuer l'animal favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais bien sûr, il n'a pas envisagé un seul instant quelles en seraient les conséquences ! Le Lord noir était hors de lui, il nous a tous… interrogés les uns après les autres pour savoir qui vous avait informé de l'attaque – '

'Vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour me raconter la manière dont Voldemort vous traite, j'espère ?'

Rogue tourna une nouvelle page du journal si violemment qu'elle s'arracha en partie.

'Non. Je suis venu vous donner un renseignement, même si, quand je vois ce que cela donne…'

Harry se tourna vers lui, la cannette à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

'Enfin, je suppose qu'avec votre intelligence habituelle, cela ne servira pas à grand-chose de vous le donner. J'ai interrogé discrètement Lucius Malfoy au sujet de votre coupe.'

Il fit une pause, apparemment passionné par un article du journal.

'Et ?' Fit Harry, exaspéré.

'Oh, vous êtes intéressé par ce que je dis, maintenant ?' Rogue lui adressa un sourire sadique.

'Oui. S'il vous plait.' Répondit Harry du ton le plus aimable qu'il le put.

'Mieux.' Dit Rogue. 'Donc, Malfoy m'a dit qu'il n'avait fait que remettre la coupe au maître, à Pré-au-Lard.'

Harry le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

'A Pré-au-Lard ? Que faisait Voldemort à Pré-au-Lard ?'

'Il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, au sujet du poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…'

Oui, Harry s'en souvenait. Il l'avait vu, dans la pensine de Dumbledore, demander s'il pouvait devenir professeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Rogue. Il était donc mangemort depuis si longtemps ?

Il se rendit compte que l'homme parlait à nouveau.

'… il n'est pas sûr sûr, mais il pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la coupe avec lui lorsqu'il s'est rendu à Poudlard.'

Un train siffla au loin. Rogue replia soigneusement soin journal et le jeta dans la poubelle à côté sans se lever. Une idée stupéfiante germa dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

'Bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais y aller…'

'Attendez !' S'exclama Harry. 'Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que la Coupe se trouve à _Poudlard_ ?!?'

Rogue l'observa d'un air songeur.

'C'est une possibilité.' Admit-il. 'Bon, Potter, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir avant longtemps, cette fois.'

Et il s'éloigna à grands pas avant de disparaître parmi la foule qui se pressait dans la gare. Harry y prit à peine garde, occupé à réfléchir à la nouvelle hypothèse qu'il venait de formuler.

En supposant que Voldemort soit effectivement allé à l'école avec l'intention d'y dissimuler la Coupe, cela signifierait qu'il l'a fait sus le nez de Dumbledore en personne, sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive ! Il avait dû s'en occuper, disons, dès qu'il était sorti du bureau directorial… C'était possible après tout…

Pas possible : probable. Et extrêmement intelligent, car qui pouvait imaginer qu'un des horcruxes de Lord Voldemort était dissimulé quelque part dans l'immense château, à portée de main de on plus grand adversaire ?

L'ultime horcruxe, à Poudlard… L'idée était aussi séduisante qu'horrifiante. Un objet aussi petit qu'une coupe pouvait être n'importe où !

Harry jeta sa cannette vide à la poubelle et se leva. Une conversation avec Ron et Hermione s'imposait.


	23. Chapter 23

Rappels : L'attaque de loups-garous et la mort de Mrs Longdubat ; les cours de l'AD que Ron et Hermione donnent officiellement en tant qu'association ; l'achat de l'appartement d'Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse et sa charmante logeuse (chapitre 8)

Chapitre 23 : Explosions

Hermione le contemplait de son regard le plus polaire.

'Je suppose que tu ne t'étonneras pas si je te dis : je t'avais prévenu !'

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré.

'Hermione, je me suis déjà fait passer un savon par Rufus Scrimgeour, Hawkeye ne donne plus signe de vie et même Rogue est venu se plaindre, alors épargne-moi tes sermons, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire ! D'ailleurs, où est Ron ?'

'A son entraînement de Quidditch.'

'Et tu n'es pas avec lui ? D'habitude tu vas le voir presqu'à chaque fois !'

'Je travaille, les examens sont dans moins de quatre mois ! Mais ne change pas de sujet ! As-tu la moindre idée de l'état de Neville ?'

'Comment va-t-il ?' S'enquit Harry, inquiet.

'Mal. McGonagall l'a pris à part ce matin très tôt pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, avant que l'édition du matin de la Gazette n'arrive et on ne l'a pas vu en cours de la journée. Il n'est venu que pour la réunion de l'AD et euh… Luna est à l'infirmerie depuis qu'il l'a battue en duel.'

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

'Bon…' Soupira Hermione. 'Raconte-moi un peu tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu as parlé de Rogue…'

Le jeune homme s'empressa d'obéir, soulagé qu'elle ait cessé de s'adresser à lui comme à la banquise. Il décrivit en détails son duel avec Nagini et la mit en garde d'une tentative d'attaque de Voldemort, passant rapidement sur le point loups-garous…'

'Tu as jeté le kedavra ?' Murmura Hermione.

'Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix…'

Elle le regarda d'un air un peu effrayé puis lui fit signe de poursuivre.

Harry enchaîna sur sa rencontre avec Rogue, non sans avoir mentionné les sanctions imposées par le ministère, et expliqua son hypothèse sur la Coupe de Poufsouffle.

'Tu veux dire que le dernier horcruxe se trouverait à Poudlard ?'

'Ca semble plutôt logique, non ? Il cache ses horcruxes dans des endroits qui ont une signification particulière pour lui l'orphelinat, la maison de son grand-père, même la grotte en Albanie où mes parents ont trouvé la broche de Serdaigle qui rappelait l'endroit où il avait plus découvert sur la magie noire et les horcruxes qu'ailleurs ! Poudlard est l'endroit où il a tout appris sur son monde, le premier endroit qu'il pouvait considérer comme un foyer !'

'Mais l'école est immense ! La coupe pourrait être n'importe où ! Ca prendrait des jours et des jours pour la trouver, en admettant qu'on la trouve…'

'Oui, j'y ai réfléchi, mais si on s'en tient à la logique du symbolisme, elle ne doit être cachée que dans des lieux qui ont une signification particulière pour lui…'

Hermione fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément.

'Si tu penses à la Chambre des Secrets…'

'Oui, ou à la salle commune des Serpentards.'

'Mmmh… Oui, ça se pourrait bien… Peut-être d'autres endroits aussi. Ron et moi, on peut s'occuper de la salle commune des Serpentards, en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, j'ai tout les mots de passe. On pourra s'en occuper la nuit ou pendant les cours… avec la carte du maraudeur ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Par contre la Chambre des Secrets, on ne peut pas y entrer, il faut être fourchelangue…'

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

'Le passage secret de la sorcière borgne, il est surveillé ?' Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire complice, le premier depuis le début de la conversation.

'Non. Apparemment, Rusard ne sait toujours pas qu'il existe. Tu as l'intention de venir nous voir ?'

'Avec une cape d'invisibilité, ça devrait être facile de passer inaperçu…'

'On sera ravis de te voir.'

'Très bien, je vous préviendrai alors, pour tout mettre au point.'

'Pas de problème. Je raconte tout à Ron dès qu'il revient.'

'D'accord. Je vais y aller, je vais voir ce qu'Hawkeye fabrique, je m'inquiète un peu ?'

'Oh, Harry ?'

Harry, qui avait déjà levé sa baguette pour effacer le miroir, interrompit son geste.

'Oui ?'

'Euh… pour le serpent… tu as bien fait.'

Le jeune homme attendit, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'excuses pour son comportement désagréable, il répondit à son amie d'un hochement de tête et un sourire.

'A bientôt alors.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry frappa à la porte à la peinture écaillée, désormais familière et attendit.

'Qui est là ?'

'Celui qui en bavera !' Répondit-il avec un sourire.

On se demandait où Hawkeye trouvait des mots des passe aussi idiots !

La porte s'ouvrit sur le couloir sombre. Le jeune homme s'y engouffra sans autre formalité et s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon où sa professeure, avec quelques coups de baguette, servait le thé.

'Pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui ?' Demanda-t-il, étonné.

'Non. Aujourd'hui, c'est repos.'

'Vous allez bien Hawkeye ?'

Question de pure forme : la théière était en train de vider l'intégralité de son contenu sur la table, à 10 centimètres de la tasse, et l'aveugle ne s'en apercevait absolument pas. Gêné, Harry écarta la baguette de la femme et prit la théière, remplissant deux tasses. Il avait été tellement habitué à la voir se déplacer aisément dans son environnement qu'il avait bien failli oublier qu'elle était incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

'Bien ?' Répondit-elle. 'A dire vrai, je n'ai pas l'habitude de charcuter des hommes, même transformés en bêtes monstrueuses. Je déteste tuer.'

Harry lui tendit une tasse. Elle tâtonna légèrement et s'en empara.

'Moi non plus, je n'aime pas trop ça. Mais il arrive qu'un jour on n'ait le choix qu'entre tuer ou être tué…'

'Et tu sais de quoi tu parles.' Dit Hawkeye à voix basse.

'Pas encore, en fait'

Un long silence s'ensuivit, laissant Harry ruminer de sombres pensées tout en sirotant son thé. Il se rappela soudain ses découvertes sur son armultiple.

'Ah, au fait, ce matin…'

Il tendit la main par-dessus la table. Il y eut un sifflement et une lame se forma au bout de ses doigts et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques millimètres du cou de sa professeure.

'… je me suis aperçu de ça.'

Les doigts d'Hawkeye remontèrent le long de la lame jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent sa main. Contre toute attente, elle eut un large sourire.

'Je vois…'

Un éclat d'argent et la lame fut écartée de la gorge de la femme par sa jumelle, provenant de son bras.

'… Je crois que nous en avons fini avec les armultiples, Potter. Tu sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry traversa le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas vif, furieux encore une fois contre Gawain Robards et son imbécilité congénitale.

Une semaine qu'il se rendait tous les jours de bon matin au ministère pour faire un rapport (à peu près) correct, et ce crétin continuait à se plaindre !

Il s'engouffra dans l'entrée de l'immeuble et monta les marches en bois, claquant violemment des talons à chaque pas pour évacuer un peu de sa colère. Peut être que si l'autre idiot faisait mieux son travail, il n'aurait pas à houspiller un « gamin », comme il l'avait appelé, parce qu'il ne les faisait pas correctement, se rapports !

Arrivé sur le palier, il tira la clé de s poche, l'introduisit dans la serrure et déverrouilla sa porte, tout en annulant le sortilège qui modifiait son apparence, abandonnant James Evans pour redevenir Harry Potter. De cela aussi, Robards s'était plaint :'Vous venez ici en tant qu'Harry Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous reprenez votre déguisement sitôt que vous sortez de mon bureau !'

'Eh banane, tu ne croies tout de même pas que le Survivant va s'amuser à faire de la pub pour le ministère !' Siffla-t-il entre ses dents en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Il referma derrière lui d'un geste nonchalant de la baguette et s'avança suffisamment pour avoir l'immense plaisir de contempler un rat longer le mur du fond en direction du réfrigérateur.

Harry jura, notant intérieurement qu'il allait avoir deux mots à dire à a logeuse, qui, il s'en rappelait à merveille, l'avait bassiné pendant une bonne heure sur la qualité de cet appartement.

Il tourna à l'angle de la pièce, déterminé à faire recracher au rat chaque miette de gâteau qu'il se serait permis de grignoter.

L'animal attendait immobile, sous la fenêtre. Harry n'eut que le temps de noter qu'une de ses pattes brillait étrangement avant d'être propulsé contre la table de la cuisine. Cette dernière bascula sous le choc, entraînant le jeune homme au sol. Sa baguette sauta de sa main, et, sonné, il vit le rat faire demi-tour, rejoignant Bellatrix Lestrange, qui, une cape d'invisibilité à la main, brandissait dans l'autre sa propre baguette et arborait une expression effrayante e joie perverse.

Le rat disparut et laissa place à Queudver qui vint se placer à côté de la mangemort, l'air mal à l'aise.

'Eh bien, eh bien, quel petit poisson Potter avons-nous pêché là ?' S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement exaltée.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, tout en réfléchissant à plein régime. Il n'avait plus de baguette, à deux contre un, sans la moindre possibilité d'issue. Il avait encore son armultiple, mais il doutait qu'elle puisse mettre hors d'état de nuire deux mangemorts d'un coup. Non, la situation n'était pas mirobolante. Peut être Hawkeye viendrait-elle pour l'entraînement ?

Il fit mine de se relever, et aussitôt, un jet de lumière verte frappa le bois de la table à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

'Reste assis !' Cria Bellatrix.

Harry leva les mains d'un geste apaisant, s'efforçant de paraître calme et détendu. Peut être qu'en semblant sûr de lui, il parviendrait à inquiéter Queudver qui, comme il venait de le remarquer, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux en direction de la porte d'entrée.

'Alors, que me vaut cet honneur ?' Demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable – aussi aimable que lui permettait ses paumes moites dans ses gants de cuir.

'Tu fais ton malin, Potter, mais tu souriras moins devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres !'

'Oh, tout de suite les menaces ! Quel manque de diplomatie et d'éducation !' Soupira-t-il, faussement offusqué.

'Tu peux parler, toi qui a grandi chez tes porcs de moldus ! **(NdA : Là, ma sœur a eu une remarque très amusante : « vaut **mieux** ça que chez un serpent, grognasse ! ») **Peut être qu'un traitement de choc te fera ravaler ton insolence…'

Elle contempla amoureusement sa baguette, se demandant quelle torture elle allait bien pouvoir lui infliger…

'Le maitre a dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal !'Protesta Pettigrow de sa voix couinante.

Bellatrix repoussa sa remarque d'un geste négligent.

'Le maitre ne nous en voudra pas si on l'aide à s'en débarrasser. Alors voyons…'

'Je… Non, c'est une mauvaise idée !'

'Pettigrow,' s'exaspéra la femme, 'le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a placé sous mes ordres, alors fais-moi plaisir, ferme-la avant que je ne te fasse subir le même sort !'

L'animagus déglutit avec difficulté et recula d'un pas. Bellatrix se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

'Bien… où en étions-nous ?'

'Tu allais me torturer de manière cruelle et inventive et tu cherchais le sort le plus efficace.' Répliqua le jeune homme.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette folle insolence qui risquait d'énerver davantage la mangemort déjà hystérique, mais elle lui permettait de surmonter sa propre angoisse. Et, il devait l'admettre, faire sortir la meurtrière de Sirius de ses gonds avait quelque chose d'extrêmement agréable.

Les yeux de Bellatrix se plissèrent de fureur. Ceux de Queudver ne faisaient qu'aller et venir entre Harry et la femme à côté de lui ; il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre avec angoisse.

'Bellatrix… ?' Fit-il timidement.

Elle l'ignora royalement, toute à sa fureur et à ses projets de torture et, avec un sourire sadique, leva sa baguette.

'Non !'

Un jet de flammes jaillit, Harry roula sur le côté et se releva. Le sort, dévié par la main de Pettigrow, avait mis le feu à l'appartement. La kitchenette était en flammes et les mangemorts luttaient l'un contre l'autre.

'_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, misérable… ?!'_

Queudver avait saisi le poignet de Lestrange de sa main d'argent et tous deux se battaient pour maîtriser le sortilège de lance-flammes qui consumait allègrement le plafond, les murs, l'appartement tout entier, sans que les deux combattants ne semblent s'en préoccuper le moins du monde.

Harry se précipita sur sa baguette qui avait volé dans un angle de la pièce et s'efforça de la pointer sur les adversaires tout en évitant les flammes qui menaçaient de le rôtir à tout instant.

Un hurlement retentit soudain. Pettigrow était parvenu à retourner la baguette contre Bellatrix et avait mis le feux à sa robe. La mangemort se dégagea brusquement, et le sortilège s'interrompit. Prise de panique, elle s'efforçait d'éteindre les flammes qui la consumaient, recula, buta conte le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Dans une expression de haine, elle dirigea à nouveau sa baguette vers Harry qui contemplait la scène, horrifié, mais Queudver, avec une vitesse stupéfiante pour ses capacités, lui lança un sort qui la projeta par-dessus la balustrade. Son visage se crispa en un masque de terreur alors qu'elle basculait dans un tourbillon de robe et de flammes.

Il y eut soudain un craquement sinistre, qui sortit Harry d son hébétude. Autour de lui, tout n'était que brasier. Il se précipité ces Queudver, qui n'avait pas bougé et dont les mains étaient agitées de tremblements incontrôlables.

'Il faut sortir d'ici ! Tout brûle !' Lui hurla-t-il.

L'autre le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

'Je… je…'

'Tu te bouges ! Allez Queudver !'

Pettigrow finit par se réveiller et hocha la tête avant de s'enfuir par la porte. Harry faillit lui emboîter le pas, puis fit demi-tour, se précipitant vers sa chambre. Il prit son Eclair de Feu et la boite qui contenait les horcruxes détruits, ses objets les plus précieux avec sa cape d'invisibilité, déjà dans sa poche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, il faillit suffoquer, tant la chaleur était étouffante. Le feu avait entièrement envahit la cuisine et les flammes lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Il protégea son nez et sa bouche avec le col de sa robe et se dirigea vers la sortie en courant.

La porte brûlait, lui barrant la sortie. Balai et boite sous le bras, il leva sa baguette :

'Aguamenti !'

Le jet d'eau ouvrit un passage dans lequel il s'engouffra. Le palier était obscurcit par une fumée âcre et noire. Il parvint à l'escalier et en descendit les marches aussi vite qu'il le put.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que la gazinière magique, attaquée par les flammes, finit par rendre les armes ; elle explosa, détruisant ce qu'il restait de l'appartement. Les souffle projeta des débris de bois, des braises et Harry, au bas des escaliers dans un tourbillon de feu. Le jeune homme sentit le choc lorsqu'il toucha le sol et la morsure de brûlures avant que le brouillard ne tombe sur sa conscinece.

La dernière chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut les paroles que sa logeuse avait dit lorsqu'il avait pris l'appartement ; étranges pensées dans un moment pareil :

… _la cuisine est équipée d'une cuisinière à gaz, importée de chez les moldus, dont le système est magiquement sécurisé afin d'éviter tout risque d'incendie…'_

'J'aurais deux mots à lui dire à celle-là !' Songea-t-il.

Il sentit deux bras puissants le saisir, et ce fut le noir…


	24. Chapter 24

**Note :** Bonjour ! Et oui, je suis revenue de vacances ! Et je repars presque aussitôt, d'ailleurs (jeudi) donc, pour prendre de l'avance sur le temps, je publie les chapitres 24 et 25 d'un coup ! Bé oui ! Sinon, je n'ai plus que le chapitre 27 à taper, et c'est dans la boite ! Il y a donc au final 29 chapitres, plus un mini épilogue (impossible de me rappeler si je l'ai déjà dit). Je publierai les derniers de retour à la maison, donc aux alentours du 29 aout, jusqu'à ce que je partes du domaine familial pour affronter courageusement la rentrée en PCEM1... Courage ma fille, fuyons ! Ce qui fait que normalement, tout sera publié avant le... 7 septembre. Je suis désolée, mais la publication se fera encore en bloc ! Mais passons aux réponses aux reviews...

D'abord, un grand merci à **mo, SiaAhn sacham, Philippe Gryffondor et zazou** qui m'avaient laissé une review au chapitre 20 et à qui je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre (merci encore les gars) !

Merci également à ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre 23, c'est à dire : **SiaAhn Sacham (**tu détiens le records de la review la plus courte, mais la plus expressive ! Bravo ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est bien à plaindre, le Ryry, il se prends de sacrées gamelles avec moi ! Mais c'est pour son bien lol !)

**jenni944 : **quoi, les 23 chapitres D'UN COUP???? Ah ben je comprends que tu sois frustrée ! Bravo, et merci ! Voilà la suite (si tu veux, tu peux même recommencer du début pour enchainer les 25 chaps... non ?)

**Isatis :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voila la suite, avec les explications pour Pettigrew !

**voldemort xxx** : Voilà la suite ! A bientôt ! Merci !

**mo :** Du calme... la suite est là avec toutes les réponses à tes questions !

**Héra :** Quoi, toi aussi, les 23 d'un coup !? Waw, j'suis bluffée, ça me fais plaisir !

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire... Si vous saviez à quel point ça me fais plaisir ! J'vous adore ! Et j'arrête de vous importuner, voilà ce que vous attendiez, ce que vous espériez, ce que vous recherchiez tous... !

**Chapitre 24 : De retour à Poudlard**

Il flottait dans une sorte de brume évanescente de douleur rouge et noir. Des bruits lui parvenaient, des brides de conversation qui allaient et venaient autour de lui, dont le sens lui échappait, comme des volutes de fumée.

'…ne peut pas rester comme ça ! Il a besoin…'

'… Ste Mangouste est l'endroit idéal pour mourir d'un accident…'

Les voix lui étaient familières. Où les avait-il déjà entendues ?

'… hors de question qu'il reste sans soin…'

Une femme, la voix autoritaire…McGonagall ?

'… pas besoin de vote aide, merci ! … parfaitement capable de m'en occuper discrètement !'

Et Hawkeye. Qui se disputaient, apparemment.

'Poudlard… en toute discrétion.'

Le son amplifiait et diminuait, tel un haut-parleur mal réglé.

Fred, George, merci de votre aide…'

Fred et George ? Il ne comprenait plus. De quoi parlaient-ils tous ? Epuisé, il abandonna sa lutte pour garder conscience. Il avait si mal, autant dormir un peu…

Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent agréablement et il retomba dans les limbes et la torpeur…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, agressé par la blancheur éclatante de la pièce.

Il avait mal partout. La douleur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir la peau chauffée à blanc et des articulations en bois. Un gémissement de souffrance s'éleva de sa bouche.

'Harry ?'

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les paupières, suffisamment pour distinguer une silhouette floue. Une silhouette avec de longs cheveux roux.

'Ginny ?'

Une main fraiche caressa brièvement sa joue puis il la vit s'éloigner.

'Mme Pomfresh ! Professeur ! Il est réveillé !'

Harry entendit des bruits de pas précipités et une seconde plus tard, l'infirmière de Poudlard était assise à côté de lui et versait déjà dans un flacon une de ses infâmes et tristement célèbres potions.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard autour de lui, qui confirma ce qu'il avait deviné.

Il était à Poudlard.

L'infirmière lui appuya un gobelet contre les lèvres.

'Buvez ! Cela calmera la douleur.'

Harry l'espérait bien, car la mixture avait un goût proche de celui des choux de Bruxelles !

McGonagall, Hawkeye et Ginny étaient au pied du lit et l'improbable trio le regardait avec inquiétude.

Le jeune homme leva le bras pour écarter le gobelet avant qu'il ne se noie dedans. Ce faisant, il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa main.

Sa peau était entièrement rouge et luisante, tirant sur le noir par endroits, en dehors d'une marque argentée qui courait sur sa paume et s'enroulait ci et là sur ses doigts. Et, d'après la douleur qu'il ressentait – bien qu'elle s'estompe déjà sous l'effet de la potion – il en était de même sur tout son corps.

'Que… que s'est-il passé ?'

'Je 'ai ramassé au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse dans cet état.' Expliqua Hawkeye. 'La priorité était de te mettre à l'abri, la deuxième de te soigner. Les farceurs qui habitaient en face d chez toi t'ont reconnu et t'ont abrité dan leur arrière-boutique. Voilà pour la première priorité.'

'Et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour te soigner à Poudlard en toute discrétion.' Poursuivit McGonagall.

Voilà qui expliquait leur dispute, songea Harry. Imaginer que deux sorcières au caractère aussi têtu l'une que l'autre, se mettant d'accord pour son bien avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant. Il croisa le regard de Ginny.

'Miss Weasley s'est portée volontaire pour aider Mme Pomfresh.' Dit McGonagall. 'Officiellement, elle est ici pour maladie magique contagieuse, mais en réalité, elle se porte à merveille et se charge d'assister notre infirmière pour vous soigner tout en conservant votre anonymat.'

'Et encore heureux, qu'elle m'aide !' S'exclama Mme Pomfresh avec force. 'Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! Seul votre visage a été épargné – un vrai miracle, d'ailleurs…'

'Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un réflexe naturel, répliqua McGonagall, instinctivement, vous avez utilisé votre armure bizarre, vous protégeant le visage, réflexe humain naturel, et laissant à nu d'autres parties du corps. Cela expliquerai pourquoi vous avez été aussi grièvement brûlé…'

'Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter' Enchaîna Hawkeye, tu as gardé la même face de playboy qu'avant ! Tes fans vont être ravies !'

Les trois femmes au pied de son lit pouffèrent, Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et l'infirmière, sérieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de la santé de ses patients, se contenta de profiter du fait que le jeune homme ait ouvert la bouche pour lui faire avaler une cuillère de potion.

'Bon, assez plaisanté.' Dit la directrice avec un sourire. 'Il faut décider de la suite des évènements.'

'Juste une chose avant !' L'interrompit Hawkeye. 'Harry, pourrais-tu me donner ton armultiple, s'il te plait ?'

'Euh… oui, une minute.' Répondit-il, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

Il se concentra pour que la substance argentée se regroupe dans sa main. Une fois qu'elle eut repris sa forme cylindrique, il la tendit à l'aveugle. Celle-ci leva la main, tâtonna un peu en brassant l'air et finit par s'en emparer. Tous poussèrent une exclamation.

Un filament argenté restait obstinément rattaché à la paume d'Harry, la reliant au reste de l'objet magique. Hawkeye tira sur le cylindre et le filament se tendit à la manière d'un élastique. Lorsqu'elle relâcha l'arme, celle-ci se repositionna dans la main du jeune homme, puis s'étala sur sa paume, tel un gant étrange, protégeant sa main de façon un peu anarchique.

'Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!' S'exclama McGonagall.

'Il semblerait que cette explosion de gaz n'ait pas que des points négatifs.' Fit lentement Hawkeye, s'efforçant de calmer les autres.

'Elle a modifié la fonction de l'armultiple et l'a intégré à ton organisme, Harry. Tu es l'heureux propriétaire d'une armure permanente qui répond au moindre de tes désirs…'

'L'heureux propriétaire ! Et évidemment, des taches argentées sur tout le corps, c'est le summum de la discrétion !' Répliqua McGonagall d'un ton sarcastique.

'Ah, oui, évidemment, le port de gants s'impose désormais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y fait vite.'

Hawkeye montra ses propres mains recouvertes de cuir noir

'Et puis, l'armure t'a certainement protégé lors de l'explosion…'

McGonagall soupira avec agacement. Harry, lui, les écoutait à peine, fixant la marque argentée sans la voir, se demandant sombrement quelles autres conséquences avaient eu cette fichue attaque de mangemorts.

Avec sa prescience coutumière, Hawkeye, se tourna vers lui : 'Au fait, on a retrouvé le cadavre de Peter Pettigrow. Il a apparemment été tué par Voldemort lui-même. Je crois qu'il ne lui a pas pardonné d'avoir jeté Bellatrix Lestrange par la fenêtre.'

Harry fit la grimace. Queudver mort, il ne restait plus qu'un seul maraudeur. Il songea à Remus Lupin, se demanda ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, à être le dernier de la bande des quatre amis.

'… un procès va sûrement s'ouvrir pour revoir le cas Sirius Black. Le retour mystérieux de quelqu'un censé être mort depuis seize ans a soulevé beaucoup de questions, mais ton parrain devrait être innocenté à titre posthume.'

'Il est temps d'y penser.' Murmura Harry d'un ton amer.

'Hum.' Fit la directrice. 'Revenons-en à votre situation, Potter…'

'J'y ai réfléchi.' Répondit aussitôt Hawkeye. 'J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous manquait un professeur de DCFM ? Eh bien je me propose pour le poste.'

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

'Les aurors auront moins de travail et plus de temps pour surveiller l'école.' Continua Hawkeye. 'Et je pense pouvoir être un bon professeur.'

Harry faillit éclater de rire : ça, ça ne faisait pas le moindre doute !

McGonagall réfléchissait, étudiant l'aveugle du regard.

'Evidement, cela règlerait certains problèmes…'

'Alors acceptez !' S'exclama le jeune homme, enthousiaste. 'Poudlard ne trouvera pas de professeur mieux qualifiée pour ce travail !'

'… le problème, c'est que… vous êtes aveugle…' Hésita la directrice.

'C'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un assistant.' Dit Hawkeye en désignant Harry.

'Potter ?! Il n'a pas fini ses études, il est à peine plus vieux que certains élèves ! Je ne remets pas en cause vos capacités, Potter, mais si le ministère apprend…'

'Ce serait fantastique !' S'exclama Ginny. 'Harry est un excellent prof de DCFM, c'est lui qui dirigeait l'AD ! Il pourrait apprendre l'expelliarmus à un boursouf !'

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard complice.

'Et ce n'est pas de Potter que je parlais…Je pensais plutôt à James Evans, jeune homme doué qui, lui, a fini ses études et dispose de tous les diplômes adéquats pour aider une 'malheureuse infirme' en tant que professeur assistant…'

'Mmh…' Réfléchit la directrice. 'Bon, je suppose que les professeurs devront être tenus au courant de la véritable identité de Mr Evans…'

'Ainsi que Ron et Hermione, bien sûr.' Ajouta Harry.

'Pompom, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que les blessures guérissent ?'

'En temps normal, il faudrait au moins trois semaines, mais si Mr Potter – ou Mr Evans, si vous préférez – me promets de ne pas trop se surmener après, je pourrais le laisser sortir au bout de deux seulement.'

'Une seule suffira.' Assura Harry.

'Très bien aussitôt McGonagall, coupant dans son élan la brave Pomfresh qui s'apprêtait à pousser de hauts cris. 'Dans une semaine, je présenterai les professeurs Hawkeye et Evans qui se chargeront de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (elle poussait un profond soupir). Bon voilà une chose de réglée. Hawkeye, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous indiquer où se trouvent vos appartements. James, je vous montrerez les vôtres dans une semaine.

Hawkeye sortit sa baguette et fit venir un bandeau noir et une canne blanche de nulle part.

'Pour mon rôle de composition. Pot- James, je te revois demain, il va falloir mettre au point… un bon programme de cours !'

Harry sourit pendant qu'elle attachait soigneusement son bandeau, dans l'idée que le programme en question risquait de ne pas sembler bon du tout aux autres élèves…

Les professeurs McGonagall et Hawkeye sortirent de l'infirmerie au bruit rythmé de la canne blanche sur le sol et Mme Pomfesh s'activa aussitôt.

'Miss Weasley, ayez l'obligeance d'aller me chercher la potion de régénération cellulaire. Une fiole bleu turquoise.'

Quelque chose disait à Harry que la semaine risquait d'être très longue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soir même, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient réunis autour du lit d'Harry, s'échangeant joyeusement les dernières nouvelles – même si, dans le cas d'Harry, elles étaient loin d'être joyeuses – tout en grignotant quelques chocogrenouilles.

'Au fait,' se rappela soudain Harry, 'qu'est-il arrivé à mon Eclair de Feu et à la boite que j'avais en sortant de l'immeuble ?'

'Aha !' S'exclama Ron. 'Hawkeye nous a tout confié – sympa au fait, cette prof : ton balai est en bon état, juste quelques brindilles roussies, je pense que c'est grâce au vernis inattaquable qui le recouvre…'

Hermione étouffa une discrète quinte de toux.

'Euh… oui, donc, la boite a un peu souffert aussi mais les… euh, objets, qu'elle contient sont intacts.'

Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil inquiet à Ginny. La jeune fille les regarda tour à tour, comprenant qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

'D'accord, je vois que je dérange.' Dit-elle d'un ton acide en se levant. 'Je vais vous laisser...'

Elle s'éloignait en direction du bureau de Pomfresh, le trio échangea des regards mal à l'aise et Harry, prit d'une impulsion subite, la rappela.

'Ginny, attends !'

La jeune fille se retourna, l'air un peu agacée.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

'On lui dit ?'

'C'est toi qui voit.' Répondit Hermione après un bref silence.

Son large sourire et l'expression de soulagement de Ron le conforta dans son impression.

Ginny s'approcha, à la fois curieuse et ravie, et s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter.

'Bon, tout d'abord' commença Harry, 'il faut que tu promettes de ne jamais parler à quiconque de ce que l'on va te dire.'

'Je ne suis pas stupide.' Se contenta de répliquer la jeune fille.

Harry sourit et commença ce qui s'annonçait comme de très longues explications.

Mme Pomfresh fit irruption au beau milieu de sa description des horcruxes et fut surprise de voir tout le monde s'interrompre brusquement à son entrée.

'Vous ne parliez pas de moi j'espère !' Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. 'Je venais juste dire que les visites sont terminées !'

Ron et Hermione se levèrent et dirent au revoir aux deux autres.

'On repassera demain. Ginny, c'est Luna qui devrait t'apporter les cours que tu manques à cause de ta… maladie magique contagieuse.' Dit Hermione en partant. Elle baissa la voix. ' J'ai des choses importantes à te dire, Harry !'

'Ah, et miss Weasley,' s'exclama l'infirmière qui ne s'était aperçue de rien, 'vous allez me faire le plaisir de regagner votre lit, après tout, vous êtes censée être malade !'

Ginny s'installa dans le lit voisin à celui d'Harry en grommelant alors que Ron et Hermione sortaient. Mme Pomfresh s'assura qu'elle était bien installée et revint donner une potion à boire à 'Mr Evans'. Finalement, elle ramassa le flacon et le gobelet de potion turquoise et rentra dans son bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Aussitôt Ginny sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la porte et chuchota : 'Mufflatio !' Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry avec un air rusé.

'Très pratique, ce sortilège du Prince de Sang Mêlé ! Bien, alors, que disais-tu à propos des horcruxes ?'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Fouilles et bafouilles**

Ron et Hermione revinrent, comme promis, le lendemain soir et, étant donné qu'Harry et Ginny avaient passé toute la journée ensemble, à parler de la quête des horcruxes, notre brunette put rapidement aborder le sujet important qu'elle avait mentionné la veille.

'Muflatio ! Lança Harry.

Il échangea un regard amusé avec Ginny.

Voilà, on peut parler tranquillement maintenant !'

Hermione pinça les lèvres et commença d'un ton de femme d'affaires :

'Tout d'abord, on voulait te dire que l'on a fouillé minutieusement la Salle Commune des Serpentards – je préfère de très loin la nôtre d'ailleurs – mais sans résultat. On va avoir besoin de toi pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, et ça tombe bien tu es déjà sur place, on n'a même pas besoin de te faire venir illégalement !'

'Super, on en a de la chance !' S'exclama ironiquement Harry.

'Oui, bon désolée. On s'occupe quand alors de la chambre ?'

'Dès qu'on peut !'

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, et une fois n'est pas coutume, renonça à argumenter.

'Bon, d'accord, si tu le dis…'

Elle tira de sa poche un petit carnet noir que le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt : 'Hé mais c'est le – '

'… livret de recherche de Natalia Longsight, traduction de tes parents, sur la destruction des horcruxes. J'ai essayé de déchiffrer et de comprendre le procédé, mais une fois qu'on a éclaircit un peu la démarche, c'est en fait très simple.'

Elle fit une pause pour ménager le suspense. Seulement voilà, Ron n'aimait pas le suspense.

'Bon, tu te décides ?'

'Très simple, oui.' Reprit-elle un peu plus rapidement cette fois.

En fait, les recherches de Longsight se concentraient sur la manière de détruire la parcelle d'âme enfermée sans en détruire le réceptacle. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pensait en voulant faire une chose pareille, mais elle ne devrait pas être – heu – très saine d'esprit.

En tout cas, ses découvertes nous serons très utiles quand il faudra s'occuper de la coupe, car non seulement cela n'endommagera pas l'une des rares reliques d'Helga Poufsouffle, mais cela permet d'éviter les effets imprévisibles…'

'Quel genre d'effets imprévisibles ?' Demanda Ginny.

'Eh bien, il semble que lorsqu'on détruit un horcruxe, la magie noire utilisée pour le réaliser est libérée d'un coup (sans parler des protections que l'on a mises en place). C'est sûrement ce qui a abimé la main de Dumbledore…'

'… et fait perdre la vue à Hawkeye.' Acheva Harry. 'Mais pourquoi cela ne m'a-t-il rien fait lorsque j'ai tué Nagini ? Ou détruit le journal ?'

'Je n'en sais rien Harry. Nagini était un être vivant, peut-être que son organisme avait assimilé la magie de lui-même ? Et pour le journal, je suppose que Jedusor avait consommé cette magie pour se détacher des pages…'

'Et est-ce qu'on est sûrs à cent pourcents qu'avec la manière de Longsight, tout ne nous explosera pas à la figure ?'

'Je n'en sais rien !' S'énerva Hermione. 'Mais tes parents ont employé cette méthode, et ils n'ont rien eu ! Si tu as une meilleure idée…'

Il y eut un silence.

'Excuse-moi. Je me demandais, c'est tout !' Dit humblement Harry.

'Continue, Hermione.' Dit Ginny.

La brunette eut un regard reconnaissant dan sa direction, et reprit ses explications :

'Pour détruire l'âme enfermée, il faut d'abord, avec un sortilège, la séparer de son « âtman » **(1),** l'objet qui la conserve. C'est le passage le plus compliqué car le sortilège doit être parfaitement réalisé – et c'est un sortilège plus complexe que tous ceux que j'ai rencontré.'

'Donc, si toi tu n'y arrives pas, on est fichus !' Résuma Ron, placide.

Hermione haussa modestement les épaules, les joues un peu roses.

'En admettant qu'on – que tu – réussisse le sort, qu'est-ce qu'il fait faire après ?' Questionna Ginny.

'Détruire l'âme isolée, en lançant l'avada kedavra. Cette méthode est appelée le jnâna-marga **(1) **dans le livret, mais il y a aussi la méthode du karma-marga **(1)**, une sorte de rituel rapide qui réintègre l'âme dans le corps de son possesseur…'

'Qui réintègre ??'

'Oui, les morceaux d'âme sont reliés entre eux, un peu comme deux pièces de tissu. Il est précisé que le processus est particulièrement désagréable, et dangereux pour la personne concernée…'

'Ca ne me pose pas de problème ! En quoi consiste le rituel ?'

Hermione eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise.

'Euh.. je n'en sais trop rien. Longsight mentionne le Brahman, expression qu'elle a traduit par _Lebenschenkung_…' **(2)**

'A tes souhaits.' Fit Ron.

'… J'ai un peu bataillé avec les dictionnaires de la bibliothèque, mais on pourrait traduire ça par _Don de vie_.'

'Ce n'est pas très explicite.' Fit remarquer Harry.

'Non, renchérit Hermione, et Longsight n'explique pas davantage. On a juste l'impression que c'est quelque chose d'évident.'

'Pour une experte, peut être, mais pas pour nous !' Dit Ginny d'un air sombre. 'On pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un sacrifice humain. Ca peut dire tout et n'importe quoi !'

Ils soupirent tous quatre de concert.

'Au moins, il reste la première méthode. Et comme Harry peut lancer le Kedavra…' Fi remarquer Ron.

'Oui. Mais j'aimais bien l'autre méthode, le jnâna… chose.' Fit Ginny.

'Jnâna-marga.' Précisa Hermione.

La convalescence d'Harry fut l'une des plus agitées qu'il ait jamais passé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Hawkeye passait quotidiennement pour le tenir au courant de la manière dont se passait leur infiltration à l'école et discutait de nombreux points concernant les cours qu'ils allaient donner (après une âpre discussion, le jeune homme était finalement parvenu à la convaincre qu'une course d'orientation dans la Forêt Interdite n'était _pas_ une bonne idée) ; McGonagall venait de temps en temps prendre des nouvelles et Ron et Hermione venaient tous les jours apporter ses cours à Ginny et manger quelques friandises en leur compagnie. Le reste de ses journées était en grande partie consacré à faire tourner chèvre Mme Pomfresh et à se lancer dans de très longues conversations avec Ginny sur le premier sujet de discussion qui lui passait par la tête.

Ses brûlures guérissaient étonnamment rapidement, en dépit de leur gravité, même si la peau brûlée avait la fâcheuse tendance à peler par morceaux entiers, à la manière d'un serpent en train de muer, comme l'avait fait plaisamment remarquer Ginny ; comme il l'avait promis, au bout d'une semaine, il était sur pied, une peau toute neuve le tiraillant encore un peu, mais fin prêt pour affronter les élèves de Poudlard.

'On était vraiment obligés de s'habiller comme _ça_ ??' Demanda-t-il à Hawkeye en tirant nerveusement sur le col de sa chemise.

La femme lui sourit d'un air amusé.

'Il s'agit de la tenue la plus appropriée pour un bretteur entraîné. Le truc, quand on est professeur le premier jour, c'est de ne pas rater son entrée.'

'Oui, mais quand même ! Le noir façon croquemort, je peux comprendre, mais les poignards, ça ne fait pas un peu trop ? Surtout que la robe ne les cache qu'à moitié…'

Le sourire de la professeur s'élargit.

'Bien sûr, si les élèves ne pouvaient pas les voir, ça n'aurait pas son petit effet ! allez, Evans, en piste !'

Harry émit un grognement exaspéré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'Hawkeye s'amusait beaucoup.

Lorsque la nouvelle professeur de DCFM entra dans la salle, le silence se fit immédiatement. Il faut dire que son aspect était pour le moins inquiétant : un bandeau noir sur les yeux, elle tenait sa canne blanche plus comme une arme dangereuse que come un outil de guidage : sa démarche, aussi souple et assurée que si elle avait 10 à chaque œil, faisait tourbillonner sa longue robe noire et laissait entrevoir à chaque pas les poignards sinueux accrochés à ses cuisses.

Oui, il ne faisait aucun doute que même aux yeux des septième années, le professeur Hawkeye avait quelque chose qui, d'office, les incitait à se tenir à carreau.

Elle fit tournoyer sa canne comme un bâton de majorette et l'abattit avec force sur son bureau. Dans le silence qui suivit, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Les élèves, qui avaient sursauté au bruit de la canne sur le meuble, se détendirent… légèrement.

'Bonjour.' Dit-elle d'une voix calme et posée. 'Je suis Elizabeth Hawkeye. Avant de commencer, je dirais que je ne supporte pas les bavardages stupides et improductifs. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de comparer la couleur de vos vernis à ongles ou de commenter le dernier match des Hollyhead Harpies – mais en dehors de mes cours.'

'Eh ben, elle a pas l'air commode avec les vernis à ongles.' Chuchota Parvati à Lavande. Les deux filles pouffèrent.

'Sachez également que j'ai une excellente ouïe et que je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'être aimable avec vos vernis, mesdemoiselles du fond.'

Lesdites demoiselles se trémoussèrent sur leur chaise en rougissant.

'Bien, rangez vos livres, sortez vos baguette. (les élèves obéirent en échangeant des regards à la fois enthousiastes et inquiets)

'Pour commencer, nous allons – '

'Heu… professeur ?'

Hermione avait levé la main, mal à l'aise, ignorant la conduite à adopter face à un professeur aveugle.

'Oui, miss… Granger, c'est cela ?'

Il y eut des murmures dans les rangs. Comment savait-elle le nom d'une élève qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois ?'

'Oui, c'est ça. Je me demandais… excusez-moi, mais le professeur McGonagall a dit que vous auriez un assistant…'

'Le professeur James Evans, oui.' Coupa Hawkeye. 'Et qu'avez-vous à dire à Mr Evans, Miss Granger ?'

Le sourire aimable qu'elle arborait sembla rendre Hermione encore plus gênée qu'elle ne l'était.

'Rien du tout, mais… pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?'

Tous les élèves approuvèrent en hochant la tête.

Le sourire d'Hawkeye s'élargit.

'Mais il est là, Miss Granger.' Répondit-elle en désignant le fond de la classe. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction qu'elle indiquait.

Vêtu presque exactement comme Hawkeye, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain, la peau mate et avec des lunettes rectangulaires était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur ; ses vêtements sombres se confondaient parfaitement avec l'obscurité de la pièce, ce qui expliquait pour quoi personne ne l'avait encore remarqué et il ne dissimulait que difficilement son amusement face à la situation.

'Le professeur Evans est entré quelques secondes après moi, lorsque je faisais mon cirque avec ma canne, et bien qu'il soit parfaitement familier des diverses méthodes de dissimulation, n'importe lequel d'entre vous aurait dû le voir si vous aviez été un tant soit peu attentifs.'

Un long silence suivit ces paroles alors que les septièmes années, vexés de s'être laissé berner si facilement, fronçaient les sourcils.

'Voici ce que nous allons essayer de vous inculquer, le professeur Evans et moi : la vigilance de tous les instants afin de ne jamais vous laisser surprendre…'

Elle s'écarta vivement. Un poignard, lancé par James, se planta dans le tableau noir en vibrant. Les élèves étouffèrent des exclamations.

'… et d'être capables de parer à toutes les éventualités.'

'Whaou !' Souffla Seamus d'un ton admiratif.

'Merci, Mr Finnigan. James, à l'avenir, préviens-moi que tu fais ça pour mettre des élèves récalcitrants dans ma poche, c'est une excellente idée…'

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire et Harry, qui commençait à prendre goût à son rôle de professeur assistant, adressa une révérence ironique à Hawkeye.

'Avec grand plaisir, très chère.' La salua-t-il pompeusement.

'Il est trop canon !' Souffla Lavande à Parvati.

Ron esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner et lui lancer un regard noir, mais Hermione lui balança un coup de coude dans les cotes. Il défendrait les intérêts de sa sœur un autre jour ; le cours qu'ils allaient suivre s'annonçait passionnant !

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron et Hemione attendaient plus ou moins patiemment dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Ron, mollement appuyé contre un lavabo et Hermione faisant les cent pas devant lui.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? On avait dit 15h00 ici !' S'exclama Hermione, agacée.

'Mione, il n'est que 15h05 !' Répliqua son ami.

La pote des toilettes s'ouvrit sur une Ginny un peu pâle.

'Ah, te voilà ! Tu ne sais pas où est Harry par hasard ?'

A ce moment, Harry ôta sa cape d'invisibilité.

'Hermione, on est dimanche, il fait grand soleil et tous les élèves sont dehors, il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver comme tu le fais !' Dit-il calmement.

'Tu as changé de tête ?' S'enquit Ron.

Le jeune Potter se passa une main dans ses cheveux en batailles et haussa les épaules.

'C'est Harry Potter qui va se charger de ça, pas James Evans.'

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête.

'Bon, on y va ?' Demanda Hermione.

Tous sortirent leur baguette et Harry se dirigea vers un des lavabos. Il effleura le serpent gravé à la base du robinet et le fixa avec intensité, s'efforçant d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai…

'Ouvre-toi.' Siffla-t-il en fourchelang.

Un éclat émeraude brilla dans les yeux de la sculpture et les lavabo bascula, révélant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

'Après vous.' Dit-il en s'écartant obligeamment.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et Ron s'avança.

'Et c'est parti mon kiki !' S'exclama-t-il avant de sauter avec énergie dans le conduit.

Hermione le suivit, avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme, cependant ?

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Ginny. La jeune fille se tenait très droite, fixant le conduit avec angoisse, le teint blême.

'Ginny ?' Murmura le jeune homme en s'approchant.

'Ca va. C'est juste… ça me rappelle d'horribles souvenirs…' Sa voix était étouffée et tremblante et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle semblait complètement perdue.

Harry la serra doucement contre lui et lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos, sentant que tous ses muscles étaient tendus.

'Moi non plus, je n'aime pas l'idée de redescendre la dedans. Mais il n'y a rien à craindre. Jedusor a été détruit et le basilic est mort. La seule chose qui doit faire peur, c'est son squelette, et l'ignoble bobine de la statue de Serpentard !'

Ginny eut un petit rire et se détendit. Harry la relâcha et la regarda dans les yeux. L'inquiétude y brillait toujours mais la détermination avait repris le dessus.

'Merci.' Dit-elle.

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres avant de s'engager dans le conduit obscur, non sans un dernier coup d'œil en arrière.

**(1) Ces trois termes appartiennent à la religion bouddhiste (eh oui !). J'avais besoin d'élément sur l'âme et la religion pour ce passage et j'ai dû faire quelques recherches (merci, la bibliothèque familiale). Bref, dans la religion bouddhiste, âtman signifie 'âme individuelle', karma-mârga, voie du rituel et des bonnes actions et jnâna-mârga, voie de la connaissance**

**(2) Pour cette expression en allemand, j'ai moi-même dû batailler avec le dico français-allemand pour pondre un truc potable. Bon, normalement, en Albanie, on parle serbe, mais je n'avais pas de dico serbe et l'allemand était ce que j'avais de mieux en rayon, donc…**

Aha, ma soeur est en train de faire une syncope ! Elle déteste Ginny, et la fin du chap ne lui plait PAS DU TOUT !!

Ah, ça y est, elle s'est évanouie... Merde. Faut que j'aille la ranimer... Pfff...

Bon, je vous laisse ! Un petit topo sur la suite ? De points pour Gryffondor, des combinaisons de sortilèges et des avances douteuses, une Hermy suspicieuse, des aurors antipathiques, un petit coucher de soleil...

Et des reviews, évidement !


	26. Chapter 26

**Note de l'auteuse :** Ugh! Me voilà de retour de ma petite semaine de vacances (pour autant qu'être animatrice pour des 8-11 ans puisse être une sinécure) plus bronzée qu'après 15 jours au bord de la mer (logique) et prête à faire péter le clavier ! En ce 1er septembre, journée mondiale de la rentrée potterienne, je publies le chapitre 26, anté-anté-pénultième chapitre de cette petite histoire (humph, petite, ça représente plus de un an d'écriture quand même !) !

Tout d'abord, je signale à tous ceux qui s'inquiêtaient de la santé de ma soeur qu'elle se porte mieux, suite au verre d'eau que je lui ai obligeamment jeté à la figure ! Une bataille d'eau, ça en requinque plus d'une dans la famille ! lol

Vous avez été nombreux à poster des reviews, ce dont je vous suis immensément reconnaissante ! Le plus grand compliment que l'on pouvait me faire a été dit par **SiaAhn Sacham **qui, bien qu'elle ait lu le tome 7 en anglais (bienvenue au club !) continue néanmooins de lire ma fic ! MERCI !!

**torllusque**, merci à toi aussi ! Partisan du couple Harry/Ginny, à ce que je vois ? Je crois que tu vas aimer ce chap' ! Mais je n'en dit pas plus (le suspense, toujours le suspense) !

Salut, **voldemort xxx** : j'ai beaucoup aimé le "comme d'habitude" de ta review, ils sont toujours bons mes chapitres ? Merci beaucoup !

Merci encore à **Héra**, je n'avais en effet pas prévu de publier le 24 et 25 d'un coup, mais si ça te fait plaisir, alors, tout va bien ! Bisou !

**Philippe Gryffondor **! Salut ! Eh oui, comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, la fin approche ! C'est triste, mais en même temps, ça fait plaisir de se dire que j'ai pu en arriver là... En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! C'est assez marrant, parce que dans ta manière de t'exprimer, tu me fais penser à un pote, qui d'ailleurs a commenté mes brouillons ! C'est pas la première fois que je le remarque... Tu serais pas en famille avec des gens de Picardie par hasard ??? lol

Bonjour **mo** et merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'adore Ry et Hawkeye en profs ! Leur duo est l'une des choses dont je suis le plus fière ! J'ai toujours trouvé que Ryry ferait un excellent prof de DCFM, et Hawkeye est assez comique dans son genre (certes, un comique particulier, façon poignards et dents de scie, mais comique ) ! Je m'amuse comme une petite folle quand il faut écrire une scène avec Hawkeye ! La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre ! A plus !

Merci pour ta review **klaude**, et d'avoir pris des nouvelles de ma soeur ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, elle va mieux... Elle nous refait une petite crise de temps en temps, mais on s'habitue !

**Isatis**, merci ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! A bientôt !

**lunalov** : Salut ! Une petite nouvelle si je ne m'abuse ? Et déjà deux reviews de postées ! Merci beaucoup !

**ptite lutine** tu es de retour ! C'est vrai que j'avais remarqué ton absence, mais, comme tu étais en vacances, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur lol (et même si c'était parce que tu trouvais ma fic insupportable, je t'aurais pardonné, vois comme je suis magnanime... hihi) ! En tout cas, merci de ta fidélité !

**spidercochon :** ahahah ! J'adore ton pseudo ! Les Simpsons, c'est ça ? J'ai vu la bande annonce en allant voir HP5 au ciné, et ce truc m'avait fait trop délire ! Spidercochon, spidercochon, escalade le plafond ! lol Voilà pour la petite parenthèse ! Merci pour ta review ; je t'attends de pied ferme pour la prochaine !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les petits rappels du jour** : la fin du chapitre précédent (quand Harry rencontre Ginny… lol) ; le fait qu'Hawkeye ait été auror et qu'elle ait démissionné suite à la mort de Regulus ; l'attaque de loups-garous et les problèmes avec le ministère qui en ont découlés

**Chapitre 26 : Prof à problèmes** (ma commentateuse n°1 m'a dit pour plaisanter que je devais mettre plus de temps à trouver un titre aux chapitres qu'à les écrire ! ... elle n'a pas tout à fait tort !)

'Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la Coupe n'était pas là ! Elle aurait dû être là !' Tempêta Hermione pour ce qui était au moins la millième fois en deux semaines.

Furieuse, elle décocha un sortilège de Stupéfixion si rapide que Ron dû se rouler au sol pour l'éviter.

'Excellente esquive Mr Weasley. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.' Commenta Harry-James à haute voix. 'Et ne t'énerves pas comme ça.' Souffla-t-il à la jeune fille. 'Tu veux que tout le monde t'entende ou quoi ?'

La remarque était de pure forme ; tous les membres de l'Association de Défense étaient bien trop occupés à s'échanger des sortilèges, corrigés de temps à autre par Elizabeth Hawkeye qui se promenait dans les rangs.

Les cinq organisateurs de la nouvelle AD avaient en effet demandé à leurs professeurs quelques conseils en matière de duel et Evans et Hawkeye s'étaient vite retrouvés à assister à tous les rendez-vous de l'association.

'Le château est immense, Hermione,' répondit Harry après lui avoir conseillé de toujours avoir sa garde levée,' il doit y avoir un endroit symbolique aux yeux de Jedusor auquel nous n'avons pas pensé…'

'Mais quoi ? Mince, on a fouillé les environs de la Salle Commune des Serpentards et les appartements des préfets ! Même la salle de bain y est passée…'

Ginny surgit à leurs côtés et s'immisça aussitôt dans la conversation.

'Pourquoi pas le bureau de Slughorn ? C'est là que Voldemort rencontrait des tas de gens célèbres, non ?'

Hermione fit une moue sceptique.

'Sous le nez du prof ? Ca ne me semble pas très probable…'

'On peut toujours vérifier. De toute manière, on n'a rien d'autre.' Répliqua Harry.

'Professeur, dit soudain Ginny, pourriez-vous échanger quelques sorts avec moi ? Il y a une combinaison de maléfices que j'aimerais essayer…'

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent avec complicité et Hermione les observa d'un air suspicieux.

'Dites donc tous les deux…'

'Mais certainement, Miss Weasley, j'en serai ravi.' Coupa Harry.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, avant qu'Hermione n'exprime à haute voix des soupçons fondés. A cet instant, deux aurors, un homme et une femme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, entrèrent. Il s'agissait certainement de la relève des gardes chargés de surveiller Poudlard, fraîchement débarqués du ministère. Que venaient-ils faire ici ?

Le jeune homme les suivit des yeux et s'aperçut qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Hawkeye. Il serra brièvement le bras de Ginny :'Excusez-moi un instant, Miss Weasley.' Et se hâta en direction de la professeur avec un bref regard d'excuse pour la jeune rousse.

Il arriva à sa hauteur au moment où Hawkeye lançait de son ton le plus polaire :'Tiens, mais ce sont Dawson et Gordon, les deux inséparables…'

'Elizabeth, ça par exemple.' Fit la femme sur le même ton. 'La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu quittais le Bureau tes affaires sous le bras. Le bon temps…'

Hawkeye pinça les lèvres, ce qui était toujours signe d'alerte chez elle. Mais évidemment, les deux autres n'en savaient rien, les pauvres. Harry se porta à sa hauteur au cas où. Aucun des trois protagonistes ne lui accorda le moindre regard.

'Oui,' Répliqua Hawkeye, 'à l'époque, ta stupidité était considérable. Tu as changé : on dirait que ça s'est empiré avec le temps.'

La femme porta vivement la main à sa poche pour prendre sa baguette mais son confrère arrêta son geste.

'Toi aussi Hawkeye tu as changé.' Dit-il avec un air faussement aimable. 'Au fait, ce n'est pas trop dur la cécité, pour tuer les loups-garous ?'

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, inquiet. L'allusion à la mort de Mrs Longdubat n'était pas du tout rassurant… Hawkeye, cependant, ne trahit absolument rien face à l'auror.

'Les loups-garous ? Je n'ai pas encore essayé… De quoi parles-tu ?'

'Allons, les cadavres retrouvés autour de la vieille Longdubat portaient des blessures à arme blanche, et je sais que tu as toujours manié à la perfection ce genre d'armes. Le fait que tu reviennes, alors qu'on te pensait morte, à peine un mois après cet incident ne joue pas beaucoup en ta faveur…'

'Tu sais quoi Dawson ?' Fit soudain la professeure. 'Je n'ai pas touché à ces loups-garous ; mais j'ai bien envie e botter le train de deux aurors, là, tout de suite.'

'Tu proposes quoi ?' Demanda la femme, Gordon, avec Hargne.

'Un duel… amical. Le but est de mettre hors d'état de nuire l'adversaire. Deux contre deux ; vous deux (elle les désigna) contre nous deux (elle indiqua ensuite Harry et elle-même).'

Les deux aurors se tournèrent vers le jeune homme et l'évaluèrent des pieds à la tête. Gordon fit une moue sceptique, à quoi Harry répondit par un haussement de sourcil.

'Très bien.' Fit l(homme en sortant sa baguette. 'Alors en place. Tous les coups sont permis.'

La plupart des élèves avaient abandonné leurs activités pour venir voir leurs profs de DCFM affronter deux aurors entraînés. Les conversations allaient bon train et l'impatience était à son comble, chacun faisant des pronostics quant à l'issue du duel. Harry fut agréablement surpris de constater que bon nombre d'entre eux étaient favorables à la victoire des professeurs. Il semblait que les méthodes assez… violentes d'Hawkeye soient appréciées. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de l'air extrêmement autosuffisant des aurors qui les rendait antipathiques.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Hawkeye et une légère pensée effleura son esprit.

'Méfie-toi de Gordon, elle est gauchère et n'a pas son pareil pour les attaques sournoises. Dawson est tout aussi redoutable et lance des sorts très puissants. Ne les sous-estime pas, Potter, en équipe, ils sont redoutables. Même les mangemorts gardent profil bas devant eux.'

Harry hocha la tête, faisant signe qu'il avait compris.

'Nous avons pourtant un petit avantage, poursuivit la femme, Dawson a dit 'tous les coups sont permis', ce qui veut dire que poignards ou autre ne sont pas prohibés…'

Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu puis Hawkeye se détourna pour enlever le bandeau noir qui cachait ses yeux et poser sa canne. Harry en profita pour regarder les visages alentours. Il aperçut Ginny, Ron et Hermione, au premier rang pour le soutenir et leur présence lui mit du baume au cœur.

'Prêts ?'

Les quatre combattants se saluèrent brièvement et se firent face. Gordon ouvrit les hostilités d'un sortilège ; des éclairs lumineux fusèrent sans qu'aucun des deux groupes ne prenne pied par rapport à l'autre, chaque camp évaluant les forces de son adversaire. Harry contra de justesse un sortilège d'un bleu électrique que lui avait décoché Dawson, recula d'un pas sous la force du choc et fit une roulade arrière pour éviter le second exécuté par Gordon ; Hawkeye couvrit sa pirouette en balançant aussitôt une riposte à la femme dont la robe roussit lorsqu'elle la frôla.

Harry dût reculer encore lorsque Dawson s'en prit à lui, enchaînant plusieurs sorts consécutifs à une vitesse impressionnante. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Gordon faisait de même avec Hawkeye.

_Ils essaient de nous séparer !_ Cria-t-il par Legilimency à sa professeure.

_Oui j'ai vu. Je pense qu'ils veulent d'abord te mettre KO pour ensuite joindre leurs forces contre moi. Gordon y va mollo…_

_Et Dawson est très agressif. Je crois que j'ai une idée…_

A cet instant, un maléfice plus puissant que les autres fit exploser son Bouclier et il se sentit projeté en arrière.

A moitié sonné, il roula sur le sol, un sort se fracassa contre la pierre près de lui, et il se releva vivement.

Dawson fit un mouvement pour éviter le poignard lancé et Harry, profitant de son déséquilibre, décocha un Stupéfix. L'autre parvint à l'esquiver d'une pirouette. Les deux adversaires se toisèrent, haletants.

'Hawkeye a fait du bon boulot. Tu es très doué.' Dit Dawson.

'Merci.' Répondit Harry.

Et il n'avait encore rien vu !

En évitant l'averse de sorts un peu plus tôt, il s'était rappelé d'un sortilège qu'il avait appris avec l'un des livres trouvé à Godric's Hollow, des mois auparavant. 'A la fois sortilège d'attaque et de défense' disait le manuel.

Exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Sans attendre, Harry lança le sort : 'Resplendereo !'

Dawson écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Une dizaine de James Evans lui faisait face, tous arborant un sourire moqueur.

'Qu'est-ce que…'

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; un stupéfix, venant d'il ne savait quel Evans, l'avait frappé ; il s'écroula, assommé.

Harry dissipa les illusions du Sortilège du Miroir et ses doubles s'évanouirent. Il expira longuement, s'accordant quelques secondes de répit, puis repartit pour filer un coup de main à Hawkeye.

A deux contre un les combat était inégal et Gordon, si douée soit-elle, finit par se retrouver ligotée, immobilisée par le maléfice du Saucisson.

Les deux aurors, une fois libérés, se montrèrent bons joueurs et furent poliment salués par les élèves présents ; le regard furibond qu'ils jetèrent à Hawkeye ne trompait cependant pas : l'animosité qui régnait entre eux trois n'avait pas diminué d'un poil.

'Bon, la réunion est terminée pour ce soir.' Dit James Evans à la cantonade. 'On se voit la semaine prochaine.'

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent lentement, commentant avec enthousiasme le duel qui venait de se dérouler, visiblement impressionnés par les quatre bretteurs. Harry, lui observait Dawson et Gordon sortir de la pièce à grands pas, et se tourna ensuite vers Hawkeye. La femme, avec un bandeau qui lui masquait de nouveau le visage, arborait une expression apparemment impénétrable, mais à la manière dont ses lèvres étaient serrées, le jeune homme voyait qu'elle était à prendre avec des pincettes.

'Hum, Hawkeye ?' Questionna-t-il prudemment.

Sa bouche se crispa davantage. Mauvais signe.

'demain matin, à la première heure, tu reprends l'entraînement.' Grinça-t-elle. 'Rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée. Mets de bonnes chaussures.'

Et elle sortit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Harry soupira, résigné à encaisser encore quelques coups et se demanda vaguement s'il comprendrait un jour la logique féminine. Et bien évidemment, il espéra de toutes ses forces que l'entraînement n'aurait aucun rapport, de près ou de loin, avec la Forêt Interdite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le temps passé à Poudlard sembla passer incroyablement vite aux yeux d'Harry. Les frais débuts de printemps laissèrent rapidement place à la chaleur de l'été et, alors que la fin de l'année scolaire approchait, saluant l'imminence des examens pour les élèves, lui, en tant que professeur, n'avait aucune raison de stresser. Excepté peut être que la Coupe de Poufsouffle qui restait désespérément introuvable, tout allait pour le mieux : non seulement il était à Poudlard, avec Ron et Hermione, mais en plus, Voldemort était étrangement calme depuis quelques mois. Sans les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry aurait eu du mal à croire qu'ils étaient en guerre, mais pourtant, dans l'ombre, des ficelles continuaient à être tirées sans relâche, et la soudaine inertie du Seigneur des Ténèbres était comme le calme avant la tempête : le retrait décisif qui annonçait un coup mortel.

Ses troupes semblaient en effet agitées : Viktor Krum, revenu de Bulgarie, avait signalé que les clans vampires s'étaient rassemblés et Charlie Weasley disait qu'on avait aperçu de nombreux géants se déplacer vers l'ouest. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter…

Mais pour l'instant, le soleil de juin baissait à l'horizon et une bise fraiche soufflait près du lac, rafraîchissant la chaleur étouffante qui régnait jusque là.

Et surtout…

Ginny se blottit un peu plus contre Harry et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

'Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?' Questionna le jeune homme.

'Oh, c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que nous sommes les 6 juin et que ça fait deux mois que nous trompons toute l'école et que même Hermione n'a pas encore découvert que nous sommes ensemble !'

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de la date depuis laquelle ils sortaient ensemble. Etait-ce vraiment le 6 avril ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

Pour se donner une contenance, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et haussa les sourcils, surpris qu'il soit déjà l'heure du couvre-feu.

'Ouh là, il faudrait rentrer…'

Ginny prit un air déçu : 'Déjà ?'

'Miss Weasley, dit Harry, faussement sévère, si vous trainez dans les couloirs la nuit, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous donner une retenue !'

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, mais se releva néanmoins, et tous deux s'éloignèrent du lac en direction du château.

Le soleil se couchait, baignant le ciel d'une lumière rose et orangée ; la pelouse verte semblait flamboyer sous leurs pieds alors qu'ils marchaient lentement en se tenant par la taille, pas vraiment pressés de rentrer. Ils atteignirent le chemin de pierre grise qui conduisait aux portes ; un peu plus loin, on apercevait la cabane d'Hagrid, dont les fenêtres éclairées scintillaient dans l'obscurité grandissante ; une bise glacée passa sur la nuque d'Harry et il frissonna ; sa robe de sorcier s'enroula autour de ses jambes comme des serpents voraces alors que le vent se faisait plus fort.

Harry leva les yeux, étonné qu'il fasse déjà nuit. Le soleil se couchait drôlement vite en été, même les étoiles étaient éteintes…

Une sonnerie d'alarme s'alluma dans son esprit. Qui ressemblait à un chuchotis affreusement familier.

Il pressa le pas et Ginny suivit sans mot dire, jetant des coups d'œil sur les cotés d'un air inquiet. Elle sortit sa baguette en même temps que lui et tous deux jurèrent en chœur (mais d'un juron différent, ce qui fit qu'heureusement, il fut impossible de savoir quelles obscénités étaient sorties de leur bouche) : une brume qui n'avait rien de naturel commençait à s'élever.

'Ginny, dit rapidement Harry, retourne au château et préviens McGonagall. Elle doit être dans son bureau, le mot de passe est Bubobulbs. Et s'il te plait : reste à l'intérieur du château.'

Elle le toisa un moment, comme pour le défier, avec une expression très similaire à Fred et George, puis hocha la tête.

'Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?' Demanda-t-elle.

'Je vais voir chez Hagrid… et après on verra…'

C'était une longue conversation pour une situation urgente et les deux jeunes gens ne perdirent pas davantage de temps. Ginny prit en courant la direction du château tandis qu'Harry quittait le chemin de pierre pour la cabane du garde-chasse.

L'herbe était déjà devenue humide sous l'effet du brouillard et le froid était si intense que des cristaux de glace étaient projetés partout à chaque pas. Baguette en main, le jeune homme courut à perdre haleine parmi la brume, guidé par la lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres de la cabane, grimpa les quelques marches de pierre et tambourina contre la porte :

'Hagrid ! Hagrid, vous êtes là ? Ouvrez !'

Le battant s'ouvrit, dévoilant la haute stature du garde-chasse.

'Professeur Evans ?' Le demi-géant aperçut la brume qui s'étendait à perte de vue. 'Mais c'est quoi ça ?'

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une tornade de plumes blanches se jeta sur lui et il sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule.

'Hedwige ?' Dit-il machinalement.

La chouette hulula, ravie de retrouver son maître et entreprit aussitôt de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Hagrid le contempla d'un air stupéfait.

'Vous la connaissez professeur ?'

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et hésita une fraction de seconde. L'heure était aux décisions rapides. Il leva donc sa baguette, reprenant ses traits habituels. Son ami le regarda avec ébahissement.

'Harrye ? c'est toi ?'

'Hagrid, l'école est attaquée. Il y a des détraqueurs dans le parc, et certainement beaucoup d'autres choses encore, et je crois que nous ne serons pas assez pour les repousser. Pensez-vous pouvoir demander aux centaures de nous aider ?'

Le demi-géant resta sans mot dire, continuant de le fixer comme s'il voyait un revenant.

'Ah ben ça…' Balbutia-t-il.

'Hagrid, s'il vous plait !'

Il sembla se réveiller et hocha la tête.

'Les centaures, oui…' Dit-il, un peu perdu. 'Peut être qu'ils voudront, ce sont de vraies têtes de mules, mais s'ils se savent menacés… Je m'en occupe. Crokdur ! Debout !'

Le chien, qui dormait dans son panier, se leva en gémissant. Voyant Harry, il aboya en remuant la queue, avec la ferme intention de se jeter sur lui pour lui lécher les oreilles, mais Hagrid, visiblement soucieux d'épargner lesdites oreilles déjà mises à contribution pas la chouette, le retint par le collier et pris son arbalète et son carquois.

'J'y vais. A plus tard, Harry !'

Tous quatre (en comptant Hedwige et Crokdur) sortirent de la cabane et Hagrid prit aussitôt la direction de la forêt, son chien sur les talons.

_Potter que se passe-t-il ?_

La voix d'Hawkeye le fit sursauter.

_Une attaque dans le parc. Presque toutes le troupes de Voldemort sont là._

_Merde !_

Aucun des deux legilimens ne poursuivit. Harry connaissait suffisamment Hawkeye pour savoir que toute remarque supplémentaire serait superflue. A l'instant même, elle devait déjà avoir chaussé ses bottes et prenait toutes les mesures nécessaires pour préparer la défense du lieu.

Harry traversa de nouveau la pelouse au pas de course. Le crépitement incessant qui tambourinait à ses oreilles, provoqué par la proximité des détraqueurs, s'amplifia soudain pour ressembler au grondement d'une cascade, quelques brides de phrases lui parvenant comme une radio mal réglée.

La brume se dissipa légèrement et le spectacle qui s'offrit à sa vue le fit grincer des dents.

L'armée était aussi considérable qu'hétéroclite, masse noire grouillante d'activité. Elle représentait une force suffisante pour les anéantir en deux coups de cuillères à pot. Décidément, quand Voldemort frappait, il frappait très fort…

Niark niark ! Ca c'est une fin comme je les aime ! Suspensful et sadique à souhait ! Allez les gens, soyez pas aussi méchant que moi, et laissez moi des reviews ! Faites-moi exploser le compteur encore une fois ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous aime ! (toujours dans le sens du poil, le lecteur tu carresseras...) Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Et si vous êtes sages, je vous paies une tournée de carambars ! Allez allez, messieurs-dames, ne soyez pas timides ! Approchez ! Le record de reviews postées pour un chapitre est de 11 ! Battez-moi ça !

Et pour vous encourager, une tite BA (bande annonce, hein, pas bonne action !) :

_Dans le prochain chapitre de Harry Potter et la Guerre de l'Ombre :_ _de la bataille, encore de la bataille, et toujours de la bataille ! Ah et quelques autres trucs secondaires aussi... _

Je conclus en disant bonne rentrée à tous, surtout ceux qui rentrent le 4 (eh oui, la fac, ça a ses avantages) ! Faites-vous plein d'amis et n'abusez pas trop des parties de cartes ! A la revoyure, le chapitre 27 est pour bientôt !


	27. Chapter 27

**Note de l'auteuse :** Hello ! Voilà donc le chapitre 27 et la bataille tant réclamée ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Un grand merci à **Héra**, qui me l'avait demandée ;

à **mo** : Comment ça, je mérite pas ma review ?!? Pour la peine, jte donnerai pas les carambars, et toc :p ! Bon, j'ai quand même posté vachement rapidement, laors, j'ai droit à un bon point ? Dis ?? ;

à **torllusque** : Ah, oui, le duel avec les aurors, tu n'es pas le seul (ou la seule ?) à avoir aimé ! Et le passage Ginny/Harry, trop court, tu dis ? Bah, c'est que j'ai un peu de mal avec les passages comme ça, moi... J'suis pas très sentimentale (la honte, une fille qui n'est pas sentimentale mais qui arrive à être désespérément romantique... lol)

à **Philippe Gryffondor** : Quoi, ya un bar qui s'appelle Picardie ?!? Nan, c'est pas vrai?? Chez nous, ya l'Européen... 'fin y avait pasque ça a déjà changé de nom 2 fois... On est exigeant, côté bar, chez nous ! lol ET tu sais quoi ? Dans ce chapitre, et ben : YA DU SANG (un peu) ! Et oui !

à **voldemort xxx** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'arrêterai pas avant la fin ! Tout est tapé à l'ordi, d'ailleurs, prêt à être posté ! C'est juste que si je mets tout d'un coup, ben c'est pas marrant... Bon, vu que tu aimes l'action, tu vas être servi ! Ce chapitre en regorge ! ahaha !

à **ptite lutine** : Oh, je savais pas que la rentrée était un sujet sensible chez toi ! Allez, courage, plus que 10 mois et c'est re les vacances ! Avec les petites vacances entre chaque ! Regarde, moi j'ai pas du tout de vacances de la Toussaint, et les autres, ce sera pas vraiment des vacances... Ah non, ça y est, je déprime ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as parlé de rentrée ? lol

à **SiaAhn Sacham **: Tadam, voilà la suite ! Rapide, n'est-ce pas ? lol

**Bonne lecture à tous !** Et encore merci, vous êtes géniaux !

**Chapitre 27 : La coupe de Poufsouffle**

Harry roula sur le sol, esquivant le sortilège qu'un mangemort lui destinait, se releva en enfonçant son épée dans le corps d'un vampire ; la créature s'effondra, mais une autre s'avançait déjà, sa lame brillant d'un éclat sinistre ; Harry échangea quelques passes avec elle, feinta et s'en débarrassa d'un coup de taille. Il profita d'un moment d'accalmie pour observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Son patronus le dépassa en galopant, maintenant continuellement les détraqueurs à distance, mais le jeune homme nota qu'il commençait à pâlir : il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

'Spero Patronum !'

Un deuxième cerf jaillit à l'extrémité de sa baguette et remplaça le premier, qui s'estompait déjà en une brume d'argent.

Un sifflement l'avertit in extremis. D'une pirouette, il fit claquer le fouet métallique qu'il venait de former et faucha un autre vampire. Il eut le temps de voir la douleur dans ses yeux d'obsidienne avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule, les jambes cassées par l'arme ; Harry se détourna et repartit dans la mêlée.

Il avait l'impression qu'il se battait depuis des heures et des heures, bien qu'une soixantaine de minutes tout au plus avait dû s'couler depuis le coucher du soleil au bord du lac, et la fatigue commençait à l'engourdir.

Un point important n'avait cessé de l'inquiéter depuis : bien que la quasi-totalité de son armée soit là, Voldemort était de toute évidence absent. Harry avait bien aperçu un mangemort se tenir à l'écart, avec ce qu'il semblait être le chef des vampires, mais aucune trace de son maitre.

Un expelliarmus le toucha au poignet et sa baguette valsa quelques mètres en arrière. Le mangemort s'apprêtait à jeter un autre sortilège ; sans même réfléchir, Harry se jeta sur lui, d'une torsion du poignet lui fit lâcher son arme et paracheva le tout d'un coup de poing qui envoya l'autre au sol. Harry ramassa sa baguette et le stupéfixa.

Ce n'était pas que l'étrange absence de Voldemort le décevait – bien au contraire ; après tout, avec encore un horcruxe dans la nature, il restait potentiellement immortel – mais cela laissait supposer que le 'Saigneur des Ténèbres' avait encore d'autres projets. Toutes les cartes n'étaient pas encore en jeu…

Un vampire lui fit face, une épée d'argent dans chaque main. Ses traits émaciés s'étirèrent en un sourire pointu. D'un geste furtif, Harry coinça sa baguette à sa ceinture et brandit deux épées, lui aussi.

Le duel s'engagea, rapide, violent, mortellement dangereux ; le jeune homme mit à contribution la force et l'agilité acquises lors de ses entraînements et fit amende honorable, jusqu'à ce que son adversaire pare de ses deux lames et à sa stupéfaction, enchaîne d'un saut périlleux arrière d'une hauteur inhumaine, lui casse le poignet d'un coup de pied au passage et le jette au sol d'un coup de taille à l'épaule. Il y eut une explosion quelque part….

Harry fit un roulé-boulé et se retrouva sur le dos à contempler l'immensité de ténèbres du ciel, le poignet et l'épaule douloureux. Il releva la tête en gémissant. La silhouette noire de son adversaire se détachait nettement sur le fond nocturne teinté de vert. Le vampire se détourna alors et s'éloigna, révélant une marque des ténèbres étincelant dans le ciel.

Harry se remit douloureusement debout, son bras droit blessé ramené contre lui. Le froid qui l'étreignait depuis un moment disparaissait, les étoiles se rallumaient et le plus ahurissant : les troupes de Voldemort se dispersaient et battaient en retraite !

Le jeune homme contempla la débâcle organisée en fronçant les sourcils et reporta son regard sur la Marque des Ténèbres, apparue comme par miracle avant le repli stratégique. Quelle était l'utilité d'envoyer un signal alors que l'armée des ténèbres menait la bataille jusque là ?

Une vague de douleur se rappela à son bon plaisir et Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée du château afin de se faire soigner.

L'arrêt pour le moins brutal du combat avait laissé les alliés stupéfaits, et le jeune homme croisa ainsi bon nombre de personnes à l'air perdu avant de gravir l'escalier de pierre.

La Grande Salle avait été aménagée en hâte en infirmerie. Les élèves avaient été surpris en plein dîner, et les tables étaient repoussées contre les murs encore chargées de victuailles. Des brancards étaient alignés dans un coin, le reste de la place étant consacrés aux étudiants qui s'entassaient là où ils le pouvaient.

En entrant, il tomba nez à nez avec Horace Slughorn. Le moustachu le fixa, les yeux écarquillés et s'exclama : 'Harry Potter !'

A son cri, quelques élèves se tournèrent vers eux, visiblement stupéfaits, et se mirent à chuchoter en le montrant du doigt. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour se rappeler qu'il avait perdu son apparence de James Evans chez Hagrid.

Mme Pomfresh profita de ces secondes pour se jeter sur lui.

'Encore blessé ! Décidément, ça devient une habitude !'

Elle lui prit le bras droit, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

'Hmm…' Fit-elle en l'examinant. 'Une belle entorse. Tenez.'

D'un coup de baguette, elle lui fit une attelle. La douleur s'atténua agréablement.

'C'est guéri, mais je vous mets l'attelle pour ne pas malmener vos ligaments. Gardez-la trois jours…'

Elle passa ensuite à la blessure à l'épaule, sur laquelle une ecchymose violacée s'étalait déjà. Elle y appliqua une pommade orange vif et acheva son ouvrage d'un autre coup de baguette.

'Voilà, une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus…'

Mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de dormir. McGonagall, Ron et Hermione s'avançaient déjà vers lui et, à leurs mines inquiètes, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

'Ginny est avec vous ?' demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Ron émit un cri étouffé entre le sanglot de désespoir et le gémissement de terreur.

'On espérait qu'elle serait avec toi…' Répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. 'Elle n'était pas là au dîner…'

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur chutait comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Ignorant le regard désapprobateur de la directrice, il se tourna vers ses amis :

'Elle était avec moi dans le parc, lorsque les détraqueurs sont arrivés… Je lui ai demandé de retourner au château donner l'alerte…' Sa gorge se noua. 'Tout est de ma faute !' Se désola-t-il.

'Tu n'y es pour rien, dit-elle à nouveau 'car de toute évidence, cette attaque avait des objectifs précis, et il y a fort à parier que capturer un de tes proches en faisait partie.'

'Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?' Demanda spontanément Harry, ne s'apercevant même pas qu'il venait de la tutoyer pour la toute première fois.

'D'abord, parce que la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue juste avant la retraite anormale des troupes. Et ensuite…' Elle traça un trait dans les airs avec sa baguette. Un paquet de vêtements traversa la pièce en glissant sur le sol '… parce que j'ai trouvé ce jeune homme un peu trop désireux de prendre la fuite et sue je l'ai gentiment interrogé sur les raisons pour lesquelles il souhaitait prendre la poudre d'escampette.'

Il s'avéra en effet que le paquet de vêtements n'était autre que Théodore Nott, ligoté et bâillonné. Et à voir le sang qui gouttait d'une de ses lèvres, Hawkeye avait une définition spéciale du mot _gentiment._

Devant l'assemblée médusée, elle le fit léviter à près d'un mètre du sol la tête en bas et lui ôta son bâillon.

Hawkeye lui appuya sa baguette sur sa gorge : 'Tu vas leur répéter mot pour mot ce que tu m'as dit.'

Nott la fusilla du regard et garda la bouche obstinément fermée. Hawkeye haussa les épaules.

'Non ? Tant pis, je peux aussi le faire si tu veux.

'Ce jeune homme m'a aimablement confié que l'attaque avait deux objectifs : capturer un des cinq dirigeants de l'AD, les personnes qui sont les plus proches de toi, Harry, à Poudlard. Ginny Weasley est la première sur laquelle ils ont dû tomber.'

Harry hocha lentement la tête, le poing si serré que ses jointures en étaient blanches, sa panique et son désespoir premiers remplacés par une colère contre… qui exactement ? Lui-même, Nott, le monde entier ? ses yeux se posèrent sur le sorcier saucissonné qui flottait toujours dans les airs. Chaque seconde qui passait était une seconde durant laquelle Ginny pouvait être torturée et lui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que cette petite ordure daigne éclairer sa lanterne !

Il s'efforça de conserver un semblant de calme – le moment n'était pas aux trépignements furieux – et lorsqu'il s'adressa à Nott, son timbre avait un accent métallique qu'il ne connaissait pas.

'Et quel était ton rôle dans tout ça ?'

Le jeune homme le toisa un moment – quoiqu'avec la tête n bas, il avait surtout l'air ridicule – et ne dit rien. Harry lui renvoya son regard avec dégoût et se tourna vers Hawkeye.

'C'est lui qui a fait apparaître la Marque, c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai arrêté. Il avait ça à la main. Le deuxième objectif de l'attaque…'

Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'Hawkeye exhibait une coupe en or.

'Faites voir !' Demanda-t-il, fébrile. Elle la lui tendit et il la prit avec impatience. Ron et Hermione se penchèrent pour l'examiner avec lui.

Son espoir fut de courte durée. Cette coupe n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Poufsouffle. L'or était terni, une anse décrochée et le sceau de l'école gravé sur l'objet.

'C'est une coupe de la salle des trophées, non ?' Interrogea McGonagall. 'Ca doit faire une éternité qu'elle est là… en quoi une vieille coupe peut-elle servir les intérêts de Vous-Savez-Qui ?'

Avec une synchronisation remarquable, tous se tournèrent vers Nott.

'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des plans bien trop important pour daigner les révéler à un simple novice.' Grinça celui-ci.

'Tiens, tu sais parler maintenant ?' Fit Ron ironiquement. Le léger tremblement dans sa voix rappela à Harry qu'il s'agissait du frère de Ginny. Ron devait être aussi terrifié que lui, et lui aussi devait se retenir de marteler le serpentard de coups de poing…

Le jeune homme grimaça alors que sa cicatrice l'élançait soudain. Voldemort devait avoir de quoi se réjouir, songea-t-il amèrement.

'Bon, si je résume, fit Hermione ne parlant d'un ton précipité, l'attaque était une feinte destinée à capturer Ginny et à voler une vieille coupe cabossée apparemment inutile et c'est Nott qui a donné le signal de retraite alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir avec ladite coupe.'

C'était une longue phrase et elle parvint à la prononcer sans respirer. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était, comme toujours, son esprit rationnel qui permettait à la jeune fille de ne pas céder à la panique. Quelque chose, cependant, dans ce qu'elle avait dit, le gênait, comme un rendez-vous important qu'il aurait oublié ; l'impression d'avoir la solution d'un problème à portée de main…

'Et don, conclut Ron, notre situation à nous se résume ainsi : on est dans la merde.'

Lui, en revanche, devenait franchement cynique. L'impression qu'avait eu Harry disparut comme une bulle de savon qui éclate.

Hawkeye ne s'offusqua pas de la vulgarité du rouquin (contrairement à McGonagall qui fronça violement les sourcils) et dit : 'Tout ce que je vois, comme option, c'est… Harry, tu vas bien ?'

Son ton alarmé le surprit. Oui, il allait très bien, très très bien même : la Grande Salle devenait floue, son angoisse se dissipait et il flottait agréablement dans les limbes…

Il eut soudain la sensation de basculer et de tomber en chute libre dans un puits sans fond ; puis les ténèbres furent comme balayées par le vent et il se trouva au beau milieu d'une clairière sous la voûte étoilée. **(NdTif : vous avez demandé un voyage en pleine cambrousse au mauvais moment, ne quittez pas…) **Il tourna la tête et aperçut desruines envahies par les herbes folles et battues par le vent ; il continua de tourner sur lui-même, ayant une vue d'ensemble de son environnement et s'arrêta sur une image qui lui serra le cœur.

Attachée les bras en croix comme un trophée de chasse, sa longue chevelure rousse retombant emmêlée sur son visage pâle comme la mort, Ginny était debout contre une dalle de marbre blanc qui brillait comme un phare au clair de lune. Harry s'avança et se pencha pour lire l'inscription gravée sur la tombe, sous les pieds de la jeune fille :

_Lily & James Potter_

'Non !' Voulut-il crier. Cependant, ses lèvres refusèrent de lui obéir, se contentant de s'étirer en un sourire cruel…

Il ouvrit les yeux, la cicatrice brulante et se redressa brutalement.

Il fut passablement étonné de se retrouver assis sur un banc de bois mais n'avait pas le temps d'approfondir la question.

'Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'

'Tu vas bien ?'

'Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Potter ?' Demanda Hawkeye.

'C'est un Prencorps Capillotracté qui t'as mordu ?'

Tremblant de fièvre, le jeune homme contempla Luna Lovegood avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il avait encore en tête Ginny, ligotée, prisonnière à Godric's Hollow dans l'unique but de le faire venir, lui, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le pouvait pas avec un horcruxe restant…

'Ca m'étonnerai beaucoup qu'il s'agisse d'un Prencorps Capillotracté !' Répliqua Hermione.

'On ne sait jamais, une magie peut en cacher une autre. Par exemple, mon oncle Albertus, on a toujours cru qu'il avait la dragoncelle, mais –'

'Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?' Harry la dévisageait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. L'impression que quelque chose clochait depuis un moment était de retour en force.

'Mon oncle Albertus…' Répéta Luna, imperturbable.

'Non, pas ça, ce que tu as dit avant, c'était quoi ?'

'Euh… Le Prencorps Capillotracté ?'

'non !' Harry pianota rageusement les doigts sur le banc.

C'était quelque chose d'important pourtant, si seulement il parvenait à mettre le doigt dessus !

'Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?' Demanda Neville d'un air inquiet.

LE jeune homme regarda désespérément autour de lui, cherchant ce qui le taraudait ainsi. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la coupe que Nott avait essayé de voler.

'Mais oui !'

Tous le regardèrent, perplexes. Harry se leva, prit l'objet et le montra au professeur McGonagall.

'Est-ce que vous pourriez examiner ceci, professeur ? Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que cette coupe en cache une autre.'

McGonagall s'en empara et sortit sa baguette, s'efforçant de suivre. Hermione poussa une exclamation.

'Tu ne crois quand même pas… ?'

Ron aussi avait compris, ainsi qu'Hawkeye. Tous ayant déjà été bien éprouvés par les évènements, aucun n'avait songé vérifier que la Coupe était bien ce qu'elle semblait être. Si Luna n'avait pas parlé de magie qui en cache une autre…

McGonagall essaya quelques sorts, les sourcils froncés. Une pluie d'étincelles argentées recouvrit l'objet. Retenant leur souffle, tous observaient avec angoisse. La coupe brilla soudain d'une vive lumière qui les éblouit ; Harry détourna les yeux, aveuglé. Lorsque le sort prit fin, il regarda l'objet et un soulagement sans nom l'envahit.

Il l'avait reconnue aussitôt, bien qu'il ne l'ait vue qu'une seule fois dans la pensine de Dumbledore. En or, délicatement façonnée, avec le blaireau ciselé, la Coupe de Poufsouffle tant recherchée lui fut tendue par McGonagall qui, visiblement, n'en revenait pas.

Harry la prit et la déposa dans les mains d'Hermione.

'Il faudrait que tu me préviennes dès que l'horcruxe est détruit.'

'Que… quoi ?' La jeune fille le regarda avec inquiétude, refusant de comprendre.

'Je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps, Hermione.'

Ron intervint : 'Tu peux prendre un des faux gallions de l'AD. J'ai toujours le mien. Tiens.' Il lui donna la pièce d'une main tremblante. 'Tu vas chercher Ginny, c'est ça ?'

'Oui.' Jamais il ne s'était senti si déterminé. Il avait l'obscur sentiment d'avoir attendu cet instant toute sa vie, et que les sept dernières années qu'il avait passé à lutter avec acharnement pour survivre venaient de prendre fin. Malgré qu'il ait parfaitement conscience qu'il risquait de mourir, il ne parvenait pas à avoir peur. Il avait juste l'inébranlable certitude qu'il devait en être ainsi : Voldemort et lui dans un duel à mort, et Ginny à sauver à tout prix. Il acceptait cette éventualité avec un calme presque détaché.

'Hermione, tu m'enverras le signal dès que tu en auras fini avec la coupe. La pièce doit chauffer, c'est ça ?'

'Oui…'

'Bien.' Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un lacet de cuir qu'il relia au gallion, puis passa le talisman ainsi formé autour de son cou ; le collier alla rejoindre le faux médaillon de Serpentard qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

Il était temps de rejoindre Ginny à Godric's Holow.

Fini !! Et comme on arrive à la fin, j'arrête mes petites bandes annonces (pour le suspense, vous comprenez )

Bye bye ! Le chapitre 28 avec ze final battle arrivera dans la semaine, et le 29 et l'épilogue le samedi, normalement ! C'est bientôt la fin !!

Ah, d'ailleurs, j'ai une annonce à faire :** j'ai l'intention de faire un tableau d'honneur à l'épilogue, avec le nom de tous ceux qui auront posté une review, alors, si vous êtes timide et que vous n'avez pas encore posté de review, c'est le moment où jamais pour voir figurer votre pseudo sur la page web finale !!**

A la prochaine, donc !! J'attends vos reviews !!


	28. Chapter 28

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà, encore une fois, pour l'avant-dernière publication... Bientôt la fin... Ah, ça me fait tout drole, j'avais commencé à m'habituer à publier, pourtant... Peut être qu'il y aura d'autres potterfics, même si pour l'instant c'est exclu, on ne sait jamais... Mais bref, passons aux remerciements !

**spidercochon **: Ah j'aime beaucoup ce nouveau surnom pour Voldy ! Un peu long, mais vraiment pas mal ! Quant à lui 'latter les couilles', il suffit de lire !

**Emnalye **: Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup le couple Harry/Ginny ! Avec une copine, on avait parié il y a quelques années qu'ils se marieraient et auraient beaucoup d'enfants... Mais il arrive que l'on change d'avis, héhé ! (comment j'entretiens le suspense, des fois lol)

**paulharley59 **: Oh la la, ça en fait des j'espère, tout ça ! Auquel je ne répondrais pas, d'ailleurs ! La suite est juste en dessous !!

**t3n3breux** : Merci beaucoup ! Comme tu le vois, la suite ne s'est pas trop faite attendre !

**voldemort xxx **: Ah le coup du tableau d'honneur, tu peux l'utiliser sans problème, vu que de tout manière, l'idée ne vient pas de moi (dommage d'ailleurs, j'aurais pu te faire payer un droit d'auteur, histoire de gagner un peu de sous lol !) ; c'est Alixe qui m'a donné l'idée, il y a 2/3 ans dans une de ses fics ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé la permission de faire la même chose et j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop... En tout cas, c'est bien aimable à toi de l'avoir fait ! C'est une assez bonne stratégie pour récolter des reviews, lol ! Ah, et j'ai une question : qui est-ce qui te paies en nature pour tes fics, histoire que j'aille lui dire un mot à propos de mon salaire ?

**torllusque **: Tu es emma ?!? Ah ben ça, jm'y attendais pas ! Tu es là depuis vachement longtemps alors ?! Ben merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !

**Lexa **: MERCI ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, la fin est toute proche ! Ce chapitre est surement le plus important de toute l'histoire ; après il en reste deux en guise d'épilogue, et tadam ! Fini !

**Philippe Gryffondor :** Review très courte, mais néanmoins claire comme de l'eau de roche ! Le message est reçu, ton voeu est exaucé (ça fait un peu génie de la lampe, cette phrase, non?) !

**dark **: Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Ou chapitre par chapitre depuis le premier ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

Et voilà celui que vous attendez tous, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, trolls, dragons, vampires et autres trucs ! Le chapitre de la mort, le chapitre qui tue, le chapitre splendide, magnifique, merveilleux, extraordinaire, le seul, l'unique :

**Chapitre 28 : Duels**

Hagrid s'approcha d'eux à petites foulées, un sombral sur les talons.

'Voilà, je t'en ai trouvé un, Harry.' Dit-il en reprenant bruyamment son souffle.'

La créature reptilienne tourna ses yeux globuleux vers le jeune homme, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

'Merci Hagrid.' Sa voix lui semblait calme et froide, et aussi très lointaine.

Il s'approcha du sombral et l'enfourcha rapidement avant d'embrasser l'assemblée du regard. Ses amis le fixaient tous avec un mélange de peur et d'espoir. Il leur adressa un bref signe de tête qu'ils lui rendirent. Pas de sanglots éperdus, pas de paroles mélodramatiques, pas de fleurs ni de couronnes, juste leur présence en guise de soutien. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Harry se détourna et se pencha sur l'encolure de la créature pour lui chuchoter : 'Emmène-moi à Godric's Hollow, s'il te plait.'

La créature secoua la tête et déplia ses immenses ailes de dragon. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils filaient à toute allure, le froid de la nuit cinglant la cape du jeune homme.

XXXXXXX

Ron, Hermione et Hawkeye suivirent McGonagall à l'intérieur de Poudlard. La directrice marchait à pas précipités, les trois autres suivant l'allure en silence. Hermione tenait la coupe de Poufsouffle à la main ; elle s'arrêté brusquement, tendit l'horcruxe à Ron et fouilla rapidement dans ses poches nerveusement avant d'étouffer un juron.

McGonagall et Hawkeye se retournèrent pour voir ce qui clochait.

'C'est…le carnet avec le rituel ! Il est resté dans ma malle !' Expliqua la jeune fille en se tordant les mains. 'Je… ah !'

Son visage s'éclaira. Elle sortit sa baguette : 'Accio Carnet de recherches !'

Tous patientèrent, tendus, jusqu'à ce que le petit livret traverse en sifflant le hall d'entrée et aille se loger dans la paume ouverte de la jeune fille.

'Bien, allons-y.'

McGonagall les conduisit finalement dans une salle des cachots isolée.

'Voilà.' Dit-elle en désignant la pièce. 'Ici, vous serez tranquilles pour accomplir le rituel.'

'Merci.' Dit Ron. 'Hermione, tu as le gallion ?'

La jeune fille brandit la pièce d'or avec un sourire nerveux.

Hawkeye leva soudain la tête, comme un chien flairant un danger. Le château trembla dans ses fondations.

'Que se passe-t-il ?' S'exclama Ron.

XXXXXXX

Le sombral atterrit avec la douceur du velours et replia ses ailes. Harry mit pied à terre et flatta les flancs de la créature. Il remonta ensuite le chemin qui menait à la clairière où se trouvait la tombe de ses parents, et Ginny, si elle était toujours en vie.

A cette pensée, son estomac se contracta douloureusement ; sa main se resserra sur sa baguette ; tout était silence et obscurité aux alentours. Même les bruits habituels de la nuit s'étaient tus, comme si un charme de Silence avait été jeté à tous les êtres vivants du sous-bois.

Le couvert des arbres s'effaça, révélant la voûte céleste. Machinalement, Harry chercha Sirius parmi les étoiles – une manière de se rassurer…

Il voyait la tombe d'ici, la pâleur du marbre réfléchissant la lumière glauque de la lune. Il s'approcha avec précaution, baguette levée, jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil sur les côtés, s'attendant à tout instant à voir fuser un sortilège.

Une silhouette était agenouillée devant la tombe, tête baissée, comme si elle se recueillait. Une silhouette avec de longs cheveux.

'Ginny ?!'

Harry se précipita, sans cesser de scruter les alentours du coin de l'œil, et lui prit le coude pour l'aider à se relever.

'Ginny, tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessée ? Tu sais où est – ?'

Sa question mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son visage. Il recula d'un pas, horrifié.

'Oh, non…'

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel et ses mèches rousses tombant éparses devant ses yeux ne suffisaient pas à cacher l'étincelle terrifiante qui brillait dans les pupilles, maintenant rougeoyantes, de la jeune fille.

'Harry…' Dit Voldemort avec la voix de Ginny, 'Quel plaisir de te revoir !'

XXXXXXX

Flitwick entra dans le cachot, le claquement de la porte résonnant contre les murs de pierre.

'Minerva, dit-il, le château est attaqué ! Les mangemorts ont lancé une nouvelle offensive !'

La directrice sembla vaciller sous le choc. Combien de catastrophes allait-elle devoir encore supporter ? Elle se tourna vers Hawkeye. En réponse à sa question muette, la femme sortit son armultiple.

McGonagall approuvat d'un signe de tête et suivit Filius Flitwick sans un mot, Hawkeye su les talons. Celle-ci, avant de partir, se tourna vers Ron et Hermione :

'Vous pouvez vous débrouiller seuls ?'

'On n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute manière !' Répliqua Ron du tac au tac.

Elizabeth ne perdit pas de temps à lui clouer le bec. Tout en courant le long du couloir, elle exhorta intérieurement Harry à se dépêcher un peu.

XXXXXXX

'Tu as l'air surpris, on dirait. Cela ne m'étonne pas, il est très désagréable de se rendre compte que l'on est l'orfèvre de sa propre destruction…'

Harry écoutait Ginny, possédée par Voldemort, paralysé par l'indécision et l'horreur. Que pouvait-il faire ? Les paroles que le Lord Noir venait de prononcer finirent par prendre sens dans son cerveau.

'Quoi ?' Demanda-t-il, avec l'obscur sentiment qu'il savait déjà ce que Voldemort allait lui dire.

Ce dernier éclata de rire. Un rire froid, dépourvu de joie, qui sonnait faux dans la bouche de Ginny. Un frisson le parcourut.

'Tu ne changeras jamais, Harry ! Toujours prêt à te précipiter tête baissée dans un de mes pièges ! Crois-tu que rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'ait été minutieusement conçu pour t'anéantir ? En ce moment même, mes dévoués serviteurs attaquent ton cher Ordre du Phénix et l'école Poudlard, avec pour ordre d'éliminer toute résistance ! Tes amis seront écrasés comme de la vermine !'

Harry s'efforça d'ignorer le désespoir qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Tout n'était pas perdu ! Les membres de l'Ordre étaient des combattants chevronnés, ils pouvaient repousser l'attaque ; Voldemort lui-même, qui se pensait immortel, allait bientôt voir son ultime horcruxe détruit, pas vrai ?'

XXXXXXX

'Bon, tu es prêt ?

Ron hocha la tête, l'air anormalement sévère. Hermione inspira profondément et se plaça à l'extrême limite du cercle qu'ils venaient de tracer. La coupe trônait au milieu.

'Alors, c'est parti.'

Elle leva sa baguette et commença son mantra, clef de voute du rituel en cours.

XXXXXXX

'Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt.' Dit Harry à voix basse.

Contre toute attente, le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit.

'Ah, je suppose que tu penses à tes amis, actuellement en train de détruire mon horcruxe ? Eh oui, je suis au courant… Il faut dire que tu n'as pas été discret, lorsque tu as tué Nagini ! (Son ton se fit soudain plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir) Cela m'a mis la puce à l'oreille ! Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour vérifier que ces objets, que j'avais eu tant de mal à amasser, étaient désormais en ta possession !

'Mais ne t'en fais pas, Harry Potter, je vais te faire amèrement regretter ce que tu as fais… Et tes amis devront payer pour ton insouciance !'

XXXXXXX

Un coup d'épée sur le bras fit grimacer Hawkeye. Blessure superficielle ; ça irait. Elle para une nouvelle attaque, enroula le poignet et tenta une botte secrète. Son armultiple s'enfonça dans l'épaule de son adversaire, qui parut surpris. Elle l'assomma d'un stupéfix à bout portant. Fichus vampires…

Sa lame ensanglantée virevolta à nouveau, lui évitant d'extrême justesse d'être coupée en deux.

'Bordel de merde !' Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. 'C'est pas bientôt fini ces incivilités ?'

XXXXXXX

'Vois-tu, Harry Potter, lorsque j'ai compris que tu cherchais mes horcruxes, j'ai immédiatement pensé que je pourrais en tirer avantage. J'ai convoqué le jeune Nott et ai sorti la Coupe de Poufsouffle de la vitrine dans laquelle je la conservais. J'y ai ensuite appliqué un sortilège particulier…'

XXXXXXX

Hermione poursuivait son incantation d'une voix monocorde. La coupe se mit à briller d'une lueur fantomatique.

XXXXXXX

'Ce sortilège agit comme une protection sur les objets enchantés. Lorsqu'un autre sortilège, charme ou malédiction offensif est jeté sur ledit objet, la magie qu'il contient est comme agressée et a une réaction… désagréable pour le jeteur de sort.'

XXXXXXX

A Poudlard, la situation était désespérée. Les vampires et les détraqueurs arrivaient de partout, resserrant leur emprise sur les assiégés.

Hawkeye leva une nouvelle fois sa lame. Parade, estoc, sortilège… Un vampire la désarma, elle s'accroupit et lui faucha les jambes ; la créature disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée…

XXXXXXX

A cet instant, Ginny leva sa baguette. Harry se jeta à terre, un sort le manquant de peu. Il en para un second, un genou encore au sol.

'Ginny, c'est moi ! Harry ! Arrête !'

Voldemort ricana. Harry tenta un maléfice, sans effet.

Quelle chance avait-il contre l'un des mages noirs les plus puissants du siècle, alors que lui-même ne pouvait pas vraiment attaquer, de peur de blesser Ginny ?

'La jeune Ginerva Weasley ne peut rien contre moi, Harry Potter !' S'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un autre sort. Une autre esquive de la part du jeune homme.

'Une autre part de moi-même l'a déjà possédée ; mon emprise sur elle est totale !'

Harry esquiva encore une fois une attaque. C'était sans espoir ! L'horcruxe piégé, le morceau d'âme demeurerait ; il était de plus hors de question de lancer l'Avada Kedavra pour le moment, pas tant que Ginny serait possédée…

Voldemort se permit un sourire. Un sourire franchement terrifiant.

'Je crains que, pour me détruire, tu n'aies pas le choix…'

XXXXXXX

La lueur dorée qui jaillissait de la coupe s'amplifia jusqu'à aveugler Hermione. Elle se protégea les yeux de son bras et devina que Ron, derrière elle, faisait de même.

La lueur, qu'elle supposait être l'âme à l'état matériel, décrut soudain dans un éclair. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelques chose d'anormal.

XXXXXXX

Harry serra les dents, son bref désespoir remplacé par un sursaut de haine. Non, il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il ferma plus étroitement son esprit.

'Réfléchis. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen…' Songea-t-il.

XXXXXXX

Un crépitement s'éleva soudain, 'comme un court-circuit' pensa Hermione. Elle se recula par prudence, se retrouvant au niveau de Ron.

Et soudain, une grande lumière.

'Attention !' Entendit-elle à côté. Elle ferma les yeux instinctivement et se sentit projetée à terre alors qu'une chaleur atroce emplissait la pièce, consumant tout sur son passage.

Elle eut vaguement conscience d'un poids sur elle, qui l'étouffait à moitié. Quand elle s'évanouit, sa dernière pensée fut pour Harry ; une pensée d'excuse pour son lamentable échec.

XXXXXXX

Un sort frappa Harry à l'épaule, le faisant tournoyer sur lui-même. Il s'écroula sur le ventre et releva la tête.

Ginny leva sa baguette, lui apportant la mort.

Comme au ralenti, il vit le poignet se lever. Soudain, le temps parut se figer. Voldemort interrompit son geste. Le visage de Ginny se crispa de douleur ; sa main trembla.

La jeune file se courba en deux avant de s'effondrer. Elle se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons, comme si elle avait été soumise au sortilège Doloris.

Horrifié, Harry se releva pour lui venir en aide. Un autre hurlement jailli de nulle part, répondant à celui de Ginny.

Une douleur aigüe frappa le jeune homme de plein fouet, provenant de sa cicatrice, interrompant son geste en direction de son amie ; cette douleur s'associa à une autre, plus sourde et plus insupportable, qui le fit grincer des dents. Une douleur profonde, émergeant des tréfonds de son âme…

Ou plus exactement, de l'âme de Voldemort.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Harry se souvint de ce dont avait parlé Hermione. Le Brahman, le deuxième rituel… Avait-elle fini par trouver le moyen de le mettre en application ?

Une silhouette apparut juste à côté de la tombe de ses parents alors que la douleur refluait. Ginny, près d'Harry, restait immobile, inconsciente ou pire.

Voldemort se redressa avec difficulté, son corps squelettique flottant comme toujours dans sa longue robe noire. Ses traits, en revanche, avaient changés ; brouillés comme si on les regardait à travers la brume, ils avaient récupéré une certaine humanité, mais de manière si infime que leur aspect en était encore plus repoussant. Pour la première fois, Harry se rendit compte de sa véritable nature : un débris, qui, bien qu'ayant une puissance magique hors du commun, n'était pas vraiment vivant.

Les deux ennemis se firent face, tous deux conscients que cette fois, ils étaient à armes égales.

Ils hochèrent brièvement la tête en guise de salut.

Et le duel commença. Les deux adversaires rivalisèrent d'adresse et d'habilité, usant de toutes les techniques possibles pour terrasser l'autre.

Voldemort invoqua un poignard, visant le cœur ; Harry le métamorphosa en plein vol en fumerolles. D'un geste fluide, il les fit s'enrouler autour du mage noir, la fumée devenant cordes…

Les enchaînements se succédèrent à une vitesse impressionnante et Harry devait le reconnaître, il avait des difficultés à suivre le rythme. Si Voldemort n'avait pas déjà été fortement éprouvé, il n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance face à lui…

Le jeune homme se dégagea souplement d'un court duel à l'épée en quelques passes et se mit en position. Voldemort fit de même. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils s'écrièrent en même temps :

'AVADA KEDAVRA !'

Deux rayons verts jumeaux apparurent, se rencontrèrent et s'unirent. **(NdA : Là, ma sœur a eu une remarque excellente, elle m'a fait : 'On dirait que les baguettes s'accouplent !' Beuh!)** Les baguettes sœurs vibrèrent à l'unisson, mais cette fois-ci, le filament qui les unissait conservait sa couleur verte étincelante. La nuit sembla reculer, une lumière envahit Harry qui ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passait ; il se sentait étrangement bien…

Des formes fantomatiques l'entouraient, évanescences aux mille visages. Il lui sembla qu'il en reconnaissait certaines ;

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Voldemort ; il revint soudain au présent. Il avait quelque chose à faire…

Les formes se rapprochèrent, menaçant de l'engloutir. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur Ginny, étendue près d'eux. Son cœur bondit. Ginny ! Il devait lui venir en aide, aller la voir, tout de suite !

Titubant, il lâcha sa baguette, brisant le lien, et tomba à genoux. Les fantômes l'abandonnèrent, comme effrayés par il ne savait quoi. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant e aussi malade à la fois…

Voldemort, entouré par de multiples ombres grises, hurlait de peur. Harry chercha la main de Ginny et la serra. Il constata qu'elle était glacée et, oh non, s'il vous plait, faites qu'elle ne soit pas morte, se pencha pour lui embrasser le front…

_Un grand merci à Ariane pour ses cours d'anatomie équine ! Ainsi qu'à Tif, qui a, lors d'un cours lointain de__ Spé Maths, réussi sans le savoir à débloquer ce chapitre en moins de deux secondes par ses remarques anodines ! Sacrée Tiphaine ! T'es la meilleure ! La révélation, petits angelots et lumière divine à l'appui, c'est grace à toi !_

**Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve normalement samedi pour un ultime rendez-vous ! N'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews si vous voulez avoir le privilège de figurer dan le tableau d'honneur, que vous trouverez après l'épilogue ! Merci à tous !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, ça y est, nous sommes samedi, et c'est la dernière publication de chapitres ! En espérant que cela vous plaira à tous ! Remerciements à :

**ptite lutine** : Ah moi aussi j'adore Luna ! Le coup du Prencorps Cappillotracté est venu tout seul (quoique capillotracté estn petit clin d'oeil à mes potes de lycée, mais ceci est une autre histoire ! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondi au chapitre précédent, je crois que nos messages se sont croisés... Bref ! En tout cas merci pour tout ! Quant à mes petites remarques... C'est mon état naturel ! lol Mais elles ne sont pas toutes de moi (ah mince, j'ai pas le monopole des remarques humoristiques ) ! Et bon courage pour la fin du tome 7 (prévois un mouchoir au cas où, on est jamais trop prudent ) !

**Lexa** : Ahahahahahah... Tu verras bien ! Non mais, tu n'espaérais quand même pas que j'allais te dire si ya des morts ! Toutes les réponses sont en bas !! Bizz, bonne lecture !

**voldemort xxx** : 'mal au coeur' ? 'géniale' ? 'sublime' ? Que de compliments ! Waouh, c'est trop gentil ! Merci merci ! Et a bientôt ! Si j'ai le temps, j'irai jeter un coup d'oeil à tes fics (et voir si tu as fait un tableau d'honneur ! xp) ! Mais je ne promets rien (la rentrée est proche... bouhouhouh !)

**Philippe Gryffondor** : Tu peux compter sur moi pour la mention spéciale, mon vieux ! Elle est IMMENSE ta review ! Bien, c'est vrai, je l'avoue : j'aime beaucoup aussi cette petite phrase sur la dure réalité de la guerre ; et j'ai même pas vu le film 300 ! Ah oui, je sais, j'suis trop forte (mes chevilles se portent à merveille, merci !) ... relis l'immense review ... 'de gars saoul' ? Tu écris des reviews bourré, toi ?! Alors là, ça explique tout ; l'alcool rend bavard (je connais bien ; pas cool) !! Ahah ! Mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur (mais si tu veux te bourrer la gueule, le fais pas tout seul, appelle-moi lol !) ! Bon, je te remercie _immensément _pour ton _immense_ review, encore une fois (vla qu'elle radote ! Ca s'arrange pas elle !) Et que la magie t'accompagne également (il me semble qu'il y a une phrase rituelle à répondre dans ces cas là, genre 'et qu'elle illumine ta vie', mais je ne vais pas me lancer là-dedans ; je passe déjà pour une cinglée, après tout) !

**torllusque **: Sadique ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout, voyons, qui t'as mis cett idée dans la tête? ;) Pour la suite, eh bien, à vrai dire, j'avais envisagé d'en faire une, mais entre temps, il y a eu Harry Potter 7 et c'est le genre de truc qui casse un peu le magnifique élan créatif que j'ai eu ! Il est cependant _possible_ (très, très hypothétique ce mot là !) que j'écrive quelques one-shots sur le tome 7 d'HP (quelques idées intéressantes me viennent de tremps à autre). Ca dépendra du temps que j'aurais (très peu, j'ne ai peur). Et ce ne sera pas une romance (je l'ai déjà dit ; je n'aime pas les romances) ! Voili voilou !

**Saga Lionheart **: A dernier chapitre, dernier reviewer ! Tu es la dernière personne à avoir posté une review à l'heure actuelle, et à qui je répondrais sur cette fic ! Bravo ! Et merci ! Comme je l'ai dit à torllusque (voir paragraphe plus haut) mes prochaines fics sont loin d'être publiées, lmais bon, qui vivra verra !!

**Rajout de dernière minute : Merci à Lexa : tu sais que tu as eude la chance que je te réponde ? J'allais lancer la publication et la, que vois-je sur ma boite mail ? Oh, une review de Lexa ! En tout cas, bon WE (le lundi, c'est le pire jour de la semaine, c'est bien connu !) profite-en bien ! **

Encore une fois, MERCI pour tout ! Et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 29 : L'aurore**

Harry rouvrit les yeux, le sang battant aux tempes. Le blanc aveuglant le fit grimacer, aggravant son mal de crâne. Il se redressa, des courbatures partout.

'Comment ça va, Harry ?'

Il tourna la tête et vit Elizabeth Hawkeye. Du moins il supposa que c'était elle, car elle était dans un sale état. Sa robe noire était en lambeaux et couverte de boue ; son visage et ses mains, avec des taches de sang coagulé et des bleus ; ses cheveux blonds avaient pris une teinte brunâtre. Elle lui fit un sourire.

'La lutte a été rude, autant pour toi que pour moi. Nous avons besoin de repos.'

Harry cligna des yeux, un peu égaré. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se rappelait du duel et des phénomènes étranges qui avaient suivi. Et de Ginny, avec ses mains glacées. Et après ?

'Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Et où est-ce, ici ?'

'Tu es à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, au quatrième étage, cas d'extrême urgence et depuis… (elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre) presque vingt-quatre heures.'

Harry n'en revenait pas.

'Et vous êtes restée ici tout ce temps ?!'

'Hem… je suis d'abord allée faire un tour aux étages inférieurs pour guérir quelques blessures… Et ensuite, oui, je suis restée à ton chevet. Tu avais besoin de moi pour revenir. Je ne sais pas où tu étais parti, mais sans mes talents de Legilimens, tu serais resté à l'état de légume. Ce qui aurait été dommage, tu n'aurais pas pu goûter à ta tranquillité tant méritée.'

Harry ferma les yeux. Un souvenir vague remontait à la surface de son esprit… de la lumière, et de la douceur…

Puis rien, la réminiscence prit fin aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé.

'Voldemort est mort.' Dit-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

'Oui.'

'Ce n'était pas une question.' Il rouvrit les yeux.

'Et malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de sa mort.' Continua-t-il à voix basse.

'Et heureusement. Tu baisserais dans mon estime si c'était le cas.' Hawkeye se détourna, fixant la fenêtre d'où transparaissaient les premières lueurs de l'aube. 'Voilà le lot des vainqueurs : de l'amertume, une vie à reconstruire et des morts à pleurer.'

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement.

'Qui ? Ginny ? Elle va bien ?'

'Miss Weasley va parfaitement bien d'un point de vue médical. Je m'inquiète surtout des séquelles psychologiques, en fait. Elle risque la dépression chronique si personne ne l'aide…'

'J'y vais.' Dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Il repoussa les couvertures avec énergie, grimaçant à chaque mouvement.

'Doucement, Don Juan, tu n'as pas encore complètement récupéré, alors ménage tes forces.'

Harry se mit debout et avança d'un pas chancelant, pieds nus, en pyjama de l'hôpital.

'Une vraie tête de mule.' Soupira Hawkeye en secouant la tête. 'Au cas où, je te signale qu'elle est chambre 489 !'

Harry traversa un couloir, croisant de temps à autre des guérisseurs qui le dévisageaient avec intensité. Il les ignora, s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il finit par trouver la chambre, frappa et entra.

Ginny était allongée dans son lit, ses cheveux roux traçant de sinueuses langues de feu sur l'oreiller. Malgré la pâleur de son visage et son masque impassible, Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle ; il s'approcha et s'assis au pied du lit.

'Salut.' Dit-il.

'Salut.' Répondit-elle. 'Tu es réveillé.'

Harry se rapprocha d'elle, inquiet.

'Tu vas bien ?' Demanda-t-il.

'Les médicomages disent que je pourrai sortir demain.'

'Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.'

Elle détourna les yeux. Harry attendit patiemment qu'elle parle d'elle-même. Le silence s'éternisa, et le jeune homme se sentit idiot, à regarder bêtement ses mains, sans rien faire d'autre.

'C'est comme si un vieux cauchemar était redevenu réalité.'

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Le masque de neutralité qu'elle arborait se fissura ; ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Désarmé, il lui prit la main ; elle la serra convulsivement.

'Je m'en veux tellement…' Des larmes perlèrent. 'Je me voyais te jeter des sorts, mais sans pouvoir rien faire ! Quand tu m'as appelé, j'ai voulu te répondre, mais je ne pouvais pas ! J'aurais pu te tuer…'

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

'Ca va aller…' Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. 'C'est fini maintenant…'

Lui aussi pleurait ! Il s'en rendit soudain compte, un peu surpris, un peu soulagé, triste et heureux à la fois.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pansant leurs blessures respectives. Ce ne fut que lorsque les larmes se furent taries depuis longtemps qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'Hawkeye n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

Qui ? Quels étaient les morts à pleurer ?

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Ginny. Allait-il oser lui demander ? Non, il n'en avait pas le droit…

Il l'embrassa brièvement et se releva avant de quitter doucement la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Où sont Ron et Hermione ?' Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant d'ignorer la peur qui lui étreignait le cœur.

'Ah.' La manière dont elle prononça ce mot ne lui dit rien qui vaille. 'Miss Granger a été grièvement blessée lorsque l'horcruxe a été détruit. Chambre 418. Quant à Mr Weasley…'

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Harry attendait qu'elle poursuive, qu'elle lui indique le numéro de sa chambre, voire même que Ron surgisse à côté de lui, souriant, et lui donne une grande claque sur l'épaule…

Eh bien, Ron, où est-il ?' Demanda-t-il avec impatience, refusant soudain d'envisager le pire. Hawkeye ne répondait toujours pas, pourtant, et la panique commençait à l'envahir. Ron ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas être… c'était impossible !

'Je suis désolée, Harry, mais il est mort.'

Les paroles d'Hawkeye le frappèrent comme un coupe de poing ; il vacilla et se laissa glisser le long du mur, alors que l'horrible réalité commençait à prendre sens.

Il revoyait Ron, lors de leur première rencontre, s'asseoir en face de lui dans le Poudlard Express ; Ron, souriant d'un air narquois, alors qu'il le battait aux échecs ; Ron, volant sur son Brossdur pendant un entraînement de Quidditch… se pouvait-il que tout cela ait été balayé en moins d'une nuit ?

'Comment ?' Questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Pourquoi ? Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Et cette question tourbillonnait dans s tête, au point de lui donner la migraine. Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?

'La coupe était piégée, et lorsqu'ils ont essayé de détruire l'horcruxe, il y a eu une immense explosion. Ron s'est jeté sur Hermione pour la protéger, lui sauvant ainsi la vie… ainsi que la tienne, et celle de beaucoup d'autres.'

… pourquoi pourquoi pour… quoi ?

Harry releva la tête.

'Quoi ?'

'Le Brahman.' Expliqua Hawkeye. 'Le don de vie, l'autre manière de détruire un horcruxe. Ron a sauvé la vie d'Hermione, déclenchant le processus qui a réintégré la part d'âme dans le corps de Voldemort. Sans Ron, tu n'aurais jamais pu le vaincre et tu serais mort, nous condamnant tous. Son sacrifice n'a pas été vain.'

Harry songea à Ron, qui toute sa vie avait souhaité un peu de reconnaissance, d'être apprécié à sa juste valeur. Ce vers quoi il avait toujours tendu se réalisait, finalement, une fois qu'il était mort. Quelle ironie !

'Tu as le droit de le pleurer, Harry, mais surtout de lui rendre hommage en ne te laissant pas abattre. C'est ce que ton ami aurait voulu.'

Il entendit un froissement de tissu, et vit Hawkeye qui s'éloignait.

La tristesse était toujours là toujours aussi écrasante. Y avait-il encore quelque chose ici-bas qui vaille encore la peine que l'on se batte pour elle ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry poussa la porte de la chambre avec appréhension. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur.

Hermione gisait, inconsciente, le visage et le corps recouverts de bandages ; mais le plus touchant étaient peut être les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux fermés. Comme si elle savait déjà…

Harry s'approcha du lit, sans oser s'asseoir, avec l'impression étrange que ce moment avait été planifié. Les rôles étaient inversés : il y a quelques mois, c'était lui qui gisait, inconscient et gravement brûlé, pendant que ses amis espéraient son réveil… A quoi avaient-ils pensé, en contemplant ce sinistre tableau ? A l'avenir, qui lui semblait aujourd'hui vide de sens, maintenant que Ron n'était plus là et que tout était à reconstruire ?

Le jeune homme soupira et se détourna. Il aperçut la fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient entrouverts et s'approcha pour les refermer.

A l'extérieur, Londres s'éveillait lentement, sortant de sa torpeur. Le ciel, illuminé de multiples couleurs rougeoyantes sous l'aube naissante, annonçait une journée ensoleillée. Malgré lui, Harry sourit à ce spectacle. Il songea à tous ces inconnus qui, comme lui, observait l'aurore, pleine de promesses ; il songea à Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, ses parents, morts parce qu'ils croyaient à la justesse de leur cause et à leur contribution à la fin de la guerre ; il songea à Ginny, Hawkeye, Hermione…

Finalement, il restait peut être de l'espoir.

Attention, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue ! Le "tableau d'honneur" est jsute après ce dernier !! Paré à cliquer ? 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Les évènements qui suivirent la défaite de Lord Voldemort furent agités et bruissonnants d'activité. Le ministère dû reconstruire l'économie sorcière mise à mal par la guerre et traquèrent jusqu'au dernier les anciens mangemorts.

Parmi eux, Severus Rogue fut jugé et déclaré coupable avec circonstances atténuantes et, après un bref séjour à Azkaban, fut engagé par le département des mystères. Drago Malfoy, contre toute attente, entra dans la Brigade des Aurors après que son procès l'ait déclaré innocent. Son avocat était d'une habilité exceptionnelle.

Neville Longdubat, après des résultats exemplaires à ses Aspics dans ce domaine devint un botaniste célèbre et travaille aujourd'hui de concert avec l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Luna Lovegood, elle, fut journaliste pour le Chicaneur, et reprit le travail de son père en tant que rédactrice en chef du journal. Celui-ci, ayant acquis plus de sérieux au fil de l'évolution de Luna au contact d'Hermione et Ginny, est désormais le journal magicologique le plus lu d'Angleterre.

Hermione, après une année difficile prise à récupérer de ses blessures physiques et mentales, obtint ses aspics avec des résultats légèrement inférieurs à ceux habituels, mais suffisamment excellents pour entrer au département des mystères. Elle devint ainsi la plus jeune sorcière à devenir Langue-de-Plomb et battit le record du plus grand nombre de brevets magiques déposés, passant devant les jumeaux Weasley, anciens détenteurs de ce record.

A la surprise générale – bien que Ginny et moi avions tenu des paris à ce sujet – elle finit par sortir avec Charlie Weasley, cinq ans après la Grande Bataille. Ils se marient en avril prochain.

Ma chère Ginny, avec son entêtement habituel, passa ses aspics l'année qui suivit la fin de la guerre, en même temps que moi. Ce fut malgré tout assez dur pour elle, mais elle obtint de très bonnes notes. L'année d'après elle entamait ses études de médicomagie avec fougue.

Nous vivons désormais ensemble, au 12, Square Grimmauld, rénové, chaleureux et aussi agréable qu'un foyer peut l'être.

Sa mère passe de temps en temps chez nous et parle de plus en plus régulièrement de mariage. Nous n'y avons cependant pas encore vraiment réfléchi ; nous avons le temps.

Quant à moi, Harry Potter, l'Elu, que suis-je devenu ces dix dernières années ? Eh bien…

La cloche retentit et la classe commença à s'agiter, impatiente de sortir. Je soupirai en souriant. Tous les mêmes…

'Allez-y, sortez, puisque vous êtes si pressés ! Mais n'oubliez pas de me lire et me résumer le chapitre 1 de votre manuel !'

Les serpentards de première année sortirent dans le brouhaha, quelques uns me saluant d'un : 'Au revoir professeur !'

Quand tous furent partis, je rangeai mes affaires d'un coup de baguette et récupérai le poignard que je lançai traditionnellement dans le mur lors de mon premier cours. Cela produisait toujours son petit effet… Je ne remercierai jamais assez Hawkeye pour tous ces trucs qu'elle m'avait donné. Il faudrait que je passe la voir dans la semaine chez elle, histoire de garder le niveau.

_'Tu es professeur de DCFM, il est hors de question que tu te rouilles ! Au boulot, Potter !'_

Sacrée Elizabeth, toujours la même !

Je croisai McGonagall dans le couloir.

'Vous rentrez chez vous ? Saluez Miss Weasley de ma part !'

Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment et lui souhaitait un bon appétit pour le dîner.

J'entrai dans mon bureau, et prit la poudre de Cheminette, atterrissant dans mon salon.

Dobby me salua avec son enthousiasme coutumier.

'Harry Potter, monsieur, bonsoir ! Le diner est prêt, monsieur !'

Je le remerciai et passa dans la pièce voisine, la bibliothèque. Une surprise m'attendait.

Hermione et Hawkeye étaient assises dans de moelleux fauteuils, devisant avec Ginny de la dernière tendance en matière de robes de sorcier. La situation me sembla tellement incongrue, ces trois femmes, entourées des livres que j'avais moi-même rapporté de Godric's Hollow bien des années plus tôt, et parlant chiffons !

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Ginny se leva quand elle me vit et m'embrassa pour m'accueillir.

'J'ai invité quelques amis à diner ce soir. Neville et Luna ne devraient pas tarder. Ca ne te dérange pas ?'

Je croisai ses yeux si délicieusement noisette, pétillants de malice et comme d'habitude, cela me rendit parfaitement heureux.

'Non,' répondis-je, 'pas le moins du monde.'

FIN

* * *

**Un immense MERCI !!!! A tous ceux qui ont pris part, de près ou de loin, à la mise en place, l'écriture, la continuation, la publication et la critique de cette fic !! **

**Merci donc à JK Rowling, bien sur, sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas pu exister et qui nous a pondu un tome 7 bien plus magique et plus extraordinaire que cette humble histoire !**

**Merci à mes tout premiers lecteurs, qui ont dû se contenter de mes brouillons, parfois illisibles, et qui commentaient le tout avec leurs crayons de bois de remarques désopilantes et intelligentes, **_Tiphaine_**, ma toute première lectrice, qui m'a sorti d'un mauvais pas plus d'une fois et m'a toujours poussée à poursuivre, même lorsque j'ai voulu tout laisser tomber ("J'en ai rien à foutre Alex, tu te démerdes et tu finis ton tome 7, et plus vite que ça !") ; **

_Nico_**, et ces innombrables remarques bidonnantes, ses bébés graphorns (j'espère que tu as gardé mon dessin !) et ces réclamations pour avoir du Sang, du Sexe et du Suspense, sa règle des trois S (même si pour le sex, c'est loupé XD !) ;**

_Ariane_**, ma petite soeur, qui m'a toujours fait la gueule et griffonné mes feuilles dès que Ginny s'approchait un peu trop d'Harry et qui, quand elle a lu le premier chapitre, m'a gratifié d'un "mwouais, c'est pas mal" ! Heureusement, elle a vite passé au "Grouille-toi un peu d'écrire le prochain chap, j'en ai marre d'attendre !"**

_Anne-Lise et Nora _**qui ont commencé presque en même temps (Anne Lise avec une légère avance, cependant) et se passaient les chapitres l'une à l'autre, de sorte que je ne savais jamais qui avait lequel !! Merci les filles,si vous lisez ça !**

**Sans oublier **_Marion_** qui si je me rappelle bien est responsable du surnom 'Miss Potter', que m'a donné le prof de philo (but no complaint here),** _Au' et Cha__Nini_** et ses petites allusions que j'adore ainsi que** _Marionnette, Charlotte_ **ma spidergirl qui a perdu l'adresse web une dizaine de fois avant de lire la fic, **_Clémence_** (mon petit caca de mammouth, ta crevette des iles t'adore et espère que tu as bien lu le tome 7 en anglais que je t'ai prêté) ; **_Amandine_** de la TS3 ;et tous ceux que j'oublie, et qui j'espère ne m'en voudront pas trop !**

**Merci infiniment à tous les revieweurs, grâce à qui cette fic est terminée aujourd'hui, et leur encouragements : **_Marilou Lupin_**, première revieuweuse,**_ geobabault, Marion, Nico_** (non content de lire les brouillons, tu vas jusqu'à me laisser des comments, tu sais que tu es génial ?)** , _TiOubO, Naseis, Funnygirl0531, TrulyTrudy, emma _**alias**_ torllusque, Demenciae, ewiliane, molly, Angel Soya, Nepheria, molly59, Touone, SiaAhn Sacham, Ataensic, marion (_**vive le Roi Soleil, vieille branche ;) )**_, Zefanhp, Aranel, Bartiméus, Damien, Philippe Gryffondor _**(avec une mention spéciale pour la plus LONGUE review postée ! Merci !)**,_ The Dark Tosser sucks, harry 33, petites sorcieres, arsenic49, ptite lutine, klaude, voldemort xxx, Derek, firerblade 71, Dlissa, mo, zazou, jenni944, Isatis, Héra, lunalov, spidercochon, Emnalye, paulharley59, t3n3breux, lexa, dark _**et**_ Saga Lionheart _**!!!!! Bravo à tous !**

**Vous avez été très nombreux à avoir pris part à cette petite aventure, et grâce à vous, le compteur a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Alors MERCI !!! Je n'en espérais pas tant, le jour où j'ai cliqué sur le petit bouton "submit" la première fois ! Et à bientôt, peut être ?**


End file.
